Same Old Lang Syne
by Emma's Angel
Summary: Buffy meets and old flame while shopping on Xmas Eve. Based on song by Dan Fogelberg. FINAL CHAPTER UP! BA ending inside!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the characters OR the song, They belong to Mutant Enemy and the record compnay who released "Same Old Lang Syne". Although they both inspired me.

Feedback: PLEASE! This is my firstCOMPLETED andPOSTED fic, and I would like to know how I did! lol

Characters: Buffy/Angel

Same Old Lang Syne

Christmas at the Summers house was a bustle of activity. The tree that stood in the front window looked like it belonged in a Thomas Kinkade painting. The lights that wrapped around the tree twinkled like stars and bathed the room with a soft glow. The shimmering garland reflected hints of sliver and blue onto the walls. Mirrored ornaments reflected the lights and made the walls dance with delight. Glass bobbles hung on the branches and were painted a bright gold, blue, red & green. Beside the fireplace, hung six stockings, one for Willow, one for Xander, one for Giles who was visiting from England, One for Dawn, one for Buffy and one for Buffy's husband, Brian. Willow and Xander were wrapping gifts, Giles and Dawn were baking in the kitchen, and Brian was sitting in his favorite armchair reading the newspaper. The only person missing was Buffy. Giles had sent her to the store for more baking supplies.

Buffy walked down the isles of the grocery store, and checked off the items she had been sent after. As she walked down the chip isle, Dan Fogerty's "Another Auld Lang Syne" began to play from the store's radio. Buffy smiled as the song reminded her of Angel.

God, how she missed him. Ever since she had moved to New York, she had wondered if Angel had survived the Senior Partners at Wolfram & Hart. She was extremely pissed to hear from Giles that he had neglected to help Angel when he needed him the most. As she turned down frozen foods, she felt a strange tingle run down her spine. Thinking it was her adjusting to the coldness of the isle; she shrugged it off, and continued to walk down the isle.

Softly, Buffy felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she spun around to see a tall dark haired man with soulful chocolate eyes stare back her, smiling.

"Sorry," replied the velvet voice.

Buffy stared into the eyes of the handsome young man. He looked so familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it. The man stared back and Buffy's eyes grew wide as she recognized the face. "Angel?" She questioned as Angel nodded his head in response.

"Oh, my God! Angel!" Buffy threw her arms around Angel's neck and her purse flew from her shoulder, landed across the isle and spilled its contents.

"Oh god, I am so clumsy!" Buffy giggled as she bent down to pick up her purse.

"Here let me help you," Angel offered as he knelt down beside her and picked up the contents.

"Thank you."

"I hope I didn't scare you to bad."

Buffy looked at Angel as they rose and she placed her purse back in the cart.

"Oh, no, I just wasn't expecting it."

"Hence the screaming," Angel joked and Buffy blushed.

Quietly they walked to the counter and Buffy pulled out a credit card to pay.

"So what are you plans for Christmas?" Angel asked as he picked up Buffy's bags.

"Well, the Scoobies and I are planning a get together, wanna come?"

Angel thought about it for a moment as he helped Buffy put the bags into her car.

"It wouldn't be a good idea, how about a drink instead?"

Buffy wondered why he didn't want to be around the gang, but she also understood.

"Sure, wanna try the Bronze?" Buffy unlocked the door for Angel to join her. He got in and they drove down to the Bronze.

As they pulled up and got out, Angel read a sign on the door which read "Closed for Christmas". Buffy cursed then told Angel to hang tight while she went around the corner.

Patiently Angel waited, and smiled as he remembered how real and alive he used to feel when he was close to her. A few minutes later, Buffy returned and pulled a six-pack from a brown paper sack.

"How's this?"

"This is fine," Angel said as he popped the top and leaned against Buffy's Mercedes.

"So, what have you been up to?" Buffy asked as she sat on the hood of her car and crossed her legs.

"Not much," was the reply. "Just trying to get by that's all."

"What about Wesley and the others?" Buffy asked. But she immediately regretted it as Angel's eyes became sad and dark.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Buffy said as she placed a reassuring hand on Angel's back.

"Gunn survived the fight, but his injuries were too serious," Angel said as a tear threatened to escape from his eye.

Buffy felt her heart reopen the old wounds she had sewn up years ago. She still had feelings for Angel, but what was resurfacing, could threaten her marriage.

"I did what you told me to," She offered as she changed the subject.

"Oh, what's that?" Angel asked wiping his face.

"I got married."

Angel thought a stake had been plunged into his chest. Did she say married?

"For how long?" He tried to hide the disappointment in his voice but it failed miserably. Buffy looked into Angel's eyes and told him, "Four years now".

"What does he do?"

"Brian's an architect. He is in talks to help rebuild the city hall in Sunnydale. I've tried to talk him out of it but he insists." Buffy smiled at the fight she had had with Brian. She had tried so hard to convince him not to start rebuilding Sunnydale, without telling him who she was.

"If it's any consolation, I don't love him," Buffy blurted out.

Angel wanted to feel hopeful at Buffy's confession. He had told her had left so she could have a normal life. But the truth was Angel had never truly loved anyone the way he loved Buffy. Not even when he was home in Ireland, before his life was turned to hell, "Liam" never considered loving only one person for eternity. And that's why he had left Buffy after her Graduation. He was stupid and afraid. The curse those damned Gypsies placed didn't help either. He had thought it was best, but looking back, He wished he had stayed. He would have saved her so much pain.

"Why did you marry him if you didn't love him?" Angel knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Buffy's lips.

"You know why, Angel," Buffy said sarcastically. "Besides he keeps me safe and warm and dry."

"Those are good reasons," Angel agreed. "Time has been a friend to you."

Buffy smiled at the compliment. "Gotta love those Slayer genes."

Angel giggled at Buffy's joke.

"Your eyes are still a bright green."

"You haven't really changed either." Buffy stared at Angel and took in the chocolaty goodness that was the love of her life.

"You'd be surprised," Angel replied.

"Well I noticed the commercials for Angel Investigations on TV," Buffy said changing the subject again. "You must be doing well yourself."

"Yeah, I don't get a lot of business, and the pay is heavenly, but the traveling is hell."

They both giggled at Angel's attempt at humor. But both knew the seriousness that lay underneath.

Silence claimed them as they finished their drinks. As they each finished the last drop of their beer, Buffy looked at her watch, and said, "I really need to start heading back before Giles sends a search party,"

Angel pushed himself from his position against Buffy's Mercedes and helped her down from the hood.

"I hope we can see each other again," Buffy asked as she opened her door.

"Yeah, I'd like that," Angel said as he bent down to hug Buffy. As they touched, Buffy remembered the perfection she used to feel when she was held by Angel. Angel had a Christmas gift he wanted to give Buffy. He had wanted to return the gift she had given him on the hills of Sunnydale all those Christmases ago. But after hearing how good her life was now, he decided it was best if he kept silent. No need to go and make things hard for her again. But he would always keep those precious memories close to his heart.

As Buffy and Angel separated from their embrace, Buffy reached up and placed Angel's face in hands and placed a soft, loving kiss on his lips. Angel did everything in his power to restrain himself from taking it deeper.

"Merry Christmas Angel," Buffy said as she got in her car, and drove away.

"Merry Christmas Buffy," Angel said as the snow that had been falling softly had now turned to rain.

Buffy pulled into her driveway. She opened her trunk had took her groceries into the house. When asked where she had been, Buffy replied that the lines had been extremely long. She was not going to tell anyone, except maybe Willow, that she had seen Angel. It would only have started questions to fly. Not only from Xander and Giles, but from Brian too. Angel's visit would remain a secret and a small Christmas gift from the Powers That Be.

The next morning Buffy woke early and went down stairs to get the paper for Brian.

As she walked down the front steps into the warm sunshine, Buffy smiled and inhaled the Christmas air. Picking up the paper, she noticed a green envelope lay inside. Opening it, Buffy found a Christmas card depicting an angel with white wings holding a star atop a pine tree which stood in the middle of a forest.

Inside the card, Buffy read:

"I had a gift I wanted to give you this year. Last night, as we talked, I realized that I could not give it you. You are happy here, and my gift would make you unhappy. However, if you really want to know what my gift would have been, Just look across the street.

Always yours, Angel

P.S. I told you it would happen."

Buffy looked up and saw Angel standing across the street in the neighbor's yard; he was standing in the shadow the sun was casting on the house. Smiling Angel stepped forward and into the sun.  
"Angel, no!" Buffy yelled as he stepped forward.

"Angel?" Buffy could feel her eyes form tears.

Could it be true? Was Angel finally human?

The sad smile on Angel's face answered her question. The tears flowed as Angel walked across the street and kissed Buffy's face. Wiping the tears, Angel said not a word as he walked back to his car. He winked at Buffy and smiled as he placed gear shift in "drive" and sped off into the sun, leaving a teary eyed Buffy kneeling on her driveway, crying at the cruelty life had dealt her. She swore right then, that when the time is right, she would find him again.

Auld Lang Syne By: Dan Fogelberg

Met my old lover in the grocery store,  
The snow was falling Christmas Eve.  
I stole behind her in the frozen foods,  
And I touched her on the sleeve.  
She didn't recognize the face at first,  
But then her eyes flew open wide.  
She went to hug me and she spilled her purse,  
And we laughed until we cried.  
We took her groceries to the checkout stand,  
The food was totaled up and bagged.  
We stood there lost in our embarrassment,  
As the conversation dragged.  
We went to have ourselves a drink or two,  
But couldn't find an open bar.  
We bought a six-pack at the liquor store,  
And we drank it in her car.  
We drank a toast to innocence,  
We drank a toast to now.  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness,  
But neither one knew how.  
She said she'd married her an architect,  
Who kept her warm and safe and dry,  
She would have liked to say she loved the man,  
But she didn't like to lie.  
I said the years had been a friend to her,  
And that her eyes were still as blue.  
But in those eyes I wasn't sure if I saw,  
Doubt or gratitude.  
She said she saw me in the record stores,  
And that I must be doing well.  
I said the audience was heavenly,  
But the traveling was hell.  
We drank a toast to innocence,  
We drank a toast to now.  
And tried to reach beyond the emptiness,  
But neither one knew how.  
We drank a toast to innocence,  
We drank a toast to time.  
Reliving in our eloquence,  
Another 'auld lang syne'...  
The beer was empty and our tongues were tired,  
And running out of things to say.  
She gave a kiss to me as I got out,  
And I watched her drive away.  
Just for a moment I was back at school,  
And felt that old familiar pain ...  
And as I turned to make my way back home,  
The snow turned into rain ...


	2. Chapter 2

By Demand! I have written another chapter! The story continues!

All characters except Brian are property of Fox and Joss.

Thank you to those who reviewed! You guys have been so great!

**Another Auld Lang Syne :**

**Chapter Two**

Willow ran outside when she heard Buffy's scream.

Her voice had awoken Willow from her dreams of sleigh riding with Oz, but when the reindeer screamed Angel's name in Buffy's voice, Willow as awake and downstairs in a minute flat.

When she opened the front door, the Christmas sun was shining brightly on the snow covered ground. And at the end of the driveway, Willow saw Buffy's curled form holding an envelope and card in her hands.

Thinking the worst had happened and Angel had become dust, Willow rushed over to her best friend.

"Buffy, what is it," she said as Buffy continued to sob, "What happened? Is it Angel?"  
Buffy rose up and looked at the red-headed witch, who had always been there for her.

"It's Angel," Was all Buffy could say as she handed Willow a tear stained Christmas card.

As Willow read the message, she feel from her kneeling position, to sitting on her knees.

"Is it true? Angel's really human now?"  
Buffy nodded as fresh tears fell from her eyes. "Yeah it's true, Will. He walked out into the sunlight and he didn't turn to dust or anything."  
"Oh my god," Willow whispered.

"All I ever wanted in the world was for us to be together," Buffy admitted as she sat on the cold ground, "and now we have that chance, and it's gone. All because I'm married to Brian."  
"But you love Brain Buffy!" Willow exclaimed at Buffy.

"Do I really, Willow?" Buffy questioned not only Willow, but herself as well.

_I always thought I loved Brian,_ Buffy thought to herself as she tried to get a hold of her emotions. _I had come to the realization that Angel and I could never be, so I tried to move on. Now, that Angel's human, I don't know what I should do!_

Willow stood and held out her hand to Buffy.

"Come on," Willow said Buffy looked up at her, "It's Christmas, and the others will wake up soon, if they're not already."

"But what are we going to tell them about Angel?" Buffy asked she took Willow's hand and stood up.

"Let's keep it between us for right now," Willow suggested, "And when the time is right, then we will tell them, ok?"  
Buffy showed her first smile since Willow came outside, and said, "Ok."

Then, the two friends walked inside to clean up before the rest of the family woke up.

Dawn was the first to make it downstairs when she realized the sun was up.

"Come on you guys, it's Christmas!"

Dawn flew over to the Christmas tree and began to sift through the presents.

"Sixteen years old and still acting like a kid," Xander said he entered the living room.

"Speak for yourself," Dawn said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Xander returned the childish action, and Giles next entered the room.

"I do say, that is a lovely tree," he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Well, you should be proud," Said Buffy as she entered from the dining room, carrying a plate of fresh cookies. "After all, you and Willow decorated it."  
"Yes, well, the way the sun is shining, it makes it appear to be brighter."  
"Not as bright as my girl," A soft voice said as a pair of arms wrapped themselves around Buffy's waist.  
"Merry Christmas, Brian," Buffy said as she leaned her head against his chest.

"Merry Christmas, Sweetie," Brian said as he kissed her head and sat down in his signature recliner.

Buffy watched as the Rockwell painting played out before her.

Dawn and Xander were passing out gifts, not counting the one or two they opened before that, and Giles sat on the couch, thanking Willow for new addition to his magic book collection. Brian thanked Xander for the CD of his favorite band.

"Here Sis," said Dawn as she stood up and walked towards Buffy, "This one has your name on it."

Buffy stared at the brightly colored, package of red, gold and green.

It said "To Buffy, From Brian", and Buffy couldn't help but think back to just a few hours ago, when Angel had walked in and right back out of her life. The way the sun had graced his face with such an illuminating grace, it gave new meaning to the name "Angel".

Buffy had always dreamed of seeing Angel in the sunshine, but she also didn't think she would be married when that day came.

"Honey, are you okay?" Brain's voice knocked Buffy out of her daydream.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Buffy lied, as she smiled at her husband. "It's just that I wasn't expecting a gift for some crazy reason."  
"You're right," Brain agreed. "You're all the gift I really need, but I had to get you something to show it."  
Buffy's eyes watered at Brian's words. She knew he truly loved her, and that he would do anything to make her happy, but Buffy just couldn't get over the past.

Angel had always been there, and no one could take his place.

Buffy loved Brian, she was sure of that now, but because of Angel's appearance, her relationship with her devoted husband, was forever altered. From now until she died, she always dream of the life she could have had with Angel.

"Well," Dawn asked eagerly as Buffy stared at her husband. "Are you going to open it or not?"

"Yeah, Buff," Xander said as he sat stuffing cookies in his mouth. "I wanna see what he got you for your present."  
Giles saw the tray of cookies sitting on Xander's lap and slapped his head. "Don't talk with your mouth full," Giles scolded. "And learn to share."  
With that, Giles yanked the tray from his lap.

Buffy sat on the floor at her husband's feet and carefully unwound the ribbon from the box. Tearing the paper, Buffy saw a plain white box, with no design at all. Popping the sides that were taped, she lifted the box, and peeled back the red & gold tissue paper, to reveal a rather old looking book.

It was an antique brown, and the pages were worn, but Buffy thought it was beautiful.

As she opened the book, she read the title, and tried to choke back the sobs that were coming.

"Sonnets of the Portuguese?" Buffy breathed as she chocked back another sob.

"I remember you telling me it was your favorite book," Brian explained as Buffy stared at him with tear stained eyes. "And I know that you said you had lost it when you moved from Sunnydale, so I decided to get try and get it back for you."

"But how did you-?"  
"Oh, Giles helped me get it," Brian said as he gestured to Giles, who smiling widely. "He knew some old book dealers and they hooked us up. I know it can't replace the one you had, but at least it is close."

Buffy stared at Giles. She was deeply touched that Brian and Giles had tried to do something so sweet for her. And Giles had had no idea that Angel was going to show up and throw her world on its axis. And she never had told Brian the real reason why she had loved this book so much.

Angel had given it to her on her 18th Birthday after she had beaten, or passed as they would say, the Council test.

"Thank you so much," she said sincerely as Brian's face lit up. "You have no idea how much this means to me."

Buffy rose up on her knees, and wrapped her arms around Brian, hugging him tight. Brian returned the hug, as the others watched thinking it was just a special Christmas moment.

Only Buffy and Willow knew the truth.

Buffy was sitting on the front porch, wrapped up in a blanket, and holding a cup of hot cocoa. She was staring at the winter wonderland outside, when Brian came to sit beside her.

"Hey, honey," He said as he took a seat beside Buffy.

"Hey," she replied, turning from the Christmas scene before.

"It's a beautiful Christmas day," Brian said, trying to start a conversation with his wife.

"Yeah, it is," Buffy said softly as she laid her head against Brian's shoulder, and tried not to pretend it was Angel's.

"Are you sure you're okay?"  
"Why do you say that?" Buffy asked she raised her head.

"Well," Brian began, "It's just you seem so distant today. And you seem real emotional. "Are you pregnant?"  
Buffy almost spilled her cup as her husband asked her. "W-What?"  
"I mean, you're moody and you haven't hardly eaten anything all day, I just thought that may you were pregnant."  
Buffy laughed, "I'm not pregnant Brian. I-it's just that Christmases, and my birthday are real emotional days for me."  
"Why? I know you haven't told me _everything_ about your life, and I respect that there are some things you just don't want to share, but what is it about Christmas that has you so "depressed", if I may ask?"

Buffy sighed. She didn't really want to tell Brian, but she had to tell him something in order to pacify him.

"An old friend I used to know tried to commit suicide on Christmas," Buffy said as truthfully as she could. Yes, Angel was a "friend" at the time, and he _did_ try to commit suicide by standing on the cliffs above Sunnydale, waiting for the sun.

"I'm so sorry," Brian said as he rubbed Buffy's arm.

"Fortunately, I was able to convince him otherwise," Buffy reassured her husband as he pulled her close.  
"Your friend must have been lucky to have you for a friend."  
"It would be very hard to imagine a world without him," Buffy admitted wholeheartedly.

"Him?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he used to tutor me when I was in High School," Buffy explained, using the same excuse she had used to tell her mother who Angel was.

"Oh, ok." Brain said as he continued to hold Buffy. "for a minute there, I was afraid that it might have been an old boyfriend or something."  
"Oh no," Buffy said laughing it off. "He was just a friend, like Xander."

Buffy felt the tension in Brian's body go away, as her lie started working.

And inside, Buffy felt like dying.

**End Chapter Two**

Feedback: YES! Tell me what you think and maybe even what YOU would like to see happen! Should I have them get together! or stay apart and make it real depressing, or BOTH!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Chap 3

To say that the lines at Macy's were hellacious was an understatement. Dawn's sweater that Giles and bought for her was too small, according to Buffy, and so she insisted they go exchange it.

Xander went along as moral support, in case Buffy or Dawn wanted to kill the cashier.

Buffy stood in the long line, and rubbed her temples.

"You okay Buff?" Xander asked as they moved forward a few steps.

"Yeah, I think so." Buffy said as she put her hand down. "I'm just not feeling right today is all."

"Yeah, Willow told me," Xander said putting a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

" WILLOW TOLD YOU!" Buffy yelled as the other waiting customers, turned to face her.

"Sorry," she told them, with a nervous wave. When they turned back around, Buffy said lower. "You mean Willow told you?"

"Yeah," said Xander as he watched color drain from her face, "She you had a really bad dream Christmas Eve."

"Oh," Buffy said a little relived that Willow had told Xander what she had told her to tell _everyone_. "Yeah, the bad dream I had."  
"Wait a minute," Xander said, folding his arms. "There's more to it than just a bad dream."  
"No there's not," Buffy tried to lie. "I don't understand what you're trying to say."  
"He's saying that you had a dream about Angel."  
Buffy spun around to face her younger sister. Dawn was awkwardly trying to fold her arms, but the bag that held the sweater she was about exchange, made it difficult. So, instead, Dawn placed a hand on her hip, and glared at Buffy.

Buffy knew she wasn't going to get of this situation easily, but she had to try.

"Why do you say that Dawn?" Buffy said, trying to act as if she did not understand.

" Because, you always get emotional at Christmas."  
Buffy felt puzzled now.

"Sunnydale? Angel? He almost tried to commit suicide by sunrise, remember?"  
Dawn gestured at Buffy as she remembered that hilltop conversation.

It had been so long, and they both been through so much more since then, that Buffy had truly all but forgotten it.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys." Buffy said as she silently thanked whatever divine power had just saved her ass. "I guess it's so ingrained in me that forget I get broody around the holidays.

"Yeah," Xander scoffed. "And don't forget Thanksgiving either."

Buffy looked at her feet before looking back at her friends saying, "Can you guys forgive me if I turn into the Grinch again?"

Dawn placed a hand on her chin pretending to think, and Xander grabbed Buffy and embraced her.

"Yeah, I guess we can forgive her, right Dawn?"  
Dawn smiled and joined the hug saying, "Yeah, we can forgive her."  
"Uh, guys, I can't breathe."

Quickly, Xander and Dawn released Buffy and she straightened her green, silk blouse.

"So when are you and Brian going to have kids?" Dawn said, changing subjects.

"What?" Buffy raised an eyebrow at her sister. "Why do you want to know?"  
"Cause she's itching to be an aunt," Xander grinned as he jabbed Dawn's shoulder.  
"Yeah, but you want to be an uncle just as bad, Xander." Dawn said as they started a wrestling match in the store.  
"Okay you guys," Buffy said, putting her hands between the two, "That's enough. Brian and I will have kids. When we are ready. And not a moment sooner."

Buffy was grateful when the cashier at the Customer service counter said, "Next!"

"Thank you," Buffy whispered to herself as she stepped up the Service desk.

After a few moments of finagling, Buffy was able to get them to let her exchange the sweater and she, Dawn and Xander, headed to the clothing department, to pick out a sweater that fit properly.

Dawn wondered the isles, looking for just the right one. When she thought she found one, she would show Buffy would in turn show one that was a lot more "covered up", as Buffy said.

Xander had wondered over to the electronics to scope out the latest video games, leaving Buffy and Dawn to walk further than Buffy had really intended.

As they passed the Infants' isle, Buffy's attention focused in on a wooden cradle that was on display.

"Go on to Electronics," Buffy said waving Dawn away, "I'll be there in a minute."

Dawn nodded, as she walked off.

Buffy walked over to the cradle and carefully brushed her hand against the fine grained pine wood. She traced the outline of the cradle, and dreamed of a day when she would have a child of her own.

_I can't wait to tell An-_ Buffy stopped abruptly, as she realized that she was thinking of the wrong man. _Oh Buffy, how stupid could you get!_ Buffy took her hand from the cradle and ran it through her hair. _Angel's gone. Just forget about him! He's not coming back._ Buffy sighed and shook her head as she turned and walked out of the Infant's section heading back to Electronics.

Buffy began to rub her head and chastise herself for still having thoughts for Angel.

She was still staring at the ground when a pair of black shoes walked past her and that old familiar tingle went through her spine.

Snapping her head back, she turned around behind her, and saw no one behind her. No one, except a tall man in a leather coat, walking Angel's familiar walk.

All sane thoughts leaving her body, Buffy raced down the main isle, hoping to catch up to Angel.

Running with all that her slayer strength could give her, Buffy hurriedly approached Angel.

When he rounded a corner, Buffy ran harder.

As she turned the corner, she saw Angel standing at the jewelry counter, staring at watches.

"Angel!" Buffy cried as she met up with him.

Angel turned around, and Buffy's heart caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry," he said as Buffy continued to stare.

"No I'm sorry," she said as she turned away, "I thought you were someone else."

"That's alright," said the man who was not Angel.

It wasn't him. It was someone who looked like him, walked like him, but obviously did not talk like him. Angel's voice was much deeper than that man's had been.

Buffy felt so embarrassed and let down, she could feel the tears trying to come.

Embarrassed because she had chased down some total stranger and blurted out Angel's name without even making sure it was him. And she was also embarrassed because she was supposed to still love her husband. And the fact that she felt she no longer did, made her feel like she had let him down.

Brian was too good a man to have to put up with Buffy's emotional baggage. And yet, he was, and still loving her in spite of it. But did she?

When Buffy entered the Electronics department, Xander and Dawn were waiting for her with bags in hand.

Shaking off the pain, Buffy went into "cheerful mode" as she walked up to them.

"You guys ready go?" she said, faking a smile.

"Yep," Dawn and Xander said together, as Buffy turned them towards the front doors.

As Xander turned down a street towards home, Buffy sat up from the backseat and asked," Hey Xand, can you drop me off at Brain's office? I have something I need to ask him."  
"Yeah," Xander said turning down the street that would take them to Brian's office, "Do you want us to wait for you?"  
"No, thanks though," Buffy said as Xander pulled up in front the office building. "I'll just wait until Brian leaves or I'll walk home."  
"Thirty blocks?"  
Dawn questioned aloud as Buffy got out the car.

"I'll see you guys back at the house, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, Buff. Willow 's supposed to be making meatloaf, so don't stay too long."  
Buffy smiled and waved at her friends as they drove off.

When Buffy was out of sight, Dawn looked to Xander and said, "You do realize he's back in town?"  
Xander gripped the steering wheel harder as he tried to say calmly, "Yep. He's back in town."  
"So if he's back in town, then the world must be getting ready to end. That's the only reason he would contact Buffy." Dawn rationalized as Xander continued to focus on avoiding hitting any cars.  
"If Dead-Boy's back, then yeah, it's Apocalypse Now, time."

"Great," Dawn said as she groaned and slumped in the seat.

Buffy walked through the glass doors of Brian's office building and headed for the stairs.

With every step she took, Buffy mentally tried to figure out what she was getting ready to do. _Do I ask for a divorce? Do I tell him about who Angel REALLY is? Or do I just keep my big mouth shut and do nothing._

Buffy was still contemplating her actions when she reached the door to Brian's floor.

Entering Brian's floor, she saw several small offices with glass etched doors. Walking down the hall, Buffy stopped at Brian's and read the name on the glass.

Brian Kelly, Architect.

Buffy traced her hands over the etching before opening the door and walking inside.

Inside the doors, there was a small waiting area with chairs and a table laden with magazines and children's books.

Directly in front Buffy, sat a plump looking woman sitting at a contemporary looking desk.

"Afternoon Mrs. Kelly," said the woman as Buffy approached.  
"Hello, Edith," Buffy said as she approached, staring at her husband through the window that was Brian's office.

"Would you like me to page Mr. Kelly for you?" Edith said as Buffy continued to watch as Brian continued working. He was sitting at his drawing board, probably going over the plans for the new Sunnydale City Hall that the newly elected Mayor had assigned to him.

Buffy watched as her husband leaned over the desk, so into his work, that he did not even notice her.

_He loves his job so much,_ Buffy thought as she continued to stand and watch from the window. _I wonder if he will ever make me as happy as I had once hoped. _

Buffy blinked her eyes, and exited her depressing daydream, and turned to walk out of the office. "Do you want me to tell Mr. Kelly you stopped by?" Edith called out.

"No, don't bother him," Buffy said she turned to look at Edith. "If he does ask, tell him I wanted to make he would be home dinner?"  
"I sure will, Mrs. Kelly," Edith beamed as Buffy sadly walked out the office.

End Chapter Three

Thanks for your reviews! Keep it up, I NEED it to continue! LOL

I will update as soon as I can! Right now the ideas are coming easily, but I don't expect that to last! LOL


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Buffy exited Brian's building and stood on the street corner, trying to hail a cab. When one pulled up, she got in and told the cab driver, "Central Park, please."

The driver nodded his head and merged into traffic, on his way to take Buffy to her favorite place to be alone.

The ride had never so long as it had just now.

Whenever Buffy needed time to her self and clear her thoughts, she would go to Central Park and walk through the green gardens, and tall trees.

It was one of the few Places, where she didn't feel trapped.

Pulling up beside the curb, Buffy paid the driver, and got out of the cab.

The cab drove away leaving Buffy alone, as a cold wind began to blow.

Pulling her coat tighter across her, Buffy began to walk down the path.

Even in the cold of Winter, the park seemed like a magical place.

Snow blanketed the trees and the cloud covered sunlight still managed to illuminate the ground in a soft light. It almost made Buffy feel that she was in a dream.

As she continued to walk down the path, Buffy started to review the last few years of her life.

She was now 26, and had been married to Brian for five years. She smiled as she remembered meeting him while he was on vacation in Rome.

He was young, handsome, and was a definite change from her last relationship.

The only reason she had dated the Immortal, was because he had managed to convince her that Angel had finally been able to move on. That he no longer care about her, and as proof, used his powers to show her images of Angel and a beautiful young blond in bed.

Heartbroken, and obviously under some really good spell, Buffy allowed herself to be wooed by the attractive looking magician.

But when she met Brian at a café, he had somehow managed to break the Immortal's hold on her. And ever since, Buffy could not remember what he looked like. Only that he had been an amazing lover.

Brian swept Buffy off her feet, by showering her with flowers and cards, and tales of his world travels as an architect. For awhile, Buffy had forgotten about Angel and the past they had once shared.

Buffy retired from official Slaying, but she still patrolled around the immediate area of wherever she lived.

And with Willow and Andrew still acting within the new Council, Buffy would contact them when she got word of anything new brewing.

But after Brian had proposed to her on a surprise Valentine's Day trip to Paris, under the Eiffel Tower, Buffy decided it was finally time Buffy got her normal life.

And it was a beautiful, normal life, as Buffy became Mrs. Brian Kelly, and became a housewife, aside from the occasional slaying.

Until this Christmas. Angel appeared like the Ghost of Christmas Past, and made Buffy feel like the scared girl she had been when Merrick had called years ago. _And Angel had been there,_ Buffy though as she sat down on a park bench. _Angel had always been there, watching me, protecting me, making sure I would be okay. _And then, in a cloud of smoke and flashing lights, he walked out of her life, making her feel completely and utterly alone.

Buffy rested her head in her hands as she tried to a hold of herself. Wiping her hands down her face, Buffy stared at the people on the lawn.

Some walking pets, others holding hands with their loved ones, it all looked so pretty.

And Buffy was feeling like the goldfish in a glass bowl. Able to see, but not touch.

Frustrated, Buffy stood from the bench, and began to walk in the direction of home.

She didn't get very far however, when a tall figure caught her eye.

Staring intently, she passed by. She thought it looked like Angel, wearing his trademark black duster, as he walked in the opposite direction.

_Just keep walking, Buffy,_ she told herself as the Angel look-alike walked out of her sight.

_Don't even think about chasing after him, we don't need another public display of your insanity._

Buffy increased her stride, and stared ahead, focusing on the path towards home.

Walking through the wooded area that would take her home, Buffy suddenly felt like she was being watched.

She looked behind her but saw no one there. Looking forward, Buffy continued to walk, acting as if nothing were wrong.

She trained her ears to listen behind her, and recognized footsteps were compacting the snow, and judged that whoever was following her, was no more than five or six feet behind her.

She felt her body tense up, awaiting her signal to strike. Slowly, and carefully, Buffy slid her hand into her coat pocket, and took hold of the stake she kept there for emergencies.

She slowed her pace and allowed the possible assailant to come closer.

When he was within reach, Buffy suddenly spun her leg around, and kicked her attacked in the chest.

The man stumbled a few feet, but did not fall. Buffy immediately followed with a punch to the face. The man spun to his side and Buffy grabbed him by his coat, and threw him against a tree.

Using her right arm, Buffy pinned the man to the tree trunk by his throat, and held her stake out with her left, preparing to stake him.

It was then that Buffy saw a good look at the man's face.

"Angel?" she whispered, as the man shook off the pain.

"Nice to see to you still have your Slayer skills," replied Angel's velvet voice.

Buffy just stood there, staring at him, too scared to think.

"Uh, Buffy," Angel said looking at her arm, "You want to let me go? I'm losing oxygen."  
That, brought Buffy back to her senses, and she blinked her eyes as she released her grip.

"I-I'm sorry," Buffy mumbled as she took a stepped away from Angel.

"Don't be," Angel assured her, "I forgot you were always good at surprise attacks."

Buffy looked up at Angel as he smiled his half-smile, which made Buffy quickly look back down again.

Feeling concerned, Angel looked at Buffy and said, "Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
Buffy could feel the tears beginning to form all over again.

_J__ust walk away, Buffy. Be strong,_ Buffy thought. But she didn't.

"It's nothing," Buffy said as she wiped her face. "I'm just having a bad day."

Angel took a step forward, but Buffy took a step back.

"No," she said she pulled her arms around her.

"What do you mean "No"?" Angel asked confused.

"You don't get to do that anymore," Buffy said, a hint of anger seeping through. "You don't just get to show up on my doorstep, all human like and stuff, and expect me to pick up where we left off!"  
With each word, Buffy's anger became more and more visible, until she finally let go.

"You _left _me! I was left alone, when I need you most in this world, you up and left! And then, you pop back up on _Christmas Eve_ of all days and say 'Hi, wanna catch up'? Do you even remember how traumatic _that_ particular Christmas was for me? I mean you were about to go and pull a Peter Pan over Sunnydale! I was about to lose the _one_ thing that I would give my life for and, come to think of it, I _did_! But I convinced you not to, and then you decided it would be better if you left?  
"Where's the sanity in that? You have _always_ managed to hurt me in the cruelest of ways. Angelus _never_ hurt me the way that _you_ always did, Angel!"

As Buffy began to unload on Angel, she began to poke him in the chest as she emphasized her words. And when she began to speak of Angelus, Angel's eyes went from dark brown, to almost black. He could tell, that Buffy meant what she said.

And in a way, she was right. He had left her, several times in fact, and Angel was beginning to hate himself for it.

"You said you were doing what was best for me, well guess what Angel," Buffy said as she stopped in her tracks. "You failed! Miserably! I _needed _you to help me! I was never the same after you left. Something in me died _long_ before I actually died! And you can't fix that!"

Finally, it looked as though Buffy had finished her venting, and Angel took it as his chance to explain.

"Look, I know that I can never take back those things that I did or said. And I didn't mean to come and screw up your life all over again."  
Angel looked at Buffy who had her arms folded like a child who was being scolded.

"I don't even know why I am still here! All I know is I had a dream telling me all was forgiven and I wake up to see the sun coming through my window, and me not on fire!"

Buffy's face began to soften as she said calmly, "So no flashes of light, or magical fairies?"

Angel smiled again and this time Buffy didn't look away. "No. No magical fairies."  
"Huh," Buffy mused as she unfolded her arms.

"Buffy, I know that you have made a life for yourself now," Angel said as he held her shoulders. "And I don't want to be in the way of it-"

"But that's just it, Angel," Buffy interrupted. "You are!"

Angel looked at Buffy with a hurt look in his eye.

"I was happy, and I never thought about you anymore," the instant Buffy had said that, she instantly regretted it. Although he had tried to hide it, Buffy's words had crushed him, and Buffy saw it.

"Oh, god, Angel, I'm sorry." She apologized placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just- It's just that- When you left, I had to find a way to move on. And I found that with Brian, or I thought I did."

"You thought you did?" Angel was puzzled by the question.

Buffy brushed the air and turned away.

"Yeah, I thought I loved him, that I wanted to have a family with him, but now, I just don't know if that's possible anymore."  
"Is it because of me?" Angel asked as he stepped closer to Buffy.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know."

"Then why are saying all these things now, when you told how happy he made you on Christmas?"  
"Because I didn't want you to feel like I wasn't happy." Buffy said as she stared at the path that takes her home. "Guess I failed, huh?"  
"No, you didn't fail, Buffy," Angel said as Buffy looked into Angel's dark brown eyes.

Even now, Angel had always been able to break down any walls that Buffy had put up to protect herself. "Then why do I feel like it?" She asked as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I don't know, "Angel answered honestly. " But sometimes what we think is right, turns out to be wrong."  
Angel tilted Buffy's face up as he spoke, saying it more as an apology for his actions than for Buffy's.

_How can he still make feel loved, even after all this time?_ Buffy thought as Angel wiped the tears from her face. The chemistry was still there, and the charge that surged through her at his touch, proved it. The urge to kiss him was strong, but that wasn't what she needed.

Sensing what it was Buffy needed, Angel pulled her close to his chest, and embraced her.

Feeling his strong arms around her again, made Buffy feel like nothing could touch her. She felt so safe and warm, warmer than she had ever felt with Brian, and it was then, that Buffy wrapped arms around Angel's waist tightly, and let all the pain of the last few years, come rushing out through her sobs.

Angel did nothing, except continue to hold Buffy as she cried on his shoulder.

He could feel her body convulse as she cried and sobbed.

After a few minutes, Buffy pulled back and asked Angel, "So, where are you staying?"  
Angel smiled, knowing she was trying to change the subject, and played along.

"I got a room at The Plaza", he said, as Buffy straightened her clothes.

"You mean you don't have permanent place to stay?"  
"No, not yet, I was planning on looking tomorrow."

As good as it felt crying on Angel's shoulder, her attraction towards was still too dangerous, especially since she was still married. But she as also never one to bail on a friend, so she asked him, "You want some help looking for a place?"

Angel looked curiously at Buffy. "What?"  
"This is New York, and I _have_ been living here longer, so I know what are the good places and which ones you need to stay away from."

Angel was a little unsure about letting Buffy get close to him. Not that there was anything to worry about,_ now_, but he had to respect the fact that Buffy was a married woman now, that she had committed herself, no matter how unsure she was.

But as clouds parted above them, allowing a small amount of sunlight to shine, Buffy eyes reflected a hopeful emerald, green and Angel could not resist.

"Ok, Buffy," he said with a small chuckle. "That sounds like a plan."

"Good," Buffy said, suddenly feeling sixteen again.

Looking down at her watch, Buffy saw the time and said, "Oh my gosh, it's getting late! I need to get home before Brian does!"

Buffy started to run off before stopping and yelling to Angel, "Meet me here tomorrow, around two!"

And then in a flash she was gone, leaving a smiling Angel standing alone in the sunshine.

End Chapter Four

**Didja Like? FINALLY more B/A action! LOL  
Feed back is a MUST! Tell me how i am doing! And there will be more B/A fun to be had! Just not yet! Keep up your reviews! They are what is keeping me going!**

**I may not be able to update for 2 or 3 days b/c my hubby and I have one comp and I write while he on his graveyard shift, so when He goes back to work, so will I! LOL**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Buffy walked through the door, just as Willow was pulling her meatloaf out of the oven.

"I'm home!" she called as she hung her coat on the coat tree.

"Something smells good, Willow."  
"Thanks, Buffy," Willow said as she walked into the dining room carrying the hot glass baking pan. "You're just in time to eat."  
"Where is Giles?" Dawn said as she walked in from the upstairs, "Hey, Buffy how was Brian?"  
"Uh, I didn't get to talk to him," Buffy said quickly as she embraced her sister. "He was busy with a client, so I just took a cab home."  
"Must have been a new cabbie, Buff."  
Xander eyed Buffy suspiciously as he took his seat at the table.

"Why do you say that," Buffy asked as she pulled her seat out.

"Because it takes ten minutes to get here from Brian's office," Xander said accusingly, "not an hour and a half."  
Buffy lowered her eyes before saying, "I decided to take a walk through the Park, before I came home."  
Buffy looked at her sister and Xander, hoping they would buy her story.

"Does it really matter how long it took Buffy to get home?" Willow asked, hoping to break the growing tension at the table. "Come on, let's all just have a nice, 'family' dinner, and we can worry about Buffy's sense of direction later."

Dawn made the first move, pulling her seat closer to the table, and taking a slice of Willow's meatloaf.

Then she picked up the pan, and one by one, they passed the food and began to enjoy their dinner.

Just as Xander set down the dinner rolls, Giles came through the door.

"Forgive my tardiness," replied the former Watcher as he walked in the room, " I was unavoidably detained by a friend."  
"Is everything okay Giles," Buffy asked, concern growing on her face.  
"No, no, nothing's wrong," Giles said smiling at Buffy as he took his seat. "My, my this smells divine. You have out done yourself again, Willow."  
Willow only blushed as Giles complimented her on her cooking.  
"So what did your friend have to say that made you so late?" Asked Buffy.  
"Um, he was offering me a job," Giles replied as he began to eat. "It appears he has an opening for a professorship at a university outside of London."  
"Oh, Giles," Exclaimed Buffy, "That's great news!"

"Yeah, Giles, it sounds exciting," Xander piped in.

"Well, if I take him up on his offer then I would need a T.A. to help me out." Giles said looking at Dawn.

"Oh, Buffy could I go?" Dawn asked, bouncing in her seat like a child on sugar. "Please?"

Buffy began to giggle and Willow placed her hand on Dawn's shoulder. "Calm down, Dawn," She said.

Xander and Giles looked Buffy as she began to stare off into space.

After a few moments of silence, Buffy put her fork down, and folded her hands under her head. "I don't see any harm in it," She finally said, making Dawn's eyes sparkle, "As long as you come to visit often."

Dawn smiled and ran over to hug her sister. "Oh, thank you, Buffy!"

"What did I miss?"

Everyone looked towards the entryway, to see Brian walking in, still wearing his tan trench coat.

"Buffy's letting me move to London!" Dawn exclaimed, jumping up and down as she made her way towards Brian.  
"That's wonderful news, Dawn," he said as he tried to give the jumping girl a hug.

"I have decided to accept a friend's invitation to teach at a local university there in London," Giles informed Brian, " And Dawn is coming with me to act as my Teaching Assistant."

"Well," Brian said, as he flung his coat over the back of his chair and sat down beside Buffy, "I must say that the house will be very quiet with Dawn gone, but I am sure she will have a ball."  
Giles nodded in agreement.  
"When will you leave?" Willow asked as she handed Brian the tray of meatloaf.

"I had planned on leaving for home after the new year," Giles said as he finished eating, "But I believe that since I have accepted the professorship, I should probably leave the day after tomorrow."

"I will certainly be sorry to see you leave so soon," Buffy said as she stared at her Watcher.

"We all will," Xander said as he finished his plate and wiped his mouth with his napkin.

Willow stood from her seat and began to clear the empty plates, returning a few minutes later with a tray of glasses and a bottle of wine.

"I thought we could all have a glass of wine and celebrate," she said as she began to pass the glasses around.

Handing Dawn a glass, Buffy replied, "Since this is a very special occasion, only this _once_ will I allow you have alcohol."  
Buffy looked at her younger sister with a wink, and Dawn smiled back.

"To Giles and Dawn," Said Xander, as he raised his glass.

"To Giles and Dawn!" Came the simultaneous response, as the sound of tinkling glass filled the Dining Room.

Later, Buffy was sitting the small study that was adjacent to the living room reading, when Brian walked in and sat down beside her.

"How are you doing, sweetie," he asked as Buffy looked up.

"I'm okay, just catching up on some reading."  
Buffy closed the book and scooted closer to Brian so that her head rested on his chest.

"Have a busy day today," Buffy asked as Brian wrapped his arm around her.

"Yeah, it was okay," he said as he looked down at his loving bride. " I'm just running into problems with the design and it's beginning to make me crazy."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Buffy said.

"Yeah, me too. If I can't get a final drawing approved soon, Sunnydale won't have a new town hall.

Buffy was about to protest about even taking the contract, when Brian began to cough uncontrollably.

"Brian, honey are you okay?" Buffy said as she began to rub his back.

The coughing slowed down, and Brian was able to reply, "Yeah, I think so."  
"Do you think you are coming down with something?"

"I don't know, I had a spell like this at the office this afternoon. I think Edith about had a heart attack."  
Buffy couldn't help but giggle at the thought of that plump old woman scurrying around franticly.

"Poor Edith," she said with a smile as Brian laid back against the couch.

"Yeah, I know," Brian said smiling to himself, as Buffy placed her head back on his chest.

"So what are you plans for tomorrow?" Brian asked as his breathing calmed.

"Well, I don't know," Buffy said, remembering her afternoon talk with Angel. "An old friend from my days in L.A. has recently moved to town and was needed my help finding a decent place to live."  
"Oh, cool," Brian said as his arm wrapped around Buffy and squeezed, "If anyone knows where the best places to live are, it would be my girl."  
Buffy smiled nervously as Brian hugged her, suddenly feeling uncomfortable about lying to her husband.

_But if I told him about Angel, it would bring up too many questions_, Buffy thought to herself.

Brian rose from his seat and extended his hand out to Buffy, "You coming to bed?"  
Buffy placed her book on the table beside her and took Brian's hand.  
"Yeah sleep sounds good," she said as she put her arm around Brian, and his around her.

"I have a long day ahead of me, as do you."  
Brian smiled and kissed his wife's head. "Yeah, have to stare all day at drawings and listen to people yell because the design's not right."  
Buffy smiled, and then stopped, putting her hand on Brian's chest.

"Oh, do me favor", she asked.

"Anything."  
"Make an appointment with the doctor as soon as possible," Buffy said as concern filled her eyes. "Two bad coughing spells, in one day doesn't sound right."  
"Ok, sweet, I'll have Edith make the appointment in the morning."  
"Good," Buffy said, giving her husband a kiss. "Must keep you around for a long time."  
Brian smiled as they climbed the stairs and went to bed.

The following afternoon, Buffy stood at the benches in Central Park, where she had told Angel to meet her, and tapped her foot as she pulled her coat tighter around her.

"Where is he?" she said aloud to herself as she watched the people walking through the park.

After a few more minutes of waiting, Buffy decided it was a dry run, and turned on her heels to walk back home, walking straight into a black wall.

"Hi," said Angel as looked down at Buffy.

"You're late," Buffy said as she looked in his face.

"Sorry, was unavoidably detained."  
"By what?" Buffy asked as she folded her arms.

"This," Angel handed her a card that said, "Angel Investigations".

"Starting up the old business huh?" Buffy said as she handed the card back to Angel.

"Something like that," he said as slipped it back in Buffy's hand. "Keep it. It has my cell."  
Buffy raised an eyebrow. "You? The infamous Angel, hater of all things electronic, has a cell phone?"  
Angel smiled as Buffy placed the card in her purse. "Use it in case of emergency."  
"Ok, I will."  
Angel turned Buffy around and asked her, "So what have you been able to find?"  
"Honestly, not much," Buffy said as she tried to shake off the old feelings that came from Angel's touch.

Digging into her bag, Buffy pulled out a paper with red circles on it.

"I thought we might try these first, and see where that takes us."  
Angel nodded, "Okay, sounds good."

Hours later, Buffy and Angel sat down inside a local sandwich shop, to warm up, and go over the paper.

"I can't believe the shape those places were in," Buffy sighed as she sat down in her seat. "I mean there has to be at least _one_ good apartment in there!"

Buffy slammed the paper down on the table as Angel slid into the booth.

"We'll find a place. Don't worry so much."  
"I can't help it," Buffy said as the waitress handed them their menus.

"Can I get you anything to drink," She asked as she pulled her notebook from her apron.

"Diet Coke, please," Buffy said as she looked to Angel for his answer.

"I'll have the same," Angel told the waitress as she smiled and walked away.

"Looks like she likes you," Buffy said with a sly grin on her face.

"Yeah, but there's only one person I like," Angel said looking at Buffy.

Buffy suddenly felt uncomfortable, as she understood what Angel said.  
"Angel," she asked as she stared blankly at her menu. "We- I need- There are some things we need to get straight."  
"Such as," Angel asked he watched Buffy suddenly become nervous.

"Us," was Buffy's reply, "We can't be anything other than friends."  
"I know, Buffy," Angel said, "I understand that you're married to Brian and he seems like a great guy. I didn't come here and make you feel uneasy."  
"You can't help that," Buffy sighed under her breath. "You have always done it, even though you never meant to."

"Well, is there anything I can do to maybe help you out?"  
"I really don't know," Buffy said as he shook her head. "I mean, I just think a lot of it is just me and I have to learn to push, certain things aside."

Angel looked down at his menu and tried to not let Buffy's words hurt.

_She's right, _he thought. _There are some things to have to push aside so you can go on._

At that moment the waitress came back with their drinks.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked as Buffy and Angel looked over the menu.

"I'll have the Roast Beef," Buffy said as she handed her back the menu.

"And I'll have the turkey," Angel said as the waitress jotted down the order.

"Anything else?"  
"No, thank you," Buffy said, and Angel nodded in agreement, as the waitress walked away.

"So how is everyone?" Angel said, hoping he was asking a safe question.

"Good," Buffy said, " Giles was offered a professorship, and Dawn is going with him to act as a T.A."

"That's great!" Angel said smiling. "I can't believe Dawn has grown up already."

"Not quite," Buffy smiled, " But she's close. She's still into teenage things, but she's growing out of it, I think."

"Sounds like you when you were young," Angel said as he remembered the Buffy he used to know.

Buffy giggled and said, "Yeah I guess so."

"So, how long have you been human?" Buffy asked as Angel took a sip of his coke.

"Almost a year", He said as he watched Buffy control her blood pressure.

"And it took you this long to find me because…?"

"It's kinda hard to find someone when they don't want to be found," Angel explained.

"I had to talk to that ex-farm boy of yours to even have a clue as to where you might be."

"You mean to tell me you talked to Riley?" Buffy's eyes went wide. "You hated him. And he _despised_ you. How did you ever get him to talk?"  
Angel looked silently at Buffy.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt him?"  
Angel scoffed, "No, and even if I wanted to I wouldn't. He was scared just being in the same room with me."  
"Well, can you blame him?" Buffy said as she raised her eyebrows. "The last time he saw you, you cold cocked him in the face!"

"Yeah, well, he had it coming," Angel grumbled.  
"Can we _please_ not start that again?" Buffy said as she rubbed her temples.

"It's dropped," Angel said, holding up is hands.

Buffy looked at him with a "yeah right" playing across her face.

Changing the subject yet again, Buffy tried to focus her attention on living quarters for Angel.

"So, we need to find you some place nice, and preferably less, vampiry, so that eliminates that side," Buffy made a 'X' over a part of the city map she had laid out before her.  
"And it has to be close to your office- let me see another one of your cards."  
Buffy held out her hand as Angel took out another card and handed it to her.

"So, she asked as she looked at the address on the card, and compared it with the map, "Are you still planning on doing paranormal investigations, or are you going more towards the mainstream?"  
"A little of both most likely," Angel said as he leaned over the table. "I'll work on the domestic cases to pay for the paranormal ones."  
"Sounds good," Buffy said as she marked on the paper.

Before she could stop herself, she asked, "You need any help?"

And as soon as she said it, she stopped and looked up from the paper.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question."

"Why do you say that?" Angel said as he watched Buffy suddenly back step.

"Because, Angel," she said, a frustrating sound coming from her words. "Every time you and I have ever worked together, things, happened. Bad things, and I would like to avoid the apocalypse before it even begins."

"I understand," Angel agreed, "It's like Spike said, 'we can never be just friends'."

"I don't even think we were friends when we first met," Buffy spat out. "From second one you were always in my thoughts, day and Night."

"I know," Angel said. "Same here."  
For a brief moment, Buffy basked in the easiness of Angel's company. He had always made her feel like she could talk about anything, no matter how upsetting it might be to Angel. And he was always there to listen.

It was nice to have that again.

The waitress arrived with their plates a few minutes later, and they began to enjoy their sandwiches.

"What?" Angel asked as he noticed Buffy had stopped eating, and was staring at him.

"Nothing," she said as she shook her head. " I'm just not used to seeing you eating real food before."

"Sure you have", Angel said as he took another bite.  
"Noooo," Buffy said as she shook her head again. " I think I would have known if I saw you eat food."  
"Yeah you do," Angel said grinning. "You just don't remember. It was that Thanksgiving, the year you went to college, You came by my office and we-"

Angel stopped in mid-sentence. He had forgotten that he had had the PTB erase that from her memory. _God! How could I have forgotten that?_ Angel silently cursed himself before saying, "Never mind."  
"What? What do you mean that Thanksgiving after college?" Buffy asked, ignoring her sandwich.

"I was there for like, five minutes, and you killed some moha thing, and then I left. Did something happen that I didn't know about?"  
Angel looked at Buffy, hopeful for just one moment, that maybe, just maybe she remembered something from that day."

After a second or two, Angel realized that it was Buffy who digging for truth, and he just couldn't give it to her. "No, nothing else happened," Angel lied. "You remembered it right. I must have confused a dream I had that night with what actually happened."

Buffy looked at Angel in silence? HE had the same dream too?

_I guess I shouldn't be surprised,_ Buffy thought. _Angel and I have always shared dreams from time to time. Which usually signaled something to come, but that never happened._ Buffy blinked her eyes to chase away the thoughts and let the subject drop. There would be time to dig deeper later.

After lunch, Buffy and Angel continued their apartment hunting.

But, as the light outside began to dim, they realized they would not get much more done today.

"Looks like you get to spent another night at The Plaza," Buffy said as she placed the map and paper in her purse.

"Yeah," Angel said as he hailed a cab. "Looks like we try again tomorrow."  
"Oh, I'm sorry Angel, but I can't," Buffy said disappointingly as a cab pulled up.

"Why not?" Angel said, disappointment showing in his voice as well.

"Giles and Dawn leave for England in the morning," she said as Angel opened the car door for her, "I promised them I would go with them to the airport."  
"Oh, okay," Angel as he told the cabbie where to go. "I guess I'll see you later then."  
"Yeah", Buffy said timidly, as she played with her purse handle.

After a moment of awkward silence, Angel said, "You better get going, you'll be late getting home."

"Uh, yeah," Buffy said as she turned around to look at the seat behind her. "You want a ride to your place?"  
" No thanks," Angle said, "I think I'll walk home."  
"Ok, bye," Buffy said.

"Goodbye."

Then Buffy surprised even herself, when she reached up on her tip-toes, wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, and hugged him. Angel smiled as he wrapped his arm around her, and embraced her.

After a moment or two, Buffy let go, and Angel helped her into the cab.

"Call me sometime?" He asked as Buffy took her seat.  
"You know I will," she said as Angel leaned in and gave her kiss on the cheek.

Then he closed the door and the cab drove away leaving Angel smiling as he stood on the curb.

Buffy on the other hand, was stunned as she touched her cheek. It had been bad enough to feel the old familiar emotions just being near him, but since he had kissed her, now everything was out of whack.

_This is going to be hard_, Buffy thought to herself, as she laid her head against the backseat of the car and groaned. _I am going to be in SO much trouble!_

End Chapter Five

** PLEASE! Read & review! I need to know how I am doing! I have really enjoyed reading your reviews! I am so honored that you guys are liking this, as EVERY chapter is spontaneous! I don't know what will happen next! Your guess is as good as mine! LOL**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Buffy was strangely silent, as the cab drove her, Dawn, and Giles, to the airport.

"Is something wrong, Buffy?" Giles asked as he watched her stare blankly out the window.

"No, nothing's wrong," Buffy lied as Giles looked at her sternly.

"Now, Buffy," he scolded, "You should know that as your Watcher, I have learned to know when you are not being completely truthful with me."  
Buffy looked at her hands and began to fiddle with her wedding ring, hoping to think of something she could say to appease Giles, and her sister.

"It's Brian," She finally said. "He came home last night complaining of coughing spells and headaches again."

Although she had said that so she would not have to think anymore about Angel, the truth was that she was also worried about Brian. The symptoms he had told her about had her a tad on edge. She wondered what could possibly be wrong.

"Oh, dear," Giles said as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Have you contacted a doctor?"  
"Brian said he would have Edith set up an appointment with the doctor, but he didn't tell me if he had a date yet."  
Buffy continued to spin her wedding ring, and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"You really should find out," Dawn finally said, as she still grappled with the notion that Brian could be gravely ill.  
"The sooner you find out what's wrong the better."  
"I know. I just don't want to press too hard and upset him," Buffy said as the cab pulled up at the airport terminal.

Giles exited the car, and helped Dawn and Buffy out, while the driver unloaded the luggage from the trunk.

Buffy grabbed a luggage cart, and Giles loaded the cart, before allowing Dawn to push the cart towards the entrance, and ticket counter.

Once luggage was checked, and their boarding passes prepared, the three of them sat at the inside lounge, to wait on final boarding procedures.

"So, how long as Angel been in town," Dawn asked Buffy, when Giles walked away to use the men's restroom.

"What!" Buffy exclaimed as she almost spewed her latte.

"You heard me," Dawn said as she looked her sister in the eye. "When did Angel come to town?"  
"I don't have _any_ idea what you're talking about," Buffy said trying to laugh it off.

"Don't play games with me, Sis. You've been in a funk since Christmas, and it _wasn't_ because of Brian's present."  
"Is it that obvious?" Buffy nervously admitted as she hunched her shoulders, waiting for Dawn's reply.

"Yeah, kinda," she said as she looked at Buffy and placed a hand on Buffy's.

"Who all knows?"  
"Me and Xander."  
"Xander!" Buffy laid her head on the table and groaned. "Oh, he has never liked that Angel could make me all gloomy," Buffy said as she ran a hand through her hair.

As Buffy's golden curls fell back around her face, Dawn said, "Well, you can't really blame him. I mean, after all, Every time you and Angel got together, one of you ended up having to avert an apocalypse or something."  
"I know, I know, but I just can't help that I feel what I feel for Angel."  
"And what about Brian?"  
"What do you mean 'What about Brian'?" Buffy said, as she looked at Dawn's face.

"I love Brian, I do, and that's what makes all this so hard."  
"I should think it would be easy," Dawn said sipping her coffee. "I mean one night of doing 'the wacky' and it's Angelus all over again."  
"That's just it, Dawn," Buffy said as he eyes became sad, "Angel's human."

Now it was Dawn's turn to almost spew her drink.

Wiping her face, she said, "Angel's _human_?"

"Yeah."  
"Wow", said Dawn as she leaned against the back of the chair. "That certainly changes things."  
"Yeah, no kidding."  
"When did you find out?"

"You remember when you guys sent me out to the store for awhile, on Christmas Eve?"

"Yeah," Dawn nodded.

" I bumped, literally, into Angel that night, and we talked for awhile. When I went to get the paper the next morning, Angel had left a card, telling me to look across the street, and there he was, standing in the sunshine, like some sort of miracle."  
"Oh my god," Dawn said Buffy continued.

"Yeah, that's why I took so long to get home the other day."  
"When you were at the park?"  
"Yeah, Angel found me there and we began talking again."

Both girls fell into an awkward silence as they tried to understand the situation.

"Just don't do anything stupid, Buffy," Dawn warned, looking at Buffy as she placed a hand her arm. "Brain's been too good for you."  
"I know," Buffy said. "I'm not going to leave Brian for Angel, Dawn. There's still too much bad blood between us."  
"Between who?" The sounds of Giles' voice startled both girls.  
"Geez, Giles," Dawn said as Buffy still tried to catch her breath, "You couldn't have said that just a tad louder, so that we could have the heart attacks _before_ we fell to the ground?"

"I'm sorry," Giles said as the overhead called their plane.

"Well, it looks like its time for us to go," Dawn said as she walked Buffy over to the boarding counter. "I'm going to miss you."  
"And I'm going to miss you too, Dawn." Buffy gave Dawn a big hug before turning to Giles.

"Thanks for coming for Christmas."  
"It is always my pleasure," Giles smiled as he bent over and gave the former Slayer a hug.

"See ya next year?" Buffy asked as Giles picked up his carry-on.

"Most assuredly."  
"If not sooner," Dawn piped in. She gave Buffy another hug and whispered in her ear, "You make sure and let me know how things go with Angel."  
Buffy nodded silently as Dawn and Giles turned and walked to the counter, and the flight attendant approved their passes.

Buffy stood watching her sister and Watcher, walk onto the plane.

Once the plane began to venture onto the runway, Buffy realized how incredibly lonely she would now be, without two of the most important people in her life.

Brian sat at his desk, going over the plans for the Sunnydale Town Hall.

He was leaning over his desk, with his head in his hand, when he heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said as he looked up to see a beautiful blond walk through the door.

""My isn't this a lovely surprise?"  
"I thought you could you use a distraction," Said the blond as she rounded the corner of his desk.

"Especially, if it's you." Brian set the blond on his lap, and gave her a deep kiss.

"So, how were Giles and Dawn?" he asked as Buffy moved from Brian's lap to his desk.

"They were fine," Buffy said as she grabbed a Kiss from the candy bowl on Brian's desk, "I'm beginning to feel to a tad lonely though."  
"Why is that, Princess?"  
Buffy smiled at his nickname for her.  
"I don't know. I guess I just had so much happen to me and they were always there, and now everyone's leaving for bigger and better things and I miss feeling that sense of closeness I had with them."

Brian knew little about Buffy's past, just that her teenage years were filled with dangerous situations, that Buffy had admitted to him once, made her feel very lucky she had lived as long as she has.

He knew that Willow, Xander, Dawn, and Giles were family, and the only ones that were still alive for some reason.

He never questioned Buffy's actions. He trusted her with every fiber of his being, and it was her fighting spirit that he had come to fall for, all those years ago, back in Italy.

She was feeling pretty beaten down, emotionally, and he had offered his friendship to her as another shoulder to cry on. She took it, gladly, and slowly, friendship turn into love, and Brian found himself whisking her to Paris to ask her to marry him.

Ever since, he had bent over backwards, to make sure his golden goddess, was happy.

Brian pushed himself closer to her and took her hands.

"Well, we will just have to visit them soon, " he said as he wiped a single tear from Buffy's cheek.

Buffy smiled and embraced her husband. _I am so incredibly lucky to have someone like Brian_, Buffy thought to herself as her brain began to send her flashes of Angel. _Angel is too unstable for me. I need someone who can make me feel more than lust._

"So," Buffy said as she broke the embrace, "Has Edith called the doctor yet?"  
Brian had a thoughtful look on his face for a moment before saying, "Uh, yeah. She told me the doc would see me next Tuesday."  
"Good," Buffy jumped off the desk and walked over to the chair to grab her coat, " Cause I want to be with you when you go."  
"Oh, honey don't worry about going," Brian said, "I'm sure it's nothing."

"Nothing or not, I want to be there."  
Buffy walked over to Brian and gave him a peck on the lips. "I'm going to head back to the house and see what I can whip up for dinner. See you later."  
"See you later," Brian said as Buffy walked out of the office.

Buffy walked in the door, and hung up her coat before heading to the kitchen to cook.

As she opened the cabinets to search for dinner, Xander walked into the room.

"Hey Buff," he said as walked over to the refrigerator.

"Oh, hey Xand," Buffy said as she pulled a box of Shake N Bake from the shelf.

"Giles and Dawn set off okay?" Xander asked, pulling a container of orange juice form the fridge.

"Yeah", Buffy said, as she walked behind Xander to open the freezer door. "They made it safely onto the plane, and are London bound as we speak."

Buffy pulled a package of frozen chicken from the freezer, while Xander took a glass from the cabinet beside the sink, and poured himself a glass.

"So why didn't you tell me you knew, that I knew, Angel was in town?"  
Xander looked at Buffy as he took a sip from the glass. His one good eye, as big as a quarter.

Setting the glass down on the counter, Xander told Buffy, "Dawn told you didn't she?"

Buffy nodded as she ran water over the chicken to thaw. "Yeah, at the airport," She said.  
"Why didn't you say something to me?"  
"Because it wasn't my place."  
"Since when has that stopped you, Xander!" Buffy stopped what she was doing, and placed a hand on her hip. "You have been the loudest anti-Angel campaigner, that I can think of!"

Xander looked at his glass, and topped it of saying, "Buffy, you're married and an adult, and I figured that you were adult enough to figure out that Angel's nothing but bad news, in capital letters."  
"Yes, Xander. Angel was, is, used to be, oh, damn it!" Buffy slammed her fist on the counter, as her thoughts became jumbled.  
"You were right Xander," Buffy said as she took a deep breath, "I am an adult, and I thought I could handle Angel. After all, I was human, and he was a Vampire."  
"Let's not forget the whole, one moment of perfect happiness and he's a killer, part."  
"Yes, Xander, there's that too," Buffy said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"But it's the "Hi, I'm the human Angel" part that I can't wrap my head around."  
"Whoa!" Xander said he tried to keep his juice down. "Back the Confused Buffy Train, up a sec. Angel's human?"

"That's what's making everything so hard to understand. How can Angel be human and me married to someone else? I though that he was supposed to turn human so that it would be _Angel_ and I that would be married."

Realizing how upset Buffy was, Xander put aside his personal hatred of the vampire with a soul, turned human, and asked Buffy, "Do you know how long Angel's been human?"  
"A little over a year, if I heard him right," Buffy said as she leaned against the sink counter and folded her arms.

"It's just not fair, Xander. I mean. The PTB gave Angel his humanity, but I thought he was supposed to get it so we could be together."  
"Well," Xander said, as he joined Buffy against the counter, "Since when have the PTB been exactly fair?"

"Yeah, I know, But I can't help it."

"Look, I'm going to sound like Willow when I say this, but maybe sometime in the future you guys will get your chance."  
"You did sound like Willow," Buffy said as she glanced at Xander.  
"Yeah, well, don't let it fool you, I still think Angel is a bad idea, but I also know that he's the only one you have never been able to let get to you."

Buffy pushed Xander playfully, and turned back to her thawing chicken. "Just try not to stake him if you ever see him, okay?"  
"Deal," Xander said as he began to walk away.  
"Ahem," Buffy said as she pointed to the juice container still sitting on the counter.

Xander turned back around, walked over to the counter, and placed the juice back in the fridge.

"Thank you, Xander," Buffy sang.  
"You're welcome," Xander sang back, as he left the kitchen.

That next afternoon, Buffy was sitting in a local café, wondering how things would go at Brian's doctor's appointment, when she heard, "Buffy?"

Turning towards the direction the voice came from, she saw Angel, dressed in blue jeans and navy button up shirt, looking at her as he if she were out of place.

"Angel?"  
"Yeah, I didn't think I would see you here."  
Buffy stared in silence as she took in a _human_ Angel.

_Angel in blue jeans is a dangerous thing_, Buffy thought as Angel took seat beside her at the table.

"The black wardrobe not doing it for you, anymore?" Buffy managed to say as she tried to keep her thoughts.

"Undercover work," Angel explained as he pointed out his shirt, "I figured if I dressed like the rest of the population, then I would get further with my investigations."  
"Good thinking there," Buffy chided, "It took you six years to figure that one out?"

"What turned you cold all of a sudden?" Angel looked puzzled at Buffy.  
Buffy sighed heavily, and rubbed her face before she spoke.

"I'm sorry. I just- I can't- It's Brian."

"What's wrong?" Angel said as he leaned on the table.

"He's been having these headaches and coughing fits, the last few days," Buffy explained. "I asked him to set up a doctor's appointment, but I feel like he's blowing me off."

Buffy leaned into her hand as Angel asked, "Why do you think he's blowing you off?"  
"Because," she said, running her hand through her hair, "He doesn't want me to worry."  
"Would you worry?"  
"Of course I would!" Buffy yelled at Angel. "Contrary to what _you _might think, I do love Brian!"

Angel's eyes flashed as the pain of Buffy completely loving someone other than him finally sunk in.

"Look, I didn't mean to yell at you like that," Buffy apologized.

"Yeah, you did," Angel said as he stood from his seat. "But I'm glad you apologized."

Buffy looked at Angel with a sadness in her eyes as Angel turned to leave.

"Please, Angel, don't go? Stay."  
Angel cringed as his dream came to life. As badly as he had wanted to hear her say that, he knew that he couldn't.

For he and Buffy to have any kind of future friendship, Angel had to move on with living his humanity, and that meant finding someone other than Buffy to lean on.

Angel swallowed hard as he said, "You take care of yourself."  
And before Buffy could say another word, he put his coat on his shoulders, and walked out into the falling snow.

End Chapter Six

**I hope you liked! I can't promise when I will update next, it depends on time, reviews and any ideas my head thinks up next! I have new ideas to try with my other fic, but I will update this one I promise!**

**FEEDBACK: is a MUST! Tell me what you like, and even what you might not. You guys have been awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to update. My sister was put in the hospital for a congenital heart problem, as I was working on this and been worrying about her so much, that I have neglected my story(s)! But she is doing better now, and I have returned with new chaps!

All previous discliamers apply.

Feedback is greatly appreciated!

Chapter Seven

It was the day before New Year's Eve.

Buffy walked through Central Park, on her way to see Brian.

Her mind was still reeling from the fact that she had pushed Angel away.

She didn't mean to, and granted, it was for the best, but she still didn't want to make Angel mad at her.

She was so worried about Brian and his health, that she took Angel's sincere act of concern as criticism.

And now she had lost the one true friend she had ever had.

She had gone by his office several times, but it was always locked, and he had apparently changed, or turned off his cell phone number, because he never answered her when she tried to call.

Buffy wiped away a silent tear as she got into a cab, and told the driver where to go.

As the cab drove past beautiful trees, tall buildings, and busy sidewalks, Buffy tried to think happy thoughts.

But Brian's sudden illness, and Angel's vanishing act, left Buffy feeling pretty depressed.

Taking a deep breath, Buffy paid the driver his fare, and exited the car in front of Brian's building.

When she reached his office, Edith was busy answering the phones, but took a second to wave at Buffy as she walked in.

"Is Brian in?" she whispered to Edith, who nodded, as she pointed to the glass doors of Brian's office, as she returned to taking notes.

Quietly pushing back the doors, Buffy saw Brian's chair was facing her as Brian's voice carried telling Buffy he was in the middle of an important phone call.

Buffy stood silently, as she heard the strain in Brian's voice to keep up with the conversation.

Turning his chair around, Buffy saw that Brian's head was in his hand and he appeared to be rubbing his forehead.

When, Brian saw Buffy, his face lit up and he quickly found a way to get off the phone.

"Look, Bill," Brian said as he leaned on his desk, "I have to go. An important client just walked in. I'll talk to you later."  
And with that, Brian placed the phone in the cradle.

"An important client huh?"  
Buffy said as she sat on the corner of the desk.

"Yep," Brian responded as Buffy leaned in for a kiss. "And my most important."  
"Oh yeah, why's that?"  
"Well, if I don't stop and pay attention to my wife, I could end up paying her alimony for life!"  
"Brian!" Buffy said as she playfully slapped Brian's arm. "You know I wouldn't do that."

"Yet," Brian smiled back as he pulled Buffy onto his lap.

Buffy squealed as Brian began to spin her in his over-sized office chair.

"So, how has your day been?"  
"Pretty good," Buffy replied as she laid her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Good. Well, I'm feeling pretty hungry right about now." Brian said as he helped Buffy stand. "How about you and I go grab a bite to eat?"  
"Hmm, Sounds like a plan," Buffy said as she wrapped her arm around Brain's waist.

"Great. You go tell Edith to hold all my calls and I will grab my coat so we can leave."  
"Okay," Buffy said as she kissed Brian on the cheek and went to talk to Edith.

Brain walked over to where his coat tree stood beside his door, and slipped his jacket on.

As he did, the pain in his head returned, and Brian rubbed his forehead in an attempt to make it go away.

Thinking he should grab an aspirin before he left, Brain walked back over to his desk, and opened a drawer.

Grabbing the bottle of aspirin, Brian rubbed his head again as the pain intensified.

Twisting the cap, Brian shook the bottle and a couple of aspirin feel into his hand.

Brain placed the bottle back in the drawer and reached for his glass of water he left on his desk, but went crashing to the floor instead.

Buffy was finishing up her conversation with Edith, when she heard a crashing sound come from Brian's office.

Buffy turned and walked inside and saw Brian's hand on the ground at his desk, and a broken glass on the floor beside him.

"BRIAN!" Buffy screamed as she rushed to his side.

Turning him over, she saw his eyes were closed and his hand bleeding.

Buffy pushed back his shirt and checked for pulse calling to Edith, "Edith, quick! Call an ambulance!"

Within minutes, paramedics arrived and had Brian loaded in the back.

Buffy sat beside him as the EMT's worked to stabilize Brian, whispering the whole time, "Don't leave me, Brian. I love you."

When Buffy arrived at the hospital, Willow was already waiting in the emergency room, and held Buffy as Brian was wheeled in.

It was hours before they heard anything from anyone.

Willow just sat with Buffy and held her tight, as they waited for word on Brian's condition.

At some point, Xander darted through the doors.

Buffy stood and allowed herself to fall into Xander's arms.

Stroking Buffy's hair, Xander looked to Willow and asked, "How is he?"  
"We don't know," Willow said as she folded her arms. "They have been in there forever."  
"You mean they haven't told you guys anything?"  
"Nope. Nothing."  
Holding Buffy's head in his hands Xander made Buffylook him in the eye. "It's going to be alright, Buff," he said. "Brian's going to be fine."  
Buffy sniffled as she nodded in agreement.

A moment later, a doctor walked through the doors and made his way towards the three old friends.

But the doctor stopped at the couple who was waiting beside them. As he told them that their son would be fine, Xander stood and walked over to the doctor.

"Excuse me," he said as he faced the doctor. "But do you know if you can find out how Brian Kelly is doing?"

The doctor looked at Xander as he motioned towards Buffy.

"His wife hasn't heard anything, and she really needs to know something."  
"Sure, I'll see what I can do," the doctor replied as he walked back through the ER doors.

After what felt like hours, but was in fact minutes, a young woman walked outside and looked straight at Xander.

All three stood, hoping she brought good news.

"Are you Mrs. Kelly?" the woman asked as she stared at Willow.  
"No, I am," Buffy said, wiping tears from her face.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the doctor said before telling her, " Your husband is doing better, but he appears to have suffered some kind of stroke, the doctors are not sure yet."

"Are they going to perform any tests?" Buffy asked as she held Xander's hand.

"Yes. They are preparing to take him to MRI now, and we should know something soon."  
"Thank you," Willow said gratefully as Buffy collapsed again in tears.

"You're welcome," the woman said. "I will let you know if there are any other changes."  
"Thank you." Said Xander.

The former slayer and her fellow Scoobies, sat back down and resumed their waiting.

"Ugh!" Buffy said as she stood from her seat. "It's been eight hours! How long does it take to diagnose someone?"  
"They're doing the best they can," Willow said as Buffy began to pace in front of her and Xander.

Realizing Buffy was becoming short fused, Xander stood and told her, "Hey Buff, why don't you go out and take a walk?"  
Grateful looks couldn't kill, yet, Xander pressed on.

"Here, take this."  
Xander handed Buffy one of her stakes.  
"Maybe it can help to relieve some tension."

Finally catching the hidden meaning, Buffy grabbed the stake, and said, "Alright. But you and Willow have to _promise_ me that you will call soon as _anything_ changes."

"You know we will Buffy," Willow said as she stood beside Xander.

"Okay," Buffy said as she placed the stake in the sleeve and walked out of the hospital doors and towards the nearest vamp hide out.

The Graveyard felt strangely comforting as Buffy walked between the headstones.

_I'm in a graveyard, hunting, while Brian is in the hospital dying. Morbid much?_

Buffy slipped the stake from her sleeve and began to creep through the graveyard, searching for prey.

The wind rustled the leaves on the trees and the ones that fell to the ground made a light crunching sound as Buffy walked.

As she walked around a tree, her spider sense went off in her spine, signaling that danger was near.

Ducking behind the tree, Buffy waited as the tingle in her spine became more intense, and the sound of footsteps came closer.

Readying herself to strike, Buffy waited until the man walked past, and then she kicked him in the back.

The man rolled, but quickly got back up, and flashed his true face.

Buffy flew into slayer mode, and threw another kick which was blocked.

Swinging her arm around, she made contact with the vamp's face, but he hardly moved.

Then, another one came from behind and tried to grab Buffy.

She broke that vamp's grip, but Vamp number one was able to kick her and put her to the ground.

As Buffy squirmed, she felt a strange sense of peace come over her.

She felt like she was incredibly safe, and would win this fight.

She felt like Old Buffy again.

At that point, one the vamps suddenly went flying through the air, and landed against a tree.

Buffy took advantage of the distraction, and grabbed her stake that had fallen to the ground, before ramming it into the vamp's chest.

The vamp stood and instantly turned to dust, as Buffy stood to face the other one.

When she looked behind her, she saw the second vamp also disintegrating.

Buffy scanned the graveyard, looking for what had killed the vampire, but she could see nothing.

As Buffy dusted herself off, the safe feeling she had felt just a moment ago, was slowly fading.

Deciding to walk towards the area where the final vamp bit the dust, and look for anything that would tell her who had helped her.

Scanning the ground, Buffy saw a small object glittering in the night.

She bent down to pick it up, and when she did so, she saw it was a small pin.

It was an angel, with it's wings outstretched. An engraved banner crossed the angel's chest and it said, "always".

Smiling, Buffy took the pin and pinned it to the lapel of her coat.

Her cell phone buzzed and she pulled it from her coat, and looked at the screen.

Willow had text messaged her, "Have nws on Brian."

Buffy closed the cell, and darted back to the hospital.

End Chapter Seven

Read and review! PLEASE! lol


	8. Chapter 8

Please read & review!

Chapter Eight

Buffy walked through the sliding doors of the hospital, and into the Emergency Room waiting area.

Willow and Xander were waiting, when Buffy walked up to them and said, "I got the page. What's the word on Brian?"  
Willow stood up and told Buffy, "They're going to admit him, at least over night."  
"The doctor's said that the MRI was inconclusive," Xander said as he stood beside Willow.  
"They have him sedated and they are planning on another test in the morning."

Buffy took a breath as she allowed her heart to return to it's rightful place in her chest.

"So, Brian's basically okay?"  
"Yeah," Willow said as she handed Buffy a piece of paper. "Here is Brian's room number. It's 201."

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said as she hugged her friend.

"You're welcome, Buffy."

"Come on," Xander said taking Buffy's arm, "Why don't we go see how he's doing?"  
"That would be great Xander."

Buffy took Xander's arm, and Willow followed close behind as the three friends went to check on Brian.

Upon entering the room, Buffy was a little surprised to see Brian hooked up to an IV and other assorted life lines.

"I thought Brian was okay?" Buffy said as she walked over and took a seat beside her husband.

"He is," Willow said as she watched Buffy's face twist in pain. "They just have him hooked up as a precaution."

Buffy reached for Brian's hand and squeezed it as she leaned over him.

"Brian, honey," she whispered, "It's me, Buffy. It's okay now, I'm here."

Willow and Xander watched, as Buffy began to stroke Brian's hair.

Willow folded her arms and smiled as she tried to keep the tears from falling from her own eyes. Xander wrapped an arm around his child-hood friend, and watched Buffy.

Xander walked away from Willow and over to where Buffy sat in the chair beside Brian.

"Hey, Buff," Xander whispered in Buffy's ear, "Willow and I are going to head out for awhile. Call us if anything changes, okay?"  
Buffy nodded and smiled, as Xander gave her hug, before escorting Willow out of the hospital room.

Buffy leaned back in her chair and watched as her husband slept.

The morning sun slipped through the blinds, as Brian slowly opened his eyes.

Turning his head, Brian saw Buffy curled up beside him, a blanket draped over her shoulders.

"Buffy," Brian said as he reached out to touch Buffy's shoulder.

Buffy's head turned, as she began to stir. She opened her eyes, and upon seeing Brian awake, rushed to his side.

"Brian," she cried as she hugged him.

"Hey, sweetie," Brian said as he managed a weak smile.

"Oh, Brian I have been so worried about you."  
"I'm okay, honey," Brian replied as Buffy stroked his face, "I just had a bad fall, that's all."

A knock on the door, interrupted any further communication, as a thin, wiry haired, man walked in.

"Hello," he said as he looked at Brian's chart, "I am Dr. Preston, and I will be your doctor during your stay here."  
He looked over at Brian and Buffy before he continued.

"You must be Mrs. Kelly," Dr. Preston said as he extended his hand to Buffy.

"Yes, I am." She responded as she returned the gesture, "Please, call me Buffy."  
"Alright, Buffy, Pleased to meet you."

"Can you tell me what happened to Brian?"  
Dr. Preston walked over to Brian and began to check his vitals.

"Well, as far as I can tell at this point, Mr. Kelly had a blood vessel kink up, but I will need to perform more tests to be sure."

"When are you going to do this?" Brian asked in a whisper.

"Probably tomorrow, after the New Year," said the doctor.

"Oh my god!" Buffy exclaimed, "It's New Year's Eve!"

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry," Brian told Buffy as he grabbed her hand.

"Is there a problem?" asked the doctor.

"I had promised to take here out of town for New Year's," Brian explained as the doctor checked the IV drip.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that," Dr. Preston said as he turned to leave. "I'm going to go finish the rest of my rounds, and leave you two alone. Good morning."  
Buffy and Brian nodded as the doctor left the room.

"Do you know what Xander and Willow are planning for New Year's?" Brian asked as Buffy laid her head on the edge of the bed.

"Probably partying," Buffy replied sarcastically. "I was so looking forward to spending New Year's in Vermont."  
"There's always next year," Brian assured his wife. "Look for this year, go out with Xand and Will, and then stop by here again before midnight, so we can share a midnight kiss."  
Buffy looked at Brian.

"I'm serious," He said, "Go out. Have fun. Don't be stuck here bored all night."  
"But Brian, honey, what about you?"  
Brian patted the bed. "Come here, sit down."  
Buffy followed his command. "As long as you are happy and having fun, so am I. So go."

Buffy smiled at Brian and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
"Okay, I'll go, "she said, standing to leave, "But I won't have any fun."

Brian smiled as he said, "liar," and watched Buffy walk out the door.

Her voice saying "I love You," was the last thing Brian heard before he went back to sleep.

The fact that Buffy's boredom wasn't more obvious to the people at the club, surprised even her.

Granted, Buffy _looked_ festive enough in her emerald green halter dress, and sliver shrug, but Buffy did not _feel _festive.

_I sure wish Brian was here_, Buffy thought to herself as she watched the dancing couples.

Buffy smiled, when she saw Xander dip Willow on the dance floor.

Scanning the room, Buffy saw several happy couples enjoying the New Year's festivities with their loved ones.

Knowing that her fun quota had been reached, practically since she walked through the doors hours ago, Buffy gathered her purse and walked towards Willow and Xander.

"Hey Xander," Buffy yelled over the bumping music, "I'm going to go. It's almost midnight, and I want to be with Brian when the ball drops."  
Xander nodded his understanding. "Tell him we said Happy New Year," he said as Buffy walked away.

Reaching the exit, a loud squeal made Buffy look behind her.

She didn't see who had squealed, but she did see someone else.

He was tall, dark, and wearing his usual leather jacket.

Pushing her way through the crowd, Buffy tried to rush to get to him.

The man saw her and he smiled, sadly, and appeared to wait for Buffy.

"Angel," she said when she was in range.

"Hi," Angel said as he leaned against the bar.

Buffy, so excited to see Angel, could not help it as questions poured out.

"Where have you been? Why haven't you answered your phone? Why are you never at your office? And why did you walk away from me? Did I make you mad?"

Angel giggled as Buffy babbled.

"It's okay, Buffy," he said as he signaled the bartender for another drink, "I've just been thinking."

"Thinking?" Buffy said as she took a seat on one the stools, "What thinking?"  
"About me," Angel said as he took a drink.

"That day when you yelled at me, I knew then, that I wasn't me."  
"What do you mean you weren't you?"  
"Buffy, you know who you are, and what you want. You have a life and family and friends. As for me, well, living for two centuries hasn't exactly given me what I wanted."  
Buffy looked at Angel confused. _What is he talking about,_ she thought to herself.  
As usual, Angel seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I have avoided people for most of my life. Or undead life, if you want. But anyway, I don't know what my place here is yet. I thought that being human would be some fantastic dream come true for us."  
"But it is Angel, it always has been."  
"Yes, but that was before you found your happily ever after. I haven't found mine yet. I wanted it to be with you, but that's not possible anymore."  
"But, Angel I can't just have you pop into my life and have that feeling of completeness, only to have you go all noble and walk out again! I _need_ you Angel, and I would be lying to myself if I thought differently."

Angel set down his drink. He stared at Buffy in the club lighting.

Her hair was glittering gold, and the green of her dress, matched the green of her watering eyes.

Angel brushed Buffy's cheek as he said, "I need you too, but I can't be around you without wanting more. I need to find someone for me to love, the same way you found Brian. And after I find that, then I'll come find you."

"So, you want to try being friends again?" Buffy asked, her eyebrows scrunched. "We tried that already, it didn't work. It _couldn't_ work."  
"Because we had no reason to be anything else," Angel explained, "We both only wanted each other, but we're different now, or at least your are."

Buffy looked away from Angel and out into the crowd. She knew that Angel was right. She was a different Buffy than the one Angel had grown to know and love. And yes, she still loved Angel, but it dawned on her that she was still in love with the Vampire Angel, and not the Human Angel.

Taking a breath, Buffy looked to Angel.

"So when will I see you again?"  
"Soon," Angel said, smiling.

"William!" A voice cried, as Angel looked over Buffy's shoulder.

"I have to go," he said as he laid a bill on the bar and thanked the bartender.

"William?" Buffy asked puzzled.

"I needed to start fresh," he said, "So I dropped the name Angel."

Buffy sadly smiled, as she understood. Buffy stood and wrapped her arms around Angel saying, "Good luck, William."  
Angel returned the hug, and said as he nestled against Buffy's ear, "Only you can call me Angel."

And with that, Buffy watched Angel walk over to meet a stunning red-head head in a turquoise dress, and kiss her softly on the lips.

Buffy wiped away her tears, as she watched him walk off to start his new life.

Buffy exited the bar, and looking at the watch, realized she had thirty minutes to reach Brian before New Year's.

She raised her arm to hail a cab, but none stopped.

After about ten minutes, Buffy decided to try and run the distance from the club to the hospital.

She knew it was impossible, but so many things had happened the past week that had once seemed impossible.

As she crossed thirty-fifth, she saw a horse drawn carriage, and flagged him down.

"Hey stop!" She cried.

"Can I help you, little lady?"  
"Yes, I need to go to the memorial hospital before midnight! My husband's in there and I promised him I would make it for a midnight kiss!"  
The driver thought for a minute but then said, "I guess I could help, after all, I have always been a putz for romance!"

Buffy and the man giggled, as she got into the carriage, and the driver spurred his horse into action.

They galloped down the street, causing more than one car to slam on their brakes.

When Buffy was a block from the hospital, she motioned to the driver.

"Stop here! This is fine!"  
The man stopped the horse and Buffy jumped out and after handing the man a large bill, yelled "Thank You!" and then dashed into the hospital.

Buffy made it to Brian's room, with minutes to spare.

Her hair was a mess, and her clothes slightly rumpled, but Brian still saw her as a vision.

"I must be at Heaven's gates," he said as Buffy walked in. "Because I see an angel coming into my room."  
"Don't joke," Buffy scolded lightly as she hugged her husband.

"Something's different about you," Brian said as Buffy reached for the remote to turn up the volume.

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked as Dick Clark began to announce that the ball was about to drop.

"You appear lighter, like you have nothing hanging over your shoulder or something."

Buffy thought for moment as she took in the night's events. Granted Angel was leaving, but it wasn't forever. And when he came back, they would be able to be together in the same room, and not constantly desire one another. And believe it or not, that felt good.

"You know something, honey," Buffy said as she sat down beside Brian. "I do feel lighter. Everything's perfect."  
Brian and Buffy shared a loving smile as they counted down the seconds to a new year.

And just as the ball was illuminated, Brian leaned over and gave Buffy a kiss.

And for the first time in years, Buffy didn't imagine it was the Vampire with a Soul.

End Chapter Eight

Well, what do you think?

Feedback is a MUST! lol

More to come now that my sis is able to go home! lol


	9. Chapter 9

BOY! Have I gotten some responses out of that last chapter! Whew! I hear the calls for BA action and if you can bear with me through this chapter, then , I PROMISE, B/A action is next! I did not want to write this chapter, but I had to in order to get on to the next one! So PLEASE bare with me, Angel comes Back!

Chapter Nine

The next morning, the nurses came in to take Brian for more testing and Buffy took advantage of the time to go home and change.

Walking through the doors, Xander was in the living room, watching TV.

"So how was Angel?" he asked as Buffy started up the stairs.

"What did you say?" Buffy asked entering the room.

"I asked you, 'how was Angel'?"

Buffy shifted her weight and folded her arms.

"Why? Are you going to jump my throat again?"

Xander sat up on the couch.

"I just thought it pretty rude of you to be flirting with Angel, while your _husband_ is in the hospital!"

"I was NOT flirting him!" Buffy yelled as she threw hands up in the air. "GOD! Xander! I thought we went over this! I know what I 'm doing!"

Xander stood and walked over to Buffy as she placed a hand on her head.

"Look," Xander began to explain, "I trust you, most of the time. But with Angel I can't get over the fact that you two have a pretty tumultuous relationship."

"Tumultuous? That's pretty big word, Xander, if for you." Buffy raised her eyebrows as she walked over to the fireplace.

Xander smiled, and Buffy turned back to face him.

"Well, for the record, Angel's leaving."  
"Leaving? Why?"

"Because he needs to find himself, he said." Buffy's eyes began to water as she replayed the conversation in her mind. "Oh, look at me, I still can't keep from _not_ crying over him!"

"That's another reason why I don't like you to be around him," Xander said as he watched Buffy sit down in Brian's recliner. "You turn into a mess when you're around him."

Buffy laughed. "You know, it's funny you say that."

"Why?"

"Because that's also why Angel left. He knows that we are both still in love with the people we_ used_ to be, not the people we actually _are._"

Xander leaned back in his seat. "Wow," he said as he scratched his head, "I guess Dead-Boy finally got a brain."  
"More like a heart," Buffy joked as she scolded Xander. "And don't call him Dead-Boy, it's so last century."  
Xander smiled and Buffy joined him.

"Look, I need to get changed, before I head back up to the hospital," Buffy said as she headed back for the stairs.

"I'll head to the kitchen and make you something to take back up there," Xander replied as Buffy trotted up the stairs.

Buffy walked into the bedroom she shared with Brian, and over to her closet.

On one side, Brian's suits and casual wear hung, in neat color-coordinated rows, and on her right, hung Buffy's dresses and other clothes.

She picked a rose top from the closet and a pair of green pants from the dresser.

After washing her face, and finding a pair of brown boots, Buffy walked over to the Vanity.

Sitting down, Buffy opened her makeup case, and began to apply foundation.

After applying blush, shadow, and liner, Buffy sat back and took a deep look at her reflection.

It was then, that she noticed, a necklace she had hung there ages ago.

A black, silk cord hung over the edge of the mirror, a ring, depicting a crowned heart, hung in the center.

Carefully, Buffy picked up the necklace, and opening a drawer beside her, placed the ring necklace in a small box and closed the drawer.

Smiling to herself, Buffy brushed her hair, and left the bedroom.

Xander had a brown bag lunch ready for her, as Buffy headed back for the hospital.

"Tell Will, that I might try to come back to sleep, if I can stay away from Brian that long."  
Xander nodded and hugged Buffy as she went out the door.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

By the time Buffy made it back to the hospital, Brian had already been brought back.

"So how long have you been here?" Buffy asked as she kissed Brian's cheek.

"Not long," Brian said as he watched Buffy open the lunch bag. "What's in there?"  
"Sustenance," Buffy said as she pulled out a small turkey sub. "One Turkey sub, a la Xander."

Brian sighed in expectation. "Ah, You are an angel."  
"Flatterer," Buffy smiled, as she pulled another one for herself. "So what did Dr. Preston say?"  
"Well," Brian said as he took a bite of the sub, " He performed more tests on me and they are expecting results by the end of the day."  
"So you're staying over night again, then?"

Brian nodded as he chewed Xander's sandwich. "Yea, they said that depending on what these tests show, I should be able to go home tomorrow."  
"Well," Buffy said as she swallowed, "I can't say it's most fun way to spend New Year's, but considering it could be worse, I should be grateful."  
Brian smiled as he continued to eat his lunch.

The rest of the afternoon passed slowly, as Buffy and Brian tried to pass the time.

They watched a hour or so of television programming, before Buffy was able to get her hands on a deck of playing cards.

After about three rounds of Gin Rummy, Buffy put away the cards, and just laid on the bed beside Brian.

"Hey Buffy," Brian said as he petted Buffy's head.  
"Yea," was the dreamy reply.  
"I was thinking, I have been spending so much time trying to rebuild that town, that I think I may have been neglecting you."  
"Yeah, Sunnydale has always had a way of sucking the fun out of my life," Buffy said as she sat up.

"Why do you have such bad feelings for Sunnydale? You hardly ever talk about it."  
Buffy got down off the bed, and took a seat on the window sill across from Brian's bed.

"Sunnydale, for all the good it brought me, was really a hell on earth. People were always trying to kill me, and they succeeded once. But, I refused to let them win, and finally beat the town."  
Brain sat in amazement as Buffy continued.

"Sunnydale was a place of Evil for me, and I really didn't want to see it come back."

Brian could see for the first time, how truly horrifying, living in Sunnydale was to Buffy.

She almost seemed to age as she told him how she lived in fear the whole time she lived there.

"If it wasn't for Willow, Xander, Giles, and Dawn, I think I would stayed dead there, ages ago."  
"I'm sorry," Brian said as he looked at his wife. "I never had any idea."  
"It's okay, honey," Buffy said smiling warmly back at Brian.

"Now," Buffy said, changing the subject. "You had something on your mind. What was it?"  
"Well, I was thinking we could go on a nice long vacation. Maybe someplace warm, and escape the winter and snow for a while.

"Oh, honey, that sounds wonderful!" Buffy exclaimed as Dr. Preston walked in.

"Someone appears to be having a happy New Year's."  
Buffy giggled as Brian told Dr. Preston, "I just told my wife I would take her on a vacation, when I got out."

Dr. Preston's smile suddenly turned sour as he said, "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

Buffy noticed that the doctor was all of sudden very nervous.

"Dr, Preston, what's wrong?"

The doctor looked to Buffy who was pleading for a truthful answer in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't have very good news," he said somberly.

"What kind of news do you have," Brian asked as Buffy walked over and held his hand.

"When we took an X-ray of your chest, apparently, there was an oddly shaped, shadow over one of your lungs."

"What does that mean?" Buffy asked as suddenly, every cell in her body froze.

"Without, having done a biopsy, My best guess at this stage, is that it appears that Mr. Kelly may have lung cancer."  
Brian, quickly wrapped an arm around Buffy as she cover her mouth in shock, and held her in place.

"How advanced is it?" Brain asked, amazed at his composure.

"I can't tell at this point," Dr, Preston told his patient, "But with radiation therapy and possibly chemotherapy, we might be able to stop it."

Buffy, who was finally able to get her legs under control, asked the doctor, "How long does he have?"

"Again, until I can perform a Biopsy, I won't be able to tell. It's entirely possible that it is nothing," Dr. Preston tried to reassure Buffy.

"I hope it is nothing," Brian said as he squeezed his wife's hand. "I would hate to think of what would happen to Buffy if it is as bad as it seems."

"I will schedule the procedure immediately," Dr. Preston said as he made a note on Brian's chart, and left the room.

After the doctor left, Brian turned to Buffy and helped her to her seat. Then, he picked up the phone and began to dial a number.

"Hey, Willow," Brian said as he continued to watch Buffy fall apart. "I think that you and Xander should get over here right away. We just got some bad news."

Without another word, Brian hung up the receiver and gave Buffy a glass of water.

"Here Honey," he said, "Drink this."  
Buffy took the cup from Brian's hand and continued to stare into space.

Moment's later, Willow and Xander darted through Brian's door.

"We got here as fast as we could," said Xander as he and Willow rushed over to Buffy whose face was becoming paler every minute. "What's happened?"

"Brian might have cancer," Buffy said in a hushed voice.  
"What did she say? I couldn't hear her." Willow turned to Brian for her answer.

"The doctor found a shadow on my X-ray and they suspect that I might have cancer."  
"Cancer?" Willow and Xander in unison.

"Yeah," Brian affirmed. "The doctor's scheduling a biopsy as we speak. And depending on what they find, I may or may not have cancer."

"Oh my Goddess, Brian," Willow said as she took Buffy's hand, "I hope everything turns out okay."  
"So do I," Brian said as he suddenly felt nervous. "Look, can you guys do me a favor?"  
"Yeah Sure," Xander said, and Willow nodded.

"Take her home. I don't want her waiting up here and become a worse wreck than she is."  
"NO," Buffy said as she yanked her hands away from Xander and Willow. "I'm staying here with Brian!"

"Buffy," Brian said in a pleading tone, "Please, go home with your friends. When the results come back, I will call you, okay? Right now you need to go home and get some rest."  
"Buff, he's right," Xander said as he remained kneeling at Buffy's feet. "Come home, let us help you."  
"Yeah, Please, Buffy," Willow pleaded with her best friend.

Buffy finally looked at her friends and stared long into their faces.

After a few minutes, Buffy sighed and said, "Okay, I'll go home. But only for a few hours, and then I'm coming right back."  
"That's fine," Xander said, as he looked to Willow. "I'll even bring you back, right Will?"  
"Right," Willow said as she looked at Xander.

"Come on, let's get you home," Xander stood and helped Buffy from her seat and slowly walked her to the door.

Buffy placed a hand on the door frame, stopping herself, and turned to Brian saying, "I love you."  
"I, Love you too, Buffy." Brian said as he smiled and blew a kiss to Buffy.

Buffy smiled for the first time since Willow and Xander arrived and walked out with Xander.

Willow grabbed Buffy's things and as she went to follow, Brian stopped her.

"Hey Willow, can you do one more thing for me," he asked.

"Yeah, sure, Brian," Willow said as she stopped. "What do you need?"  
"Make sure Giles and Dawn know what's happened. I don't know about you, but I think I'm on my way out, and I want to make sure Buffy has everyone she needs around her when I find out."  
"Sure no problem," Willow said as she smiled sadly at Brian and left the room.

8

At Buffy's house, Xander helped Buffy to the couch and Willow made a long distance call.

"Hello, Giles?"  
"Willow." Replied the British Watcher's voice, "How are you?"  
"Not good," she responded, with in her voice.

"Why? What's happened? Is Buffy okay?"  
"Kinda. Brian's in the hospital and the outcome isn't very good."  
"Good Lord," The shock in Giles' voice quite obvious. "What happened to Brian?"  
"They think it's cancer," Willow said as she tried to keep from crying. "Please, can you just come here? I think Buffy would really appreciate it. Dawn too."  
"I'm on the first flight out," Giles told Willow firmly. "As soon as we can, Dawn and I will be there. Don't you worry, Willow."  
"Thank you, Giles," Willow said as she choked back a tear. "I appreciate it."

"No problem, my dear," Giles said before the line went dead.

Hanging the phone up, Willow wiped her face and took a few deep breaths, before turning into the kitchen.

Buffy was lying on the couch, a blanket over her legs, and Xander was bringing her a small glass of juice, and a apple.

"Is there anything else we can get you Buffy?" Willow asked as she sat on the edge of the coffee table.

Buffy shook her head. "No, thank you, guys," she said as she rolled over to fac the back of the couch.

"Let's give her some time alone," Willow said as Xander looked on.

"Yeah, we'll check on you in a little while," Xander said as he touched Buffy's shoulder.

"Okay," Buffy whispered, as her friends left her to spend some time alone in her grief.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was seven thirty, by the time Giles and Dawn had arrived.

The first thing out of Dawn's mouth when they walked through the door was, "Where's Buffy?"  
Xander motioned that they had moved her upstairs, and Dawn ran up the stairs.

Softly, she tapped on Buffy's door.

"Buffy? Can I come in?"  
Slowly, Dawn turned the knob, and walked inside.

There, on her bed, Buffy laid with her knees curled close to her chest.

Dawn climbed onto the bed, and rolled Buffy over.

"It's okay, Buffy," she said as she wiped tears from Buffy's face. "Giles and I are here now."

Buffy looked at her younger sister and whispered, "Dawn?"

"Yeah, it's me."

Buffy suddenly could hold it in no more and began to sob, as Dawn pulled her up closer and held on tight as she rocked Buffy.

"Oh, God, Dawn," Buffy cried as she began to cry on Dawn. "What am I going to do?"  
Dawn just hushed Buffy and allowed the former Slayer to let out everything she had been holding back.

It was midnight, before Dawn and Buffy came back down stairs.

Everyone had assembled in the living room, with the Christmas tree and decorations still glimmering in the light.

Buffy had to hold herself steady, as she had a flash to the merriment that brought them all together, just a week or so ago.

Giles, stood from the recliner, and walked over to his former pupil.

"Buffy," Giles said kindly, as Buffy ran into his arms and he gave her a fatherly hug.  
"I am so sorry," he said, as Buffy looked at him.

"I'm just glad you all are here."  
"We will stay only as long as you need us," Giles said as he held Buffy's chin.

"So what are your plans for the rest of the evening?" Xander asked as Buffy sat down.

"I haven't really thought about it," Buffy answered honestly. "I really don't know what I _could_ do."  
"Well, you obviously need to do something to take your mind off the stress that you will be going through," Dawn said.

"Well what did you used to do before, when you were stressed?" Willow tried to help Buffy come up with ideas.

"The only thing I can remember doing to relieve stress was-," Buffy paused and everyone blushed.

"It wasn't _that_!" she exclaimed, shaking her head, "Come on people, I'm not Faith."  
"Thank God for small miracles," Xander mumbled.

"What was that?" Willow asked.

"What? It was nothing, I said nothing!"  
Buffy smiled as she walked over to a large chest that stood behind the couch.

Opening the latch, Buffy sifted through the items in the trunk, and after grabbing a few things, shut the lid again.

She walked back over to the couch and set down a small, narrow box.

Opening the small case, Buffy said, "The only thing I could remember that allowed me to keep my sanity, was Slaying."  
Buffy pulled out a long, tan spike, and a smaller box which Buffy opened, pulling out a large, silver cross.

"Hey," Dawn pointed to the necklace, as Buffy placed it around her neck. "Isn't that the one that Angel gave you?"  
"Yep," Buffy said, as she closed the boxes, and stood up.

"But you swore you would never wear it unless Angel came back for you."  
"Dawn," Buffy said as she grabbed her coat. "Angel's been and gone, and there is no Angel and Buffy, okay? Just Buffy and Brian. Besides, this cross saved my life more than once."

Buffy slid her arms into the coat and said to her friends, "Now I am not, I repeat _not_ back to full-time Slayage, but a little bit here and there, while Brian gets better, is a good thing as long as it doesn't interfere with Brain's schedule."

Buffy nodded firmly her decision, before heading for the door.

"I'll be back before dawn," she called out as her friends stood in silence.

After a few moments of reflection, Giles looked at Dawn and said, "When was Angel in town?"

End Chapter Nine

Feedback PLEASE!  
I need to know what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

First I must thank a couple of people: First, I must thank MacKensie Creations, for her help in getting my jumbled thoughts together! Thanks for listening to my babbling! Second, AngelicEagle, your posts have encouarged me, even when I felt like giving up! Thank you.

And now, on with the Buffy/Angel action!

Chapter Ten

Buffy walked through Central Park, keeping to the shadows, as so not to be seen by either her prey, or any potential bystanders.

Her grey, wool coat was doing its job, keeping out the Winter snow that was beginning to fall.

Buffy quietly walked on the white snow, keeping her eye on a man in a black trench coat.

Her Slayer radar, had gone off the second he passed her.

At first, she brushed it off, but when he was out of sight, Buffy turned and darted into the shadows, and followed.

Now she stood quietly behind a row of bushes, and watched as the man appeared to wait.

Seconds later, a smaller shape came into view and walked up to the man. The smaller shape, turned out to be a woman, dressed an a long, tan coat. Her hair was crimped, and red, just like the woman Angel had left with the other night.

_What's she doing talking to a vampire?_

Buffy leaned her ear to the two, and tried to hear what the woman was saying to the vampire.

Their voices were hushed, which made it hard for Buffy to hear much, but what she saw gave her cause for alarm.

Angel's date and the vampire looked around, making sure no one could see, before the vampire pulled out a small vile, and handed it to the woman.

"You do know what to do, right, Amber?" The vamp asked the woman.

"Yes," she replied, before slipping the vile into her coat pocket.

Buffy watched as Amber and the vampire began to walk away from each other.

When Amber was out of range, Buffy jumped out from behind the bushes, and knocked the vampire to the ground.

He recovered quickly, and faced Buffy, in full fighting stance.

"I thought I smelled a Slayer," he teased.

"Yeah, well, I don't like to disappoint," Buffy quipped.

Then she spun around, and kicked the vampire in his chest sending him to the ground.

Buffy put her knees to his chest, but he just threw her off, and she landed a few feet away.

Buffy was stilling getting her bearings, when the Vampire grabbed her by her collar, and pinned her against a tree.

"I look forward to this," he said as his true visage became exposed.

Buffy struggled to get free, but she couldn't really move. She wrapped her hands around the vampire's arm, but he had a good grip.

Buffy then remembered her necklace and taking it, touched it to the vampire's arm. The burning, smoking arm, let go of her, and Buffy slipped to the ground. Quickly, she grabbed the vampire by the throat, and took her necklace, placing it against the vampire's face.

"Now, then," she said, as fire flew through her eyes. "You're going to tell me what you gave that woman, or I am going to make you swallow this necklace."  
"You wouldn't do that," The vampire said wheezing.

"Wanna bet?"  
And Buffy forced open the vampire's mouth, placing the cross inside.

"OW! Hot! Hot!" said the Vampire as he spit out the necklace.

"Care to try me again?"  
"Okay, okay," The vampire said as Buffy dangled the silver object in front of the Vampire, "You win. I gave Amber some poison to kill her boyfriend."  
"And why does she want him dead?" Buffy asked as she tightened her grip on the Vampire's throat.

"Because," he choked out, "He turned his back on us."  
"Us," Buffy questioned. "Who's us?"  
"Vampire's," he answered, "He used to be one of us, and now he went and got his humanity back."  
"Does this "traitor" know who Amber is?"

"If he did, she'd be dead by now."

"And so, Amber is killing him because he's human?"  
"Human's are weak," Replied the vampire with a sly smile. "They are only one notch from the bottom of the food chain."

Buffy released her grip on the vampire, and stepped back. _Angel's more vulnerable now, than when he was a vampire, _Buffy thought.

Placing the necklace back around her neck, Buffy started to turn away, but suddenly spun around, and caught the vampire by surprise, plunging her stake deep into the vampire's chest.

The vampire turned to dust, as Buffy came back up.

"One down, one to go," Buffy said as she began to run out of the park.

Standing on the curb, Buffy asked herself aloud, "Where would Amber go?"  
Thinking hard for a few minutes, Buffy remembered that Angel was probably still staying at the Plaza.

Quickly, Buffy ran down the sidewalk, heading towards the hotel.

By some miracle, Buffy was able to run the distance, and beat Amber, to the Plaza by mere seconds. Buffy watched, as Amber walked up the stairs of the Plaza.

Buffy crossed the street, and entered the hotel.

If she were here on a more casual call, Buffy might have taken the time to admire the old world look of the cravings and furnishings the Plaza lobby had to offer. But her eyes were trained on Amber as she walked into an elevator.

Buffy watched as the dial above, moved, counting off the floors. Stopping on the number 14, Buffy jumped into another elevator, and pushed the button.

When the doors opened, Buffy walked on the floor and looked down the hall.

To her right was no one, but on her left, she saw red, crimped hair, floating down the hall.

She was a good distance ahead, so Buffy could easily run and not be caught.

So Buffy flew down the hall, and hoped she could reach the door to Angel's room in time.

She watched Amber knock on a door, and allowed entry inside.

_Oh no, Angel,_ she thought as she hurried to catch up. But by the time she had arrived, the door had already closed. The room number was 252, and Buffy found a strange irony in the number.

Thinking quickly, Buffy looked for an empty adjoining room. Sadly, she found them all locked. She looked down the hall, and saw that there was a small window at the end, allowing a small breeze to blow through. Buffy darted towards the window and took a look at her obstacle. Buffy realized she was very high, and that window climbing was best left to Spiderman.

Knowing time was of the essence, Buffy just decided to go for it, and kicked the door open.

Buffy walked in, and found a surprised Amber, clutching her chest.

"What do you want?" she asked, fear radiating in her voice.

"To stop you from killing Angel," Buffy said as she leaped at Amber and they tumbled to the ground.

Amber screamed for Angel, as she fought to get Buffy off her. Buffy was trying to reach Amber's throat, but Amber was able to throw her off, and stand.

Buffy got to her feet, just as Angel entered from the bathroom.

Buffy was about to leap at Amber again, But Angel wrapped his arms around Buffy and held her down.

"Buffy, stop this!" he said as Buffy continued to struggle against him.

"Let me go, Angel," she ordered, " Amber's trying to kill you!"  
"I don't know what she's talking about," Amber said staring into Angel's eyes. "But my name isn't Amber."  
"I know Julie," Angel said as he continued to try and calm Buffy down.

"Julie?" Buffy said as she finally stopped kicking. "Her name is Amber, what's wrong with you!"

Angel spun Buffy around and looked her in the eyes. "Buffy, listen to me, I don't know what you heard, or what you saw, but Julie is not out to kill me."  
"Oh really?" Buffy said as she took off her necklace and threw it over to Amber, yelling, "Here, catch!"

Angel watched as the necklace flew across the room, and fall into Amber's hand.

Immediately, Amber dropped the necklace to the ground as she bent over and clasped her hands.

When she looked back up, the tell-tale signs of a Vampire marred her once beautiful face.

"You betrayed your own kind," she hissed, as Angel stared at Amber in shock.

"I was never one of you," Angel said as Buffy brought out her stake and prepared to stake Amber.

"No, wait," Angel said as he took the stake from Buffy's hand. "Let her live with the humiliation of her failure."  
Buffy stared at Angel confused, as Amber quickly gathered her things and rushed for the door.

She didn't make it out of doorway, before a stake was lodged in her back.

"I changed my mind", Angel said as Amber became dust, and the hall breeze blew her away.

Afterwards, Angel sat on the edge of the bed, as Buffy gathered her stake, closed the door and picked up her necklace from the floor.

"I'm really sorry, Angel," Buffy said as she took a seat beside him on the bed.

Angel continued to lean with his arms on his knees, staring out the window.

Buffy stared at Angel as he looked out the window. _What's wrong with him,_ Buffy thought to herself. Then it dawned on her, _He truly loved her._

"You loved her, didn't you?" she asked, placing a hand on his back.

Angel hung his head. "Yeah, I did," he said as he stood and walked over to where Amber's things lay on the floor at the door.

He gathered them up and took them over to the fireplace and tossed them in, allowing the flames to consume what had once belonged to someone he loved.

"I really am sorry, Angel," Buffy said as she watched Angel stare at the flames.

"How did you find out," Angel said, signaling that he wanted to change the subject.

"I was following a vamp through Central Park when Am- I mean Julie, met up with him and was given some poison to kill you with."  
"I thought you didn't patrol anymore?" Angel said, leaning against the desk that stood across from Buffy, whose face became suddenly solemn.

"Yeah, well with Brian in the hospital, I had to get my mind off things."  
"Brian's in the hospital?" Angel asked concerned, walking back towards Buffy.

"Yeah, he went in the day before New Year's Eve."  
"But, why were you at that club if Brian was ill?"  
"Brian asked me to go have fun," Buffy said with a sad smile. "It didn't work. At least until you showed up."

Angel smirked, and Buffy felt herself relaxing for the first time all day.

"I'm scared Angel," Buffy admitted finally, as Angel sat down and put an arm around Buffy. "We won't know anything till tomorrow, but the doctor thinks Brian has lung cancer."  
"Buffy, I'm so sorry." Angel said as he kissed the top of Buffy's head.

"I can't lose him," Buffy sobbed, as all the fear and emotion she had kept hidden, came pouring out.  
"Shh," Angel said as he leaned against the headboard, "It's going to be alright. Brian's fine."  
"But what if they're right, Angel? Brian could die!"  
"You don't worry about that now," Angel said as Buffy continued her cry, "Let's keep our hopes up that it's all a misunderstanding."  
"I hope you're right," Buffy sniffled. "I'd be lost without him."

As badly, as those words hurt Angel, he knew that Buffy could not bear losing another loved one to cancer. First her mom, and now, possibly Brian, it would be too much for Buffy to handle.

Angel continued to hold and console Buffy, realizing that she would need him, if Brian did indeed have cancer.

Softly, Angel continued to stroke Buffy's hair as she sobbed. Even though he was no longer a vampire, he had been around Buffy long enough to tell that she was scared senseless. Angel closed his eyes, and held Buffy tighter. Buffy began to sob harder, but as the minutes passed, Buffy's sobs lessened, and her breathing began to regulate itself, and Angel realized that Buffy had fallen asleep.

He tilted his head so he could see Buffy's sleeping face.

_Still beautiful as ever,_ Angel thought as he laid his head against the headboard and closed his eyes.

888888888888888888888888888888888

When Buffy awoke, the first rays of sunlight were streaming through, illuminating her face, and warming her covers. Buffy sat up and realized she was still in Angel's room.

The last thing she could remember, she was crying on Angel's shoulder, and the next thing she knew, she was in a field of summer grass, having a picnic with Brian.

She was still dressed, and draping her body was a large, white & gold trimmed comforter.

Buffy pulled back the cover, and stood up to stretch. She walked over to the window, and smiled at the sunlit scene below.

The snow that had fallen overnight, now illuminated everything in an angelic, white light, as people hurried to start their days.

"Good morning."  
Buffy spun around, and saw Angel standing in the doorway of the adjoining room, buttoning up his peach colored shirt.

"Good Morning," Buffy said, as her heart skipped when she saw how handsome Angel looked, the sunlight bathing him in all it's glory.

He was wearing brown slacks with his peach shirt, and the colors, blew Buffy away. Brian could never look as good as Angel did in regular clothes. Buffy then quickly turned away from Angel.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to Buffy.

"It's just- You look- I need to get back to the hospital," she said as she gathered her coat. "Thank you for letting me crash, I'll let you know what they tell Brian."

Angel rushed over and stopped Buffy. "Whoa, whoa. Buffy tell me what's wrong? One minute you were smiling, the next, you're close to tears."

"I don't think I could tell you, Angel," Buffy said as she stifled her tears.

"Buffy, you can always tell me. Anything."  
Buffy brushed back a strand of hair, and sighed.

_I can't tell him, I can't tell him,_ she told herself as she looked at his face.

Angel looked at Buffy, and pleaded with his eyes, for her to tell him what made her so upset.

Buffy shook her head and scoffed, as she realized Angel was always the one weakness she couldn't defend against.

"It's you," she said after taking a deep breath. "Alright? It's all about you."  
"What about me," he asked, probing for more info. "What did I do?"  
"It's not really what you did," Buffy said as she walked over to a small table and chairs set, that was just inside the doors.

"Okay, I'm thoroughly confused," Angel said as he joined her.

Buffy looked at Angel as the sunlight kissed the side of his face.

Trying to smile, Buffy held out her hand, and touched the side of Angel's face that was in the sun.

"This," she said as she traced his face, "is the reason why I'm upset."  
Then she allowed her hand to go down Angel's chest and touch his shirt.

"And this," she said as she felt of Angel's collar. "Angel in sunlight, is so beautiful."

Angel looked at Buffy and saw that, deep inside, she still loved him.

And seeing him in the sunlight, had made her fall in love with him all over again.

The feeling was mutual for Angel, as he had fallen in love with Buffy again, the moment she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"There's not really much I can do about it," he said, his famous half-smile gracing his lips, as he leaned closer to Buffy.

Buffy smiled as she realized it too.

"I know," she said leaning closer, "But I can't help it, either."

For a moment, both of them stared at one another, just basking in each other.

Slowly, they moved closer to each other, not realizing just how close they really were.

As Angel leaned closer, he knew deep down, he should stop what he was doing. Buffy was vulnerable because Brian was sick. And what she could be feeling was not really about him. But, as Buffy closed her eyes, Angel found himself doing the same, and throwing caution to the wind.

Buffy watched as slowly, she inched closer to Angel.

_What am I doing? I can't do this! But it feels so right. I can't do this!_

Buffy's thoughts became more and more frantic, and soon they all disappeared as her lips touched Angel's.

Angel smiled to himself as he kissed Buffy, truly kissed Buffy, for the first time since he became human. Carefully, Angel reached up, and placed a hand under Buffy's cheek.

Buffy almost came to tears as she shared her first human kiss with Angel. The gentleness of Angel's touch, made Buffy wish she could never leave. When Angel placed his hand on her face, Buffy instinctively reached for Angel in return.

Together, they both allowed the world to fade away, and share at least one moment, as if on one else but them, mattered. They stood not parting, and slowly, Angel wrapped an arm around Buffy, pulling her closer. Buffy responded by wrapping her arms around Angel's neck, deepening the kiss.

Angel could slowly feel his self control fading, as the sunlight bathed the star-crossed pair in a radiant light. Finally, he was able to say to himself, _thank god I'm human, or this would be dangerous._

Buffy ran a hand through Angel's hair, but before the pair could cross that point of no return, Buffy's pocket began to buzz.

Breaking the kiss, Buffy and Angel stared at each other, realizing at last, what had just transpired. Hearing the ring again, Buffy reached into her pocket and grabbed her cell.

"It's from Xander," she said, turning back to Angel. "He wants to know where I am."  
"What are you going to tell him?" Angel asked as he began to fidget with his hands.

Buffy thought for a moment, before saying, "The truth. I was on patrol and slayed two vamps."  
"What about me? What are you going to tell him about me?"  
"It's none of Xander's business, who I saw last night. He's not Brian, and he wouldn't have cared, anyway." Buffy placed the phone back in her pocket, and put her coat on.

"Although, I have to say, if he hadn't have called just now, I might have never left."  
Angel smiled. "Yeah, same here."

Buffy walked over to the door and opening it said, "See you later?"  
"Definitely."  
"How about I swing by your office after I see Brian, that is, if you unlock your doors by then?"  
"I promise, they'll be unlocked," Angel smirked, as Buffy gave him a kiss on his cheek, and left the hotel room.

Quietly, Angel closed the door behind Buffy, leaning against it as he closed it. After a moment of silent remembering, Angel pushed himself off the door, and headed towards the bathroom, for another shower.

88888888888888888888888888

Buffy smiled and hummed silently to herself as she made her way home.

She walked up the steps of her house, opening the door yelling, "I'm home!"

Hanging up her coat, Buffy ascended the stairs two at a time. Just as she reached the top, the phone by the stairs, began to ring.

"I'll get it," Buffy yelled as she darted back down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, Xander had already grabbed the phone.

"Hello," He said as Buffy made it to him. "Yeah, she's here… Okay, anything else? Yeah… ah huh… got it. Talk later. Bye."

Xander hung up the receiver and turned to look at Buffy as the rest of the household came into the room.

"That was Brian," he said, watching Buffy's face. "The results are back."

End Chapter Ten

Finally more B/A! I will try to warn, the next time I have a B/Brian chapter! LOL

FEEDBACK: That is a MUST! LOL


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Xander and Dawn stayed behind, as Willow and Giles escorted Buffy up to the hospital.  
Buffy had fallen strangely silent, as the three of them rode in a cab, towards the hospital. Willow held Buffy's hand, and Giles watched, as Buffy stared out the window.

Buffy's thoughts were meshing into one again, as she weighed the events of the last few days. Angel had told her New Year's, that she had her happily ever after, but did she really? She had no doubt Brian loved her, and Buffy loved him back, but was that love strong enough to get them through the obstacles that they might end up having to face if Brian has cancer?

Buffy sighed, as she watched the buildings fly by. Angel had tried to move on, only to end up having to kill her. Buffy had thought she had finally moved past Angel, and yet, every time she had thought that, fate seemed to step in.  
Falling asleep in Angel's hotel room, was the closest to being the normal girl she had so longed to be, it was almost scary. Brian had swept her up in the moment and she had married him, believing she would finally leave her Slayer past behind her. She would be Normal Buffy again.

But when Angel kissed her this morning, she realized, she had been lying to herself. Again. That fleeting moment, had been the closest to true happiness, Buffy had felt since she had married Brian. She knew that she would always love Angel, and that she wouldn't be happy, until she could be with him forever. So, Buffy realized, the time had finally come to separate from Brian. _But he's such a good person,_ Buffy told herself, trying talk her way out of it, _But he's also so job oriented. He's never been there when I really, truly, needed him._

Buffy leaned her head, against the back of the seat and took a deep breath.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Willow asked.

"Huh?" Buffy turned to her friend.

"You've been staring out the window forever, care to talk about it?"

Buffy faked a smile. "Just thinking about Brian."  
"I'm sure the young man is going to be fine, Buffy," Giles offered his encouragement.

"I hope you're right, Giles," Buffy said as the cab pulled up in front of the hospital, "I certainly hope so."

Giles exited the car, and walked around to Buffy's side, offering to help her out of the car. Willow paid the fare, and followed the Watcher and Slayer inside.

The three friends, walked down the long hallway that led to Brian's room, Willow holding one of Buffy's hands, while Giles wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Opening the door, Buffy saw Brian lying in the bed, peacefully sleeping. Buffy walked over and carefully brushed his face. Feeling her touch, Brian moved his head towards her, and slowly opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said sleepily.

"Hey," Buffy said softly as she touched his face.

Brian turned his head to face his other two guests.

"Willow, Giles," he acknowledged, "I'm glad you came with her."  
"Yes, well, I wouldn't have had it any other way," Giles told his son-in-law.

"How are you feeling," Willow asked as she walked over to Brian's other side.  
"Like crap, but otherwise fine," Brian smiled at his attempt at humor. "They took a sample and did some tests, and the doctor said they had some results."  
"Do you know what they are?" Buffy asked as she squeezed Brian's hand.

Brian shook his head. "No, I told them to wait till you were here. I wanted to find out with you."  
Buffy smiled at her husband, and kissed his hand. Brian reached down beside him, grabbed a controller, and pushed the nurse's button. A few seconds a later a nurse walked in.  
"Tell Dr. Preston, I'm ready now," he told her as she nodded her head and walked out the room again.

"I certainly hope it is good news," Willow said.

"Yes, it would be the best news in days," Giles agreed.

A moment later, Dr. Preston walked in and acknowledged everyone.

"I see you gathered your family around you," he said as Giles moved towards Buffy and Dr. Preston stood at the foot of Brian's bed.

"Well, doc," Brian said as he held Buffy's hand, "What's the prognosis?"

Dr. Preston took a deep breath before he spoke.

"Well, as you know, we took a lung sample, and performed a CAT scan to get a better look at your lungs."  
"Yeah, I'm still sore form the probing," Brian said, trying to lighten the ever growing tension.

Dr. Preston chuckled, as he continued. "Yes, well we performed a test to determine if there were any cancer cells in the tissue, and well, I'm sorry to say that the news is not very good."

Buffy closed her eyes, and her breath hitched.

"It appears that you do indeed have lung cancer."  
Buffy instantly sunk into Giles's arms, Willow grabbed Brian's hand, and Brian squeezed his closed eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Brian," Dr. Preston said as Giles looked at him.

"Do you know how bad the cancer had progressed?"  
Dr. Preston took a breath and shook his head. "The CAT scan, combined with the samples we tested, show that the cancer is very aggressive and could possibly have already spread elsewhere. We just haven't found it yet."

Buffy tried hard to stifle her threating hysteria, and gather her nerves. Bravely, she stood and asked Dr. Preston, "What, if anything, can be done?"

Dr. Preston faced Buffy and said, "Honestly, not much. We could try Chemo, but it has spread so fast and so hard, that it would prolong the obvious."

"So I'm going die, is that what you're saying doctor?" Dr. Preston turned back to answer Brian's question.

"You have a year, maybe less."

"Oh my Goddess," Willow sat down on the counter beside Brian's bed.

"The best we can do at the point, is to give you something for the pain, which doesn't necessarily stop all the pain."  
"What about my job," Brian asked, sitting up in his bed, " Can I still work?"  
"What is it that you do, Mr. Kelly?"  
"I'm an architect."  
"Trips to actual sites, might make matters worse, with all the building materials," Dr. Preston said. "It's not at all out of the question that it was those same building sites that may actually have _caused_ your cancer. And it might also explain it's ferocity."

Buffy took a seat beside Brian and grabbed his hands.

"So what's the next step?" She asked, as she kissed Brian's hand.

"Well," Dr. Preston said, "First thing I'll do, is prescribe some medications for Brian, that should help control the pain. And then we will work on getting him discharged."  
"Will he be released today," Giles asked as he stood and placed his hands in his tweed jacket.

"Probably in the morning is more like it," the doctor replied. He turned back to Buffy and Brian. "Again, I am so very sorry for all this."  
"Thank you Dr. Preston," Buffy said with a sad smile. "You have been very open and honest with us, and I am grateful for that."  
Brian nodded his agreement. "Yes, Thank you, Dr. Preston. You have been a very kind doctor."

Dr. Preston smiled sadly in response. "I'm going to go get your paperwork ready. I would like to check on you in a month. Perhaps things will be better then."

And with that, Dr. Preston excused himself, and left the room.

Everyone just remained in stunned silence. Brian had maybe months to live. Everyone was in shock. Buffy was close to tears.

"Someone needs to let Xand, and Dawn know what's happened," Willow said looking to Giles.

"Yes, perhaps I should go find a phone." Giles moved towards the door, but Buffy stopped him.

"No," she said sternly. "I should do it. I'll call Dawn. She should hear it from me personally."  
Buffy looked at Brian, a tear falling down her cheek. "I'll be right back," she said as she left the room. Brian smiled at her as she walked through the doorway.

Buffy walked down to the nurse's station, and asked for a payphone. A nurse pointed down a different hall, and Buffy thanked her before following her finger down a long corridor.

Buffy made it to the payphone but passed it, heading for the elevators instead. She saw the sign marking the stairs and walked inside. Heading down a flight, Buffy reached into her purse, grabbed her cell phone, and a business card. She flipped the phone open, and glancing at the card, began to dial.

After three rings, a voice came on the line.

"You have reached Angel Private Investigations," began Angel's pre-recorded message, "Sorry I am not able to answer. Please, leave your name, number and the nature of you call, and I will speak with you as soon as I can. Thank you."

A long beep followed, signaling Buffy to leave a voice message. "Angel," she said as she tried to hold back the tears, "It's Buffy. I'm at the hospital. And it's really not good. I need to talk to you, please. Call me on my cell." Buffy could barely maintain her composure as she left her number on Angel's voice mail. After she finished leaving her message, Buffy slammed the phone shut, and braced herself against the stairway. Leaning her head back, she took a deep breath, before sliding to the ground in tears.

888

Buffy walked back into the hospital room, and took her place beside Brian.

"What did they say," Willow asked.

"No one answered," Buffy lied as she looked at Brian's face.

Giles looked at Willow who shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I suppose we should head back, and inform Xander and Dawn, of Brian's health."  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed with Giles, as she continued to stare at Brian. "You be okay here, or do you want me to stay?"  
Brian looked at Buffy and smiled sadly. "You should probably go with them. You need to be there to keep Dawn from falling apart."  
Buffy giggled as she knew Brian was right. Dawn would go to pieces the instant she heard that Brian was dying. He was the only guy, that Dawn had felt a strong kinship to in years. And losing Brian, would devastate Dawn.

Buffy leaned over and kissed Brian, before she walked over to Giles, who placed a loving arm around her shoulders.

"We'll see you later," Willow said as she hugged Brian and joined Buffy and Giles.

It wasn't until after he was sure that everyone was out of earshot, that Brain allowed his own fear and tears to flow freely.

8888

Angel unlocked the door of his office, a dreamy smile crossing his face. He felt like he was dreaming, but he knew it was all too real. Finally.

Finally, his dreams of Buffy that had sustained him all these years, were slowly become reality.

Angel hummed to himself as he placed his keys in a bowl on his cherry wood desk, and hung his leather coat on the coat tree behind him. He walked over to the coffee maker, that sat on a small table on the other side of the room, and began to pour himself a cup.

After adding sugar and Irish Crème, for flavor, Angel walked back to his desk. Seeing the flashing, red light on his answering machine, Angel pressed the button and continued to hum his made up song. Angel listened as potential clients left messages for help with cheating husbands, scam artists, and one call about a possible demon eating expensive cars.  
The machine beeped as Angel took a sip of his coffee, and he almost spilled it on his peach colored shirt, when he heard a voice say, "Angel? "It's Buffy. I'm at the hospital. And it's really not good. I need to talk to you, please. Call me on my cell."

Setting his coffee on the desk, Angel grabbed a pin, and quickly wrote down Buffy's cell number. Then, he picked up his phone and dialed.

After several rings, Angel spoke into the receiver. "Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?"

8888

Giles was the first one to walk through the door of Buffy and Brian's house. Willow followed, with Buffy close behind. Hanging up their coats, the three of them walked into the living room, where Xander and Dawn sat on the couch watching TV.

"Buffy," Xander said as he saw Giles and Willow take a seat. Seeing the look on Buffy's face Xander knew the news couldn't be good. "Judging by the sour looks on your faces, I'm going to take a lucky guess, and say the news wasn't good?"  
Buffy took a seat beside Dawn and grabbed her hand.

"Dawn," she said, taking a deep breath, "I hate to tell you this, but Brian has cancer. And the doctors say that he only has months to live."  
Dawn jumped up and pulled her hand out of Buffy's grasp. "You're joking! Brian's not going to die! Please, tell her she heard wrong Giles!"

Giles looked down as Dawn turned to him. "I'm afraid, my dear, that Buffy is telling you the truth. Brian is terminally ill."  
"NO! You're LYING!" Dawn yelled at Buffy before turning on her heels and running up the stairs, crying.

"Dawn!" Buffy cried as she heard Dawn run into her room and slam the door.

"Well," Willow said as she slapped her knees. "That went well."  
Buffy started walking towards the stairs after Dawn, when her pocket began to vibrate.

Looking at the number, Buffy darted into the other room, out of range of the others.

Opening the cell, she heard Angel's voice.

"Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?"  
Buffy clasped her mouth as she struggled to keep it together. "I need to see you," she managed to say.  
"Do you know how to get to my office?" Angel asked, as his concern for Buffy became more obvious.

"Yeah," She replied. "I can be there in five minutes."  
"Good. Meet me here. In Five."  
"Okay, let me find a way to leave the house, which shouldn't be too hard right about now," Buffy quipped as she stifled another sob.

"Okay, just take your time, I'll be right here." Angel assured Buffy as she told him goodbye.

Buffy ended the call and walked back into the living room, tears streaming down her face.

"Guys, I'm goingto grab some air," she said as she took her coat from the tree. "Xander, you think you can hold the fort while I'm gone?"  
"Yeah, sure, Buff. Anything you need."  
"Good, I shouldn't be too long." Buffy slipped her coat over her back, and turned to the door.

"Hey Buff," Xander called out. "I'm really sorry to hear about Brian."  
Buffy tried to smile as she said, "Thanks, Xander. That means a lot. Really." Then Buffy was out the door and down the steps in a flash, walking towards Angel's office.

End Chapter Eleven

Well? what did you think?

As always, feedback is a MUST! LOL


	12. Chapter 12

One quick note: For those who may not have seen the "Angel" episode "I Will Remember You", this chapter contains MASSIVE spoilers as to what happens!! Now with that out of the way, ENJOY! And don't forget to R&R!!!!

Chapter Twelve

Buffy pulled her coat closer around her, as she walked across the street, and entered the brick office building where Angel worked.

The building was old enough that the antique, iron elevator no longer operated. So Buffy walked the three flights, up to Angel's office.

She walked down the narrow hall, until she came across a glass door that said, "Angel Private Investigations", in gothic lettering. Buffy smiled, as she opened the door and walked inside.

The inside reflected Angel's old world tastes, as the chairs and table appeared to be Mission style. The pictures that hung on the walls, depicted beautiful scenes of fields in the spring or summer. One particular painting that caught Buffy's eye, showed ocean waves breaking onto a sandy beach, as a couple walked towards a hilltop home. The way the sun peered through the clouds and shone directly on the loving couple, reminded Buffy of a long ago dream she had had about her and Angel before her last year of High School.

"Like it?"  
Buffy jumped, as she spun around to face Angel. He was leaning against the door frame, smiling, as he wiped his hands on a towel.

"It's beautiful," Buffy replied as Angel walked over and took her coat. "Where did you find it?"  
"I made it," Angel said hanging the coat on the coat rack.

"Wow," Buffy whispered, "You're amazing."  
"I had a great model," Angel hinted, as he led Buffy into his main office.

Walking in, Buffy saw that Angel's desk was probably as old as he is, or was. It was a beautiful, striped wood, that Buffy had heard called "tiger maple", once upon a time. A Tiffany glass lamp sat on one corner, illuminating the desk's surface. The chair that sat behind the desk, and the one in front, both had leather backs, with round brass tacks accenting the deep green.

Angel closed the door, and walked over to where he sat, and motioned for Buffy to sit across from him.

"So what is this bad news, you called me about?"  
Buffy could feel her newfound composure running away, as she remembered why had come in first place.

"It's about Brian," she said as she tried to keep her calm. "Dr. Preston said that Brian has lung cancer, and that he may not make it to the end of the year."  
Slowly, Buffy's strength failed her, and she turned into a mess of tears, as she finished her sentence. Angel stood, and grabbing a Kleenex, walked over to Buffy and handed it to her as he sat on the edge of his desk.

"God, Buffy, I'm- I don't know what to say."  
"It's just," Buffy blew he nose, " Brian and I were so happy there for a while, and now, it's all falling apart."  
"What do you mean?"  
"First, he gets the contract to rebuild Sunnydale, and then he starts diving into that, and now you show up and stir up old feelings I though I had left behind me. I'm just wondering when that damn Hellmouth is going to leave me alone!"

Angel took a breath as he tried to find a way to comfort Buffy. Sunnydale was one hell of a roller coaster ride, even to those who may have been passing through, like Angel.

Before he knew what was going on, he had fallen for Buffy, well, actually that happened _before_ Sunnydale, but the point was, that he had loved her, unleashed Angelus, damn near started the apocalypse and then was sent to hell, only to return and try to commit suicide, and be convinced by a power hungry, demonic Mayor, that he wasn't good enough for Buffy.

And all within a few year's time. It was enough to make anyone's head spin.

He could imagine what it had done to Buffy.

After all, she had died, been brought back, been tormented by The Master's death, have her boyfriend lose his soul and try to kill her for six months, kill said boyfriend to save humanity, and when he comes back, have him leave again, because he can't be around her anymore.

Then she dates some Clark Kent wannabe, who ends up a becoming addicted to vampires. Then, stir in a sister who is an energy source, fighting a Hellgod, dying (again),come back (again), and then sleep with some bleached blond, much to boyfriend number one's _great_ dislike. And finally mix, with your bestest best friend's "mourning", is a mild way of putting it, and then instead of blowing up a school gym, try the whole town, for added flavor.

Can you say, Dr Phil?

Angel rubbed his face as Buffy continued to cry. "Look," he said kneeling in front of Buffy, "I don't what's going on, and I don't think that Sunnydale has _anything_ to do with this." Angel lifted Buffy's head so he could see her face more clearly.

"Then what is it," she asked in between sobs.

"Maybe it's a test."  
"A test? The last time I took a test like this, I was drugged by the one person I thought could never do anything to hurt me. I lost my slayer powers and just about died!"

Buffy stood and turned away from Angel. Angel hung his head.

"Okay, maybe I used the wrong words."  
"You think?" Buffy said, her fear turning to anger.

"I'm just saying that maybe it's the Powers That Be's way of giving you one final challenge?"

"Well, its pretty low." Buffy folded her arms.

"It's the Powers," Angel said as he walked over to Buffy. "I mean, look at me. When have they ever been fair to me?"  
"They gave you your humanity."  
"Yeah, but they also took it back."  
"Huh?" Buffy said confused. "I know I'm blond, but you're not making sense, Angel."

"Nothing, never mind," Angel said as he realized what he had almost done.

"No, not never mind. Mind." Buffy watched as Angel sat down in his chair and folded his hands in front of his face.

"Angel," Buffy leaned on the edge of the desk as Angel looked up at her. "Why did you say that the Powers took your humanity? You're sitting in here, with the sunlight shining on you, which by the way, makes you're brooding look really bizarre."  
"Look, it happened years ago, and I would really rather not bring back up again, okay?"  
"Too late, Angel. You brought it up yourself, now spill."

Angel dropped his hands and looked at Buffy. "I said I didn't want to talk about it, now the subject is dropped."  
Buffy knew Angel was trying to keep her from probing, and if this were happening a few years earlier, his scare tactic might have worked, but not now.

"No, it is not dropped," She said as she leaned closer to look into Angel's eyes. "I want to know when you where human once before!"  
"Damn it, Buffy!" Angel slammed his hands on the desk and stood up. "I said drop it!"  
Buffy didn't let his outburst stop her, "No you're going to tell me!"  
"Buffy," Angel pleaded.

"Tell me what happened."  
"I can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because if I do, then you will never come back here again."  
"I don't understand."  
"And it's better that way." Angel shoved his hands in the pockets of his brown slacks.  
"If you _don't_ tell me, I am out that door and I won't come back."  
Angel tilted his head towards Buffy. "It's none of your business."

"Like hell it is! You were human for one day and I wasn't even there? I say that _is_ my business!"

"What I did in L.A., I want to _stay_ in L.A."  
"Well, news flash Angel, this isn't Nevada. It's New York, and you are going to tell me what happened while I was in college."  
Angel shook his head and sighed as he walked back over to his chair and grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going," Buffy asked as he walked out the office.

"Out," he said as he grabbed his coat and began to put it on.

"No," Buffy said as she ran to stand in front of him.

"Buffy, move." She stood still. Angel made an attempt to move Buffy, but she resisted, and as Angel grabbed for her arm, Buffy turned herself, flipping Angel to the ground.  
"What is wrong with you?" Angel said as Buffy placed a boot on his chest.  
"What's wrong with you Angel?" she said as she remained in a fighting stance. "I asked you a simple question, and now you're acting like if you say anything, it will cause the world to end!"  
Angel dropped his head to the floor. "I guess you won't let me up until I tell you, huh?"  
"That's the general idea, yeah," Buffy said nodding.

Resolved, Angel shook his head, telling Buffy that he would talk, and she helped him up.

"Thanks," Angel said dusting his coat.

"No problem," Buffy said as Angel began to open the door. "Wait a minute! You promised!"  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I just can't."  
"Why? Did you find perfect happiness with someone else and almost end the world again?"  
Buffy's eyes flashed red, as Angel walked up and told her, "For your information, no!"  
"Then what hell is so sacred about it?"  
"Because I am the only one who is supposed to know!" Angel yelled at Buffy.

_Now_ Buffy was taken back. Why was he the only one allowed to know?

"Know what?" Buffy asked softly and hoped she did not have to repeat the previous argument.

"Thanksgiving," was all Angel said, as he face became longer, and eyes sadder.

"Okay," Buffy said as her head began replaying all the Thanksgivings she and Angel shared together. But the only thing she could think of, was that one in college, just after she met Riley.

"You mean the one where you showed up and neglected to tell me, so Xander had to?"  
Angel nodded. "Yeah that's the one."  
"The one where I showed up at your office and you killed that Moha thing like you had done it all your life, brushing it off as quick learning?"  
"Morah," Angel said as he began to fidget.

"So my assumption about that scene was right? There was more too it than what I saw?"  
Again, Angel nodded in response. "Their blood has the power to regenerate, and when I, or we, fought it the first time, it's blood mixed with mine and I became human."

Buffy stood in silence, absorbing what Angel was telling her.

"So," Buffy said as she began to put the pieces together, "You fought a Demon, became human, and I never knew about it?"  
"Actually," Angel said as he stared at his shoes and then Buffy, "You did know."  
Buffy scrunched her eyebrows. "But if I knew then, why don't I know now?"  
"Because I asked the Powers to take it back."  
"You asked the Powers to take back your Humanity?" Angel remained silent. "What are you, _insane_?"  
"Buffy, if I hadn't then, you would have died."  
"SO!" Buffy said as she felt panic rising in her chest. "At least we would have been together!"  
"Buffy, that whole day I was human, I was useless to you," Angel said as he tried to explain. "I had no strength, no powers at all."  
"So you gave up humanity so you could be some kind of Superhero?"

Angel flinched. _Ouch, heard those words before._

"You would have worried so much about me when the big battle came," Angel said as he reached for Buffy, "that you would have died trying to protect me."

Buffy pulled away. "So you what, had some macho issues, because a girl would have to save your ass?"  
Angel shook his head. "That's not it. The Morah made me human, and that meant no powers. But for some reason, when the Powers finally made me human, I kept all the aspects of the Vampire. Except, of course, the obvious."

"The bad fashion sense, and lack of a heartbeat?"  
Angel smirked at Buffy's comment. "The needing Blood to live and aversion to sunlight, were mine."

"Oh, yeah. Well, those count too."

"Look, if it is any consolation, I have hated myself ever since."

"I don't want to you to hate yourself Angel," Buffy said, as she walked towards him. "I just wish you had told me."  
_But you said you would never forget,_ was what Angel had wanted to say, but stopped himself. Instead he said, "I thought you were happier, not knowing."

"Well, I can't say for sure if that is true anymore, but we will never know will we?"

"I guess not."  
"Tell me Angel, what was that day like?" Buffy searched Angel's face for evidence of what Buffy was sure would have been the most beautiful day of her life.

"I don't know if I should, Buffy."  
"Angel," Buffy held Angel's face in her hands. "I'm not mad at you anymore, you can tell me."  
Angel closed his eyes before looking at Buffy's again. "It was more beautiful than anything we could have ever dreamed of."  
Buffy smiled and softly kissed him. "I'm glad."

Buffy grabbed her coat and prepared to leave Angel's office.

"Where are you going?" Angel asked as Buffy put on her coat.

"Home," she said tying her belt. "I need to get back before the others worry that I jumped off a bridge somewhere."  
"You want me to drive you home?"  
Buffy smiled sweetly as she looked at Angel. "Thanks, Angel. But, I am a big girl now."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah," she said as she walked over and kissed Angel good bye on the cheek. "See you later."  
"Let me know what happens with Brian?"  
"Always," She replied as she walked out of the door. Angel smiled sweetly to himself as he hung his coat back up and returned to his office.

Buffy walked out of the office building and braced herself against one of the brick pillars that stood out front.

_Oh my god,_ she thought as she tried to control her breathing. _It was real. It actually happened._ Buffy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as she remembered the dream she had had about Angel, the day after she had seen him. It had been the most beautiful, real, fantastic day that she could have ever dreamed. And it had felt so _real_.

A smile slowly formed on her face as she walked down the front steps and hailed a cab for home.

Telling the cabbie where to go, Buffy leaned back in the seat and smiled.

_I told him I would never forget._

End Chapter Twelve

Liking it so far? This chapter just evolved word by word, so FEEDBACK PLEASE! LOL


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks to Mackenzie Creations for helping me work throught my writer's block! LOL Thanks Girl!

Chapter Thirteen

Buffy walked out of Bloomingdale's, and placed her bags in the trunk of her Mercedes.

Brian's first monthly appointment was tomorrow, and afterwards, he was taking Buffy to sunny Florida, just as he had promised New Year's.

Buffy was going to miss being able to see Angel for the two weeks she would be gone, but she also knew her time left with Brian was small. And Angel would still be here. Besides, there's always the cell or IM's.

Buffy got into her car and headed for Brian's doctor's appointment. Turning onto a street, Buffy glanced at the car's clock and realized she would be an hour early. Knowing Angel's office was not very far from the doctor's, she decided to say her goodbye's to Angel before heading out of town.

Buffy pulled up outside the brick building, and went inside. Buffy began to feel positively giddy, as she climbed the stairs to Angel's office. She had really come to count on her, daily or weekly, visits to Angel. They had not kissed since that night in Angel's hotel room, and neither one had brought up the "forgotten day", as Buffy called it, either.

Yet, their bond that they had had before Sunnydale's demise, was becoming as strong as ever.

Buffy walked through the door and found Angel in deep thought at his desk.

"Good Afternoon, Angel," Buffy said, sounding rather cheerful.

"Buffy," Angel said, without looking up from his desk.

"Whatcha looking at?" Buffy leaned over the desk, trying to read the papers Angel had strewn on his desk.

"Nothing much," he responded as he grabbed a book from one corner, "Just some research on a case I'm working on. What brings you by?"

Buffy sat on the edge of his desk. "I'm about an hour early to Brian's doctor's appointment, so I thought I would stop by for a few."

"Oh, How is Brian doing?" Angel stopped what he was doing, and looked at Buffy.

Angel noticed Buffy begin to play with her wedding ring.

"He's doing really good. Or at least I hope so."

"He is taking the medication they gave him, isn't he?"

"Oh, yeah, Angel, he's real good about doing that," Buffy said as she stood and began to pace the room. "I'm just worried that the doctor will tell him he has less time than he used to." Buffy plopped down in the chair across form Angel. "God! This is hell!"

"Or at least one form of it," Angel said, looking down at his desk.

"Look, Buffy, Brian's taking his meds like he should, and if he is doing everything you told me he is supposed to," Buffy nodded, " Then I don't see why Brian shouldn't be around for awhile."

"But even a year just feels too short. To have only months would feel like tomorrow!"

Angel walked over to where Buffy sat with her head hung, and squatted down beside her.

"Buffy, listen to me," he said taking her hand, "Brian _is _going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure, Angel?" Buffy sniffled.

"Because nobody would _willingly_ leave you."

"You did," Buffy said without thinking.

_Ouch_, Angel thought, as he blinked back the pain it caused. _You should've known she would have thrown _that _back in your face. So how are you going to get out of it?_

Angel shifted his weight, thinking of how he could fix his slip.

"Buffy, what happened during your Graduation, we were all under a lot of stress, and I made the mistake of believing the Mayor, instead of you." _Even if he was telling me what I was already thinking._

Buffy looked up at Angel and saw the truth of what he was telling her, resting in his beautiful, brown, eyes. Smiling, Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck. Angel soothed her back as she took comfort in his embrace.

"What time are you supposed to see the doctor," Angel asked as Buffy wiped her eyes, and looked at her watch.

"Oh no!" she said as hurriedly put on her coat. "I'm going to be late!"

Buffy grabbed her purse and darted out the door. Angel smiled to himself as he thought about how much Buffy had _not_ changed.

Buffy came back through the doors and gave Angel a kiss on the cheek saying, "I gotta go, bye!" Buffy bolted again, but stopped as she reached the door.

"Oh, one more thing," She said as she held the door open, "Brian's taking me out of town for a couple of weeks, after we get done at the doctor's."

"Oh," Angel said, trying not to sound depressed. "When will you be back?"

"About two weeks. He has a friend in Miami, that has a beach house he's willing to loan us. It's what Brian promised to do for New Year's."

Angel maintained his composure. "Sounds great. Have fun."

"I will," she said, but then added, "I'll miss not being able to see you."

Angel and Buffy exchanged a sad smile as Buffy turned and walked out the door.

Angel sat back down at his desk and began to pick up where he left off. Angel took a deep breath as he stared at the case before him. Suddenly, Angel's temper temporarily got the better of him, and he flung the papers and pictures into the air, allowing them to land on his office floor. Then Angel leaned against the back of his chair and, with his head in his hand, turned towards the office window.

888

Buffy quickly parked, and ran inside the doctor's building. Inside, she saw Brian was already there.  
"Oh, Brian sweetie," Buffy said as she hugged her ailing husband. "I am so sorry I am late. I couldn't get through the traffic."  
"That's okay, Buffy," Brian said as they sat down, " Dr. Preston is running a little behind today, anyway."  
Buffy took a silent, grateful, breath.

"Mr. Kelly?" the nurse called and Brian and Buffy walked with her into a examination room.

After taking his vitals, the nurse then instructed them to wait for the doctor.

A few minutes passed, and Dr, Preston walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Kelly," Dr. Preston said shaking Brian's hand, "How are we feeling?"  
"A little more tired than I used to be, but otherwise, fine."

"Yes, well, the fatigue is a normal reaction to the medication you are taking."

"Well, Your vitals seem to be staying normal, that's a good thing."  
"Can you tell if he still only has a year left to live?" Buffy blurted out, unable to keep her fears at bay.

"Buffy!" Brain scolded.

"No, she's right to ask," Dr. Preston told Brian. "It's only natural. As long as his vitals remain where they are, and his tests continue to come back negative, then I don't see why he shouldn't live _longer_ than a year."

Buffy smiled to herself as she heard what the doctor told her.

"So what I am going to do, is take another sample, and when the results come back, I we will set up another appointment. Say next month some time?"  
Brian and Buffy nodded their heads in agreement with Dr. Preston.

"All right then," Dr. Preston said, as he made a note on Brain's chart, and shook their hands, "Then I will see you next month. Keep taking good care of him," The doctor directed his final statement at Buffy, who smiled blushingly.

After setting the next appointment with secretary, Brian and Buffy left the Dr's with Brian arm around Buffy's waist, heading towards Buffy's car. Buffy got in the driver's seat, and Brian got in on the other side. Buffy then turned on the car, and the two headed towards the airport.

Once the plane took off, Buffy suddenly became more gloomy.

"Honey," Brian rested a hand on Buffy's leg, "You okay?"  
"Yeah", Buffy said blankly.

"Are you sure?"  
Buffy snapped out of her dismal mood and turned to her husband.

"Yeah, Honey I'm fine. I'm just- well, I don't know. I guess I just miss home already."  
"Well, you will _love_ Jake's house." Brian said as he kissed his wife's hand. "It's right on the beach. Just what we need to relax and enjoy each other again."  
Buffy faked a smile as she said "That's sounds wonderful."

_I just wish Angel where there instead,_ is what she wanted to say, but she refrained. She didn't want to try and explain Angel's, two hundred years plus, story to Brian.

Especially now that he was gravely ill.

Buffy leaned her head against the seat's head rest, and stared out the window, watching the clouds fly by.

8888

When the plane landed, and Buffy and Brian exited the plane, Buffy walked over to where the postcards where kept, and grabbed two. While Brian went to use the bathroom, Buffy sat down at the lounge, and took out her pen:

_Dearest Angel, _

_I've not even made it to where I will be staying, and already miss not having you near. I will write back soon._

_Always, Buffy._

"Who are you writing to already?" Brian's voice called as he walked up to Buffy's table.

"Oh, just writing Willow," Buffy lied, as she carefully tried to slide Angel's card under the other one. "I wanted to let her know we arrived safely."  
"You could have called her," Brain said as he ignored Buffy's slight of hand.

"Yeah, but this way is more fun," Buffy said. Brian smiled at Buffy and motioned if she was ready to go.

Nodding, Buffy and Brian picked up their bags, and headed for the car that would take them to their home for the next two weeks.

End Chapter Thirteen

**IIIIII**

Yeah I know it's short! Gripe at me later! I HATE writing a thriteenth chapter! I ALWAYS get writer's block! LOL  
Anyway, the next chapter WILL be longer, so don't worry!

As always, READ & REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you think and maybe what you would like to see happen!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Buffy walked down the busy Miami sidewalk, watching the passersby, as she made her way to the mall, for some shopping.

Brian was back at the beach house, napping, while Buffy took in the sights. Brian had wanted to go, but the medicines he took, had taken all the energy from him. So he had given her the cell and told her to keep it close, so he could call, if there was an emergency.

So now Buffy walked into a little boutique, wishing that Brian didn't have to spend, yet another day, in bed.

_Three days by myself, it's like I'm on vacation by myself_, Buffy thought as she scanned a rack of new halters.

Buffy sighed as she walked over to another rack, and began to look through those items. She found a nice yellow cami, and walked over to the counter to pay. She pulled out her credit card, and as she did so, a business card fell on the counter.

_Angel's business card,_ Buffy thought as the cashier took her credit card. _I wonder if I should call?_

After placing the Visa back in her purse, Buffy took out her cell, and flipped it open. Walking out of the store, Buffy pressed the speed dial and waited anxiously, to talk to Angel.

Buffy looked up in disappointment, as she began to hear Angel's answering machine. When the beep sounded, Buffy momentarily became numb, and lost all thought.

"Uh, hi, Angel," Buffy finally managed to say, "I was just calling to say hi and let you know how things are going down here. Um, I guess that's it. Talk to you later, Angel. Bye." Buffy quickly hung up, and hoped silently her depression didn't show through.

Buffy shook her head, to clear her thoughts, and continued her shopping trip.

88888

It was almost three in the afternoon, and Buffy was starving. She sat down at a outdoor café, and prepared to order. When she finished ordering, Buffy took a sip of her drink, and watched the sun reflect on the ocean. While she waited, Buffy decided she would call home.

"Hey, Xander," Buffy said as he picked up, "How are things back in chilly New York?"  
"Hey Buff," Xander said as he heard Buffy's voice on the line. "Things here are good. Willow's getting ready to leave though."  
"Oh? Where is she going?" Buffy asked concerned.  
"The Council called this morning and requested her presence at some thing, I didn't exactly catch what the 411 was."  
"I wonder if something's brewing?"  
"I doubt it," Xander's voice said, "I think they just want the boss to home, you know what I mean?"  
Buffy laughed as she remembered when she used to run the Council. "Yeah, I know _exactly_ what you mean. Well, tell Willow that I wish I had been there to see her off."  
"I will," Xander said.

"And I guess I will talk to you later."  
"Yeah," Xander replied as Buffy's voice turned sad.

"Hey, Buffy," Xander asked, concern growing in his voice, "How's everything going out there?"  
"Oh, everything here's great," Buffy tried to lie, "The sun is shining, the waters are warm, and I can wear a tank top and not freeze to death!"  
Xander silently laughed at Buffy's attempt at joking.

"And what about Brian? How is he feeling?"  
"To tell you the truth, Xander," Buffy sighed, "The medication Brian is on, has pretty much kept him in bed since we got here."  
"But you guys have been gone almost four days!"

"I know Xander," Buffy ran a hand through her hair and leaned on her table. "But he just doesn't have the energy to do some of the things he wanted to do with me."

"Man that's gotta be a real bummer, Buffy."  
"Tell me about," Buffy said as she leaned back and rested her free hand under the one holding the phone. "I don't know if I should ask him if he wants to go back, or if I should just wait it out, and see if he gets some strength back."  
"I wish I could help, Buff. But whatever you do, You need to think of Brian's best interests."  
"Yeah, I know, Xander." At that point, the waiter returned with Buffy's lunch. "Oh, look, I gotta go, Xander. My food is ready."  
"Okay, Buffy, You take care."  
"I will, and tell Willow I said hi and I love her."  
"Got it. See ya, Buff."  
"Bye Xander." Buffy ended the call, and thanked the waiter as her Caesar Salad was set on the table.

Buffy grabbed the pepper, and as she seasoned her food, a shadow crawled across her table. Buffy looked beside her as she was about to take a bite, and saw a familiar face.

"What are you doing here?"  
"I would ask the same thing," Angel's voice said, "But then again, it's kinda obvious."

"Have a seat," Buffy offered the chair beside her and Angel accepted.

"So," she said, taking a bite of her salad, "What brings you to Miami, or are you just stalking me as always?"

Angel cracked a smile as he flagged down a waiter. "No, I've sworn off Stalking."  
"Fat chance," Buffy muttered as she took another bite.  
"What did you say?" Angel said, wishing he still had kept his Vampiric hearing.

"Nothing," Buffy said quickly.

The waiter arrived, and Angel placed his order.

"You're not going to look at a menu?"  
"Why," Angel shrugged his shoulders. "They have good food here."

"And how do you know this?"

"Some things are to remain a secret," Angel said as he flashed his famous smile.

Buffy shook her head, as she continued to eat.

"So how is Brian doing?"

"He's been very tired since we got here," Buffy said as she took a deep breath.

"I noticed you were here all alone," Angel pointed out.  
"Yeah, well, his meds have kept him feeling pretty wiped," Buffy said feeling agitated that Angel had noticed.

"I hope he gets better," Angel said as his plate was brought to him.

"Thank you," he told the waiter as he began to pour the contents of the A-1 on his stake.

"Nice to see some things haven't changed," Buffy said as she ate her salad.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angel said as he cut his steak.

"Rare?" Buffy pointed at the dark pink part of the steak, "You still like things fresh."  
"It's Medium rare," Angel corrected, "And I refuse to answer the last part."  
"Scared?" Buffy teased as she watched Angel eat.

"Of you? No."

"Then why won't you answer that last part?"  
"Because," Angel said as he swallowed, "It's too charged, sexually."  
Buffy smiled and bowed her head as she blushed.

"Ok, Point taken." She replied, admitting defeat.

"So answer my first question," Buffy pointed out, as she changed the subject.

"And what question was that?"

"Why are you in Miami?"  
"A case," Angel answered, as he took another bite of steak.

"Ok," Buffy said, not quite satisfied. "What kind of case? Human? Non-Human?"  
"Possibly both," Angel replied.

"Anything I could help with?"  
"Doubtful," Angel said wiping his face with a napkin. "The guy I'm after is in the prostitution game, and I think he's gathering girls for some kind of Demonic ritual."

"Huh," Buffy said as she finished her salad. "That sounds like fun."  
"Yeah, like Demon hunting is fun," Angel said as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's better than being bored at home," Buffy said as she began to use her straw and stir her drink.

"Yeah, and it's also better than going out, and getting yourself killed. Again."

Buffy looked Angel in the eye. "Don't go pulling that Knight in Shiny Black Convertible card, again, Angel. Granted, I am not in official Slayer capacity, right now, but I can still hold my own."  
"Really?" Angel finished his steak, and set the plate aside. "I think you've grown soft, in you're old age."  
"Old!" Buffy titled her head, not sure whether or not she should feel insulted. "Are you challenging me, human?"  
Angel smiled at Buffy's tease. "I didn't say that."  
"Okay," Buffy smiled as she pulled out her Visa. "Then _I _challenge _you_, Angel. Name the place and time."

"Excuse me," Angel asked a passing waiter, "But do you have pen?"  
"Sure," the waiter said as he pulled a Bic from his pocket.

"Thanks." Angel said as he pulled a small note book from his navy jacket pocket. "Meet me here, at Seven."

Angel tore the paper from the binding and handed the piece of paper to Buffy.

"I'll be there." Buffy said, a smile of confidence that Angel had not seen in her, since she was the Slayer, gracing her face.

Buffy reached into her purse, to search for a tip, but Angel held up his hand.

"This one's on me," he said, laying a ten on the table.  
"Thanks," Buffy said as she stood to go. "I guess I better go and get ready to kick your butt."  
Angel smirked, as he said, "If you think, so."  
"I _know_ so," Buffy said pointing at Angel's chest. "Later."  
And with that, Buffy grabbed her bags and walked away, leaving Angel with a smile on his face.

8888888

Buffy walked through the door of the house she and Brian were staying in while they were in Miami, and set the bags down on the table in front of the door, and walked into the spacious living room.

"Brian," she called out. "I'm home!"

Buffy walked into the kitchen to prepare Dinner, but found Brian there instead.

"Brian," she said, surprised Brian was up and around.

"Hey, honey," he said as Buffy walked over and gave him a kiss. "Sorry I didn't yell back. I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you certainly did that," Buffy replied as she leaned over the stove. "Hmm, smells wonderful."  
"I hoped you would like it," Brian said as he held up the spoon for Buffy to taste.

"Oh, my god," Buffy said licking her lips, as she tasted the sauce. "It tastes positively divine!"  
Brian smiled. "Good, then I remembered it right."  
"What is that?"  
"It's a secret family recipe my mom gave me when I was about eighteen. She said if the woman says, 'It's divine,' then you got it right."  
Buffy giggled as she prepared to set the table.

"Well, I bet your mother was interesting person."  
"A lot like you, actually," Brian said as he stirred. "You would have really gotten along, the two of you."

Buffy smiled as she finished helping Brian cook dinner.

Afterwards, the couple sat on the back deck, and watched the fleeting rays of the sun, descend into the water.

Buffy and Brian sat on the bench, a light blanket over Brian's legs, while Buffy laid her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry I have been so sick," Brian said as he kissed his wife's head.

"You don't have to apologize," Buffy said raising her head. "You can't expect to be the picture health the whole time. As long as we can do this every night, it will have been a good vacation."  
Brian smiled and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. Buffy laid her head back down on Brian's chest, and sighed.

"What time is it, I wonder," Buffy said as she watched the stars come out to play.

Brian lifted his arm and looked at his watch.

"Ten till seven," he said resting his arm again.

Buffy sat up straight. "Ten till seven!"  
"Yeah, is there a problem?"

Buffy looked to her husband and shook her head. "Not really, no. I just kinda had a –"  
"A date?" Brian asked teasingly.

Buffy tapped his shoulder. "No! But yeah. I mean I promised a friend I would met them at Seven. But they'll understand if I don't come."  
"Is there a way to get a hold this friend of yours?"  
"No, not really," Buffy said as she sat up. " I don't have his cell."

"He?" Brian raised an eyebrow. "this is the second time you have mentioned this guy friend of yours, or is there another one?"  
Buffy glanced down. She knew she couldn't keep Angel hidden forever.

"No, it's the same one." She like a scolded child.

Brian nodded. "Ahuh. And does this friend have a name?"  
"It's Angel." Buffy said as she began to feel a small weight being lifted.

"And what is this Angel, in relation to you?"  
"You promise not to go all weird on me?" Buffy asked, trying to sink into the bench.

Brian crossed his heart. "I promise."  
"Angel was my boyfriend."  
Brian was silent.

"Is he the one who slept with you, but then treated you like a notch on a belt?"  
"Close," Buffy said as she saw Brian relax, "That was Parker. Angel is the one I dated, before I met him."  
"So he's the one that you said deserted you after you graduated?"

"Y-Yeah," Buffy thought as she remembered all the hatred she had had when she told Brian, at least that much, about him. She had never used his name, She had always thought that if Brian said Angel's name, then she would forever think of Brian as Angel.

"So, Angel was in New York and now he is in Miami? Is he stalking you again?" Brian's puzzled look, made Buffy giggle.

"No, he's not stalking me," she reassured him. "Angel is in the P.I. business, and he followed a client here, and we ran into each other."  
"And what is this 'date' you're supposed to meet him about?"

"A fight," Buffy said quickly.

"Like boxing?"  
"More like martial arts. Angel and I have been fans for years," Buffy thought herself clever, for finding a way to _not_ explain their past.

"I have never seen what's so interesting in watching martial arts, myself," Brian said as he began to rub his head.  
"Are you getting another migraine? If so, I don't have to go?" Buffy asked, concerned at her husband's actions.

"No, I'm fine," he said as he looked at Buffy. "I don't mind you going, but I have one thing to ask you."  
"Anything," Buffy answered as Brian held her hand.

"First, Help me back to the bedroom, so I can take my medication. Second, bring Angel back here, after the fight."  
Buffy scrunched her eyebrows. "Okay."  
"I want to meet the man who stole your heart the first time."  
Buffy smiled and kissed Brian. "Deal."

Buffy stood up and helped Brian walk back to the bedroom. Once there, she helped him into bed, gave him his medication, and handed him a glass of water.

"Here you go," she said as Brian swallowed the pill, and let Buffy set the glass down on the table beside the bed.

"You go have fun watching the fight," Brian said as Buffy kissed him good bye.

"I love you," Buffy said as she walked to the door.

"I love you too," Brian said as Buffy left the bedroom.

8888

Buffy arrived at the location Angel had described, a half hour late.

"My luck, he got mad and left," she mumbled as she hurried into the building.

Walking inside, Buffy realized where she was. "This doesn't look anything like a hotel," she said to herself, "this looks more like an abandoned building."  
"Very astute," said a voice behind her.

Buffy turned around but saw no one. "Who's there?"  
"Nothing you need worry yourself over," the voice said again, this time sounding more demonic.

_Oh, crap,_ was the last thing Buffy thought, before an object made contact with the back of Buffy's head, leaving her unconscious on the ground.

When the pounding in Buffy's head finally woke her up, Buffy tried to move, but found that her arms and legs were bound. Looking beside her, she saw that there were several torches, which appeared to be strategically placed along the building, illuminating the room in a soft, yellow-orange glow.

To her other side, Buffy saw that she only one of about 20 girls who were lined up against the cement retaining wall.

A foul odor alerted Buffy to the presence of her captor.

"Man, do you guys _ever_ learn to take a shower?"

"Hush, sacrifice!" the demon snapped back as he gathered various herbs and placed them in a certain order.

"So, how did you appear as Angel, if you smell like last week's garbage?"  
"Hush!" the demon said as he began to chant.

"Great," Buffy said aloud, "I'm getting ready to be offered as some sacrifice to some Demonic god, and I don't even get one last phone call?"  
"That's IT!" The demon spun around and walked over to Buffy.

"One more word from you," he said a hair's breath from Buffy, "And I will kill you just for the hell of it!"  
Buffy exhaled, "Man, you need a dentist, bad!"

Demon screamed in agitation, and walked over to another table and grabbed a long, sharp, blade.

Then, the demon walked back over to where Buffy was bound and said, "You're mine!"

"No actually," a voice echoed in the room. "She's _mine_."

The Demon and Buffy looked up, as a dark shape landed on the ground.

"Who the hell are you?" the Demon snapped.

Buffy was able to see over the shoulder of the smelly, Demon and said, "Let's just say, two hundred years ago, you wouldn't have wanted to be on his bad side."

"Even on a good day," Angel replied.

"Puny Human," the Demon said, walking towards Angel.

"Angel, be careful!"

"That's a bit obvious," Angel said as he ducked the Demon's first blow.

Buffy watched as Angel and the Demon began a dance of Death. Blow was matched with a counter blow. Angel kicked the Demon, and the Demon returned the gesture.

Buffy winced once, as she watched from her bound state, when Angel went through a concrete pillar.

"Man," Angel said as he took the minute to get his balance, "Even human, that hurt like hell."

"Look out!" Buffy's voice prompted Angel to duck and roll, avoiding a large beam that the demon had swung his way.

"It's not nice to cheat," Angel said as the Demon swung again.

Buffy wiggled in her ropes, hoping to break free.

When the Demon landed against a wall, the force, made one of the concrete bricks crack, right where one of Buffy's hands was bound. Feeling a wider range of motion, Buffy worked at the crack, until the brick finally collapsed, and Buffy was able to free her arm.

Buffy shifted her weight to the other side just as Angel landed beside her.

"Got a knife?" she asked as she looked at Angel.  
"Nope, but give me time," he said as he pushed himself from the wall.

Buffy watched as Angel returned to the fight and tried to antagonize the Demon.

The demon picked up the blade he was going to use to kill Buffy, and hurled it at Angel.

He ducked to one side, and the blade lodged its self into the wall besides Buffy.

"Never mind," Buffy called to Angel, who was busy avoiding the Demon's throws, to pay attention as Buffy dislodged the knife, and freed herself.

Once she landed on the ground, Buffy made quick work of freeing the other women, and pointed them out to the side entrance.

"Go, quick!" she said as she freed the last one.

Once the women had safely escaped, Buffy then turned her attentions to helping Angel. She watched carefully, waiting for her opening. Angel swung around, landing a kick to the demon's chest, which in turn, made the demon face Buffy.

Buffy raised the blade, and thrust it squarely in the Demon's chest.

"_That's_ for messing with a Slayer," she said as the Demon fell to the ground dead.

Angel stood with his hands on his knees, catching his breath, as he looked at Buffy.

"What took you so long?"

"Sorry," Buffy said, dropping the knife, "I got hung up back there."

"Well," Angel said, his breath having returned. "There is one thing about this being human business I will never get over."  
"What's that," Buffy said as she and Angel walked out of the ransacked warehouse.

"Being out of breath."

End Chapter 14

Well?? What did you think?? PLEASE Read & Review!!! PLEASE!!!! Tell me what you think!!!!! Update coming soon!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Buffy walked with Angel out of the warehouse and to the safety of her car.  
"Want to tell me what the hell that was back there?" Buffy asked as Angel leaned against the car door.

"What do you think?" Angel said as he rested the back of his head on the roof of Buffy's car.

"What I think," Buffy said as she crossed her arms and leaned to one side, "Is that a Demon tricked me into believing you wanted to meet me for a sparring match, and instead, I ended up being the main course of a ritual sacrifice!"

"Nice to see your perception of things hasn't altered," Angel said, raising his head back up.

"But that guy stunk to high hell," Buffy replied, as Angel folded his arms. "How did he appear to me as _you_, if he smells like that?"  
"Ever hear of glamour's," Angel said, looking at Buffy.

"Yeah, Willow's used them before. They can be used to alter what one actually sees."  
"Well, that's what he used. He was pretty good at it, if he could conceal the smell."  
"But why was he after me?"  
"The Demon goes after women who are feeling lonely, or feel they have no one left."  
"Okay, I understand that part, but why did he project himself as you?"

"Well," Angel looked to Buffy, "I was able to find out that he picked his victims by chance. He just walks around, looking for women who are missing someone they loved. He would use the glamour, and lure them in, by making them think the person they most wanted to see was there."  
Buffy blinked. _The person they most wanted to see._ Buffy felt her heart sink and rise like a bad elevator ride.

"Buffy, are you okay?" Angel watched as color drained from Buffy's face.

"You said this Demon projected an image of the person they loved and missed most?"  
"Yeah, " Angel nodded. Buffy took a few steps, and leaned beside Angel.

"But I had just talked to Xander on the phone, about how I missed Brian because he was so sick," Buffy said, as she looked to Angel. "That's when you showed up. Or the fake you showed up."

"Buffy that Demon picks up what's in your soul, that's why he wanted to sacrifice you," Angel said, in an attempt to comfort Buffy. "He wanted the weakest souls to feed the Demon's power."

"My soul is _not_ weak!" Buffy snapped as she confronted Angel.

"No disrespect Buffy," Angel said as he raised his hands, "But it had to have been weak, to attract that Demon."

Buffy stared at Angel's face and searched for the answer to her growing problem.

_If I attracted that Demon,_ Buffy thought as she looked to the sky, _Then I must still love Angel, more than I was really aware of._ Buffy took a deep breath.

Looking back at Angel, Buffy said, "Wait a minute."

"What?"  
"The Demon, as you, said that he had come here because of a client. But, if that was all a ploy to reel me in for the kill," Buffy tilted her head at Angel. "How did it know you were following it?"

Angel looked at Buffy. _He was able to read me too,_ Angel thought as he continued to keep his arms crossed. _Which means-­_

"You were missing me too," Buffy said, finishing Angel's thought.

"No, I wasn't." Angel lied.

"Liar," Buffy said pointing at Angel. "You were missing me, and that Demon picked up on it, and he lured you here, just like he lured me."

Angel remained stone faced.

"He must have told you about his plans, some how hoping to kill you in the process."  
"And when he realized you were the Slayer," Angel picked up the thought, "He hoped to sweeten the deal."  
"God!" Buffy said as she placed a hand on her head. "How could we be so mental!"

"We?" Angel tried to correct.

"Look it doesn't matter," Buffy said, dismissing the air. "Let's just get you back to your hotel room."  
"I didn't book a room," he said as Buffy unlocked the doors.

"You don't have a place to stay?"  
Angel stayed silent. "Well," Buffy breathed. "I promised Brian I would bring you over after the so called "fight" we were going to."

"We were going to a fight?" Angel asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Buffy said, as she began to spin her ring. "The fake you challenged me to a sparing match. And since Brian has absolutely _no_ idea that I am a Slayer, I told him you and I were going to see a martial arts match."

Buffy looked at Angel's clothes, and then her own.

They were both cut and bruised, and Buffy's pink top was torn, exposing her shoulder. Angel's coat had a few tears, and his face looked beat.

"And considering, how we just survived one, I guess that's pretty accurate."

"But I don't think Brian thought _you_ would be _in_ the fight, right?"  
Buffy looked at Angel and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll just tell him a _real_ fight broke out and we were collateral damage."  
"Does getting the wind knocked out of you count?" Angel smiled weakly, as he got into the car.

"Get in," Buffy smiled back, starting the car. Angel closed the door, and Buffy drove the two of them in the direction of home.

88888

Buffy pulled into the driveway, and killed the engine. The whole drive here, Buffy and Angel had been strangely quiet. Buffy didn't know what to do. She just kept her hands on the wheel, and stared in front of her.

Angel also stared in front him, not quite sure how things were about to play out. He glanced at the house and surrounding area.

"Nice place," Angel said, hoping to ease the ever increasing tension.

"Huh? Oh," Buffy said as she looked to Angel and back at the house. "Thank you. Brian's friend Jake, usually stays here but he let Brian and I use it for awhile."  
"Where is Jake now?" Wondered Angel.

"Costa Rica," Buffy said. "He took advantage of an expedition that was going down there. He's a photographer." Buffy explained as Angel continued to stay still.

"Are we going to go in?" Angel asked as the silence over powered them again.

"Oh, yeah," Buffy said as she turned and unlocked the doors. Carefully, they each exited the vehicle and Buffy chirped the alarm.

When they made it to the door, Buffy turned to Angel saying, "Look, I just want to say, this is going to be very, _very_, awkward, and I hope that nothing goes wrong."  
Angel smiled and raised his hand. "I'll be on my best behavior, Scout's Honor."  
"Wrong hand," Buffy smirked turning the key, as Angel shrugged his shoulders, and led him inside.

Once in, Buffy took their coats and hung them in the coat closet by the door. Quietly, Buffy led Angel through the living room, to the stairs that led up to the bedrooms.

Angel smiled to himself as he briefly imagined Buffy leading him to bed.

Stopping at a door, Buffy raised her hand to stop Angel. 'Wait here," she whispered. Softly, Buffy tapped on the door.

"Brian? Honey?" she said, as she turned the knob. "You awake? Stay here," She told Angel, as she turned around and walked in.

Brian was where she had left him, leaning against a wall of pillows, his head leaning to one side, eyes closed. Angel watched through the slightly closed door, as Buffy gingerly sat on the bed, and brushed Brian's face.

"Brian, honey," Buffy said as she turned Brian's face to towards her. "I'm home."  
Brian shifted towards Buffy. "Hey, how was the fight?" Brian asked as he opened his eyes. "What happened?" Brian noticed the cuts on Buffy's forehead, and sat up straighter.

"It's nothing," Buffy tried to play it off. "Just a real fight that broke out at the end of the match, and Angel and I tried to get away before it got worse. But, as you can tell, we didn't exactly make it out of there with out scratch."  
"Is Angel here?" Brian asked, remembering what he had asked of Buffy.

"Yeah," Buffy said as she motioned towards the door. "He's over there. Come on in, Angel. It's okay."

Angel pushed open the door and for the first time, in over two centuries, he could feel his heart begin to race. His nerves were shaking. Meeting Brian, was worse than talking to a girl's father. Buffy's husband was about to meet Buffy's first love. And true love, if you asked him.

But as he stood above Buffy, by the bed, Brian made the first gesture of peace.

"Nice to finally meet you, Angel," Brian said extending his hand. Angel took it, and returning the gesture, couldn't help but think,_ kinda has that farm-boy look, Riley did._

"Boy," Brian said, as he noticed Angel's clothes, "They sure did do a number on you."  
"Oh, yeah," Angel said looking at his shirt. "Well, I was just trying to protect Buffy."  
Buffy smiled to herself. _Thanks for letting him think I'm helpless._

"Buffy dear," Brian said, looking to his wife. "Would you go help our guest get cleaned up?" Buffy's eyes went wide. _What did he just say?_

"Huh," was all that came out.

"In the bathroom, is the medical kit," Brian pointed to the bathroom, on his right, "Angel here has a pretty nasty looking cut."  
Buffy turned to look at Angel, and the light in the bedroom, illuminated the severity of Angel's injuries.

"Angel!" Buffy exclaimed as she leaped up and touched the cut on Angel's forehead.

"Ow!" Angel cried as he flinched.

"Come on," Buffy said as she took Angel into a small hall that led to the bathroom. "Let's get you cleaned up."

Once inside, Buffy pushed the door closed, but left it cracked.  
"Take off your shirt," Buffy replied as she opened the medicine cabinet. Angel did as he was told, and unbuttoned his torn shirt. Laying it on the towel rack, Buffy grabbed the alcohol and cotton swabs.

Buffy's eyes grew wide as she saw a shirtless Angel for the first time in years. _Oh, boy,_ she thought as she swallowed, _this is going to be harder than I thought._

Angel did not let it show, but inside, he was smiling. _She's nervous_, he thought as he watched Buffy shake her head to snap out of her daze. "You okay," Angel asked as Buffy took the cap off the bottle.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Buffy said, her voice temporarily cracked.

Angel shook his head, as Buffy spun him around, checking for more wounds.

Checking Angel's back for injuries, she saw the Gryphon tattoo that graced his shoulder. Buffy reached up to touch the winged bird. "You still have it," she said, softly tracing the Gryphon's outstretched wing, flashing back on the night she had first seen it.  
He had saved her life then, too.

"Was it supposed to have gone somewhere?" Angel inquired.

"No," Buffy answered. "I just thought that what, with you being human and all, that you would have gotten rid of it."  
Angel hung his head. "First, that tattoo, has a deeper meaning deeper than I care to go into now, or ever." He turned his head to face Buffy. "Second, I think it would be a tad more _painful_ to remove it now." Angel flashed that smile of his, as he looked into Buffy's eyes.

Buffy sat Angel down on the toilet lid, and poured alcohol on a cotton swab.

"Let's clean these wounds, shall we?" Buffy's hand began to shake, as she carefully inched closer to Angel's jaw. Buffy placed the Alcohol swab on the cut, and Angel flinched.

"Ow! Damn it!" Angel cried out as he grabbed his sore jaw.

"Oh, Angel, I didn't mean to!" Buffy said as she jumped back.

"It's okay, Buffy," Angel said as he took Buffy's hands. "I'm just not used to the feel of human pain."  
"Poor Angel," Buffy whispered, as she leaned over and kissed the tender wound.

Buffy pulled away, and Angel saw the look in her eyes change. Her eyes, were a dark green, and reflected the same thing Angel was thinking. _Oh this can't be good,_ he thought. _Brian's in the other room. He could come in here and if he catches me, my death will be swift and sure._ Yet, Angel couldn't resist as he slipped a hand through Buffy's hair and pulled her closer.

Buffy didn't resist either, as she and Angel locked lips. It was soft and sensual, and very different from the one, that she had shared with Angel back in his hotel room. This one was filled was passion and left over excitement from the night's fight. Buffy's arm wrapped around Angel, and his found her waist. The kiss became more passionate as the seconds passed.

"Buffy? Is everything okay in there?" Brian's voice called as his voice came closer to the bathroom.

End Chapter

Left ya hanging didn't I?

PLEASE: Read & Review!!! I need them to feed my muse, muahhhhhh!! LOL

AngelicEagle: LOL I did not intend to create the "almost perfect chapter", But I am certianly glad I could help! LOL Any other suggestions? LOL

Roo: I am glad you found my story! I hope you continue to enjoy!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Buffy's eyes became wide, as she broke her kiss with Angel. Swiftly, and quietly, Buffy stood up to resume her nursing, just as Brian pushed the door aside.

"Everything going okay in here?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," Buffy answered quickly. "Angel here is just being a baby about sterilizers."  
"Strong arms and weak stomach huh, there Angel?" Brian joked, as Buffy applied the swab to Angel's head.

"Ow, yeah," Angel said as the wound stung, "Something like that."

"So, uh, where are you staying here in Miami?" Brian questioned, making conversation, as Buffy continued to treat Angel.

"I'm not staying anywhere really," Angel said as he flinched again. "Ow, Buffy. That hurts."  
"Well, hold still so I can put the bandage on," Buffy said in a huff. Angel rolled his eyes, and sat straight.

"So you flew in for the day?" Brian asked as Buffy placed a bandage on Angel's cut.

"Yeah, I was following a lead on a case I'm working on, when I ran into Buffy here." Buffy smiled at Angel as he told his lie. Buffy put the cap back on the bottle and placed it and the box of bandages back in the medicine cabinet.

"Why don't you stay the night?" Brian asked, as Buffy grabbed Angel's shirt from the towel rack.

"What!? No!" Buffy spun around, and losing her balance, fell backwards. Angel reached out and was able to keep her from falling.

"Why don't you want Angel to stay here?" Brain asked, curious.  
"Yeah, Buffy," Angel said as helped her on her feet. Buffy looked at Angel, then Brian, and then Back to Angel.

"Because," Buffy said trying to think of something. "I- I just think it would be very awkward." Brian looked at his wife, while Angel raised an eyebrow. "Well, I mean it's just- Well, I- You're stressed enough as it is without having a house guest," Buffy said walking towards Brian. "And having my ex-boyfriend, staying here, even overnight could prove too stressful for you."  
"You're not going to sleep with him, are you?" Brian asked.

Buffy's mouth fell open in shock. _He did _not_ just ask me that! _Buffy thought to herself, as she heard Angel stand there, in bare chested glory, holding back a laugh.

"Of course not!" Buffy answered incredulously as though sleeping with Angel would be like sleeping with Xander. "Granted," Buffy said as she stroked Brian's chest. "Angel and I have shared a bed, once," Buffy looked at Angel, pleading to keep the other one secret. "But Angel has always been there for me. He's more of a best friend than Xander is."  
Brian's suspicions got the better of him. "You sure do have a lot of good male friends."  
Angel sensed the tension in Brian's voice, and stood tight lipped.

"Angel and Xander were there, during the roughest times in my life," Buffy defended. "And it's not any different than Michelle!"  
"But Michelle was my business partner," Brian began to defend.

"Who tried to get you to sleep with her!" Buffy accused as Angel scratched his head, trying to melt in with the wallpaper.

"Okay, okay," Brian said as he signaled defeat with his hands. "You win. I'm sorry."  
"I'm sorry too," Buffy said as Brian pulled her into a hug.

"Uh, guys?" Angel finally asked, now that the air had cleared.

"Oh yeah," Buffy walked over to Angel. "Come on, Angel," she said taking his wrist. "I'll set you up in a room."

"There's clean shirts in the dresser in the next room," Brian called after Angel.

"Thanks," Angel yelled back, as he was being dragged down the hall.

"Oh! The nerve!" Buffy said as she opened the door to the bedroom, and ushered Angel inside. "To think that I would actual _cheat _on Brian! _Especially,_ in the next room!"

Buffy began to angrily fluff a pillow.

"Buffy," Angel cautiously asked.

"What?" Buffy snapped back, looking at Angel.

"You thought about it didn't you?"  
Buffy stood and crossed her arms. "I have no earthly idea what you are talking about."  
"I'm talking," Angel said as Buffy returned to fluffing pillows, "about the fact that you thought about cheating on Brian."

Buffy stopped in mid fluff, and walked over to the linen closet, that was inside. "You're crazy," Buffy said grabbing a large blanket from the closet and walking back over to the bed.

"Am I," Angel replied as Buffy spread the blanket.

"I am a faithful wife," Buffy told her self, more than she did Angel.

"Then why did you take so long to answer Brian's question?"  
Buffy continued to even out the blanket, which slowed as Angel's words sank in. Then her knees buckled and Buffy slid to the ground, crying on the edge of the bed.

"You were right," she said, he voice muffled as she cried in the sheets.

"What," Angel asked, as Buffy pushed herself back.

"I wanted to cheat on Brian." She wiped her face, as she tried regain her strength. "He's been so sick, and I've been so lonely, I just want to feel life again." Her tears began to return as she walked away from Angel. "I'm so sick and tired of being around _death_ my whole life!"

She turned and faced Angel. "Um, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure," Angel said without hesitation, "Anything."  
"Put a shirt on? You're not exactly helping, with the biceps." Angel smiled, and walked over to the dresser and grabbed a white t-shirt from the drawer.

"There," He said, as he smoothed the shirt. "Better?" Buffy nodded.

"I can put a another blanket on the bed," Buffy asked, as she wiped her face again.

"I think I'll be fine," Angel said, watching Buffy.

"I guess that's it, then," Buffy said as she swung arms beside her. "Good night."  
Buffy turned to go, But Angel grabbed her arm and spun her around, kissing her softly.

There was no passion, no lust. Just comfort. Buffy could feel the tears returning as Angel let her go.

"Good night, Buffy." Buffy just looked at Angel as she walked towards the door, and right into the table by the bedroom door.

"Oh, uh, good night, Angel." Buffy closed the door behind her, and leaned against the wall. Softly, Buffy touched her lips, before walking back to her bedroom.

"You okay," Brian asked as Buffy slid in bed beside him.

Buffy was silent a moment before she looked over at her husband. "I'm sorry," she said as Brian looked at her.  
"You don't have to apologize, Sweetie," Brian said patting Buffy's leg.

"No, you don't understand," Buffy said as she sat up on her knees. "I do need to apologize. I've been so stressed, and I'm worried about you."  
Brian shifted in the bed, so he was sitting more upright in bed.

"Buffy," Brian sighed, "I don't expect you to go through this with a smile on your face. I'm going to die. That's fact. And I'm not surprised if you find a little emotional comfort in an old friend." Buffy looked at her husband.

"You didn't think I knew?" Brian said with a knowing smile. "Buffy the way you fumbled all over, when I was talking to Angel in the bathroom, it was kinda obvious that you still feel something for him, besides the friendship. And Angel still feels the same.

"But Angel and I _are_ just friends." Brian smiled and cupped his wife's face.

"You may be friends, now, but that doesn't mean things won't change when I'm gone."  
"No, Brian," Buffy said, tears running down her face. "Don't talk like that. You're going to get better. You're going to beat this. _We_ are going to beat this."  
Brian brought Buffy's head close his, and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I have always been in love with your optimism."

Buffy smiled and laid back down on the bed. Brian placed an arm around her as she snuggled closer.

"I love you," Buffy said to Brian. Buffy looked up, and saw that he had already fallen asleep.

888

The next morning, Buffy awoke early and made her way downstairs, to the Kitchen. Tying her yellow robe around her, Buffy opened the fridge door, and grabbed a carton of eggs, some milk, and the butter. She closed the door with her foot, and turned to place the food on the counter. Taking a breath, Buffy turned towards the entryway.

"AH!" She screamed, clutching her chest. "Next time, warn me, Angel. Geez!"

"Sorry," Angel smiled, and he stood in the doorway. "What are you fixing to cook?"  
"French toast," Buffy replied, looking though the cabinets. "That is, if I can find the nutmeg." Buffy grunted in frustration, and Angel pushed her aside.

"Here," he said, pushing Buffy out of the kitchen and into the dining area. "You just sit here and enjoy the view, and let me handle the cooking."  
"You? Cook?" Buffy raised a eyebrow. "Since when did you cook? You were on a strictly liquid Diet."  
"Yet another thing, you forgot about "that day".

"You cooked? _Food_?" Angel nodded. "Man, I always miss the fun stuff."  
"Would that have been before or after you broke my table?"  
"Me?" Buffy stood and walked over to where Angel was cracking eggs in a bowl. "Um, granted I remember it as a dream, but I think it was_ you_ who placed me there!" She began poking Angel's side.

"Okay, stop it," Angel said, beginning to giggle. "Buffy, stop. Now, cut that out!" Buffy continued to poke, until Angel began to poke back causing her to laugh as well. They were both busy tickling each other, they did not hear Brian approach.

"Looks like someone's having a good morning!"  
Angel had Buffy, in a headlock, giggling. Angel released her, and went over and gave Brian and hug and kiss. "Good Morning, Brian," She said helping him to his seat. "You must be doing really well. You're actually out of bed today."

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting a reprieve today," Brian joked.

"Angel's going to cook for us," Buffy said, smiling at Angel.

"I'm only a novice," Angel said as the first slice sizzled in the pan.

"I will be the judge of that," Brian said as he raised his hand.

"Have you taken you medication yet?" Buffy asked, as Brian opened the paper.

"Nope, I plan to after I eat."

Buffy stood and grabbed plates from the shelf and began to set three places. After the table was set, Buffy went for Syrup and the butter. Brian watched as Buffy and Angel performed a dance as he made room for her to come through.  
_I wonder if this is what they looked like when they were together_, Brian wondered to himself.

Angel placing the plate of fried toast, broke Brian of his daydream.

"Hmm, smells, good," Brian said as Angel helped Buffy to her seat.

"I hope that you like them," Angel said, taking his seat.

All three sat back in their chairs and took a deep breath. They had all just stuffed themselves on Angel's French toast.

"That, my friend," Brian said looking at Angel, "has got to be the best food I have ever had the privilege of devouring."  
Angel grinned at the compliment. "Thanks, Brian."

"Have you ever considered work as a professional chief?" Buffy asked standing, to gather plates. Angel laughed, "No, not really."

"You should," Brian said, a serious look on his face. "You would make a killing."

Buffy placed the dishes in the sink, and walked over to her husband. "I'm going to grab your meds, and get dressed right quick, okay?"

"Okay dear," Brian said as he gave Buffy a peck on the cheek and Buffy disappeared upstairs.

"She's some woman," Brian said dreamily as he watched her disappear upstairs.

"She certainly is," Angel responded.

"So tell me Angel, where all have you been since you left my wife?"  
"Huh," Angel said, suddenly take back by the sudden change in Brian's voice. "I don't get it."  
"Why did you leave my wife?"  
"I really don't think that is any of your business," Angel said, taking sip of his juice.

"Well considering what you put her through, and then left us poor miserable saps with the pieces, I think _is_ my business."

Angel set down his drink, and stared thin lipped, at Brian. "Buffy has been doing fine without you, and I don't want you coming back here, hoping she will drop everything and go running to you."  
"That was not my intention at all," Angel said sincerely. Brian held up his hand.

"I just want you to understand; don't come back here if you just plan on leaving her again. I'm not going to be around much longer, and sadly, someone will need to be here to pick up the pieces." Brian leaned closer to Angel. "I'm going to need you to look after her when I'm gone." Brian leaned back against the chair. "You were aptly named, Angel."  
"And why is that?" Angel asked remaining still.

"Because you came in the nick of time."  
Angel was about to respond, when Buffy came down the stairs. Her flowing floral dress, making her look as though she were flying.

"Here ya go, Honey," Buffy said as she handed Brian his medication. "Is everything okay here?" Buffy asked, sensing the tension in the room.

"Everything is fine," Angel said as he finished his drink, and walked to the kitchen.

"Look, I really appreciate the room and all," he said holding his hand out for Brian. "But I really do need to get back to New York."  
"Well, it was a pleasure finally meeting you, Angel," Brian said as she stood. "Allow me to walk you to the door?"  
"Sure," Angel said politely.

"Brian, honey. Are you sure-," Buffy started to object, but Brian stopped her.  
"I'm sure. I have more strength today anyway, so let me spend of it being a proper host."  
"Um. Ok," Buffy replied as she gave Angel a hug. "Bye, Angel. And thanks."  
"You're welcome," Angel said, catching her meaning about the demon. "Bye, Buffy."

Buffy watched as Brian walked Angel to the door, and wondered what had happened while she was gone.

End Chapter

So? Did you like? I didn't (lol) I keep thinking something is missing! This chapter was one of the HARDEST I have had to write for this fic, and know more are coming! LOL Speaking of which, it MIGHT take a while for another chapter to come you're way! I'm beginning to suffer from writer's block! Anyway, let me know what you think! PLEASE Read & Review!!!!!

Now for some notes to you!

AngelicEagle: I am glad you are liking it! And yes he knows, just not about the supernatural aspect of it. And about your ideas: I am playing with the possibilty! And I love B/A moments too! But I got to have B/B moments! LOL And finally, that is another part I am playing with, but as I said before, these chaps just kinda spill out! LOL So I don't know how this will turn out! LOL

Always Bangel Girl: I'm glad you are loving it! And Sorry for being so evil, but I just couldn't resist!LOL

Savannah: I don't know if I will, but we will see!

And lastly Mackenzie Creations: I COMPLETELY forgot what we had talked about! lol lol! I'm glad I am meeting with your approval though! LOL


	17. Chapter 17

This is a tad short and has a bit more Buffy/ Brian interaction, but Angel makes one more appearance in Miami! Enjoy!

Chapter Seventeen

Later that afternoon, after Angel had left, Brian took Buffy to a movie and an early dinner. Then, for the first time in ages, Brian told Buffy to get dolled up. Brian awaited her appearance at the bottom of the stairs, dressed in a crisp white shirt, black slacks, and shoes. Finally, Buffy emerged at the top of the stairs, and Brian gasped for air.

Buffy came down, wearing an aquamarine, chiffon dress. Her hair was in curls on the top of her head. The rhinestones on her clear heels, reflected the light in such a way, that it made Brian believe the stars themselves were adorning her. Brian held out his hand, and Buffy took it saying, "I think you have seen _Titanic_ with me, one too many times."

Brian smiled back. "Yes, but you give Kate Winslet a run for her money."

"Flatterer."  
"Always." Brian smirked, kissing Buffy's hand.

"So why did I get all dressed up? And where are we going?"  
"Ah," Brian helped Buffy into her jacket. "That, my dear, is a surprise."

"A surprise?" Buffy's eyebrow raised. "What are you up to?"  
"Me?" Brian mocked being insulted, "Up to anything? Now where would my wife get that idea?"

Buffy smirked as Brian led her to a waiting car. They got in, and Brian instructed the driver.

"So, where are you taking me?" Buffy inquired, slipping her arm around her husband's.

"Nope," Brian shook his head, "No matter what you do, I will remain tight lipped."  
"Oh, Come on, Honey," Buffy pleaded like a spoiled child, "please?"

Brian laughed. "You never did grow up, did you?" Buffy smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. "Nope. Life never really gave me a chance."

"Well perhaps, now you have that chance." Brian hugged his wife, as the car turned a corner.

The car stopped a short time later, and Brian got out of the car.

"Welcome, Milady," he said extending his hand. Buffy took it, and as she got out of the car, she was taken aback by the scene in front of her.

They were on a dock, and a table was set with fine china, glittering sliver, and lit candles. Off to one side, stood a violinist, and guitarist. Buffy's eyes became wide as she saw the scene before her.

"Oh, my god, Brian," she gasped, with Brian leading her to the table. "This is beautiful. How did you do this?" Brian watched as his beautiful wife's eyes sparkle like diamonds in the soft glow of candle and moon light.

"I have a friend who runs a restaurant, and he pulled some strings."

"It's beautiful," Buffy said as she looked out at the ocean. "I can't believe you did this."  
"Nothing's impossible for my angel," Brian took Buffy's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Something wrong?" Brian asked, as Buffy stared at the water.

"It's hard to believe, that you won't be here much longer," she answered with tears forming in her eyes.

"Buffy," Brian looked at Buffy, concern on his face.

"I'm sorry," she said, wiping her eyes. "It's just that I have spent the most wonderful five years of my life with you, and I don't want that to end!"

By now, Buffy was in full blown tears, and Brian had come to kneel beside her. He pulled her close to his shoulder, and let her cry.

"I don't want it to end either," he said stroking Buffy's golden hair. "But sooner or later it will."

"But does it have to come so soon?"  
Brian wiped her eyes. "You're getting mascara all over your pretty face."  
"I'm sorry," Buffy sniffled. "I got all pretty, and now look at me! I'm a mess!"  
"But you're a beautiful mess," Brian said, as he looked to the musicians. "Come on, dance with me." Buffy took his hands and followed him to the dance floor.

Brian placed his hands around her waist, and Buffy wrapped her around Brian's neck. As the music played, Buffy looked into Brian's eyes, and seized the moment. She swayed with Brian as the music swirled, filling the night with its song. Laying her head on Brian's shoulder, Buffy looked out at the waves as they danced back and forth on the pier, the waves dancing and ticking away the time she had left with Brian.

"Ow, ow," Brian said as he suddenly hunched over.  
"Brian? Are you okay?" Buffy held Brian as he limped over to the pier railing.  
"Yeah, I think so," he groaned, holding his stomach. Then he began to cough harshly, making Buffy concerned about his health.  
"I think maybe we should go home," Buffy said, as the severity of Brian's coughing worried her.

"No," Brian said emphatically, "I want you to have a romantic dinner."  
"What I _want_," Buffy said helping Brian to the car, " is for you to get better. Now come on," she said, motioning to the driver to open the door. She helped Brian into the car, and held his head in her lap, as she told the driver to take them home.

Once home, she helped Brian up the stairs to the bedroom. Setting him on the bed, Buffy began to take off his shoes, unbutton his shirt, and slide off his pants. Carefully, Buffy turned Brian, and placed the covers over him. She then went to the bathroom, and grabbed the medicine bottle from the cabinet, and shook a few pills out into her hand. She poured a glass of water, and rushed back to Brian. Propping his back up, she watched Brian swallow the pills.

"How are you feeling now," Buffy asked after a few minutes.

"Better," Brian said, forcing a smile.

"I think maybe we should cut the vacation short."  
"Don't," Brian said grabbing Buffy's hand. "You can still have some fun."  
"Some fun," Buffy scoffed. "You're so ill you can hardly move."

Brian's eyes flashed the pain he knew was causing Buffy. Brian laid his head against the pillow, and sighed.  
"Alright," he said to her, "Make the call. We will leave in the morning."

Buffy leaned over and kissed Brian's forehead. "Okay, I'll be back in a few."

Brian smiled weakly, as Buffy stood to make plane arrangements.

8888

The next morning, Buffy and Brian headed to the airport to return to the Winter wonderland that is New York. Buffy made Brian sit, while she dealt with the ticket counter. As they sat in the lobby, Brian was watching the Giants try for a spot in the Super Bowl, while Buffy read a book.

"Yes!" Brian exclaimed, and coughed as the quarterback made a touchdown.

"Easy honey," Buffy said as she patted Brian's back, "I don't need you going into the hospital before we get home."  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry, honey," Brian said as he absently patted Buffy's knee. Buffy sighed and rolled her eyes, deciding she would get something to drink to help calm her nerves.

"I'm going to grab a drink," she said to Brian, "you want anything?"  
"No, thanks," Brian said not looking at her, more focused on the TV than his wife's request. Buffy smiled and shook her head, as she left her seat and head to the Snack Bar.

She walked up to the bar and stared at the menu.

"Can I help you?" said a voice. Buffy looked at the counter, but the cashier had their back to her. So she turned to her side and saw a familiar face.

"Angel!" Buffy hugged him as he responded.  
"Hey," he said hugging her back.

"I thought you went back already?"

"Something came up," he replied.

"Like what?" Buffy said as she ordered a diet coke. "You want anything?"

Angel shook his head. "So what did you do, miss your flight?"  
"Basically," He answered, as Buffy took her drink. "It seems that demon we killed, had friends."

"Uh oh," Buffy said as she sat down at a table. "How many?"  
"Five."  
"Oh," Buffy said as if it were nothing. "That was easy for you then."  
"Barely," Angel said, almost scared that he almost didn't make it. "It was close. I may have some of my vampire strengths, Buffy, but being human as also altered them somewhat. I was lucky to make it out of there."

The voice over the loud speaker announced the next flight boarding.

"That's my flight." Angel said, standing from the table.

"I guess I'll see you back in New York?"  
"Uh, yeah," Buffy said, remaining seated. "Take care, Angel."  
"You too," he said, picking up his duffle bag and heading for the gate.

Buffy walked back to the lobby, after she finished her drink. Brian was still rooting for the Giants who appeared to be winning.

"How are they doing?" Buffy asked as she back down beside her husband.

"Well, there's two minutes left in last quarter," he said tilting his head to towards Buffy, without taking his eyes off of the game, " but the Giants only lead by one, so if the other team makes a touchdown, they'll win."  
"Oh," Buffy whispered, as Brian returned his attention to the game.

"Flight 769 is ready for boarding, Flight 769 is ready for boarding."  
The voice on the intercom, caused Brian to cuss. "Damn it," he said, standing up. " Now I won't know if the Giants make it!"  
"Yes you will," Buffy assured as she grabbed their bags and headed to the terminal. "If I know Xander, he's at our house right now, watching it on our big screen."

"Oh, yeah," Brian said as he walked with Buffy. "I knew there was something about that guy I liked."  
Buffy smiled and shook her head as she and Brian headed for home.

End Chapter

Sorry it's soo short, but the next one should be longer! Now the fun REALLY begins! LOL

As always R&R! PLEASE! They are what inspire me to keep going!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Brian and Buffy walked through the doors of their house, and Buffy's mouth fell open.

"What on earth happened in here," she asked dropping her bags and walking into the living room.

Popcorn was all over the floor and couch, there were bags of chips and pretzels littering the furniture, and several editions of the Sports section of the newspaper, were thrown here and there. It was at this most inopportune moment, that Xander walked in carrying a trash bag and dust pan.  
"Buffy," Xander said surprised, while stopping in mid-step.

"Xander LaVelle Harris!" Buffy exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "What have you done to my house?!"

Xander began to stutter, as he fumbled around to the couch. "I-I-I was just about to start cleaning up. I d-didn't expect you home so early."  
"Well the plane departed on time," Buffy said glaring at Xander, as he picked up the Living room, "Good for me, bad for you."  
"Hey did the Giants win?" Brian said peeking around Buffy's shoulder. Buffy turned her head to one side and looked at her husband.  
"Do you mind?"  
"Yeah," Xander said standing up with dust pan in hand, "the wide receiver tackled the guy just before the line with two seconds left! Oh, man it awesome!"

"Yes!" Brian exclaimed, making a fist in the air.

"Can we come off the testosterone for one moment here?" Buffy said raising an eye to the two fans.

"Sorry," Xander said, kneeling back on the floor, to resume his clean up.

"I swear," Buffy said folding her arms. "you're worse than Dawn, when she used to stay home alone."  
"Hey!" Xander said, insulted. "I worked long and hard to teach her that!"  
"Ah, so _that's_ where she got it from?"

"You bet," Xander said, placing last bit of trash in the bag. "There. I think that does it."  
Xander stood and settled the trash in the bag.

"Ahem," Buffy said pointing to a piece of paper hiding under a cushion. "You missed one."

Xander groaned, and bent over to pick it up. "Now you're done," Buffy said, a wry smile on her face. Then she turned to Brian and led him upstairs. After placing their luggage on the bed, Brian grabbed the phone.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Calling the office," Brian said hanging up. "I wanted to see what messages there were for me."  
"Not even home five minutes, and already you're diving into your work again?"  
"I know, Buffy," Brian stood and kissed Buffy on the forehead. "But I'll be right back."  
"Where do you think you are going?" Buffy said shifting her weight.

"No one answered when I called," Brian said heading to the door. "I'm going to drop by there for a few and check in with Edith."  
"Well, if you're going to do that," Buffy walked over and straightened his shirt. "Then take a cab. Don't drive, I don't want you to have an episode, and cause a wreck, ok?"  
"Ok," Brian kissed Buffy and walked out the door.

Buffy stormed downstairs, and sat down at the island in the kitchen. Xander walked in, to put away the dust pan, and saw Buffy's head on the table.  
"Brian resting?" He asked closing the cabinet.

Buffy raised her head, pushing her curled hair away from her face. "No, he left."  
"You mean that was him I heard walk out the door?" Buffy nodded. "Well, I figured he had gone out to get the rest of your bags."  
"We only had the two," Buffy said wiping her face. "He barely walks through the door, before he turns right back around and heads back to the office."

Buffy dropped her hand on the counter and sighed. "Sometimes he can drive you to drink."

"No," Xander said leaning across the island, "that would be Spike."

Buffy glared at Xander. "Spike and I – Well – There really is no way to really explain it."  
"Friends with benefits?" Xander suggested. "Which, by the way, I feel resentful towards."  
"Xander!" Buffy cried. "you know that you have always been like a brother to me. I could never have done that to you."

Xander looked down at the table. "So, have you heard anything from Angel?"  
Buffy looked surprised at the question. "Why do you care? You hate Angel."

"Yeah, I do," Xander admitted, looking at Buffy. "But I also know that you two always manage to find a way to talk to one another."  
"We're just friends now, Xander," Buffy told him. "What's so funny?"  
Xander, whose face had a large grin on it turned to Buffy.  
"You really expect me to fall for that line _again_? You tried that years ago back in Sunnydale, after he came back from wherever it was he came from."  
"Hell?"  
"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, you two couldn't stay away from one another."  
"But we can now."  
"Why? Because you're older and wiser?"  
"Yes."  
Xander scoffed. "Buffy you're fooling yourself. If you haven't kissed him yet, you will."

Buffy suddenly found the speckled granite interesting.  
"You already have, haven't you?" Buffy remained silent. "Oh my god!"

Xander leaned away from Buffy and folded his arms.

"How many times?"  
"Is that really any of your business?" Buffy snapped. "I feel bad enough that I did it in the first place. I mean, I'm still married to Brian!"

"But you enjoyed it didn't you?"  
Buffy looked at Xander. "Why? Would it make you happier if I did? God, you're acting like I'm cheating on Brian!"

"Cause you _are_ Buffy! Even kissing someone when you're married to someone else is considered cheating! Hello!? Remember Anya?"  
"Yeah, well, what happened to the supportive Xander I knew?"  
"I have _never_ supported you and Angel, get that straight now! I was right about him the whole time."  
"Oh yeah? Like how?"  
"Like how about he killed Ms. Calendar, tortured Giles, and almost drown Dawn!"

"That wasn't Angel!" Buffy yelled. "That was Angelus! Angel would never have hurt any of you! Just because, you still have issues about Angel, doesn't mean you get to push them on me! _YOU_ weren't the one who drove a sword through his stomach, and sent him to spend how many centuries worth of torture! You try doing _that_ with Anya, and see how you like it!"  
Buffy pushed herself off the table, and darted for the front door. "I need some air," she said as Xander followed her to get her coat.

"Look, Buff," Xander said, sorrow in his voice. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound like that-"  
"Forget it," Buffy said as she opened the door. "I'll be back later."

"Buffy," Xander called as she slammed the door. Xander turned around and slammed his fist on the wall. "Damn it!"

888

Buffy walked and walked, with no particular destination in mind. It was late afternoon, and Buffy knew the sun would be setting soon. And the way she felt, maybe a walk through Central Park, hunting would do her some good. And warm her up too.

So Buffy made her way towards the park. She made it just as the sky became a dark grey. Buffy sighed as she walked through the gates, and quietly walked around, searching for any hidden evil lurking in the shadows. The snow on the ground made a soft crunching noise, as she stepped. Buffy silently wished it was spring, when the snow had melted and the grass was green.

_I miss those days, patrolling with Angel,_ she thought as she stalked through the shadows. _And the nerve of Xander to tell ME I made bad relationship choices? I'm not the one who almost married a demon? I mean talk about a double standard!_

Buffy was jolted from her daydream by the sound of someone screaming. Buffy quickly headed towards the sound, and found a young jogger struggling against a man who had his hand around her throat.

"Hey ugly," Buffy called out making the man turn towards her. "Yeah you. Why don't you try something a little more up your alley?"  
"Slayer," the man said as he dropped the jogger, and his face changed.

"Go! Run!" Buffy yelled at the jogger, who turned and ran whole heartedly away from the approaching chaos. Buffy looked back at the Vampire as he took a swing.

Buffy ducked and countered with a swift kick to the face. The vampire stumbled back, but did not fall. Instead, he gained his balance, and tried to kick Buffy. She jumped up, and ducked when the vamp tried to hit her as she landed. Buffy landed a few punches to the vamp's face and stomach before swinging around and landing a swift kick, which the vampire blocked and spun Buffy to the ground.

He pinned her down, and bent over her to bite. Buffy brought her knee up, and made contact with his groin. The vampire groaned in pain, and Buffy pushed him off of her, but not before the Vampire grabbed a hold of her coat. Thinking fast, Buffy untied her belt, and allowed the coat to peel off. She ran, and headed for a nearby tree. She leaped up, and landed on a branch. She waited as the vampire stood, and walked towards Buffy's hiding place.

When the vamp was in position, Buffy jumped from the branch. She landed square on his shoulders, and rolled to her feet. She reached for her stake, but found it was no longer there. That brief moment of panic, allowed the Vamp to regroup, and pounce on Buffy. She tried to flip him over, but he held on tight, causing her blue silk blouse to tear, cutting and exposing her arms to the cold snow. He then managed to turn Buffy over, and forced her face into the snow. Buffy began to struggle and kick, trying to get her face out of the ground.

She began to breathe in the snow, having nothing else left to breathe. Realizing what would happen next, Buffy allowed her body to become limp, lifeless. The Vampire waited a moment before he released his grip. The vampire then turned her over so her face was looking at her. He looked at her face, and leaned closer to her neck. Doing so gave Buffy the opening she was looking for. She hit him with her head, and he bounced backwards falling onto the snow.

Buffy ran to her coat, and grabbed the stake form within its pocket. She raced back, just as the vampire was trying to stand, and forced the stake through his back. After nothing but his ashes remained on the white snow, Buffy sighed in relief. However, doing so, caused Buffy to feel dizzy and disoriented. She looked to her sleeves, and saw the smears on her arms where the vampire and tree had scratched her. Feeling the cold, even more, Buffy walked over to where her coat lay. As she reached for it, Buffy grabbed her cell and flipped it open. She pressed a button and waited for an answer.

"Angel?" Buffy said, sounding very weak.

"Buffy, what's wrong? What's happened?" Angel's came through the other side worried.

"I need help. I'm in the park, but I don't know where I am."  
"Hang on, Buffy. I'm coming."  
"I'm so cold," Buffy said, trying to stay awake as her arms bled. "I can't keep my eyes open."  
"Hang on, Buffy. Just hang on."  
Buffy closed her eyes and dropped the cell. Angel heard the sound of the snow compacting as something heavy fell on it. Angel listened, as Buffy's heart rate began to slow.

"Buffy!" Angel yelled into the phone, before closing it and jumping into his car.

888

Buffy slowly opened her eyes and looked around. The room was dark, yet warm. Blood red curtains adorned the windows, and black iron work decorated the bed's frame. It was a four-poster, and reflected the old world style. Buffy realized the warmth that she felt came, not only from the blankets that were tucked around her in a cocoon, but from the large fireplace, whose hearth announced it's heat with a crackle.

Buffy tried to push herself up, but the pain in her arms made her rethink that idea, as she groaned in pain. She laid her head back down on the pillow, and tried to remember how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was fighting a vampire. She was pretty sure she won, unless she had help. Angel. She had called Angel right before she blacked out. Did Angel come and find her? Or did some other, more evil, person kidnap her and is now keeping her hostage in his lair? Granted it's a pretty lair, but she still wanted to know who had her.

The door to the room opened, and Buffy saw the back side of someone enter the room. The fire light made it kinda hard to see who what it was, but when Buffy felt her heartbeat begin to rise, she knew who it was.

"Angel," Buffy said smiling, as Angel set the tray he was carrying down on the table beside her.

"Hey," he said, brushing Buffy's face. "How are you feeling?"

Buffy tried to move, but pain hit her like a wall. "Except for the pain, I'm fine."

"Well, you're cuts are pretty bad. But at least it looks like they don't need stitches."

"That's good," Buffy smiled weakly as Angel slowly peeled back the covers.

"This is probably going to hurt a little," he said as Buffy squinted her eyes in expectation.

"Ow," Buffy cried out, as tears came to her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Buffy," Angel said, wiping a tear from her face.

"That's ok, I know you didn't mean to."

"Let's check those bandages," Angel said as he carefully cut away the gauze and tape protecting Buffy's cuts. Slowly, Angel took a look at Buffy's cuts.

Along both arms, Buffy had three, long, vertical gashes, would be a more appropriate word, and Buffy winced as fresh air hit them.

"Still tender?" Angel asked, seeing the look on Buffy's face.

"Yeah," Buffy whispered. "I didn't think they would still hurt so much."

"They were pretty deep," Angel said getting out the antiseptic. "I noticed the dark stain in the snow that must have been a vampire."  
"Yep, he's dust now," replied Buffy, "But he was awfully strong."  
"Do you know what he cut you with?"  
"No. I only know that he tried to grab me, that's when he cut me."  
"Well, he must have had really sharp claws of some kind," Angel said looking to Buffy. "You're sure you didn't see anything?"  
"Well, it was kinda hard to see, while I was running for my life." Buffy gave Angel a "duh" look, as his smile graced his face.

"I'm getting ready to disinfect the wounds, so be prepared." Buffy closed her eyes, and bit her lip, as Angel poured the disinfectant over her arm.

"Oh, man, that hurts!" Buffy said through grinding teeth, as Angel took a cotton swab to her arm.

Carefully, Angel applied an ointment to her arm. "This should help it heal faster."  
"I still heal fast," Buffy told Angel as he began to place new gauze to her arms.

"Yeah, but if you're going to be around Brian," Angel told her, "you need all the help you can get."

_You just had to spoil my fun, did you?_ Buffy thought to herself, even though she wanted to. Instead, she just kept silent.  
"Did I say something wrong?" Angel noticed Buffy's quick and sudden stiffness, at the sound of Brian's name.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong," Buffy said staring at the fire. "It's just me."  
"What do you mean?" Angel began to rewrap Buffy's arm. "Did you have a fight with Brian?"  
"More like Xander," Buffy hated storming out of the house, but he had given her no choice.

Angel took a deep breath, before asking, "What did he say to you this time?"  
"Oh, the usual," Buffy huffed, "That my taste in men tend to suck. That you and I can never be friends. That I'm cheating on Brian with you."  
Angel shook his head. "That boy never did learn to keep his nose clean did he?"  
"Hey!" Buffy snapped at Angel. " You don't go there either! Xander has been there when you couldn't."  
"You had to remind me," Angel said without thinking.

"Xander is my friend," Buffy said calmly. " He wouldn't have said those things to me if he believed different. I do have to say, he was right about one thing."  
"What's that?" Angel resumed his nursing as Buffy continued.  
"I have been cheating on Brian. _We_ have been cheating on Brian."

Angel looked at Buffy. In her eyes he saw that she believed what she said. And to be honest, Angel felt that she was right as well. He had to come clean.

"You mean because we kissed?"  
"Uh, yeah! Care to do a head count? I mean, once was fine. For old times sake. I get that. But, we've kissed how many times now? Four? Five?"  
"Six."

"You're keeping score?" Buffy looked at Angel who didn't respond. "God, this is worse than I thought."  
"Why do you say that?" Angel looked at Buffy.

"Because, every time we kiss, it's cheating on Brian. Yeah, he said I could lean on you for emotional support, but that's not the point."  
"Then what is the point?" Angel questioned.

"The point is, that we have got to stop. Before we end up in bed together."  
"Is that what you're afraid of?" Angel asked as he wiped the wounds with the antiseptic.

"Ah, Yeah." Buffy said, caught off guard. "Kinda. I'm still kinda leery of Angelus."  
Angel smirked. "Yeah, me too."  
"You?" Buffy said as she touched her re-bandaged arm. "Do you even remember anything about that night?"

"Yeah, I remember," Angel said. "It all kinda became cloudy after I went to…"  
Angel didn't finish the sentence, and Buffy didn't need him to. She knew what he was saying. _Before I sent him to hell,_ she thought.

Buffy knew it was dangerous to ask, but her curiosity and her womanly pride got the better of her.

"What was it like for you?" Angel stopped in his tracks, as he was making his way back to the bedside table.

"You really want to know?" He knew the answer before he asked the question, but to ask it anyway, just to be sure. Buffy's eyes told him the answer.

"It was worth losing my soul for," he told her. "And if I had to do it over-"  
"You wouldn't have," Buffy interrupted. Angel set down the medical supplies and kneeled at Buffy's side, taking her hand in his.

"If you knew that you would end up setting Angelus free, just by being with me, would you have done it ?"

Buffy hesitated. That was something she really had to think about. She had lost so much at Angelus' hands, as well her own recklessness. Ms. Calendar, her sanity, Giles' abduction. The question should have been "would you want to be mentally tortured by a psychotic version of your boyfriend for six months?"

Buffy opened her mouth to answer.

End Chapter

Yeah I know, i know! I done did it again! (And I refrained using the Britney stereotype)

But I already know the answer! (evil grins) And you will too, just Read & Review!!!

Feedback is GREATLY appreciated! It feeds my ideas!! LOL

Mackenzie Creations: Thank you for the late night on this one! Your input meant A LOT especailly btwn B/X!

On a more somber note; I have one chapter that I am almost done with (cause I don't want to leave you guys hanging!), but after that, it may take me awhile before I post. My sister has gone back into the hospital, and I don't know yet what's going on. So keep her in your prayers, and i will try to update as often as I can. Thankx! Emma


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Buffy opened her mouth to answer.

"Yes," was the response. Angel closed his eyes, and smiled.

"Then there's nothing more to say," he told Buffy as he grabbed the tray of medical supplies.

Buffy smiled as she watched Angel walk.

"What are we going to do?" Buffy looked at Angel, a worried look in her eye.

Angel looked down at his tray, and contemplated what Buffy meant. They had both just admitted that they would go through the same hell all over again, just for one chance to be in each other's arms. Both of them had too much respect for the other, and if they let things get any further, the world may not get sucked into hell, but Buffy would be.

Whatever her feelings for Brian were, Angel knew that she had too much respect to just throw it all away, just to sleep in Angel's bed. Which, come to think of it, she was. It was Angel's bed that he was letting her sleep in while she healed. They just had to take things slowly.

"Let's just take things one day at a time," Angel told Buffy.

"And Brian?"  
"What about Brian?"  
Buffy motioned around her. "How are we going to explain to Brian that I'm here?"  
Angel walked over and sat down on the bed.

"What do you _want_ to tell him?" Buffy thought for a moment.

"I don't know," she said taking note of the pattern on Angel's comforter.

Angel stood and walked over to the foot of the bed. He standing at the foot, he picked up Buffy's coat. He patted the pockets, searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked.

"Looking for your cell phone."  
"Why?" Buffy asked, slightly alarmed. "Who are you going to call?"  
Angel just looked at Buffy.

"Oh, no!" She said, moving her wounded arms to stop Angel, but he moved out her way. "No! You can't call Brian! He doesn't need any fuel to feed his suspicions!"

"Hush," Angel pointed to Buffy, who began to pout as he placed the phone to his ear. "Just play along."

Buffy watched Angel pace across the room. "Hey, Brian, this is Angel," he began. "Um, I don't quite know how to tell you this, but um, Buffy's a little drunk. Apparently, she and Xander had some big fight, and she came to a bar. The bartender's a friend of mine and he called me. She's safe." Angel put a finger to his lips, as he continued to leave his message. "She's passed out, but safe. She's at my apartment. I'm going let her stay the night, and bring her home in the morning. If you need to call, here's my number." Angel left his number, then hung up the phone, and turned to Buffy.

"There," he said, closing the phone. "Now he has no reason to suspect."

"You're good." Buffy said with a smirk. Angel simply smiled and made his way towards the bedroom door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said as he picked up his tray, and walked out the door. Buffy just smiled to herself, and carefully tried to lay back down.

When Angel returned, he saw Buffy asleep, her head turning back and forth. Angel watched as her movements told him she was dreaming. Or a nightmare to be more accurate. Buffy turned from side to side, moaning as she did so. Angel made his way quietly over to the bed. He listened, and heard not only her moans, but her heartbeat rising. _She's running from something_, he thought, as he touched her shoulder.

"No, don't hurt me," she cried, and tossed to one side. Angel bit his lip. He really didn't know how to handle this. He knew she was scared, and rightly so. But he also knew that as vulnerable as she was right now, one wrong move could have dire consequences.

"Please! Stop," Buffy cried out again, and Angel winced, as if in pain. Buffy began to thrash around, flailing her arms, making Angel concerned about her injuries.

So, he pushed himself up from the bed, and walked around to the other side. He placed his knees on the bed, making his way across to Buffy. Buffy continued to thrash about, as Angel lay down beside her and, without hurting her arms, wrapped his own around her.  
"Can't - breathe," Buffy said, still trying to get away from her attacker. "I can't breathe."  
"Shh," Angel whispered in her ear. "It's okay, Buffy," he said, moving her closer to him, "I'm right here."  
"Angel?" Buffy said in her sleep. "I can't breathe."  
"Yes, you can," he told her, hearing her heart rate decrease. "I'm right here."  
Buffy snuggled closer to Angel, and took a deep breath.  
"Angel," she said sleepily. "I'm so glad you're back. I love you."

Angel leaned his head against the back of Buffy's. He took a relaxing breath, and inhaled the vanilla conditioner. God, how she felt so right.  
"I love you, Buffy," he said as he kissed the back of her head before closing his eyes.

888

Buffy awoke the next morning, and as she opened her eyes, a shaft of morning sun came streaming through the room, illuminating the walls. Buffy smiled as she carefully tried to stretch. Wincing as her arms were pinched in pain, Angel came walking in from the adjoining room, a white towel wrapped around his powerful legs. Another towel draped across his shoulders, and Angel was using it to dry his wet hair.

"To think I could wake up to that, every morning." Buffy smiled wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Ow," she flinched, bringing them back.

"Arms still hurt?" Angel asked as he tossed the towel from his shoulders, to the bench in front of the bed, on his way to the closet on the opposite end of the bathroom.

"Yeah, a little," Buffy said, watching Angel disappear behind the door frame.

"Did you sleep well?" Angel's voice carried as he dressed.

"It started out a little iffy, but then it smoothed out."  
"I'm glad you were able to get some sleep," Angel walked back into the room, slipping a navy blue sweater over his head.

Buffy titled her head and watched Angel, like the innocent high school girl she used to be. His navy sweater went well with his tan slacks and brown shoes.

"What?" Angel said, looking at Buffy watch him tie his shoes.

"Nothing," Buffy shrugged. "Just looking at you in all your human splendor."  
"Splendor," Angel laughed. "You've spent too much time around Giles."  
"Hey, I can't help it if some of the things he says rubs off on me."  
"Yeah, well, it's just strange to hear you say words like 'splendor'." Buffy smiled as he walked over and took her arm.

"How are they looking?" Angel peeled back a small section of bandage, and looked down at the wound. "Looks, like the bandages can come off."  
"I told you I still healed fast."  
"Yeah, well, I won't know for sure until you've showered."  
Buffy leaned away from Angel. "Eww, I hope it won't hurt too bad."  
"It shouldn't," Angel said as he heard the phone ring in the other room. "Oh, I better go see who that is." He stood from the bed and told Buffy, "I want you to go take a warm shower, and when I get back I'll see to redressing your arms."

"Yes, daddy," she pouted, smiling at Angel as she walked over to the bathroom, wearing one of Angel's red silk shirts. _Thank god the phone's ringing,_ Angel thought as he left the room.

Angel walked into his living room, and picked up the cordless phone as he walked into the kitchen.  
"Yeah," he said opening his fridge.

"Hello, _Angel,_" said a angry voice on the end.

"Xander?"  
"Yeah," Xander scoffed as Angel grabbed the milk and an orange. "Where's Buffy?"  
"She's in the bathroom, getting dressed. How did you get this number?" Angel asked, already annoyed by the Scooby's tone.

"Brian," he responded, hatefully. "He came over here wanting to know what Buffy and I were fighting about, that led her to end up drunk at your house. I heard the message."  
"Yeah, okay, and you're point is," Angel snapped at Xander.

"Did you sleep with her yet?"  
_Ok, that's ENOUGH_, Angel thought as he slammed his glass down. "Like it's any of _your_ damn business, but _no_ I did not sleep with Buffy. She was wounded while on patrol, and that's why she's here."  
"Good," Xander's voice seemed pleased by the response.

"Anything else?"  
"Yeah," Xander said trying to sound fatherly, "Have Buffy home in an hour."  
Angel leaned against the counter, holding the phone. "Well, since Buffy's an adult, and _you're_ not her father, I don't think that's going to happen. Buffy will go home, when she's good and ready." And with that, Angel ended the call, and set the phone down on the counter. Taking a deep sigh, Angel took the glass of milk and orange into his bedroom.

Buffy was just walking out of the bathroom, when Angel returned.  
"Who was on the phone?" she asked, the light blue towel wrapped around her, and driving Angel absolutely crazy.

"Nobody," he said as he set the milk and fruit on the bedside table. "I didn't know how hungry you would be, so I just brought a little something."  
"Thanks", Buffy said as she began to use Angel's comb. He watched as she pulled the comb through her long, blond locks, silently hating himself for the emotional gratification. After she finished, Buffy walked over to where her clothes lay on the French inspired bench, and sighed.

"Oh, man," she said holding up her torn shirt. "I really liked this blouse."

Just then the phone rang again, and Angel rolled his eyes. "Be right back."  
"Take your time," Buffy grinned as she watched Angel stride into the living room

"What!?" Angel snapped at the phone.

"How bad is Buffy?" Xander had called back, after realizing what Angel had told him. Angel sighed and took deep breath.

"She got sliced pretty good, but she'll survive," he told the boy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"  
"Well," Angel looked to his bedroom, "Buffy's shirt got torn. Do you think you can bring her some clothes?"  
"Yeah, sure. Where and when?"  
Angel gave Xander the address and hung up the phone.

"So what did Brian want?" Angel turned around, to see Buffy wearing one of his dress shirts, tied in a knot at her waist. Her brown stained pants, looked great with the green of the shirt. The shirt was making it hard for Angel to concentrate.

"Um, Actually that wasn't Brian, it was Xander."  
"Xander?" Buffy raised an eyebrow as she leaned on the couch. "What did Xander want?"  
"First, to jump down my throat."  
"Typical," Buffy said crossing her arms.

"Then, to ask how you were, and if he could help."

"He could help by butting out of my personal life."  
"Buffy, he only did what he did, because he cares about you."  
Buffy turned to face Angel. "Yeah, but he always acts like the world is going to end, if we even _speak_ to each other."

Angel held Buffy at her shoulders. "And he may be right."  
"He's just still pissed b/c his favorite teacher was killed because of us."  
Buffy bit her lip, and Angel looked at the floor. Angel didn't remember a whole lot of what happened, being tortured for 500 years tends to do that to a person, but he knew Buffy remembered every heartbreaking second of it.

Instinctively, Buffy ran into Angel and he wrapped his arms around her, knowing she needed the comfort, more than anything else.

Buffy stood there, letting Angel smooth away all the bad memories of those painful few months. Angel placed his head on top of Buffy's and just soothed her back. The one time lovers just stood in Angel's living room, each holding on to the other, taking in the peace of the moment.

Buffy looked up into Angel's, and he smoothed her face.

"What," he whispered. Buffy stood on tiptoe, and cupped Angel's face. Softly, Buffy placed her arms around his neck, as she kissed him. Angel was little surprised by the act, but wrapped his arms around Buffy's waist.

Slowly, the kiss deepened, and Angel held Buffy's head, as she held his face. Carefully, Buffy began to step backwards, inching towards Angel's room. Realizing what Buffy was trying to do, he pulled back.  
"Buffy, what are you doing?" Buffy placed a finger on Angel's lips.

"Shh," she whispered. "Just kiss me." Angel swallowed hard.

The last time he heard those words, he lost his soul. And a part of him was still afraid that he still might. Yes, Buffy was worth the hell(s) he had been through, but now, things were different. The gentleman in him, knew not to cross the line into adultery, but Buffy was making so hard not to. Looking into Buffy's eyes, Angel saw her pleading with him to make the pain go away.

"Please," she said, tears forming in her eyes, "just kiss me."  
Angel leaned down to press his lips to hers, and not breaking the kiss, he scooped her up, and led her to the bed. _Hell, I never cared about adultery the first time I was human_, Angel thought, as he placed Buffy on the sheets. Their hands began to explore, and Angel found the knot in Buffy's shirt, that used to belong to him, and untied it, exposing her white bra.

Buffy rolled Angel over so that she was now on top of him. Buffy felt Angel's hands on her back, and smiled to herself as she remembered. _He feels just like he did the first time,_ Buffy thought as she reached to pull off Angel's sweater. Angel raised his arms, and the sweater came up over his head._ This is getting too dangerous,_ Angel thought as their skin touched. Buffy moaned as Angel wrapped his arms around her back, and reached for the clasp of her bra. Just as Angel reached the clasp….

The sound of the doorbell finally broke the lustful spell.

"Xander!" Buffy cried, as she looked towards the front door.

"Hurry, get your shirt back on," Angel told Buffy, as they hurried to get dressed.

Angel reached for his sweater only to find it was missing. "Buffy, you seen my shirt?" Angel looked up too see Buffy sliding the sweater over her head. "Oh, never mind."  
"I'm sorry, Angel," Buffy said as Angel darted to his closet and grabbed the first shirt on the rack.

"No, no, its okay," Angel said as he frantically tried to button his purple shirt.

"God, if Xander finds out what happened," Buffy worried as she hurriedly brushed her hair.

"Don't worry Buffy," Angel said smoothing his hair, "He won't know a thing."  
"I hope not," Buffy told Angel as she followed him to the living room.

Buffy sat down on the couch and pretended to read a magazine, as Angel opened the door.

"Angel," Xander said with a tone.

"Xander," Angel said as he stepped aside to let Xander walk in.

"Hey Buff," Xander said walking over to Buffy's place on the couch. "Angel said that your clothes were collateral damage from patrol last night. Here's a fresh set."

Buffy took the grocery bag of clothes and smiled at Xander as she stood.

"Thanks, Xander." Buffy said walking to the bedroom to change.

When she closed the door, Buffy set the bag of clothes on Angel's bed, and began to pull the shirt off. When she pulled it off, it was then that she noticed it came off, right side out. Which means… She had put it _on_ wrong side _out_. _OH GOD!_ Buffy thought as she looked to the closed door. _I sure hope Xander didn't notice!_

It was then that the guilt began to sink in. Guilt about what had just transpired, guilt about the truth. _Spike was right. Angel and I can **never** be just friends._

But the truth was, there was never a time when Buffy _didn't_ **need** Angel. Ever since she had been called, Angel had been there. Even if she never knew it. Her first kill, The Master's death, and strangely enough, even after she had sent him to hell, Angel was always there to comfort her, giving her the strength to keep going.

Meanwhile, in Angel's living room, after Buffy had disappeared into Angel's room, an unearthly silence filled the room. Angel leaned against the door, arms folded, and Xander leaned against the couch, also with his arms folded. A staring contest then began between the two rivals.

"You two just can't stay off of each other can you?" Xander finally popped off.

"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I find it very interesting how it took you five minutes to open the door, and then, when I handed Buffy her clothes, the sweater she was wearing was turned inside out."  
Angel tilted his at Xander. "What does that have to do with us not being able to stay off of one another?"

"If you guys didn't have a quickie, then you were about to."  
Angel took a deep breath, before he spoke to Xander.

"I appreciate the fact that you worry for Buffy, I really do. But you are forgetting one important thing : Buffy's not in High School anymore, or College for that matter." Angel pushed himself off the wall, and walked towards Xander. "So she does not need some kid, who can't over the his school-yard crush, hovering over her like an overprotective father!" Angel was standing within inches of Xander's face.

"Back off, Angel," Xander warned, a fire in his eye, "Buffy's married, and I'll be damned if I just sit back and let you ruin the best thing that ever happened to Buffy!"  
"And you think a dying man is the best thing for Buffy?"  
"It's better than loving the undead."

Before Angel could stop himself, his fist went flying and made contact with Xander's face. Xander sailed backwards over the couch, and landed on the floor.

"I'm _not_ a vampire anymore, Xander, so **_lay off!!"_**

"What the hell is going on here?" Buffy walked into the living room in her red checkered dress and boots, just as Xander stood up from the floor.

"He hit me!" Xander said pointing to Angel.

"He insulted me," Angel said pointing back.

"I don't care," Buffy said hands on her hips. "You are **both** acting like children! You two have never gotten along and I say enough is enough! Bury the stupid hatchet already!!"

Xander and Angel started to object, Buffy held up her hands as she walked over to Xander.

"What my business is with Angel, is **my** business, _not _yours! So butt out!"

"Yes Ma'am," Xander said hanging his head.

"And YOU!" Angel looked up in surprise. "Don't think for one second, you're off the hook! You need to quit antagonizing him!"

""I didn't do anything he just –"

"I don't want to hear it!" Buffy interrupted him, "Am I understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Angel said, hanging his head.

Buffy looked at her watch, and turned to Xander.

"Come on Xander," she said grabbing her coat. "Let's get home before Brian does."

Xander rubbed his face where Angel punched him, as he followed Buffy to the door.

"And you two are not to breathe one word about the fact that I was Slaying or what was discussed here to Brian. As far as he is concerned, I was drunk, I passed out and Angel let me stay the night. Is that clear?"

Both men nodded their heads in silent approval. Buffy then opened the door, and turning to Angel said, "Talk to you later?"  
"Always," He answered. Buffy smiled as she exited Angel's apartment, knowing deep down, what Angel was really trying to say.

End Chapter

Ok, I hope you like it! It may take awhile for another chapter since My sis in the hopsital. So I tried to make this as happy a (temp) ending as i could.

Thanks to Mackensie Creations for dialog help! That A/X scene about KILLED me! LOL

As always feedback is a MUST! so PLEASE R&R so I can feed my muse!!!! LOL


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Angel was standing by his desk, going over the latest case he had taken, and silently reprimanding himself. That little, well, maybe not so little, experience he and Buffy shared in his bedroom, was so not the right to have done. _But god, she felt good,_ Angel thought slamming the file down in frustration. And Xander didn't help with his little remarks.

Angel sat down, placing his head in his hands. He was a little worried about, if anything, Xander speaking to Brian about what he believed happened. Granted, Buffy had practically threatened them within an inch of their lives, but Xander had a nasty habit of sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

Angel suspected that Brain had become very tight with Buffy and the Scoobies, and why shouldn't they have? After all, Brian was now a part of Buffy's life. _God! I hope I didn't just screw things up!_ Angel's usual brooding, was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"Hello, Angel Investigations," He answered.

"Hello, Angel?" asked the voice on the other end.

"Brian?" Angel's eyes became wide when he heard his lover's husband's voice.

"Yeah," Brian replied, cheerfully. "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go hang out?"  
"H-Hang out?" Angel choked, as visions of Brian hanging him by his privates, flashed through his mind. _I am a dead man, all over again._

"Hey you know, hang out?" Brian explained, "Play pool, shoot hoops, you know, stuff like that."  
"Oh, you mean hang out," Angel said as he sunk into his chair and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah," Brian chuckled, "What did you think I meant?"  
"Nothing, nothing," Angel answered quickly, "It's just been a long day. A bad day."  
"Then, it sounds a saved your neck in the nick of time!"  
"Uh, yeah," Angel said as he rubbed his throat, looked up and mouthed 'thank you'.

"Well, why don't you meet me at O'Hare's in about, oh what, fifteen minutes?" Brain asked Angel, who leaned on his desk.

"Sure, O'Hare's, in fifteen minutes." Angel responded, as he searched his drawers for a bottle of aspirin.

"Good," Brian told Angel, sounding very happy he accepted the invite, "See ya then! I can't wait to hang with my girl's old lover!"

Angel lurched forward suddenly, the aspirin he just took, lodging in his throat.  
"Yeah, see you there," Angel managed to breath out, as Brian ended the call. Angel set the phone down in the cradle, and hit his chest, dislodging the pill. Angel leaned against his chair, sighing as he said, "I've got to start thinking with the right head!"

888

O'Hare's was a jumpin' little bar, that seemed to attract every lawyer, accountant, and pretty much anybody in a three piece suit, to it's doors. Angel felt _very_ out of place in his blue jeans, and red t-shirt. Walking through the sea of tweed and polyester, Angel headed for the back, where the pool tables were kept.

Glancing around the room, Angel found Brian standing beside a table, with two beers in his hands.

"Glad you made it," Brian said as they shook hands.

"I feel under dressed," Angel said taking note of Brian's tan suit.

"Don't worry about it," Brian said handing Angel a beer. "This is just the lunch rush, they're dressed more casually, after five,"  
"That helps," Angel joked as he took a drink, then looked at the bottle, thinking as he sniffed, _Good, this isn't drugged_.

"You play?" Brian held up a cue stick.

"It's been a while," Angel admitted, neglecting to mention the 150 years it had _actually_ been, since he held a cue.

"Well, it'll come back to ya once you've played a round," Brian said, tossing Angel a cue.

"You want me to break?"  
"Sure," Angel told Brian as he walked over to the end of the table. Carefully positioning the cue, Brian made the first shot. Balls rolled in all directions and Angel winced hoping that Brian would not use his for the same purpose.

"You're turn," Brian pointed to Angel. Angel moved to the edge and placed his cue close to the ball, and pushed. The cue made contact, but missed any game balls.

"You hit it a little too hard," Brian instructed, "You need to loosen up a bit."

"Sorry," Angel apologized. "I'm just not a people person."  
Brian chuckled, as he took another shot. The cue ball made contact with a solid yellow, sinking into one of the pockets.

"Look's like you're striped," Brian looked to Angel. "You're next."

Angel gulped as he walked over to take his shot. Moving the cue lightly, Angel took aim of a blue striped ball, near the corner. Angel drew his hand back and Brian said, "I wanted to thank you."  
"For what," Angel asked as he moved forward to take his shot.

"For taking such good care of Buffy this morning." Angel's cue hit the ball and caused it to bounce off the table.

"Boy, you haven't played in awhile," Brian said as he placed the ball back on the table.

Angel shrugged and kept quiet. One wrong word now, and his brief existence as a human, in this world, would be over. Brian took another shot, and pocketed the orange ball.

Angel's curiosity got the better him however, when he asked Brian, "What did Buffy say happened to her?"  
"Oh, nothing much," Brian said taking another shot, which missed. "Darn, just that she and Xander had a misunderstanding and she stormed out, eventually getting herself drunk, and almost starting a fight." _So that's how she explained her arms,_ Angel thought lining up his shot.  
"And this is where I came in?" Angel tried to verify Buffy's story, as he took a shot.

"Yeah , she said she didn't remember much, just that she woke up in your bedroom. Hey! You got one!" Brian said as Angel knocked a green striped ball in a pocket.  
"Yeah, I did," Angel looked triumphant as Brian lined up his next shot.  
"You seemed worried that something else happened," Brian took aim, as he said, "You were a total gentleman. It's not like you took her to your room and ripped her clothes off, or anything."

Angel's face lost color, but Brain missed it, more interested making sure his ball hit's mark. Brian looked up and saw Angel's face resuming it's lost color.

"You okay, man," Brian asked as Angel cleared his throat.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said leaning over the table, "it must be the tobacco."

"Yeah," Brian said leaning on his cue, "it tends to get a tad smoky in here."

Angel took a breath and made his shot, sinking two balls.  
"You're holding out," Brian said, impressed with Angel's performance.

"Maybe," Angel said beginning to loosen up, "I think I am beginning to get the hang of this game again."

"Good," Brian said as he lined up his next shot. "Then it will make it all the more rewarding when I beat you at this game."  
Angel snickered, as a smirk reminiscent of Angelus crossed his face, "Yeah, we'll see about that."  
"Oh, really," Brian said, hitting a ball, "care to make a wager?"  
"How much?"  
"Fifty." Brian replied.

"Done," Angel accepted the wager, and took aim at his target. He struck the cue ball, and it bounced off the sides, around a ball and hit the ball closest to Angel.

Brian squinted his eyes in mock hatred.  
"You _have_ been holding out!"

Angel said nothing, just gave Brian a look of 'I know", before sinking another ball.

The afternoon passed, as Angel and Brian continued to play round after round of pool. Finally, after both men had had their fill, thanks in part to Angel's, "robbery" as Brian called it, of his beer funds, they put away their cues and headed out of the bar.

888

The next afternoon, Buffy parked her Mercedes out front of Angel's office building, and walked inside.

She walked up the stairs to Angel's office, and opened the door. She could hear voices in the other room, which told her he was with a client. So, she took a seat beside the door and tapped her feet, waiting for the client, or clients, to leave.

A moment later, Buffy watched a beautiful brunette, walk into the lobby, Angel following behind.

"Thank you very much for your time," said the Brunette, her voice sounding like Cordelia's.

"It's no problem," Angel said, shaking the woman's hand, "And I'll call you as soon as I know anything."

The brunette nodded her thanks again, and exited the office lobby.

Angel turned to go back into his office, and noticed his next client.  
"Buffy?"  
"Can we talk?" she said, standing.

"Sure," Angel motioned towards his office, escorting Buffy inside. As soon as Angel closed the door, Buffy began to talk.

"I need a job."  
Angel stood straighter at the frankness in her tone.  
"Okay," he said, sitting down at his desk. "Why do you want a job?"  
"Because of Brian."  
Angel closed the file on his new case and looked at Buffy. "What's wrong with Brian?"

"Nothing, well, Something," she corrected, "But it's really nothing. I think."  
"Okay, Buffy," Angel said reaching for her across the desk. "First of all, take a breath."  
"Huh?"  
"You're babbling."  
"Oh, sorry."  
"Second," Angel stood taking the file to his file cabinet. "Tell me what is wrong with Brian."

Buffy watched Angel as he walked across the room, the images of him in a towel the other day, still fresh in her mind.  
"Uh, H-He's on a new medication." Buffy stumbled as she watched Angel place the file in the drawer and walk back to his desk.  
"What else?" Angel asked as he leaned against the corner of his desk, folding his arms.

"He's going to have to stay overnight two days a week."  
"That still doesn't tell me why you want a job."  
"So that I don't go insane!" Buffy stood and walked to stand behind her chair. "I don't want to sleep at home alone, _or_ at the hospital while he's going through treatment." Buffy clasped the back of the chair. "Slaying at night is one thing, but I have _nothing_ to do during the day, and slaying alone just won't cut it!"

Angel watched the fear take over Buffy's body, as she spoke.  
"Did the doctors, or Brian tell you what the medication was for?"  
Buffy looked down the chair's back as she answered, "They told us it was a new experimental drug. They think it can stop the growths." Buffy looked at Angel holding back tears. Angel looked at her and gave her a comforting smile.

"I'm scared, Angel," Buffy said wiping the tears from her eyes. "They have never used this before, what if it doesn't work?"  
Angel pushed off the desk and walked over to give Buffy a hug. Wrapping his arms, around her shoulders, he calmed her down.

"Everything's going to be okay, Buffy," he told her, resting his cheek on her head, "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," she cried into Angel's shoulder.

"So," Angel said pushing Buffy back, and changing the subject. "When do you want to start?"  
Buffy cracked a smile, as she looked into his adoring brown eyes.  
"How about now?" Angel smiled at her response, and walked over to his file cabinet. He pulled out the file on the woman who had just come to see him.

"Her name's Janet," he said handing Buffy the file. "She says that her boyfriend came home one night, complaining that he was stabbed with a barbeque fork."

"A barbeque fork? Now where have I heard that before?" She looked up from the file at Angel with a smirk.

Angel caught on, and replied, "Yeah, well, let's see if we can get through this with out you wanting to stake me."  
"As long as no more dead ex-girlfriends show up, then that shouldn't be a problem."  
"What? You're married now, how's that fair?"  
"Because," Buffy said with a wide grin, looking at Angel as she laid the file down on the desk, "_I'm_ the Slayer."

End Chapter.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this out! Life has had me put this on puase, but it's here now!

To Mack: Thanks agian for hearing me babble in the middle of the night!! Your input was greatly appreciated!! LOL

As for the rest you; PLEASE! Read & Review!!!! I Must have your feedback!!!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Buffy walked through Central Park twirling her wooden stake, waiting on the final rays of sunlight to disappear behind the horizon. As shadows began to creep over the freshly green grass, Buffy headed toward the wooded part of the park. If any vampires were to start their nightly rounds, then that would be where they could be found.

Buffy heard a crunching sound as she stepped through the bushes, and she quickly leaped up on the branches of a tree. Quietly, she watched a young man walk through the bushes heading towards the open end of the park. Buffy observed the man's clothing, which consisted of a Hawaiian shirt and polyester jacket, smiling to herself. _You'd think that they'd eventually gain _**some**_ kind of fashion sense_, Buffy thought and dropped from her perch to the ground below.

"Hi," Buffy said as she stood. Without missing a step, Buffy swung and punched the vamp square in the jaw, flipping him over as she did so. He stood, and changed his face, before attacking Buffy. Buffy ducked, and landed another punch to her attacker's face. He, in turn, kicked Buffy in the stomach forcing her back.

"Oh, good," Buffy quipped, "I needed a workout."

She ran at the vampire and launched her self at him, her feet in front of her. She hit her mark, and then spun around, landing a kick to his face. The vampire was able to get in a few lucky punches to Buffy's face also, but nothing compared to the damage Buffy was causing.

Finally having her fill, Buffy lifted her leg and brought her boot's heel against the vampire's neck, who was trying to stand, his arms collapsing under the force. Buffy then brought out her stake, and forced it squarely in to the Vampire's back, right in the heart. Buffy brought her stake up, and the vampire became dust.

"I just love Spring," Buffy returned the stake to it's place in the small of her back, and made her way to Angel's.

Once inside Angel's office, she collapsed in the chair across from him.

"Rough day at the office," Angel inquired, not looking up from his copy of Edgar Allan Poe's Short Stories.

"Just had a good workout is all," Buffy said placing her boots on the corner of Angel's desk. "By the way, that vamp that was stalking the elderly Mrs. Reynolds, is dust."

"That's good, Buffy." Angel sat up and removed Buffy's shoes from the desk. "Thank you."

"Sorry," Buffy said as she flung them over the arm of the chair instead. "So how's good Ol' Poe? Still dark, dank and dreary?"

"Something like that," Angel said, placing his book mark in the book and closing it. "So how's Brian doing?"

"He's okay I guess," Buffy said looking up at the ceiling. "It's been almost four months now, and he hasn't had a relapse." Buffy shivered, as she tried to forget that incident in mid- February when Brian had a bad reaction to the drugs. The doctor's downed the dosage, and he seemed to be responding.

"Dr. Preston, say that it looks like the tumors are starting to shrink."

"Well, that's good news," Angel stood and walked over to where two baskets stood on top the file cabinets. One was blue, and held all cases that dealt with your basic P.I. stuff; cheating husbands, embezzlement, stolen or missing property. The purple held all cases pertaining to the underworld; Demons, Vampires, forces of darkness. General Slayer stuff.

Angel grabbed a file from the purple one and opening it, walked back to his desk.

"So, you said that you took care of Mrs. Reynolds stalker?"

"Yep," Buffy announced proudly, "He's dust in the wind." Angel made a notation in the folder, closed it, and took out another book while handing Buffy the file.  
"Put this away for me?" Angel asked as he wrote in the other book. Buffy sat up and took the file.

"Sure," she replied, walking over to the file cabinet and pulled out one of the drawers. Buffy placed the file under "R", and returned to her seat. Angel closed the book and looked to Buffy.

"It looks like we got ourselves a good little business going." Angel looked over at Buffy.

"Yeah, it does. It helps to have a Slayer on the team, huh?"  
Angel gave Buffy a smirk.

"Oh," Buffy said swinging her legs back around in front of her. "Brian wanted me to ask if you wanted to come to dinner tonight? Say about eight?"

"Is he making Stroganoff?" Angel asked hopefully.  
"Yep," Buffy smiled at her Angel.

"I'll be there at seven." Buffy laughed.

Brian and Angel had become good friends over the past few months. It was almost like they were brothers. Of course, Xander was less than thrilled that Angel had become more involved in Buffy's life. But at least he had kept his mouth shut about that night at Angel's apartment. That's not to say that Buffy and Angel didn't have their fair share of smoochies.

On the contrary, on the nights that Brian stayed overnight at the hospital, Buffy stayed at Angel's. Yeah, okay, so it gave them an excuse to sneak kisses, but it also made Buffy fell better, being around Angel. That, and it was close to the hospital.

But it felt weird too. Brian and Angel had become so brotherly, that it was like she was married to one brother, while in love with the other. Can you say "Young and the Restless"? Buffy stood from her chair and grabbed her coat.

"I should probably get home," Buffy said as she pulled the coat over her shoulders, "Brian will be expecting me soon."  
"Here, let me escort you out." Angel stood and walked with Buffy to the door.

"You don't have to, you know." Angel nodded.

"Yeah, but then I couldn't do this," Angel leaned down and pressed a kiss to Buffy's lips. Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around Angel, savoring their stolen kiss.

"I'll see you later?" Buffy asked , her emerald eyes gleaming, as she opened the door to Angel's office.

"Always," Angel told her, his own lustful eyes, reflecting the hidden meaning.

"Always," Buffy said as she closed the door behind her.

888

The doorbell rang promptly at seven. Buffy yelled to Brian as she came downstairs, "I'll get it!"

Buffy walked to the front door, and opened it to find Angel. He was dressed in black slacks, a dark brown sweater, and his leather jacket.

"You look nice," Buffy said as Angel walked through the door. "But you didn't have to dress up. It's just casual."  
"Yeah, I know," Angel said as he placed his hands in his pockets. "But I wanted to."

Buffy gave Angel warning glance as Brian walked in from the kitchen.

"Welcome Angel," Brian flipped a towel over his shoulder, extending a hand to the former vampire. "I'm glad you made it!"

"And miss your stroganoff?" Angel joked, "Not a chance!"  
"Good! Well, come on and sit down," Brian wrapped a shoulder around Angel and led him to the couch.

"Buffy, honey would go get us a drink?" Brian asked sitting across from Angel in his recliner.

"Sure," Buffy answered walking towards the kitchen.

"So, how's business?" Brian asked Angel.

"It's going really well," Angel nodded. "Buffy's help has been indispensable."  
"I never figured Buffy for secretarial work," Brian watched Buffy walk back in from the kitchen, with a tray of drinks.

"Yeah, she's full of surprises," Angel glanced seductively at Buffy as she handed Angel his Diet Coke.

"And you," she offered her husband his Pepsi.

"Buffy, what did you do to your face?" Brian reached up and touched the purple bruise Buffy had received as a result of her Vamp fight. Buffy quickly covered the mark with her hand telling Brian, "Oh, that. Don't worry about it. I just slammed the door into my face at work today, that's all."  
Brian gave Buffy a sideways look. "You sure have been getting a lot of bruises lately."  
"I can't help it if someone accidentally opens a door on me, right _Angel_?" Buffy looked at Angel in mock anger, and hoped he would cover her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were on the other side, or I _swear_, I would have been more careful." Angel caught the look on Buffy's face and picked up the slack. Angel looked back at Brian.

"She can be so clumsy," He joked, and Buffy slapped his shoulder. Brian smiled as he took a drink.

"You know, Dawn is supposed to come here for the Summer," Buffy said changing the subject _fast_.

"Really?" Angel took a sip from his glass, " I bet you guys are looking forward to that."  
"It will be nice to have family around again," Buffy said, sitting on the arm of Brain's chair. It was obvious to everyone how much she missed her little sister.

"It will be great to have everyone here, and not have it be because I'm in the hospital again," Brian smiled and grabbed Buffy's hand. She smiled back, almost sadly, and glanced at Angel.  
He smiled back at her, a seductively comforting smile playing across his lips. Buffy looked back, a similar look on her face, as well. Buffy's nose then caught a whiff of something in the kitchen.

"Uh, dear," she looked down to her husband, "I think it's time to add the pasta."  
Brian looked up at Buffy who tilted her head towards the kitchen.

"Oh, you're right," Brian stood and excused himself. "Excuse me, dinner calls me."  
Angel smiled and Buffy took Brian's place in the recliner.

"How long do you plan on lying to him?" Angel looked Buffy in the eye.

"Forever, if I have to. He can't know about Slaying!"

"You almost sound like you don't want him to know who we were, what we did," Angel said looking down at the coffee table.

"Angel, I could never be ashamed of what we did," Buffy defended.

"No, you're just ashamed of what I _was_," Angel continued to stare at the table. "I don't blame you. I am."

Buffy glanced towards the kitchen, before kneeling before Angel.

"Angel look at me," she ordered, touching Angel's face. "Angel," Buffy softly brought Angel's face to her eye level.

"I am _not_ ashamed of who or what you are. If you remember correctly, didn't I kiss you while you were in Vamp face?" Angel nodded. "See? I fell in love with not just you, the man, but what you were. Although, Angelus _was_ an unwelcome addition." Buffy made a face at the last comment. Angel's face broke into a weak smile, making Buffy smile in return.

"So you see? I fell in love with the Vampire too." Buffy took Angel's face in her hands and touched her forehead to his.

"And I will always love them both," she whispered before standing. "I'm going to set the table. Care to assist?" Buffy held out her hand, and it took Angel a minute, before he took it and followed Buffy into the dining room.

End Chapter

A/N: Yeah I know another short one! But the next one will be longer! Anyway, my sister is doing better, and I will update ASAP, but don't forget to Read & Review!! They keep me writing!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Angel sat in his office chair, and finished reading a chapter of Poe. It was nice to sit in a chair, have sunlight illuminate the pages, and _not_ catch on fire. Angel decided that he had had enough of dismal reading. Standing from his seat, Angel closed Poe, and walked into his main lobby. He kneeled, placing the book on a shelf filled with other antique volumes, and searched for another book to read.

Grabbing Jane Austin's _Persuasion_, Angel walked back into his office and sat down at his desk. A few moments later, the bell above Angel's door sounded, and footsteps were heard walking across the lobby towards Angel's office. A hand knocked on the open glass door, and Angel looked up from his book.

"Brian," Angel acknowledged his former lover's husband, standing in the doorway of his office. "How can I help you?"  
Brian placed his hands into his pockets as he walked in.

"I was wondering if we could talk?" he asked Angel as concern dripped in his voice.

"Yeah, sure," Angel said as he closed the book and turned more squarely at his desk. "Please have a seat," Brian did as Angel asked and sat down in the chair across from Angel's desk. "What can I help you with?" Angel placed his hands on top the desk, and Brian began to play with his wedding ring.

"I really don't know how to ask you this," Brian began, taking deep breaths between words. "I'm just worried."  
Angel scrunched his brow, and leaned forward. "Whatever the problem, you can ask me."

"Okay," Brian said gathering his courage, "then I guess I'll just come right out and say it."  
Angel watched as Brian stared him in the eye as he spoke. "I thought I trusted you."

"What do you mean?" Angel was confused. _Oh, god. He knows. I'm gonna kill Xander!_

"I let you in my home, and allowed Buffy to be near you again. And now she comes homes with bruises all over her body, that she claims to have received while employed at your office."

The pieces came together for Angel. Brian had become overly suspicious of Buffy's injuries, or rather reason for the injuries, and was incorrectly presuming that Angel was the cause. Even though, he really was, if you thought hard enough about it. Angel exhaled air he did not know he had trapped in, and thought, _Damn, now I don't get to pummel that kid though._

Angel stood and held out his hand to Brian.

"Thanks for letting me know," Angel said as Brian also stood and shook Angel's hand. "I will talk to Buffy as soon as she gets back."

As if on cue, something came crashing through the window beside Angel, and a mess of legs, arms and blond hair, came crashing to the ground. Then a second shape came through the window, landing on top of Buffy. Angel recognized the spiny demon with three eyes as a Perlok Demon. As they thrashed back and forth, Buffy looked to Angel as she kicked the demon off her.

"A little assistance would be nice!" Then Buffy pushed her self up and looked behind her at a wide eyed Brian.

"Oh, hi, Honey," she said as she blocked a punch. "Hang on, I'll be with you in a minute." Then Buffy spun around and gave the Demon a swift roundhouse kick to the chest.

Angel ran to the weapons cabinet he kept by the file cabinets, and gathered weapons.

"Here," Angel said, handing Brian an axe," If it comes at you, swing."

Then Angel walked into the fray and tossed Buffy another axe.

"Buffy, catch," Angel said as he punched the raspberry colored Demon.

"Oh gee," Buffy sighed with mock sarcasm, "And it isn't even my birthday."

Buffy took a swing, and Angel took his mace and gave the demon a swift punch in the shoulder. The demon flew through the frame that led to the lobby, and Brian watched as Angel and Buffy ran to finish the fight.

Brian watched stunned, as Buffy and Angel moved as one, fighting against the thing that had come crashing through the window with his wife. He didn't know what was going on, or what that thing was, but he had a feeling that he had just found the source of his wife's bruises.

Buffy would took a swing, but the demon blocked it, and pushed Angel out of the way. Buffy watched as the Demon jumped back out the window. As Buffy helped Angel stand, he quipped, "Friend of yours?"

"Nope," Buffy replied.

"It was rude," Angel rubbed the back of his neck.

"We should go kill it."

"I'm free." Angel said walking back into his office and grabbed his coat. "We'll be right back," Angel patted Brian's shoulder as he and Buffy walked out of the office, leaving a Brian still wide eyed and holding the axe.

888

Brian had sat back down in chair in front of Angel's desk, when Buffy and Angel returned from their Demon hunt. Their clothes had been somewhat slashed, as Angel then sat down and got out the cleaning supplies to clean the weapons, while Buffy talked with her husband. Buffy's sweater that Brian had given her for her birthday a few years back, had a gigantic tear across the front, exposing her navel to every man in sight.

Buffy turned and gave her husband a kiss. "Hi, honey," she said as if what had just happened was normal. "What brings you here?"  
"I was asking Angel why you kept coming home with bruises, but I think that question has already been answered."

Buffy looked to Angel, and it was then that Buffy realized the gravity of what had happened just a few hours ago. Angel looked at Buffy telling her the time had come to come clean.

"Um, I don't quite know how to say this," Buffy began as she sat on the corner of Angel's desk.

"Start with the truth," Brian said, folding his arms. "Try explaining what exactly just happened here?"

Buffy looked back at Angel who didn't say a thing, just continued to polish his battle axe.

"Um, well," Buffy scratched her head as she thought of a way to explain everything to Brian. "I'm what's known as a Slayer."

"A Slayer?" Brian raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yeah. A Slayer is a girl who has these powers to fight Demons and vampires, and all kinds of evil things. It's kinda my job."  
"So you fight _demons_?" Brian titled his head back, trying to understand.

"Yeah," Buffy nodded, looking uneasy as she waited for Brian's response.

"Okay," Brian looked to Angel. "What's he Superman?"  
Angel stopped cleaning and waited for Buffy to respond.  
"He also fights demons."  
"So there are male Slayer's also?"  
"No, Angel's a Vampire. Or he was."  
Brian shook his head and leaned against the chair.

"Okay," he said rubbing his face. "My meds must need adjusting, cause I thought I just heard you say that Angel is a Vampire?"  
"No, you heard right," Buffy said as she nodded her head.

"So Angel's a vampire?"  
"Yep." Buffy smiled as though it were something to be proud of. "Back in Sunnydale he helped me out. But it's all good now, cause Angel's human now."

"But he was like, _dead,_ when you guys met in Sunnydale?"  
"Ahuh."

Brian tilted his head form side to side as the information sunk in.

"So in Sunnydale you were a..? And he was a…? And you two...?" Brian pointed at Angel as he finally said, "So you slept with a corpse!?"  
Angel sat up straighter. "Hey!"  
Buffy hunched her shoulders, "Well, gee, Honey. If you put it _that_ way!"

"I'll have you know I had a soul at the time!" Angel exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you also lost it twice!"  
"You helped!"  
Buffy looked down at her ring as Brian stood.

"Ok, someone needs to explain! What do you mean you _lost_ your soul? And what did Buffy have to do with it?"  
Buffy looked at Angel. "Shall I explain or do you?"  
"I'll do it," Angel said motioning for Brian to sit down.

"When I was a Vampire, I was one of the worst. Although Hitler was probably worse. Point is, about the turn of the 20th Century, I was given the "gift", if you will, of a beautiful Gypsy girl. The problem was, the girl was favored among her people, so the elders conjured up the perfect punishment, by restoring my soul."

"Ok. I'm still a little lost." Brian told the ex-vampire.

"When you die, your soul leaves, and a demon takes up shop in you're old body," Buffy pitched in. "It walks like you, talks you, even has your memories. But it's not you."

Brian nodded, as he finally understood. "So the gypsies returned your soul, as punishment for something a demon did?" Angel nodded. "That doesn't sound right, if you ask me."  
"Tell me about it," Angel scoffed.

"Yeah, especially with that clause."  
"Clause?" Brian looked at Buffy. "What clause?"  
"The happiness clause," Angel told him. "When I was cursed, they placed a clause in my curse."  
"If Angel ever experienced one moment of true happiness…," Buffy added.

"I would lose my soul, and Angelus, as I was known, would be loose again."

Brian propped his head with his hand. "So you were cursed to never experience happiness? And if you did, you became this sadistic monster again?"  
"In a nutshell." Buffy said, looking to Angel.

"And that happened because, you and Buffy slept together?"  
Angel nodded as he looked at Brian. "Yes, We didn't know it at the time, but spending the night with Buffy, allowed Angelus to wreak havoc on Buffy and her friends for a while."

"Yeah Angelus killed one of my teachers, and kidnapped Giles, almost torturing him to death! And then there's the part where I had to send him to hell to save the world." Buffy quipped  
"Yeah, I know, I was sent to hell and they kicked me out." Angel said with a straight face.

"They kicked you out of Hell?" Brian asked, a strange look on his face. "Why did they kick you out?"

"Yeah, well, I tried to take over," Angel joked.

"Why do I believe that?" Buffy said as she looked him.

"Well, now you know absolutely _everything_ there is to know about me," Buffy told Brian, as he still looked dazed.

"No more skeletons in the closet?"  
Buffy broke into a smile. "No more skeletons."

Brian stood and stared at Angel.  
"So you really are a Vampire?"  
"_Was,"_ Angel replied. "I fulfilled an ancient prophecy, and I gained Humanity."

"Okay," Brian said motioning to Buffy it was time to go, "This is sounding way too much like an episode of "The X-Files".

"I'll explain later," Buffy said as she turned Brian around to escort him out of Angel's office.

"Talk to you later?" Buffy asked, concern for Angel evident in her voice.

"Yeah," Angel said, assuring Buffy it would be safe to leave him alone. "Always."

Buffy smiled sweetly at their code word for each other, and Buffy walked with Brian out of Angel's office.

888

Later that evening, Brian found Buffy on the front porch swing, a throw across her legs, holding a steaming mug. Brian smiled inwardly, and walked over to his wife. He took a seat beside her, and she smiled at him.

"How are you feeling?" Brian asked as he touched an already healing cut on Buffy's shoulder.

"Pretty good," she said, "My wounds are healing fast. One of the perks of being a Slayer."  
Brian smiled at Buffy's attempt at humor.

"I still can't get over the fact that vampire's are real." Brain placed an arm around Buffy and she leaned over and put her head on Brian's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was a little less than thrilled myself, when I found out."

"I wish I had known sooner," Brian said.

"I know," Buffy pushed herself up to look at Brian. "But I guess I just didn't want you to reject me, when you found out I was a freak."  
"You're not a freak Buffy," Brian looked sincerely at his wife. "You're special. You know more about the evils in this world, than normal people." Brian lifted Buffy's chin. "And I'm glad I have you."

Buffy's eyes began to water, as she looked into Brian's green eyes.

"Thank you," she almost whispered, as Brian drew her close for a hug.

Brian took a breath as he pushed Buffy up so he could at her.

"I have one very important question to ask you."

Buffy sniffled and wiped her eyes. "What's that?"  
"Are you still in love with Angel?"

"Is this because of that clause Angel used to have?" Buffy questioned her husband.

"Not necessarily," Brian answered her. "It's a question that has been burning inside of me for a while."  
Buffy thought for a moment. "If I said 'yes', would you divorce me?"

Brian almost hesitated. "I-I just want to know where things stand between us."

"Where do you think things stand?"  
"I think that true love comes once in a lifetime." Brian wiped Buffy's eyes. "And I think you found yours, a long time ago."  
"But would you divorce me, if I told you that I was still in love with Angel?"

"No," Brian said shaking his head. "I know that the fire between you two still burns, but you have both come to understand, that there is more to love than just passion."

Buffy looked down before returning her gaze to Brian's.

"So what about my question? Are you still in love with Angel?"  
"Always," Buffy responded, using the word that she and Angel share. "I have always loved Angel, Brian. And I always will."

She reached up and touched Brian's face. "But I love you, too. And I am grateful for whatever time the Powers see fit to let me have with you."

"So if I gave you permission to sleep with Angel you wouldn't do it?"  
Buffy smiled. "As _incredibly_ temping as that sounds, I am happy where I am now. And I wouldn't trade that for the world."

Buffy leaned over and kissed Brian. Brian returned the kiss more passionately. Buffy came up for air, and looked at her husband, a seductive glimmer in her eyes.

"What?" Brian asked his wife, already assuming what she wanted.

"Upstairs?" Buffy asked, as she stood from her seat.

"You bet," Brian said as he took Buffy's hand and followed her inside. After he closed the door, he picked up Buffy, and carried her up the stairs to the bedroom.

End Chapter

Yeah I know mushy Bu/Br stuff! But know things take a more serious turn.

As Always, FEEDBACK PLEASE!! New Chapter soon!


	23. Chapter 23: The Accident

Chapter Twenty-Three

Brian walked up the steps to Dr. Preston's office. He was actually feeling pretty good about this visit. The new meds Dr. Preston put him on, had been doing their thing. Brian could feel a bounce return to his step. He had the energy to take on more at work, and he had just received confirmation yesterday, on the final plans for the new Sunnydale Town Hall. The new mayor was thrilled with the plans, and had asked Brian to begin designs for a new Sunnydale High.

Brian walked into the office, signed in, and sat down in the waiting room. He picked up a copy of Architectural Digest, and read an article about a New York designer. Brian scanned the pages, looking at the pictures in the magazine.

"Mr. Kelly?" a nurse called out as she stepped in from the back.

"Yes," Brian said, closing the magazine and followed the nurse towards a waiting room. The nurse opened a door, and motioned for Brian to step inside.

"If you will just have a seat in here, Dr. Preston will be with you in just a few minutes."  
"Thank you," Brian said as the nurse closed the door. Brian took off his coat, and sat down on the examination bed. After a few minutes, Dr. Preston walked in, clipboard in hand.

"Morning, Dr. Preston," Brian said as Dr. Preston walked in.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kelly," Dr. Preston said, exchanging hands with Brian. "How are we feeling today?"

"Pretty good," Brian said as Dr. Preston listened to his chest.

"You're lungs sound good," the doctor said as he made a note in Brian's file.

"I can definitely feel a difference in my breathing."  
"No headaches, dizziness, fatigue?"  
"Nope, nada, zilch."

"What about E.D?"  
"Everything checks out." Brian chuckled at the doctors attempt to ask about his sex life. Dr. Preston made some more notes and pulled up a stool.

"Well, the results came back from the blood samples we took last visit, as well as the CAT Scan I ordered."

"And what is the prognosis?" Brian was suddenly feeling nervous. What if the results were positive? What if all his good feelings and energy were just temporary? Brian took a deep breath, to calm himself.

"Quite surprising, to tell you the truth," Dr. Preston said as he looked over the results. "Your blood count is high, there doesn't appear to be any air way constriction, and the scan shows no abnormalities in the lung tissue."  
"So what? Does that mean I'm cured?" Brian was almost too scared to hope.

"I would not go so far as to say that, Mr. Kelly," Dr. Preston warned. "That's not to say that it isn't a possibility, _but_ I am cautiously optimistic about the fact that you could be in remission."  
"Are you serious?" Brian asked Dr. Preston.

Dr. Preston smiled as he stood from his seat.

"Very serious, Mr. Kelly." Brian took his doctor's hand, before engulfing him in a huge hug.

"Thank you," Brian said to the doctor.

"You're welcome," Dr. Preston said. "Now you go home, and tell that pretty wife of yours. Doctor's orders."  
Brian laughed with his doctor at the joke.

"Yes doctor," Brian said.

"Good. And I will see you next month, just to be sure."  
"Okay", Brain said as he put on his coat. He smiled to himself as he set the appointment with the secretary. _Buffy's going to be so happy_, he thought as he whistled a jaunty tune on his way out the door.

888

Brian drove down the street, singing along with the radio. He had just come from placing a reservation at Buffy's favorite Italian restaurant. Brian was practically giddy with joy. He was in remission!!! Buffy would be beside herself with happiness. And when Dawn came home for the summer, he would be cancer free for months! They would have to have a BBQ to celebrate. Willow, Giles, Xander, Dawn, Buffy, and now Angel. Brian snapped his fingers.

He had almost forgotten that fact that Buffy would be working Angel today. Brian still did not quite catch on that Buffy was a Slayer, and it was even more hard to swallow that Angel had once been a card carrying member of the walking dead. But he was adjusting. Brian turned on his blinker, and merged into the lane that led to Angel's office.

Brian knocked on Angel's door, which stood open. Masking tape was holding up the clear plastic, covering the window that was broken several days earlier by a demon. Angel sat at his desk, pouring over paper that lay strewn over the top. Angel lifted his head, when he heard Brian's knock.

"Hey, Brian," Angel said to Brian as he walked into the room. "What can I do for you?"  
"I was wondering if I could take Buffy home early?"  
"Sure, why?" Angel asked as he gathered his papers.

"Well, you have promise not to tell Buffy, but I just came from the doctor's, and he said the cancer is in remission!"  
"That's great news!" Angel gave his new friend a big hug.

"What's great news?" Buffy's voice said walking into Angel's office.

Angel looked at Brian, who looked at Buffy, a large smile playing across his face.

"Buffy honey, I'm in remission." It took a minute for Buffy to realize what her husband had just said.

"You mean, the cancer is gone?" Brian nodded. Buffy's heart leapt for joy. Brian was cured! Brian was going to live! Buffy smiled wide, and leaped into her husband's arms, squeals of laughter and joy, following behind her.

"Oh my god, Brian!" She said as Brian spun her around. "Is this really happening?"

Buffy feared she was dreaming. 'It's real," Brian said as he looked at Angel.  
"Angel here has allowed me to take you home early, so we can celebrate."

Buffy looked to Angel and gave him a large hug as well.

"Congratulations, Buffy." Angel whispered as held her tightly in his arms. "You deserve this."  
Buffy kissed Angel on the cheek and walked out the door with her husband, to celebrate Brian's clean bill of health.

What no one noticed however, was that the former Vampire with a Soul watched as Buffy walked further out of his life, and further out of his reach. Yes, she would still love him, but now that Brian had recovered, she would probably return to her normal life. Angel had become friends with Brian and did not wish him dead. But Angel had thought this was finally their chance to be together, and with Brian's health improving, that dream had to be shelved.

Angel watched the love of his life walk out the door, and ignoring the tears in his own eyes, walked back to his desk and pulled _Persuasion_ from one of the drawers.

888

Buffy sat in the passenger seat of Brian's Range Rover, smiling as she watched her husband drive. These past few months and been like a hell. Buffy had already been down the cancerous road of no return with her mother. Buffy was glad she could finally see the other side of the tunnel. It was not just a light, but she could see the brick outline of the tunnel itself.

Brian was in remission, and although there were still years to go before he would be truly cancer free, Buffy was in a happy place. Brian had told her that they were going to go home and change before going out for the evening. Buffy was giddy with excitement as Brian tried to keep their destination a secret.

"Brian, honey, why won't you tell me where we are going?" Buffy's voice dripped with sugar.

Brian chuckled, "No, sweetie! I want it to be a surprise!"  
Buffy leaned back in her seat and began to pour like scolded child. Brian shook his head.

"Shame on you, Buffy," he pretended to shake his finger at Buffy. "You should know better than to try any tricks on me. Pouting _or_ puppy dog eyes won't do you any good."  
"Not fair," Buffy said as she folded her arms. "You know me too well."  
"It's my job."  
"Come on, tell me," Buffy pleaded.

"I'm not telling."  
"Please, Brian," Buffy whined holding Brian's arm. " I promise I'll act surprised."

Brian chuckled as he listened to Buffy's pleadings. Finally, Brian relented.

"Okay, _if_ I tell you, you have to promise _not_ to tell anyone that I told you before we got there. Understand?"  
"I swear," Buffy sat up in the seat as Brian stopped at the light, and raised her hand. "Slayer's word."  
"Is there really such a thing?"  
"No, but if it makes you feel better, then yeah." Buffy smiled.

"Okay, I thought I would take you to your favorite restaurant." Brian looked Buffy in the eye.

"Giovanni's?" Brian nodded. "Oh, Brian!"

"I thought we would celebrate with a pre-Honeymoon dinner."  
"Did you say Honeymoon?" Again Brian nodded.

"Yep, I think the time has come to revisit Italy." Buffy squealed in delight.

"Oh, to be back in Roma," Buffy said dramatically.

Brian laughed. He looked to his wife as the light changed, and he pulled into the intersection. Buffy returned his gaze. Then, Buffy's eyes went wide as she looked past Brian, to the large Semi that was coming from nowhere. All thoughts, left her mind as she yelled, "Brian!"

Brian turned to look in Buffy's direction, and turned the wheel to avoid the collision. But it was too late, as the windows shattered and Buffy screamed.

888

Angel had fallen asleep reading _Persuasion_. He had his socked feet on the corner of his desk, a pillow under them to protect the 200 year old piece of furniture. The book lay open across his chest his head leaned back in the chair. The phone rang, and the book and pillow went flying as Angel flew up from his seat in a fighting stance.

Angel glanced down, as the phone rang again. He relaxed, sat down and rubbed his face before answering the phone.

"Angel Investigations," he answered. "Yes, this is Angel."

Angel listened as the voice asked him questions about Buffy.

"Yeah, I know her. I'm her employer." The voice asked more questions, as Angel sat on the edge of his seat, a pained look on his face.

"As anyone contacted her family, or friends?" Angel asked the ER Nurse. "Alright. No, no it's okay. I'll call them. Thank you nurse."

Angel hung up the phone and hung his head. Buffy had been in traffic accident and was seriously injured. Angel knew that Brian was driving, and he was probably worse than she was.

Angel took a deep breath, and picked up the phone. It rang and Xander picked up.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Xander, it's me, Angel."  
"What's up?" Xander could tell something was off in Angel's voice.

"Um, it's Buffy." Angel was trying to hold his temper in check until after he had told Xander.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Now Xander _knew_ something was wrong. Buffy was supposed to be working with Angel, and now he was calling her house. That could only mean one thing. Buffy was hurt.

"Uh, I- I don't know how to say this, but um, Buffy and Brian were in an accident."  
"What kind of accident?"  
"I don't know yet. All I know is they found my card on Buffy and called me looking for family. You need to get up to the hospital, and call Willow."  
"Yeah, man I'm on it." Xander said as the tone in Angel's voice told him that things did not sound good.

"Good, I'll be there soon."  
They exchanged goodbye's and hung up. Xander grabbed the keys to his Taurus, and Angel jumped into his GTX, and they each headed towards the hospital.

They arrived at the same time, although Xander was farther away. Angel asked as they walked through the sliding doors.

"What did you do, Speed?"  
"Yeah kinda," Xander said walking up to the desk. " But I think I lost the cops."  
Angel smirked and laughed inside, at Xander. Angel was glad Xander was there to lighten the mood.

"We're here to see Buffy and Brian Kelly," Xander told the triage nurse, and she led the two men into the ER, and showed them to ICU.

The nurse pulled back a curtain, and the color drained from both men's faces. Lying there, side by side, were Buffy and Brian. Their faces revealed shock and pain as they realized the amount of damage that they had sustained. Their red, puffy faces, also showed cuts, bruises and small burns. But the hardest part to swallow was that both them were on respirators.

Angel and Xander walked over to Buffy who looked better than Brian overall. But that was due to her Slayer healing. Each one grabbed a hand, and Angel cupped Buffy's cheek.

"Do you know what caused the accident?" Xander asked the nurse.

"All I know is what the EMT's told me. And was that they had been hit by a semi." The nurse answered.

Angel squeezed his eyes tightly as he imagined the looks on their faces as they saw a large metal grill barreling towards them.  
"What's their condition," Angel asked.

"He's critical, but stable," the nurse said. "He has some pretty bad injuries and he lost a lot of blood. The woman has sustained many of the same injures, only her blood count is still normal. She appears to be healing fast though."

_Thank god she's a Slayer,_ Angel thought.

Xander walked over to Brian and took a look at his injuries.

Brian looked like he had been thrown around like a rag doll. Xander had no super powers, but he himself has sustained enough broken bones living on the Hellmouth, that he could spot them easily. And Brian had several. Xander checked his collar bone for any breaks, and came across something that made his blood boil, and run cold at the same time.

"Hey Angel," Xander called from the other bed, "Come here. I think I found something you should see."  
Angel gently placed Buffy's hand back on the bed, and walked over to stand beside Xander.

"Take a look," Xander said pissed. Angel leaned over and pushed back the cords that were keeping Brian alive.

"Well," Angel said, as he felt his human blood begin to boil to a point where he was glad he didn't change anymore. "We can rule out accident."

There, on the side of Brian's neck were two, good sized puncture holes.

End Chapter

A/N: So? What did you think? I'm working on the follow up to this one, so I won't leave you in suspense for long! LOL Just know that a mad Angel is NEVER a good thing! LOL

FEEDBACK IS A MUST! LOL Read & Review and tell me what you think! Updating soon!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Angel looked at Xander. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Xander asked Angel.

"Yep," Angel answered, placing the cords back down beside Brian. "Time for me to go to work."  
Angel walked away from Brian and back over to Buffy. He brushed her long blond hair away from her neck, and checked for wounds. _Good, no bite marks,_ Angel thought as he softly brushed his fingers over the scar he left there, over ten years ago, back in Sunnydale.

The more Angel thought about what happened, the madder he got. He looked across the bed at Xander. "Willow on her way?"  
"Yeah," Xander said walking over to stand beside Buffy. "She should be here in a few hours. She's flying in from Chicago."  
"Good," Angel told him as he grabbed his coat. "Tell her what's happened, and that I may need her help."

"You got it," Xander called out, as Angel hurried out the door.

Angel paused at the door and looked back at Xander. "She wakes up, call me."

Xander saluted Angel in silent promise and Angel turned back around and exited the hospital.

888

Angel scanned the accident scene from where he sat in his car. He was parked by the curb, out of the way of traffic. When traffic slowed to a lull, Angel got out, and walked towards the middle of the street. Walking across the yellow lines, Angel saw pieces of shattered glass, and fiberglass scattered on the ground. A large stain covered one piece of pavement. Angel kneeled and dabbed his finger over the darkened spot.

_Gas and blood_, Angel thought as he smelled the fumes. Angel glanced to his side towards the direction of the Semi, and realized it was not a street they had come out from, but a large alleyway. Angel stood, and walked over to the alley where the Semi come from. Halfway down, but still within view of where Brian's car was stopped at the light, Angel saw tire tracks embedded in the concrete.

Angel bent down and could still feel the rubber from the tires. He made a mental note of the impression's length, and headed back for his car. He closed his door, and flipped open his cell. Dialing a number he placed his key in the ignition, and started the convertible, while he waited for someone to pick up.

"Hey," Angel said when Xander's voice answered. "I just checked out the scene, and it was definitely _not_ an accident. I'm on my way to the impound. I'll tell you more as I get it. How's Buffy?"  
"She's still out of it," Xander said, sitting between the couple. "Brian looks like he could be getting worse. The doctor's are about to give him a blood transfusion to see if that will help."

"It should," Angel said, pulling into traffic. "Call me if anything changes."  
"You got it," Xander affirmed. "Hey Angel, do me a favor?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"When you find the bastards that did this, break their necks."  
"I plan on doing more than that," Angel said and hung up the phone. Placing his foot on the accelerator, Angel sped away towards the impound yard.

The Impound yard was locked up tight, chains and barbed wire surrounded the property, hoping to keep out any possible thieves. But no one had counted on a ex-vampire who had super human strengths. Angel looked around to make sure no one was watching, and he climbed the fence and flipped over into the yard with the grace of predatory cat.

Angel walked through the yard, looking for Brian's red Range Rover. He saw several cars that had been in some pretty bad wrecks, but none of them was the one he was looking for. The night sky was black, the only light in the yard came from the orange street lamp in the far corner of the yard. Angel quietly stalked through the yard, heading towards the back fence.

As if it were a sign from above, Angel noticed the street light illuminating the only red car on that side of the yard. And it was a Range Rover. Angel approached, and took a long, hard look at the damage. The driver side door was crushed and had been removed, and now lay beside what remained of the front bumper on the ground. Angel pulled the door away from the bumper and looked at the front. The headlight was completely smashed, nothing was left. The engine was wrecked. It was a miracle that the car did not explode, from the twisting metal, and breaking parts.

Angel scanned over Brian's seat and saw something glint at him from the floorboard. He bent down and picked up the shiny object. It was a ring. A gold ring with two twisting bands that came together at the base of a oval. Inside the oval, was a opal. Angel examined the ring closely, and found it had a latch on it. He opened it and found an inscription that confirmed is suspicions. The inscription read : _The dead will live_.

_Jasper_, Angel thought as he pocketed the ring. Without another word, Angel put the door back, and quickly left the Impound. He was steering his car towards the old tunnels, when his phone rang.

"Yeah," he answered.

"It's Buffy," said Xander's voice, "She's awake."

Angel burst through the hospital doors, and rushed over to Buffy's bed. Xander was holding her hand and Willow, who had finally arrived, flanked Buffy's other side.

"How is she?" Angel asked as Xander stepped aside.

"Better, now that she's awake," he told the ex vampire. "The doctors said that if she didn't wake up soon, she would have had brain damage."  
"She's been calling for you since I got here about fifteen minutes ago," Willow said, worry evident in her voice.

Angel looked from Willow back to Buffy. He grabbed her hand and held it close to his face.

"Hey, Buffy," Angel whispered softly. Buffy turned her head towards the sound of his voice.

"Angel," She said, just barely audible. Angel could hear the conflicting emotions in her voice. Worry, pain, fear, relief. Angel used his free hand to brush Buffy's face.

"Shh, it's okay," he assured her. "Everything's going to be alright."

"Brian?" she managed to ask. Angel glanced up and Willow who looked at Xander. Angel turned around behind him and saw the look on Xander's face. It didn't look good for Brian.

"He's hurt, but he'll be okay," Angel told her. There was no need to tell her how bad he really was. Not until she was better. Buffy managed a weak smile, before grabbing Angel's arm.

"Angel," she cried, her eyes wide with fear.

"What? What is it?" He said as Buffy clamped onto his hand.

"It –It wasn't an accident. They did it on purpose. And they hurt Brian." Tears ran down Buffy's face as she tried to tell Angel what happened.

"Shh, shh, It's okay Buffy," Angel said, calming her. " I know. I know all about it. Don't worry."

Buffy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. She nestled her head against the pillow and tried to rest.

"Angel's always been there for me," she mumbled, dozing. "Angel always takes care of me."

Xander and Willow exchanged glances as Angel leaned his head against Buffy's. Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, Angel motioned Willow and Xander away from Buffy.

Once they were out of earshot, the question and answer session began.

"Angel, what the hell is going on?" Willow asked, searching his face for a an answer.

"Buffy was right, this was no accident." Angel stood with his feet apart, arms folded.

"So the bite marks. They were.."  
"Vampire, yeah," Angel confirmed Xander's suspicions. "Apparently there's a hit out on Buffy."

Angel pulled the ring he found at the impound lot, from his pocket, and handed it to Willow.

"What is it?" she asked. "I mean I know it's a ring, but what's so special about it?"  
"I found it at the impound yard. I need you to look into a guy named Jasper," Angel told her, as she turned the ring over examining it. "Use your Council connections, your Net skills, anything you can come up with."  
"Yeah, sure." Willow said.

"I also found fresh tire tracks from the Semi, and it definitely was a hit," Angel told Buffy's two best friends.

"Why do I get the feeling that there's something you're not telling us?" Xander folded his arms and looked questionably at Angel.

"Because there is," Angel looked at Xander. "If my suspicions are right, then Buffy's dealing with a whole different class of Big Bad." Angel looked back at a resting Buffy.

"How bad is this Big Bad?" Willow asked.

"Jasper and his gang, make the Order of Taraka look like preschool," Angel answered.

"Then somebody needs to play bodyguard," Xander offered as Angel agreed.

"Yeah, until Willow and I can figure out how stop him, somebody needs to stay here and watch them. Especially, Brian."  
"But I thought Buffy was the target?" Willow looked at Angel confused.

"If Buffy's the target, then they'll go after Brian first," Xander piped in. "That's why they tried to drain him and not Buffy."  
"Xander's right," Angel said tilting his head towards him. "Trust me on this. You guys should know. What's the quickest way to get at Buffy?"  
"Go after her friends," Willow said remembering the things Angelus had done when Angel lost his soul.

"Right, so keep an ear out to trouble." Angel told them.  
"But why didn't they just kill Brian at the scene."  
"Willow's got a point." Xander pointed out. "I mean why only half drain someone, if you know they'll just end up giving them a blood transfusion?"

"Probably got interrupted by the sirens or people gathering," Angel suggested. "Either way, they will probably try to come back and finish the job."

Willow and Xander nodded their hands in agreement. Angel looked at Willow who now held Jasper's ring.

"Call me when you find out anything. Hideouts, paper trails, anything you can dig up," Angel patted Willow's shoulder as he headed out the doors.

"Hey," Xander called out, "Where are you going?"  
"To look for leads," Angel told Xander. "If Buffy asks, tell her I went to run an errand. I'll be back."  
Angel didn't wait for a response, he just turned around and left the same way he came in.

"Where is he, huh?" Angel said as he slammed a blue skinned, red eyed Demon against a wall. The demon looked like a Romulan, from that TV show "Star Trek", with it's ridged nose and sideburns. Angel slammed the "Romulan" against the wall again.

"I'm not going to ask you again. Where is Jasper?"  
"I –I don't know, man. I swear," Answered the demon holding his hands up. "The last thing I heard was they were heading out of town."

"Not buying it," Angel said, throwing the demon aside. The Demon landed against the other wall the alley provided.

"Jasper's gang is out for the Slayer. And I want to know why."  
"Like you care," the Demon spat, wiping its green blood from the corner of it's mouth. "You're human now. Why should you care what happens to a Slayer?"

"It's not _a_ Slayer, it's _the _Slayer, so yeah, I think I care."

Angel grabbed the Demon by the shirt and punched him once, breaking his nose.

"Ow! That hurt!" The Demon said grabbing its face.

"Good," Angel said with a gleam in his eye. "Now tell me what I want to know, and I won't have to break your arm." Angel smiled devilishly at the battered blue demon. "And believe me, I just itching to break an arm."

"I ain't got nothing," The demon replied.

"Okay fine, have it your way," Angel spun the demon around, grabbing and twisting it's arm back into a position that it was not meant to go. The Demon began to squeal and squirm, begging Angel to release his grip.

But Angel only tugged harder, until he felt the arm was close to the breaking point.

"Okay, okay," The demon said, relenting. "I'll tell you what you want."  
"And that would be…"  
"Jasper put a hit out on that slayer girl of yours. Said it was payback for killing one of his."  
"Anything else?" Angel probed, tightening his grip.

"Also something about trying to get back at you," the demon cried out as the pain became intolerable. "But that's it, I swear to the gods. Now _please_, let me go!"

Angel released the Demon and spun him around, looking him in the eye.

"You so much as _breathe_ a word of this little encounter, and things will get ugly."  
"Like what could you do," the Demon scoffed, rubbing its wrists. In seconds, Angel had the Demon pinned against the wall, his feet dangling, Angel's strong, muscular arm, clamped over it's throat.

"I might not be a vampire anymore," he warned the demon, "But I still remember the thrill of killing for sport. Tempt me, and I might just see how it feels to do it as a human. You got me?"

The Demon nodded quickly, and Angel dropped him. Angel wiped his hands as the demon grabbed its throat, and tried to breathe again.

"Pleasure doing business with you," Angel said as he walked away, he black trench coat flowing behind him like a modern cape.

End Chapter

A/N: Sorry it took me long! I've been working on new chapters and got carried away with my own story! LOL

Read & Review!

FEEDBACK: ALWAYS!!!


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

When Angel returned to the hospital, the sun was beginning to rise from it's horizontal bed. He had just spent the majority of his night tracking down leads on Jasper's gang. He headed to the ICU ward, where Buffy and Brian were being held. But when he got there, he saw two empty beds instead. _Oh God, they died and no one told me,_ Angel thought as he passed the nurse's counter. A nurse on her rounds, saw the panic stricken look on Angel's face and offered assistance.

"Can I help you sir," She asked, grabbing Angel's shoulder.

"They were here when I left," he said, seemingly unaware of the nurse.

"Who, sir?"  
"Brian. And Buffy." Angel looked beside him and saw the concerned face on the nurse. "Uh, Mr. and Mrs. Kelly," Angel corrected. "They were in a semi accident."  
"Oh yes," the Nurse's face lit up. "You must be Angel then?"  
"Yes."  
"I was told to tell you that they have moved them up to the third floor," the nurse motioned for Angel to follow. He turned from the empty beds and followed the nurse to the elevators.

"They're in room 302," she said pushing the button to cue the elevator.

"Thank you," Angel said as the elevator dinged ,and the doors opened.

The nurse's smile became wider. Angel had a sneaking suspicion what she was about to say, so he decided to cut her off.

"Sorry," he shrugged his shoulders. "I'm taken."  
Angel held his straight face, until the doors closed on the heartbroken young nurse, and then smiled, laughing to himself.

Angel walked down the sterile white halls of the hospital, looking for Buffy's room number. He watched the numbers on the doors become larger, signaling that he was nearing his destination.

"Room 302," Angel whispered as he pushed back the door. Stepping quietly inside, Angel saw Buffy sleeping peacefully in her bed, a large bouquet of flowers on the table beside her. The blinds had been closed, but a little bit of sunlight filtered through. The small shafts of yellow light crossed Buffy's body like a warm, striped blanket.

Angel smiled as he walked closer and sat in the chair beside her. He slipped his hand under his, and wrapped his fingers around her fragile hand. Buffy responded to his touch by squeezing his tightly, and shifted just slightly, becoming more comfortable in her bed. Angel rose and kissed her forehead, which now showed little sign of the damage that had once been there, just a few hours ago. He resumed his seat, and interlaced his fingers with Buffy's who allowed him, lightly squeezing as she did. Angel then leaned his head back in the chair, and sleep claimed him.

"Hey, Buffster," Xander's loud and annoying voice said, walking into the room, waking Angel from his rather pleasant, if somewhat "X" rated, beach date with a certain Slayer. Xander walked in and saw Angel lounging a chair, a hospital blanket draped over his legs.

"Oh hey, Angel," Xander acknowledged the former vampire's presence. "Long night?"  
"Something like that," Angel said as he rose up, stretching his arms.

"Morning," Willow's voice carried as she carried in a basket of flowers.

"Hey, Will," Buffy said as she looked to Angel. "How'd you sleep?"

"It could have been better," he replied as he folded the blanket that had been draped across him. "You wouldn't happen to know how this blanket found it's way across my legs do you?"  
"Nope, no idea," Buffy answered, a sly smile on her face.  
"Ahuh," Angel said nodding at Buffy. "Okay, if you say so."  
"How you doing today Buff?" Xander stood beside Buffy, checking her injuries.

"Better, but I still feel a little sore."  
"Well, I don't doubt it," Willow placed the book bag she carried with her in the chair and walked over to give Buffy a gentle hug. "You were in a pretty bad crash. It's a miracle you and Brian survived."

"How is Brian," Buffy asked, remembering the horrific events. "Please tell me he's okay?"  
"The doctors have taken him to get a blood transfusion," Xander calmed Buffy. "They say as long as the transfusion goes well, then he should be fine."  
Buffy took a visibly deep breath, before exhaling it, allowing her to relax. Angel stood on her other side, and watched the emotions play across her bruised, but beautiful, face. As her face began to contort and become wrinkled with frowns, Angel realized Buffy was reliving the wreck.

Buffy looked at Brian as he drove their red Range Rover towards the restaurant. She couldn't believe what Brian had told her. He was in remission. Her heart leapt at the fact that she and Brian could go back to the way things used to be. Brian could return to work, and she could…. Well, she could return to Slaying, just as she had been doing. But poor Angel. She knew that with Brian having Cancer, and possibly dying, that things between them might become more heated. Angel had never stopped loving her, but her heart, and her life, now belonged to Brian.

And Brian was going to take her back to where they first met. It had to have been at least five years since she had been back to Italy. Yeah, Brian had been a few times on business, but she had never gone with him. Buffy smiled at her adorable husband as he pushed the gas pedal, preparing to cross the intersection. That's when Buffy's happy face, turned into horror face.

Out of nowhere, a blue Semi with a shiny grill came barreling towards them. Buffy knew it was useless, but she cried out anyway.

"BRIAN!" She screamed, and Brian looked to his left, and saw the semi heading for them. Instantly, everything became slow motion. Brian quickly steered the car away from the line of fire. Buffy cursed silently, thinking he was going so slow. But that thought was literally thrown from her head as she felt the metal of the Semi crunch and scrape, the Rover. Buffy heard Brian yell in pain, as the driver side of the car was slowly turned into twisting, bending pieces of metal, before her eyes. She could feel the car slide sideways across the street and make contact with the curb. Buffy winced, as her head hit the door frame where her seat belt extended forwards. The car continued to conform unnaturally, as the Semi continued on its course. Finally, all was silence and Buffy waited for the car to stop rocking.

Buffy looked around, wiping the blood from her face, and saw Brian limping in the seat.

"Oh, my god," Buffy said, trying to undo her belt and climb across the seat. She pushed Brian's head back, and saw streams of blood flowing from a large gash in his scalp. Buffy felt for a pulse and found one, as some people walked up to her window.

"Are you okay miss?" said a nice, college-aged woman, as she stuck her head through the window. Buffy turned and looked at the woman.

"Please, call for help," She cried as she climbed back across the seat. "My husband is badly hurt."  
"Not nearly as bad as he's gonna be," the woman said, suddenly grabbing Buffy and pulling her through the broken window. The woman's face then showed her true persona, that of a Vampire. Two others appeared just as suddenly on either side of her. Buffy tried to fight them off, but it was useless. Her injuries had made it hard for her to maintain her balance.

The woman turned Buffy around and made her look at what remained of the Range Rover. Buffy watched as two other vampires walked over to Brian's side of the door.

"NO," Buffy screamed. "Leave him alone!"  
"Sorry," said her captor, "Can't do that. Have to teach you and that souled back-stabber of yours, a lesson."  
Buffy struggled franticly as one of the vampires pulled open the door, and Brian fell out. The Vampire smiled wickedly, as he licked the blood from Brian's face, before bowing his head, and sinking his teeth into Brian's neck.

"STOP!" Buffy screamed as the vamp continued to drink. Filled with a new resolve and anger, Buffy pulled one arm free, and punched her captor's face. The female vamp stumbled back, while Buffy spun around to kick the other one. The female vamp disintegrated quickly, as Buffy wielded a broken piece the car's frame like a sword. Buffy punched the other vamp in the stomach, forcing him to the ground as he doubled over.

Buffy swung the piece of bumper like a executioner, dusting him instantly. Buffy turned to attack the other vamp, but the sirens that she was beginning to hear, made the drinking vampire stop in his tracks. He hissed at Buffy before dropping Brian's limp body, and darting for the shadows. Buffy scrambled back through the window, cursing as she felt new cuts slice through her flesh, before reaching Brian's body.

Tears streamed down her face, as she pulled his head onto her lap. Shakily, Buffy placed her fingers over the two punctures that were spilling fresh blood. Buffy began to rock herself back and forth, closing her eyes to prevent further tears as the sirens finally reached her. And as the toll of her fight finally kicked in, everything went black.

"Buffy," she heard her name being called from far away. Buffy looked from her lap to in front of her, and saw her three best friends standing there, watching her relive every horrifying moment.

"Buffy," Angel's soft and velvet voice called. "You okay?"  
Buffy took a breath before leaning over, and beginning to cry.

"Hey guys," Angel said looking to Xander and Willow, " Can you give me a few minutes alone with Buffy?"  
Willow nodded, and grabbed her book bag. Taking Xander by the lapel of his blazer, she led him out of the room like a grandmother who grabbed her disobeying grandson by the ear. Once they had left, Angel sat on the edge of the hospital bed, and pulled Buffy's sobbing body closer to him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around her, and allowed Buffy to cry.

Xander and Willow were standing outside Buffy's room when Angel walked out a few minutes later.

"How is she," Willow asked.

"Exhausted, but I think she'll be okay." Angel answered. "Did you do what I asked?"  
Willow swung her book bag around and opened the oversized flap.

"Yeah," she said, pulling out a file filled with pictures and papers. "I made a few calls to some Watcher friends of mine and, telling them this was strictly a under the table job, they gave me this."

She handed the file over to Angel who began to scan the information. Xander and Willow watched Angel's face go through changes as he read the file. He looked up at Willow.

"Are these pictures current?"  
"As far as I know," Willow answered, taking the file back from Angel's hands. "This one Watcher I talked to said that they tend to move from place to place. But this picture was taken within the last few days."  
"But they may have already moved, assuming ahead of time that after they attacked Buffy, that I would get involved."  
"So your saying that they skipped town already?" Xander loomed over Willow's shoulder, looking at the vamp in the file.

"Not necessarily," Angel looked at Xander. "Jasper and his gang intend on finishing what they start. And a vamp with a set goal is a dangerous thing." Angel looked back to Willow. "Find out anything more on Jasper?"

"No, nothing." Willow shrugged. "It's weird. I mean, the Council records show that there was a vampire name Jasper, he was made not long after you, but there are only a handful of entries about him. After around 1890, he just kinda disappears."  
"Hey, isn't that about the same time you got cursed?" Xander pointed out.

"Yeah," Angel said sternly, suddenly making Willow and Xander feel there was something he wasn't saying.

"Okay, _now_ what are you hiding?" Xander folded his arms. The Cryptic Guy routine had become old about the time he decided breaking teacher's necks was a good time.

"It's nothing," Angel said turning his back to Buffy's friends.

"No it _is_ something," Xander walked over to stand in front of Angel. "You got info on this psycho who's out to hurt Buffy and I want to know what it is!"

"This is my fight, Xander," Angel warned the former high schooler.

"Like hell it is," Willow snapped. "Granted, I don't like being in the thick of danger, but when I'm recruited to get information about a vampire assassin, because he's after Buffy, then by golly, somebody better tell me why!"  
"I'm with her," Xander said pointing at his best friend.

Angel closed his eyes and sighed. Just when he thought the sins of his past had been long forgotten, one last surprise had to come and threaten it all over again.

"This is all my fault," Angel sighed. "I made him."

"How?" Willow asked. "I mean, I know _how_, but I get the feeling there's more to it."

"Darla and I were in Versailles, at the start of the French revolution, and I came across a young assassin named Jasper. He was strong and skilled. And I thought he would make a good addition to the fold. So I stalked him one night and turned him. He was everything that Angelus and hoped for; cunning, sadistic, and terrifying. A perfect 'son' ."  
"So what happened?" Xander asked. "I mean what happened to make this guy go all psycho on you?"  
Angel folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Right after I was cursed, Darla forced me out, and away from everything I had known. Darla found out about the curse and ransacked every village for days. When Jasper finally brought up my disappearance, she told him I had rejected him and her, by volunteering to get a soul."

"Well, that explains the vengeance kick," Xander joined Angel on the wall beside him.

"How did you find out what Darla told Jasper?" Willow questioned, as she thumbed through the file again.

"Spike," Angel said simply. "He mentioned it to me not long after... well ... After I changed back."  
"So now Jasper's back to take revenge on you and Buffy?" Angel nodded his head in response to Xander's question.

"Then we better find him first." All three turned to see Buffy standing at the door to her room, watching Angel, Willow and Xander.

"How long have you been standing there?" Willow asked, watching Buffy stand unsteadily.

"Long enough," Buffy looked to Angel. "Any idea where this Angelus wanna-be might be staying?"

"Buffy, you really shouldn't be up." Angel walked over and wrapped an arm around Buffy.

"I'm fine Angel," she said as Angel turned her back towards the room. " Take me to Brian's room. I wanna see if he's back yet."  
"Ok," Angel held out a hand, and Buffy took it allowing Angel's other arm to hold her back steady. Willow crossed her arms and leaned into Xander.

"Don't they make a sweet couple?"  
"If Buff wasn't already married to Brian, yeah." Xander did little to hide his hatred.

"Bitter much?"

"No," Xander snapped. "I just don't like the fact that Angel thinks he can be friends with Buffy."  
"They have each changed," Willow said, assuring her best friend. "They've grown. Buffy knows she can't do anything that would risk losing Brian. And Angel knows better than to try, no matter how much he feels for her."

Xander watched Angel help Buffy into Brian's room and shook his head.

"Boy, you are so clueless."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Willow felt crushed by her friend's words.

"Those two have been close to doing it several times over the past year."  
"You mean when Buffy was at Angel's apartment and answered wearing Angel's sweater backwards?"  
Xander spun around. "How did you know?"  
"Oh, Come on, Xander. Like Buffy could really keep something _that_ crucial from me?"  
"Well, did she tell you that it took them almost fifteen minutes to open the door?"  
"No," Willow answered.

"Then I arrest my case."  
Willow just shook her head. She knew that Angel and Buffy could restrain themselves.

Angel led Buffy into Brian's room. There Brian lay, the respirator still attached, still making him breathe. A nurse was checking his vitals while Buffy approached her husband from the other side.

"Why does he still need the respirator?"  
"It's just procedure," the nurse told her softly, as she made a note on Brian's chart. "If all goes well, we should be able to remove it tomorrow." The nurse smiled at Buffy, who smiled weakly back, as the nurse left the room.

Buffy leaned against the bed, and softly touched Brian's face. She traced his features, stopping at the point where the vampire had attacked him. Carefully, she brushed her fingers over the healing edges of the bite. She held back tears as she spoke to her sleeping husband.

"I'm so sorry I did this to you," she whispered. "This is all my fault!"

Buffy's body convulsed as she held back tears. Angel stepped forward and placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Buffy."  
"Isn't it?" she sobbed, looking Angel in the eye. "It seems like ever since you came back, my whole world has turned upside down!" Angel tried not to feel hurt by Buffy's words. They were only said out of fear and pain. Not because she meant them. Buffy leaned closer to her husband.

"I promise," she whispered in his ear, "You make it through this, and I will never, ever, slay again." She kissed Brian's temple, before looking back to Angel.

"When you find this Jasper, I want to come with you."  
"Buffy, you can't," Angel protested. "You're not strong enough."  
"Because of his actions, my husband is lying in a drug induced coma. I say that requires a little payback don't you?"

Angel looked away, before she could read the agreement in his eyes. When he looked back, Buffy could tell he was hiding his true answer.

"Buffy you can't go and fight this guy, he's too strong."  
"Stronger than you?"  
"Smarter." Angel replied. "He's an assassin, Buffy. He won't stop until all of us are dead."  
"Then, like I said, we better find him quick." Buffy looked back at Brian, before Angel watched Buffy carefully walk back to her room.

"He's gonna learn real quick, the worst thing he could do is piss off a Slayer."

End Chapter.


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: The chapter you've been asking about! As always, thanks to Mack my BETA!

Chapter Twenty-Six

Angel, Willow and Xander gathered at Buffy's hospital room the next afternoon, per Buffy's request. The three Scoobies entered Buffy's room, only to find it unoccupied. Willow suggested they try Brian's room, and the friends exited the room. Upon entering Brian's room, they found Buffy sitting in a chair beside Brian who was no longer on life support.

"Hey, you're awake," Willow said as she walked over to the other side of Brian's bed.

"Yeah, they just took it out this morning, so his throat's still a little sore," Buffy informed as she hugged Xander and Angel.

"So, uh, does he know… you know… About …"  
"Yeah, he knows _everything_ about the accident," Buffy confirmed for Xander.

"So he knows it was a hit?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Yeah," Buffy said as Brian grabbed Buffy's arm and pulled her close to whisper in her ear. Buffy smiled sweetly as she looked to Angel.

"Brian said not feel so bad. You didn't know that any of this was going to happen. And he's right. Stop, blaming yourself Angel."

Angel smirked at Brian's response. Yeah, he didn't know anything about Jasper planning a hit on he and Buffy, but if he hadn't turned Jasper, then they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Man, brooding _sucks_.

Buffy tossed her head, her blond curls flying back behind her, as she sat on the side of Brian's bed.

"So what's the sitch? We find out anything new?" Willow stepped forwards, awkwardly.

"I did some more sifting through Council files last night, and even made a few more calls, but I still come up with the same thing, nothing."  
"I came up empty too," Angel shrugged. Xander's chest suddenly puffed up, and a big smile graced his face.

"Okay, what's with the peacock imitation?" Buffy asked crossing her arms.

"First, let me say, Intel guy comes through with the knowledge. Second, I was talking to a old construction friend of mine, and he said something about a strange gang squatting over on the north side."  
"Intel?" Angel questioned.

"Yeah, you know, Intelligence? Like James Bond kinda stuff?"

"I didn't know you where intelligent, Xander," Willow smiled and joked.

"Ha ha, very funny, Will."

"Okay guys, focus," Buffy instructed. "What about these squatters?"

"Well, he didn't have much info, just an address where the building was. So I went."  
"You went to an assassin's possible hideout with_ out_ back up?" Angel folded his arms, and shook his head at Xander's stupidity.

"Hey, I didn't see any signs of a nest, but I did find this," Xander pulled a necklace from his jacket pocket. He handed it to Buffy, and Angel examined the pendant.

It was cameo shaped, with two pieces of twisted gold framing it. Inside the framed cameo, was an opal. Angel took the necklace from Buffy and looked for a latch. Sure enough it opened. Inside, was the same inscription Angel had found on the ring: _The dead will live_.

"It's his isn't it?" Buffy asked, seeing the frightened look on Angel's face.

"Yeah, it's his," Angel said sternly. Buffy looked back at the pendant, before looking at Xander.

"Where's the address?"  
"Uh, it's in my other pocket, hold on." Xander started going through his pockets looking for the address he had been given.

"Uh, Buffy," Willow asked timidly, "What are you thinking?"  
"I'm thinking Angel and I are going to go do some recon."

"Are you sure you able? I mean what if you have to fight? Are you going to be strong enough?" Buffy placed a gentle hand on Willow's shoulder.  
"I'll be fine. Angel's going with, so I have back up."  
"I'm not all together as strong as I used to be Buff," Angel warned. "I mean, yeah I still have some the strengths that Vampires have, but they are altered by my human status."

Brian grabbed Buffy's arm, a pained look on his as he tried to say something.

"Brian, honey, what is it? I..I can't hear you. What about a cat?"  
"Trap," Willow piped up. "He's worried it's a trap, and frankly so am I."

Buffy looked back to Brian, as he nodded his head. Buffy smiled at her husband and squeezed his hand.

"Trap or not, we need to check this place out."  
"You don't find it the slightest bit strange that, of all the Scoobies to find a lead, Xander comes across someone who just _happens_ to have the address?"  
All the Scoobies looked over to Xander, who was now raiding Brian's Jell-O.

"What?" he asked as it sank in. "HEY!"

"If this is a trap, we need to make sure that no one leaves this room, and no one comes _in_ until Buffy and I get back." Angel said as he rested his chin on his hand.

"I can place a protection spell over the room, that should help," Willow offered, digging in her shoulder bag for her magick supplies.

"Good," Angel said as Buffy disappeared into Brian's bathroom. She came back out, dressed in a long sleeved- gray wrap top, and black pants.

"I'll cast after you guys leave," Willow said.

Buffy walked over to Xander and gave him a hug, before doing the same with Willow. She leaned over Brian's bed, and gave him a kiss saying, " I love you."  
"I love you, too," Brian's raspy voice replied, as Buffy kissed him one last time, before grabbing her coat.

"Let's go to work," she said as they walked out the door.  
"I thought that was my line?" Angel asked as they walked down the hall.

Angel looked at the address and then at the building. It was correct. The address had taken them to a run down two-story house with broken windows, and busted doors. Empty lots flanked either side where other houses once stood. Buffy exited Angel's GTX, and stepped up on the curb.

"Real cozy place," Buffy said as a shiver ran up her spine.

"You getting anything," Angel asked as he grabbed a couple of stakes and a sword from his trunk.

"Yeah, plenty."  
"Then let's go get this over with," Angel spun his sword around, slicing the air.

"Alright, Zorro, let's go." Buffy slid a stake down each sleeve, and followed Angel around to the back.

Angel quietly opened what remained of the back door, and Buffy followed him inside. Careful not step on any broken glass, the two warriors made their way through the kitchen, and around to the stairs. Quietly, Buffy and Angel crept up the staircase to the bedrooms. Angel made a movement and Buffy spilt to his right. She walked into a bedroom, and took a look around. There was a old mattress on the floor and various clothes and food wrappers strewn all over the floor. Buffy lifted the mattress up, and found nothing besides more clothes, and more trash.

Buffy quickly whipped out one of her stakes, as she heard a noise behind her. Honing in on the creaking, Buffy figured it was in the other room, and quietly made her way towards the sound. Reaching the balcony, Angel reached her and placed a finger to his lips, signaling to remain silent. Nodding her head in understanding, she followed Angel to the other side, in the shadows. They watched as several people, all dressed in various kinds of leather, began to sift through the trash that littered the ground floor.

"Where did he say he left it?" Said a well built male.

"He didn't say exactly," replied another.

"Would you both just shut up and keep looking!" spat an attractive looking brunette. The two men became quiet, and resumed their scavenger hunt. Buffy and Angel watched as three became four, and four became five and so on, until almost a dozen of them were walking back and forth between the living room and the kitchen.

"Think they're looking for the necklace?" Buffy whispered to Angel.

"No doubt."  
"Well it's six to one odds, wanna give it a try?" Angel smirked as he saw the fire in Buffy's eyes.

"You sure you're up for it?" Angel looked concerned.

"And miss out on a good workout?" Buffy's smile said it all. Angel smiled and extended his hand towards the staircase.

"Ladies first," he said. Buffy smiled at Angel as she took the necklace Xander had given her from her coat pocket and wrapped it around her wrist.

"Um, can you guys help me?" Buffy asked as she leaned over the railing. All twelve stopped in their tracks, and looked up at Buffy and Angel.  
"I'm looking for the owner of this," She held out the necklace, "Got any suggestions?"  
"Get them," said the female, as she and the other eleven vamped out. Buffy slid down the banister, and staked the first vamp she came close to. Angel leapt from the balcony, and landed in the thick of the nest, and punched one Vamp and sent another one flying into the kitchen.

The vamps began to attack, and Buffy and Angel sprang into action. Buffy spun around and kicked one vamp in the chest sending him flying through the wall and landing in the living room. Angel swung a left hook sending another vamp flying towards Buffy, who threw him against a wall, before staking him. One more jumped onto Buffy's back, as Angel swung around kicking another one's face. Buffy spun herself around, managing to throw her attacker off her back. The vamp landed with a thud on the floor, and Buffy knelt down, dusting him.

Angel threw off another vamp and yelled at Buffy, "Buffy! Sword! I left it on the stairs!"  
Buffy watched as Angel punched and kicked away two attacking vamps, before throwing a kick of her own, making a vampire stumble backwards far enough to allow Buffy to run upstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time, Buffy reached the sword just around the corner, and turned to go back down, but was jumped by yet another vamp. Buffy went with the flow, and allowed herself to fall and roll the vamp off of her. Kicks and punches were exchanged as Slayer fought Demon, before a voice broke the trance.  
"Buffy! Sword! Now!" Angel's voice reminded Buffy, and she kicked the vamp in the chest and grabbed the sword. The vamp screamed as he came back at Buffy. Buffy raised the sword and slash the air, watching the headless, vamp disintegrate. She walked down a few steps, before calling to Angel.

"Angel," she yelled as Angel tried to fight off the remaining nine vampires. He looked up at Buffy and she tossed the sword in Angel's direction. Angel caught the sword by the hilt and, in a move that would make Blade proud, Angel swung it around and sliced the air. Instantly, three vamps disappeared, becoming dust beneath their feet.

"Man I love this sword," Angel said as he kissed the blade.

"Well, now I'm jealous," Buffy said acting huffy, "And that makes me _mad_!"

On the last word, Buffy kicked one vampire across the room, and punched another. Angel elbowed one and slash at another with his sword. Buffy kicked and punched two others before swinging her arm behind her and hitting one in the chest.

"God, you're pretty when your angry," Angel said as the vamp disintegrated.

"Liar," Buffy said, pointing behind Angel's shoulder. "Angel, look out!"  
Angel spun around to look, but the vamp got a hit in, sending Angel stumbling across the room and against a wall.

Angel crossed his arms before his face, blocking a punch before twisting it around, and freeing one arm to punch the vamp in the face. Angel then spun the vamp around, catching him in a headlock.

"Didn't your mother teach you to play nice?" Angel then pushed the vamp towards Buffy who threw him into the other room. Angel reached down and picked up his fallen sword, just as Buffy sent another vamp flying through the air. Angel turned and thrust the sword's blade into another vamp, leaving only four left.

"You getting tired yet," Angel called to Buffy as she was using one vamp's face like punching bag.

"Not hardly," she replied, staking the vamp. "I'm just getting warmed up. It's a shame Willow and Xander couldn't be here to share in the fun."

Angel and Buffy stood in fighting stance, back to back, waiting for their prey to attack.

"So, which one you want?" Angel asked not taking his eyes, off the two in front of him.

"Personally, I'm itching for a cat fight," Buffy said eyeing the female vamp in front of her. "Think you handle the other two?"  
"It's worth a shot," Angel responded, and he and Buffy took a step forward. The three vamps took a step backwards, and paused for a moment. Then, they all darted out different windows, without so much as a goodbye.

"Well, that was rude," Buffy said relaxing her feet.

"Why do I suddenly have the feeling Willow was right?" Buffy turned at looked at Angel.

"You mean that this was a trap?"  
"Yeah, but in reverse." Angel did not like where his brain was going.

"You think that we were lured here as a distraction?"  
"That about sums it up."  
"But what would they want to distract us from?" Angel looked at the puzzled look on Buffy's face.

"Not what, but _who_," Angel told her, telling her with his eyes, what he was thinking.

"Who? But who would they b… Oh, my god." Buffy's eyes became wide, as the realization hit her.

Xander sat across from Brian and tried to keep his eyes open. It was one thirty in the afternoon, and way past Xander's nap time. Willow sat across from Xander, reading a magazine, and Brian sat up in his hospital bed and tried to finish his lunch. Which today, was grilled chicken and a salad. Brian wasn't particularly hungry, actually, he was feeling rather tired. He knew that Willow and Xander did need to eat, but felt obligated to wait until Buffy and Angel returned from their expedition.

"You know," Brian said as he cleared his throat. "You guys don't have to sit here _all_ the time. You can go grab a bite to eat you know."

Willow looked at Brian.

"Yeah, come on, Will," Xander said, as his head drooped. "I haven't had a thing to eat since I walked through the doors."  
"See?" Brian pointed out to Willow.  
"But, Buffy wanted us to stay close to Brian," Willow complained. "What if something happens?"  
"Will," Brian said as he bounced a tomato off the invisible, lavender, electric field that protected his room. " No one's coming through that door, unless they are you, Buffy or my nurse."  
Willow's eyes became puppy-dog shaped as she realized the truth Brian told her.  
"Now go," Brian scolded as he pointed to the doorway. "Take Xand, and get something to eat. My nurse will be in soon, and I will remind her again to watch for strange people wanting to see me."

"But what about you?" Willow protested.  
"I'll just close my eyes, till the nurse arrives."

"Hey, come on Will, let's go grab a bite," Xander said as he wrapped an arm around Willow's shoulder.  
"O-Okay," Willow stammered, her uneasiness level rising. "But I just have a bad feeling about leaving Brian."  
"He'll be fine, let's go." Xander lead his best friend out of the hospital room, and waved to Brian. "Se ya man."  
"See ya," Brian called, making himself cough, just slightly as he did so.

Willow and Xander walked across the open lobby of Brian's room, and waited on the elevator. The doors opened, and the two Scoobies walked in. The doors paused excessively long, allowing them to watch as Brian's nurse walked through the invisible curtain. The nurse set down a tray on Brian's moveable table. She glanced around behind her, in way that told Willow she was checking for witnesses. Then the nurse's face changed. Willow screamed as Brian's feet thrashed in his bed and the doors finally closed, reflecting the pained and shocked faces on the shiny steel doors.

Buffy and Angel ran down the hospital corridors, rushing to reach Brian's room in time.

When they reached his floor, they saw Xander holding Willow, as doctors and nurses rushed in and out, trying to save Brian.

"What happened?" Buffy asked, hoping it was natural and not paranormal. Willow just began to cry harder against Xander's shoulder. Buffy pulled Willow from Xander's arms and held her by the arms.

"Willow! _What_ happened?" Angel walked over to stand behind Buffy and tried to place his hands on her to calm her, but she turned and snapped at him instead.

"Do you mind, Angel? I'm trying to figure out what happened!"

Angel threw his hands up and backed off a few steps, giving Buffy her space. She shook Willow to get her to come to her senses, but the line of medical personnel that began to file from Brian's room, only made it worse. One of the doctors walked over to Buffy and Willow, a look on his face that Angel and Xander knew all too well, did not mean good news.

"Oh my god," Xander swallowed nervously as he moved closer to stand next to Willow.

"Mrs. Kelly?" Asked the doctor hesitantly.

"She's Mrs. Kelly," Willow pointed a shaky finger towards Buffy. Buffy froze and dropped her grip on Willow's arms. The color began to drain from her face, turning her death white, and Angel took a step closer to Buffy's position on the hospital floor. Buffy could feel her heart begin to beat right through her shirt as the doctor spoke.

"I am very sorry to tell you this, Mrs. Kelly. But, your husband didn't make it. I'm sorry, there was nothing we could do."

"So Brian's dead?" asked Xander, taking a restrained breath and rubbing his face at the doctor's nod of affirmation.

Buffy's eyes grew wide, and water lined the lids. She was suddenly stiff as a board, and felt nothing. Her breathing became hitched and Angel came closer. Quickly, and before she could protest, Angel spun her around and pressed her against his chest. Buffy tried to break away, but Angel held her tight. She thrashed around in Angel's arms, only forcing him to hold on tighter. Finally, it all came crashing down, as Buffy let the facts sink in. She began to cry softly at first, then they became throbbing sobs.  
Angel laid his head over Buffy's and Xander did the same with Willow. Friends and former lover's stood in heartbreaking silence, as they consoled and were consoled. Buffy was the first to come up for breath.

Raising her head to see Angel's own tear streaked face, Buffy said, "I need to check the body."

Willow and Xander looked over to Buffy, already thinking what she was. They had to be sure that Brian wouldn't rise again.

Xander closed his eyes, and took a deep breath to calm himself. _Never, in a million years, did I ever expect to say that about Brian,_ Xander thought as he hugged Willow tighter.

Willow watched through watery eyes, as Angel carefully led Buffy into Brian's room.

Brian's room was deathly silent. Altogether fitting considering Brian was now dead. The heart monitor was turned off, it's screen as black as the void Buffy had once gone through herself on her way to Heaven. The oxygen they had been running to Brian, was now silent, allowing Buffy to hear the unearthly echoes of her footsteps. Brian, or rather Brian's body, lay lifeless on the bed, his arms placed peacefully over his stomach.

Slowly, Buffy stretched a shaky hand outwards towards Brian's cheek. She placed her hand around Brian's cheek and shivered as she held back tears. It was cold, like Angel used to be when he was a vampire. That's when Buffy remembered the other reason she had come in here. She pushed Brian's face to one side, and saw the two marks on his neck that were beginning to heal. Thinking about the other side, Buffy walked over to the other side of the bed, and repeated the process. There, over the jugular, where two deep marks, imbedded in Brian's neck. Buffy stumbled backwards, grabbing her mouth as she did so. She felt everything spin, and her world become dizzying and dark. Buffy began to fall, and Angel caught her by her arms, gently falling with her to the floor. Angel gently wrapped his strong arms around Buffy's petite frame, and sat on his knees. Buffy lay sprawled on the hospital room floor, her legs scattered in front of her, her head resting on Angel's shoulder, as the orange rays of the evening sun filtered into the room.

End Chapter

A/N: There! I finally killed him! LOL I HATED writing this! I got just as attached as some of you, and even toyed with saving him, but it just wouldn't work! Thanks for all your reviews so far! and keep them coming!

I usually don't post again until I get at least 5 reviews, so PLEASE! Read & Review!!


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty-Seven : The Funeral

The ride back to Buffy's home was long and silent. The truth of the past couple of hours, was still beginning to sink in. It was hard to believe that, just this morning, Brian was awake, full of energy, and alive. And in a split second, he was gone. Taken from them in the worst way the former Sunnydale Highschooler's could imagine. Vampire. Somehow one had turned Brian's nurse, and then made her wait to strike. She had been alive a few days ago. But no one noticed any change in her.

Now, Xander and Willow sat in the back of Angel's car, while Buffy rode up front, all wishing they could turn back time. Angel did not exceed the limit as he carried his friends back to the home Buffy and Brian had shared for the last five years. Buffy a widow. That was something Angel had never allowed himself to think of. He had always thought Buffy would remain single. But now she was a widow. Angel looked at Buffy as she sat beside him. She sat with perfect posture. Her back was straight and aligned. Her hands were clasped together in her lap. Her hair was tucked behind her ears, showing the emotionless look on her face. Nothing twitched, not even a tear feel from her eyes as she stared at the road. Angel knew she was spacing and not watching the road. She was slowly retreating into that corner of her mind, where she could hide from the world. There were no vampires, no demons, and she was a happy innocent girl, worrying about whether on not someone would ask her out the Spring Dance.

Angel glanced in his rear view mirror, looking back at Xander and Willow. Willow had her head resting on Xander's shoulder. The glistening streaks on her cheek and slow breathing, told him that she had cried herself to sleep. He saw Xander had his arm around her shoulders, his head resting on hers. His hand rubbing her shoulders in comfort. Xander looked up at the mirror, and made eye contact with Angel. Angel nodded at Xander and he did the same. Angel then returned his eyes to the road, and continued to drive.

Angel turned and pulled into the driveway, carefully preparing himself for anyone to act out. He pulled the car to a stop under the bedroom that stood over the drive. He put the car in park and turned off the motor. He looked to Buffy who still stared straight ahead. Angel placed his arm over the seat and looked to the backseat at Xander and Willow.

"We're here," he said to Xander, as he watched Willow's sleeping form. Xander nodded at Angel and gently pushed Willow, waking her.

"Hey, Will," Xander said gently, as Willow yawned. "Come on, wake up. We're home."  
"Home?" Willow asked sleepily, "Where's Buffy?"  
"She's up front, with Angel."  
"Oh, Ok," Willow said, opening the back door and getting out.

Xander followed Willow out of the backseat, and Angel walked around to Buffy's door. Opening it, Angel held out his hand.  
"We're home," Angel offered looking at Buffy. Buffy blinked her eyes, but did not move. Angel licked his lips, as he kneeled beside her. Carefully, Angel placed a hand on Buffy's arm.

"Buffy," Angel whispered. At Angel's touch, Buffy spun her head around glaring at Angel as though he had awakened her from a peaceful dream. But the anger faded, and Angel saw it become replaced with a mixture of pain and sadness.  
"Buffy, you're home," Angel told her, before standing and extending his hand. Buffy rapidly blinked her eyes, looking around Angel's car for anything she might be missing. She then reached out and took Angel's hand, allowing him to help her out of the car.

As Buffy's head appeared above the car's hood, Buffy turned to look at the house she had shared with Brian for so many years. Buffy scanned the rock façade that decorated the outside of the two-story Victorian she had shared with Brian since they married.

Slowly, Buffy began to walk around the front of Angel's car towards the side entrance that led to her front door. Angel followed close behind, as did Willow and Xander.

Buffy began to dig into her purse for key. Reaching for the lock, her hand suddenly began to shake uncontrollably. She stared at the welcome sign that hung over the beveled glass door, before looking at Angel.

"I-I can't," she whispered as tears that had been hidden during the ride, finally threatened to fall.

"What do you mean you can't?" Angel asked, placing a supportive hand behind her shoulder.

"I can't. I can't unlock the door."  
"Why?"  
"Because Brian's not going to be on the other side. He was always on the other side."

Angel sighed as he understood what she was saying. Softly wiping Buffy's eyes, he told her softly, "You have to. It'll be okay. I'm here. We are all here." Angel turned to reveal Willow and Xander, both with tears in their eyes.

"You'll stay?" Buffy asked, the first sign of hope escaping her voice.

"As long as you need me to," Angel smiled. Buffy started to smile herself, before quickly turning away, to stifle her sobs. She looked back to Angel then Willow and Xander, before steadily placing the key in the lock and turning the key. The bolt unlocked with a snap, and the grieving widow and her friends entered the house.

Buffy walked inside, and looked at the empty house. Dropping her jacket from her shoulders, She moved to place it on the coat tree by the door, stopping when she saw Brian's hanging in front of her. Buffy reached out to touch the fibers of Brian's leather coat, bringing her other hand up to stifle her cries. Xander caught her jacket when she dropped it, watching Buffy walk into the Living room. Angel followed behind, ready to console her whenever she needed.

Xander and Willow placed their coats on the tree, before splitting ways. Xander walked towards Buffy, and Willow to the kitchen. Xander joined Buffy on the couch, and Willow brought out a tray with tea and crackers for all. She handed a cup to each mourner, taking a seat beside Angel on the coffee table. Buffy just stared at the cup of warm tea, tears rolling down her face. Xander wasn't doing much better. Somehow in the last five minutes, he had gone from consoling to needing consoled. Only Willow and Angel seemed to have level heads.

"Oh my god," Buffy said her head flying up in shock.  
"What," Xander asked, as he and the others tried to read Buffy's face.  
"Giles," Buffy said, looking at her friends. "And Dawn. They have no idea what's happened!" Buffy set down her cup and placed her head in her hands, her hair falling around her face like a curtain.  
"Dawn's going to be a wreck," her muffled voice said. She raised her head back up and pushed her hair away. "She'll take this just as hard, if not harder than when Mom died."

"I need to go call Giles," Buffy said attempting to stand. But Willow and Xander pushed her back down.

"I'll take care of Giles," Willow said, with her 'resolve face'. "You just sit here and rest."

"Thanks, Will," Buffy said, smiling at her best friend. Buffy wiped her face, the gravity of the last few hours, finally catching up to her.

"You feeling tired, Buff?" Xander asked watching Buffy rub her face.

"Yeah, a little," Buffy said as she looked to Angel. "Can you help me upstairs?"  
"Yeah," Angel nodded, "Sure." Buffy smiled weakly as she took Angel's hand walked towards the stairs. Only Willow saw Xander roll his eyes at the scene, and kicked him in the side of his leg.

"What was that for?" he asked as Willow cleared the table.

"You know," she said, picking up the tray and heading for the kitchen.

"What? Because I rolled my eyes?"  
"Not _because_ you rolled you eyes, but _why_."  
"Can I help it if I think Angel's just looking for an opportunity to take advantage of Buffy?"  
"Xander!" Willow exclaimed as she set the tea set in the sink. "Angel would _never_, and I mean _never_, take advantage of Buffy! And certainly not while she's grieving!"

Willow turned to the sink and began to wash out the tea pot.

"I just can't get over the fact that Brian's won't be here for dinner," Xander said looking through the island that stood between the kitchen and the Dining room.

"Yeah, I know," Willow said turning to look where Xander was. "It's so strange to think that just a few months ago, we all sat down there to have Thanksgiving."  
"And opened Christmas gifts." Xander turned to look at Willow, and saw her leaning against the sink, holding her face in her hand.

"It's just so unfair!" Willow threw the sponge in the sink. Xander turned and moved to hold Willow. He turned her into him and petted her head.

"Buffy's worked so hard for normal, and now she loses it to Vampires again," Willow whispered between sobs.

"Shh, I know Will," Xander consoled. "Life has always been pretty crappy to Buffy."

"What is she going to do now?"  
"I don't know, Will. I just don't know."

Angel walked with Buffy up the stairs to her bedroom. Buffy opened the door, and walked in, taking in the scene before her. Everything looked the same as it had the morning they had left for work. The champagne sheets that covered the bed, were neatly folded under the cream pillows, and Brian's cornflower bathrobe draped one corner of the bed. Buffy's pink satin one draped the lounge chair that stood at the foot.

Angel watched Buffy walk across the room, taking the image of the room. Their dressers stood side by side, across from the bed. Buffy's vanity stood by the window, to take in the natural light. Buffy walked over to the bed, and peeled off her gray top she was wearing, revealing her black bra. She tossed the top in the laundry basket by the bathroom, and peeled back the covers. She lay down looking at Angel.

"You be okay here?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"No!" Buffy shouted, suddenly feeling scared.

"What?"  
"Please, stay," she asked, her eyes reflecting the hollowness she felt of being alone.

"Um, okay," Angel said feeling very nervous. He walked over to the bed, and began to take off his shoes. As he bent over, Buffy noticed the condition of his shirt.  
"You tore your shirt."  
"Yeah, fighting a nest of vamps will do that," Angel said, slipping off his shoes.

"Well, throw it over towards the laundry, and I'll fix it." Angel looked at Buffy, a question in his eye.

"Oh, give me _some_ credit, Angel," she scolded, catching his look. "I'm not going to jump you, just because my husband died." It was the word 'died' that sent Buffy off into another fit of hysterics.

"Oh god, Buffy, I'm sorry." Angel said leaning over and grabbing Buffy.

Carefully, Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy, holding her close as she sobbed uncontrollably.

"Shh, It's okay, Buffy," Angel whispered in her ear. "I didn't mean it."  
Buffy continued to cry into the creamy satin sheets, as Angel held her.

"It's okay, you go on ahead and cry. I'm not going anywhere." Angel continued to whisper words of comfort in Buffy's ear as her body convulsed and sobbed. Eventually, the sobbing slowed, and the convulsions stopped. Angel listened, as Buffy's cries soon faded, and became replaced by slow even breaths. She was asleep. Angel pulled her slightly closer to his body, and nestled his head into the pillow. He placed a kiss on her head, before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

A few hours later, Angel heard the door to Buffy's room open, and a voice say, "What in blue blazes!?"

Angel cracked a lid, and saw Xander standing the crack of the doorway, his mouth hanging open, and his face turning about five shades of red.

"Xander," Angel said quietly, trying not to wake Buffy.

"You just couldn't wait could you? You just had to take her at her most vulnerable!" Angel looked over at Buffy. Angel was shirtless on his back, and Buffy had an arm starched across his chest, hiding her bra straps. It would be logical to assume that one would be naked under the sheets.

"This isn't what it looks like," Angel whispered hard, trying to get Xander to calm down. Yeah, when pigs fly.  
"Oh, I think it's _exactly_ what it looks like. God! I knew Willow didn't see things right!" That's what prompted Angel to carefully move Buffy's arm, and get out of bed. Angel stood, revealing the slacks he had been wearing earlier.

"Damn it, Harris!" Angel sternly called Xander pointing to the hall. Once the door was closed, Angel let him have it.

"I am getting _really_ sick of your little tirades! Ever since I walked into this town, you have done nothing but do everything you can to _piss_ me off!"

"Can I help it if you're an easy target?" Xander snapped. "I mean after all, you are the one who has hurt Buff more than _anyone_ on the planet, in this dimension for that matter! _Human_ or not!" Angel took a breath and looked down at the floor. Xander had a point there. Not that he could do anything to fix it. But that's why he was here now. To try and mend fences between he and Buffy. Did that mean Xander too? What was his deal? Then it came to Angel. Payback's a bitch.

"You're still sore because that pretty little school teacher got killed," Angel said, a playful smile on his face. "What was her name again?"

"Ms. Calendar," Xander said his blood starting to boil.

"Oh, yeah, Jenny. She was a real nice lady. And because a demon wearing my face killed her, you think it fair to blame _me_ for it?" Angel began to advance on Xander, making young man back step. _It's not. It was Angelus'. The demon. Buffy taught me that._

" Come on, you're just jealous because Buffy and I hooked up. Admit it." Angel watched as Xander's hands slowly became fists. _That's it,_ Angel thought.

"You can't stand the fact that every time she needed comfort, she would race to my door, and I was dead! She didn't need the nice warm arms of her buddy, Xander. No, she had to have the cold comfort of a vampire! And one who enjoyed killing her friends!"

That was the final straw, and Xander gave Angel a swift punch in the jaw. The force knocked Angel's head back a bit, surprising the ex-vampire. Angel shook off the pain, and looked at Xander wiping blood from the corner of his mouth.

"I'm little stronger than you remember, huh Angel?" Xander said, standing in a fighting stance, ready to counter.

"A little," Angel admitted, with a cock of his head. "But you're still weak."

Xander swung again, again making contact with Angel's face.

"Come on!" Angel egged. "Is that all you got? I killed your favorite teacher!"

Xander lunged at Angel and knocked him to the floor. Angel smiled, and laughed as Xander tried to hit him harder. _This isn't getting anywhere,_ Angel thought, thinking he had to get Xander to really let loose. _Oh, man. I really don't want to._ Angel realized there was only one way to get Xander to that point where he was beyond pissed.

"You know what Angelus' favorite part was? Putting her on display for your friends."

"You son of a bitch!" Xander yelled and threw another punch at Angel.

"OW!" Angel screamed, feeling his nose break. _Yep, that did it_. Angel lay there as Xander tried to pummel Angel's face in the floor.

"You killed Jenny! You hurt Buffy! You killed Brian!" That's when Xander stopped, his fist raised in mid air.

"Oh, god," Xander said as he sat up and looked at Angel's face. "Angel, man. I'm so sorry."

"No, you're not. But thanks."  
Xander extended a hand to Angel, to help him up as Willow and Buffy came upon the scene.

"What the hell is going on?" Buffy yelled as she tied her robe around her.

"Yeah, I heard thuds from downstairs, and thought someone was trying to break in," Willow said, as she saw the bruises on Angel's face.

"What Happened?"  
"I let Xander take out some of his hostilities," Angel said wiping his bleeding nose.

"My god, Xander! It looks like you threw him in front of a train!" Buffy rushed over to Angel and investigated his injuries.  
"What started it?" Willow asked.

"Not a what, a who," Angel looked at Xander. "Xander came in to check on Buffy and found me with her, and the way it looked, he though I had slept with her."  
"Xander!" Buffy glared at her friend.

"That started an argument which told me that he still had some pent up feelings about what happened in Sunnydale. That compounded with recent events, well, I made him hit me."

The girls stared at Xander.

"Well, do you feel better?" Willow asked her best friend.

"Yeah actually, I do." Xander said, realizing what Angel had done.

"So do you think you can drop the "you're going to take advantage of Buffy" vendetta?"  
"Yeah," Xander said extending his hand out to Angel. "And, uh, sorry about the nose."  
"Don't mention it," Angel said shaking Xander's hand. Buffy placed Angel's arm over her shoulder, and escorted him into the bathroom to get him cleaned up and bandaged, while Willow took Xander downstairs to put ice on his hand.

"So what was that all about?" Willow asked as she grabbed a kitchen towel, and popped ice.

"It's a guy thing, Will. It'll be too complicated to explain to you females." Xander said, wincing as Willow placed the ice on his hand.

"Well, let me guess. You saw Angel in bed with Buffy, and because he was in Brian's bed you flipped?"

"Okay, so maybe it's not that complicated." Xander said.

Willow rolled her eyes. "Men!"

The next few days passed both quickly, and slowly for Buffy and her friends as they helped to prepare for Brian's funeral. Willow called Giles, and told him and Dawn, what had happened. They flew back on a red eye, and Dawn spent most of the next day with Buffy in their room. Willow continued to act as secretary, informing family, and making final arrangements. Xander resumed his 'gopher-ing" duties; going to get whatever anyone asked of him. And Angel and Giles continued to look for clues as to Jasper's whereabouts, but also mended fences over the past as well. Giles finally came to forgive Angel for the actions of his villainous alter-ego, and let by-gones be by-gones.

When the day of the funeral came, everyone felt strangely numb. Buffy, most of all. She sat at her vanity, placing the last bobby pin in her upswept hair. The late afternoon sun, shone through the window, making Buffy realize how pale her black camisole, and pencil skirt, truly made her look. Buffy leaned in close to the mirror, and brushed the crest of her cheeks. Two soft raps and a voice, jolted Buffy from her daydream.

"Hey, Buffy, are you ready?"  
"Yeah, Angel, just a minute." Buffy took a deep breath and grabbed the black cardigan she had on the back of the lounge, and walked to the door.

"I'm ready," she told Angel as she stepped out.

"You look nice," Angel told her as she put on the sweater.

"Thank you," she said meekly. It had been strange having Angel in the house with her.

Since Brian's death, Angel had not left her side. He was always a name's call away. He had been a complete gentleman the whole time. He had actually set up in one of the guest rooms. After that first night, he had slept there. But last night, Buffy couldn't bear sleeping alone, and so he had stayed. There was no skin to skin contact. Strictly pajama to pajama.

Now as she walked down the stairs with Angel, she noted how handsome he looked in his black suit coat and slacks, white shirt and dark blue tie.

"You look…Good. Handsome even."  
"You paused," Angel noted. "Why did you pause?"  
"It's nothing really," Buffy tried to brush off, as Willow helped her into her coat.

"No, it's something," Angel said. "You had on your something face."  
"It's just…Well…"

"Well what?"  
"In that suit, you look like FBI." Buffy said as she stepped out the door with Xander and Willow.

"I do not!" Angel protested.

The service was held at sunset, Brain's favorite time of day, and the time of day when he had first met Buffy back in Italy, all those years ago. Brian was a truly loved individual; he had a fairly large family of brothers and sisters. Aunts, Uncles, Cousins and Nephews. The Priest said the twenty-third Psalm, and several members gave eulogies. Tears were shed, and roses were placed on Brian's casket, as one by one people filed by to say a final farewell.

Buffy stayed until the casket was lowered, and the earth poured on top. All other mourners and had gathered back at Buffy's for the wake. Willow played hostess. Dawn did not wish to go the funeral, but instead wanted to be near Buffy. Buffy assured her little sister that all would be okay, and sent her with Xander. It was more for Brian's family than hers, anyway. Buffy was alone until way past dark, when familiar footsteps approached.

"I thought I told you to go back to the house."  
"And since when have I ever listened to anything you told me?" Buffy looked up from her place on the ground, and emerald eyes met chocolate.

"Never," Buffy said, reaching up to take Angel's hand. "What brings you to a graveyard, Agent Booth ?"  
"You know that joke's a _little_ old," Angel told Buffy as he straightened his tie.

"What? You don't watch TV?"  
"Huh," Angel was confused. "I don't get it."  
"Booth. You know, "Bones"? It's a television show."  
"Never heard of it. Besides, I like to think I'm more of a Mulder type."  
"He was FBI too, Angel."  
"Oh," Angel said clearing his throat. "I never caught on with popular TV."  
"Obviously," Buffy quipped.

"So is everyone still at the reception?"  
"It's usually called a Wake," Angel corrected. "And they've mostly gone home. Why are _you_ still here?"  
"Trying to decide what to do with my life," Buffy admitted. "It's hard to imagine a time when I didn't already have my life planned for me. With Brian it was always spontaneous, and I liked that. And then it became routine. I stayed home, he had the job. "Now, I've started slaying again, and things are back to what they used to be. Me, alone with the creatures of the night. I think I'm beginning to miss the mundane part."  
"We always miss boring" Angel said looking at Buffy, "after its gone."  
"Yeah, I know," Buffy agreed as she kneeled before Brian's grave.

"I had always wanted to travel around the world again," Buffy thought aloud. "Just get on a plane and pick a place. Maybe I should do that again."  
"You could," Angel knelt beside Buffy, and placed a yellow rose on the leaven earth.

"I think it would have been something Brian would have wanted you to do."

Buffy turned and looked at Angel, as bright smile on her face.

"I never really thanked you," she told him. "For being there for me after… You know… Brian died."  
"It's what he asked me to do," Angel said as if it were already known. Buffy looked puzzled.

"Brian asked _you_ to watch after me?" Buffy stood.  
"Yeah, a long time ago. Back when you guys were in Miami at the first of the year," Angel also stood.  
"That long ago? But he didn't know you! He never asks something _that_ important of someone he's just met!"  
"He just told me that you would be a wreck when he died, and he wanted me to be here for you."  
Buffy looked down at the grave. She could her mascara begin to run.

"He must have known," she whispered, holding back tears. "He must have known that I was never his."  
"I think he came to that conclusion long before I came back." Angel said rubbing Buffy's arm. Buffy knelt down before the grave again, this time placing a hand on the dirt.

"Poor Brian," she whispered.

Suddenly a hand came forth through the dirt, grabbing Buffy's arm and making her lose her balance. Buffy's heart began to race as she called for Angel to help. He grabbed her under her arms and pulled. As he pulled Buffy back, they inadvertently pulled whoever it was with them. The man let go, and allowed Buffy to gain her footing.

"What the …," Buffy said, staring at the man. He was wearing the tan suit she had just buried Brian in. When the man raised his head, Buffy lost all train of thought.

"B –B –Brian!?"

He looked at Buffy, and tilted his head, before vamping out and lunging at Buffy. Buffy jumped to one side as Brian lunged for her, and he landed on the ground. He quickly got back up and made another move. He jumped Buffy taking her to the ground. He swung a punch to hit her, but she blocked it, before flipping him over her head. Buffy rolled over to her stomach and pushed herself up. Brian also stood and rushed to attack Buffy. He didn't quite make it, as Angel stepped between them, and punched Brian's face.

It felt weird to hit Brian, but wearing a Vampire's face helped tremendously. So Angel hit him again, then slammed his stomach against Angel's knee. Brian retaliated, and punched grabbed the lapels of his black suit, and threw Angel against a tree. Angel's back landed with a thud against the bark, and it took Angel a moment to catch his breath. When he looked at his suit jacket, he saw that the lapels had been ripped,

"Hey," Angel cried, "This was a $1500 dollar suit!"

Brian looked towards Angel from his place above Buffy, giving Buffy her opening and placed her feet under Brian and kicked, freeing her from his choke hold. She coughed as she sat up, looking at Angel as he tossed her something from behind his jacket.

"Buffy! Catch!" Angel tossed Buffy a wooden stake. Buffy caught it as she stood, and waited for Brian to come at her again. An evil gleam, glistened in the vampire's eyes. Buffy remained in her stance, but twitched her body, making Vampire Brian charge. She stood still, and waited patiently, as he came closer.

He tried to swing at Buffy as he approached, Buffy blocked it and spun around, plunging the stake into Brian's back. Brian continued forward a few feet, before stopping and turning to Buffy.

"Good-Bye, Brian," Buffy said as he instantly turned to dust that settled on the mound that was his grave.

End Chapter

A/N: HA HA! Surprised ya huh? (Grins evily) Oh, and the Booth reference just spilled out! I didn't plan it, I SWEAR! LOL Hope you liked!

OH MY GOSH! The reviews I got from last chapter! LOL I WAY exceeded five! Thanks so much you guys! And just to warn you, just because Brian's dead doesn't mean its all happy ever after for our heros! I'm taking my cues from Joss, BUT I will NOT leave it up in the air like he was forced to! LOL Keep reading, and as always Read & Review! I need at least five to keep going!!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty-Eight : The Aftermath

Buffy stood over Brian's grave in full fighting stance, watching as the remaining ashes of what was once her husband fall to the ground. Angel finished dusting himself off, and walked over to where Buffy stood.

"Man, now I have to buy a new suit!" Buffy ignored Angel's remark, and continued to stare at the headstone. Angel stood beside her, noting that she still held the stake in her hand, still ready to fight.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. Buffy didn't respond, but the stake dropped from her hand, and she feel to her knees. Her arms remained at her sides, as she stared blankly at Brian's grave. Angel said nothing, placing his hands in the pockets of his coat. He watched and waited. He knew Buffy was about to explode. As if on cue, Buffy threw her fists into the mound of dirt and began to throw dirt to either side.

"You bastard!" She screamed, pounding the dirt. "You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!" Angel remained silent, knowing she was screaming at no one in particular. Well, actually she was creaming at Jasper, and she had every right to. And if Angel ever came face to face the man who tried to break Buffy, he would rip him a new one. Buffy continued to throw her fists into the ground, cursing the powers and whoever else she could think of.

Finally, Buffy placed her arms over the ground, and began to cry. Angel walked over and knelt down beside her, rubbing his hands up and down her back as she sobbed. The peaceful moment was shattered however, by the sounds of clapping hands.

"How touching," said a leather clad man, with a slight foreign accent. "I think I might just have to shed a tear."

Angel turned, and Buffy raised her head, both looking at the tall, thin looking man with pitch black hair, and gothic clothing. Buffy looked at the man, a cautious look in her eye, while Angel's would glow gold if he still had demon blood in him.

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked, feeling her Spidey-Sense go off, telling her the intruder was a vamp.

"Oh, I'm hurt," the man clutched his chest as he acted insulted. "I thought you would have known who I am by now. Especially you, _Angelus_."

"Get away from her, Jasper," Angel warned, trying his best to control his temper.

"Or what, Angelus? You'll stake me?" Jasper laughed as he stepped closer. "Your human now, Angelus. Or what is it you go by now; Angel right? You're one of them now. A pathetic, weakling human."

"I might just surprise you," Angel tilted his head, as he spoke through gritted teeth.

"So you're Jasper," Buffy finally said, moving to sit on her knees, before she stood up. She looked the Assassin up and down, crossing her arms before she said, "So this Marilyn Manson wannabe, is the big bad assassin that's been trying to kill us?"  
"Don't let him fool you, Buffy," Angel said placing a hand behind him, blocking Buffy's path. "He's more lethal that you realize."  
"Yeah, and it also helps that I have a legion of followers. You might know one of them Angel. Does the name Amber, ring a bell?" Jasper's smile grew wider as Angel thought back.

"Angel, she's the one that you killed at your hotel room," Buffy whispered to Angel, not taking her eyes off Jasper. Angel nodded as he understood. Amber had been the woman he had tried to move on with. Angel had fallen for her quickly, which surprised him. And it made it hurt worse when he plunged the stake in her back as she tried to leave his room.

"Yes," Jasper confirmed as he dug into his pocket and placed a cigarette on his lip, before lighting it. "And you, little Slayer, killed the friend she was with. They were both my agents." Jasper took a puff from the cigarette, and came closer.

"It's a shame they couldn't accomplish one, single, little bitty thing. But then again, I should have known that this was going to be a one on one assignment."  
Jasper exhaled, blowing the smoke back at Angel's face.

"And how's that?" Buffy asked, hating the man more every second.

"Miss a chance to fight the great Angelus and his Slayer lover? I don't think so." Jasper placed the cigarette back on his lip and began to take a step back, swinging his arms out to either side. Buffy's eyes narrowed, and Angel's blood began to boil faster, at the tone in Jasper's voice.

"Come on. Who's first?" Jasper grinned evilly, motioning with his hands for the fight to begin.

"Buffy, NO!" Angel yelled as he watched Buffy push past Angel and lunge at Jasper. She knocked him over, but he was able to flip her over and send her flying towards a tree. Buffy's back made contact with the rugged bark of the tree, and she fell to the ground unconscious. Jasper rose from his place on the ground, and turned to look at Buffy before looking at Angel, his cigarette still where he left it.

"Is that all she's got?" he thumbed behind him, talking to Angel. "I would have expected better from Angelus' pet."  
"That's not going to work with me Jasper," Angel said sternly. "And you know it."  
"Do I? I mean after all, you were the one who ran off and left us over a hundred years ago!" Jasper walked forward and began to circle Angel, careful not to get within striking distance.

"Whatever Darla may have told you, I can assure you, she was lying."  
"Darla? Lying? Now why do I find that so very hard to believe, _Sire_." Angel eyes narrowed at the reference.

"Believe me, Jasper," Angel told his childe, "If I could go back and do things differently, I would."

"What? And miss out on all the fun?" Jasper took a puff from his cigarette. "I find that the past two centuries have been a thrilling ride through history. Wars, famine, Revolutions. All perfect opportunities for a former, albeit French, Assassin. I was even approached by Rasputin to take care of a certain Czar."  
"And you didn't?" Angel asked, watching for any chance to strike.

"Nope," Jasper exhaled another puff. " I found that I had a much more interesting prize; a vampire with a soul."

"Why me? Why am I such a prize?"  
"Why because, oh, wondrous master, it's not everyday a vampire goes _looking_ for humanity."

"I never asked to have a soul," Angel told his protégé. "It was forced upon me."  
"Well, you really must have to come to enjoy that soul, because you managed to rid the demon part of you." Jasper exhaled in Angel's face again, before dropping the butt on the ground and snuffing it.

"You would never understand, Jasper."  
"Oh, I think I do," Jasper cocked his head, motioning to the unconscious form on the ground just a few feet away.

"You wanted so desperately to be with that human, you found a way out. But there's just one little problem with that scenario, Angelus, old boy."  
"And what's that," Angel was really beginning to have enough of this conversation.

"No matter how much humanity you have in you, _I _know, and you know it too, that the demon is always there, in the back of your mind. HE never goes away, Angelus. He _never_ goes away."  
"We'll see about that," Angel said taking a swing at Jasper.

Jasper ducked and missed the hit. Jasper, took his shot and swung back, making contact with Angel's cheek. Angel could feel the bone crack, as the force flung him to the ground.

"Gee, you're not making this as fun as I had hoped," Jasper said, a fake pout on his face. Jasper brought his foot back and thrust it forward, making contact with Angel's stomach. Angel groaned as he fell face down, grabbing his stomach.

"Sorry, to disappoint," Angel moaned as Jasper tilted his head.

"You don't disappoint," he told Angel, "You just disgust." Jasper leaned down and punched Angel's cheek again, grazing his nose. Angel lay on the ground, spitting blood while Jasper continued his taunts.

"You know, it's a shame it's over so quickly. I had hoped to maybe torture you a little, like you taught me to." Jasper reached into his pocket and pulled a long dagger from its sheath.

"Oh, well," Jasper said as he brought the blade down towards Angel's shoulder. Angel spun around quickly, catching the blade mere inches from his chest.

"What the…?" Jasper said, stunned.

"I told you. I'm full of surprises," Angel said before he freed one hand and punched Jasper, sending him rolling. Angel rolled and stood, wiping the blood from his face. He walked over to where Jasper was beginning to stand, and grabbed him from behind.

"Didn't I ever teach you not to talk so much?" Angel said as he held his protégé around the neck.

Jasper moved quickly, and Angel felt a stinging pain in his side. Angel gritted his teeth and was forced to release his grip on Jasper. Angel looked at his side, a small circle of blood showing through his shirt. He looked up at Jasper, who wore a huge smile, twirling a small switchblade in his hand. Angel only smiled back, as he saw what was about to happen. He didn't say a word, just watched as Jasper's face changed from smiling, to one of pain, as he began to fall. . Jasper whipped around behind him to see Buffy, a little wobbly from Jasper throwing her, but a smile forming on her own face.

Instantly, Jasper flung his arm out and knocked Buffy to the side, pulling out the stake from his back.

"You missed the heart, sweetheart," Jasper said looking at Buffy, then Angel. "But don't worry, this ain't over….Yet." Jasper then turned and ran from the scene, clutching his side as he did so.

Buffy stood and made a movement to go after him, but Angel's moaning in pain stopped her in her tracks. Turning back around, she saw Angel falling to the ground against a tree, his once crisp white shirt turning red.

"Oh my god," Buffy said as he rushed over in her pencil skirt towards Angel's side. Kneeling, she carefully helped Angel remove his suit jacket. Angel's face became twisted as the pain grew more intense.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Buffy said, tossing the jacket beside her.

"Don't worry about it, Buffy," Angel grunted as he moved so Buffy could see the wound. Buffy pulled the shirt loose from his waist, and lifted it up to see. There, in the middle of Angel's side, was a small stab wound.

"I don't think he got anything too serious," Buffy told Angel, as she placed the shirt back down. "But we should get you someplace where we can get you cleaned up."

"Your place is closer," moaned Angel as Buffy helped him up.

"Yeah, but some of Brian's family might still be lingering. And I'm not really sure I'm up for trying to explain a graveyard brawl."  
Angel nodded his head, "Then, I guess we limp back to my place."

Buffy helped Angel through the door of his apartment and into his bedroom. Carefully, she sat Angel on the bed and began to help him undress. Peeling back the shirt, Buffy tipped the lamp shade and was able to get a better look at his injuries.

"It still looks bad," Buffy said, examining the wound. "We need to clean it before I can do anything else to it."  
"The first aid kit is in the bathroom," Angel groaned, standing. Buffy carefully held his arm, as he limped into the bathroom. Flipping down the seat, Angel pointed to the cabinet to his left, and Buffy saw a green tackle box, filled with medical supplies.

"Thinking of starting a triage?" Buffy joked as she pulled out what she needed.

"Just prepared," Angel answered leaning his head against the wall. Buffy kneeled in front of him, and unscrewed the cap on the alcohol.

"This is probably gonna hurt like hell," Buffy said, uncertainty in her voice.  
"Probably!?" Angel raised an eyebrow. " Try _definitely_." Angel smiled at Buffy and Buffy smiled back, pouring the alcohol over the wound. Angel screamed as the once dulling pain returned with full force. Buffy closed her eyes at the sound of Angel's scream. How she hated it when he was hurting. She waited for Angel to catch his breath, before covering the wound again. Angel bit his lip this time, but not enough to draw blood.

"There, that should do it," Buffy said as she dabbed the wound with a piece of gauze. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be," Angel looked at Buffy. "You can't help it if alcohol stings." Buffy smiled at Angel. "How's the wound look?"  
"It looks better," Buffy said surprised. "I guess those healing powers are really working."

"One of the perks of my job," Angel joked, before the pain stopped him. "But so is the pain."

Buffy turned and retrieved more supplies from the kit. She then began to make a bandage for Angel's back. She squeezed some ointment on the gauze, and peeled away the adhesive strips.

"It might begin to hurt more," she looked Angel in the eye, "when I place this bandage on the wound."  
Angel nodded his head once, and Buffy moved in. She placed the bandage over the wound, ignoring Angel's grunting in pain as she pressed the adhesive firmly against his skin.

"There, that should stay." Buffy said turning to put away the medical supplies. Angel looked down at his side and saw the bandage Buffy had put there. He raised his head and watched Buffy place the tackle box back on its shelf and close the cabinet.

"Are you heading home right away?" Angel asked, a tinge a sorrow in his voice.

"I –I hadn't really thought about it," Buffy said, moving to pick up Angel's blood stained shirt. "It never crossed my mind to go back home."

Buffy turned and exited the bathroom, grabbing Angel's jacket from the bed.

"Why don't you stay the night here," Angel offered, as he followed Buffy out of the bathroom. "You could go back in the morning."  
"Oh, I don't know Angel," Buffy answered, feeling suddenly nervous. "The last time I stayed the night…."

"What? You ashamed that we _almost_ made love that night?" Buffy sat on the edge of Angel's bed.

"It's not that. It's just…I don't want… It's just so soon after Brian," Buffy told Angel spinning her wedding ring. "It doesn't feel right. The timing's off."

Angel sat down beside her on the bed. He took her hand in his, and looked Buffy in the eye.

"Buffy, you and I both know that things have been…complicated. And I think that we have done a fairly good job at keeping our emotions under control."  
"We have Angel," Buffy turned towards Angel. Angel tucked a piece of Buffy's fallen hair behind her ear. Buffy tried to hold back the shudder that went through her as Angel touched her. She looked down at the floor, before looking back at Angel.

"Stay," was all Angel said, as he leaned across the bed. Buffy titled her head back, unsure if she should. Angel placed a finger on Buffy's lips, to stop her protest.

"Just one night. I'm not asking you to sleep with me," Angel told her. "Just stay the night. Just once I want to actually wake up next to you."  
"But I thought we already did," Buffy sadly replied, leaning closer to Angel. "Once upon a time."

Angel remained silent, realizing just how close he and Buffy were. He knew Buffy was mourning. She had just buried (and staked) her husband for crying out loud! But Angel couldn't help it as he wrapped a hand around the back of Buffy's head, and leaned in for a kiss. Yes, it was passionate. And Angel fully expected to be shoved aside and possibly hit for what he had just done, but relaxed when he felt Buffy's hands on his cheek, supporting his face, as she moved in.

Buffy wrapped an arm around Angel's neck, and he pulled her close. As the kiss deepened, Angel leaned back against the bed, his head resting on the pillows. Angel rubbed an arm down Buffy's back, and she began to bring her hand down his side. As her hand brushed against the bandage, Angel groaned in pain, forcing Buffy to break their bond.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry," She said, bringing her hand up. Angel managed a weak smile, as he felt the area around the wound twitch.

"No, it's okay," He said checking to make sure the bandage hadn't come off. "Hey, where are you going?" Angel watched Buffy stand form the bed and gather her coat.

"I –I –I really need to go," she said feeling incredibly flustered.

"Buffy," Angel called, rising from his bed and going after her. He actually managed to out run her to the door, placing his hand against the door, preventing Buffy from escaping. He wasn't going to keep her from leaving, but she had to hear what he had to say.

"Angel, please," Buffy said, her voice cracking.

"No. Not until you tell me why five minutes ago, you were all over me, and now you can't stand to be in the same room with me?"  
"It's hard to explain," Buffy said, tears forming in her eyes. "Now, Please let me go."  
Buffy pulled the door forward about an inch, before Angel leaned his weight against it, slamming it closed again.

"_What_ is so hard to explain to me Buffy?"  
"Don't," Buffy pleaded, her emotions beginning to stir into one another like one big stew.

"I think I know what it is that has you in so many knots." Angel stated, as the tears flowed down Buffy's face.

"You're afraid. And guilty." Buffy looked up at Angel. "Guilty because you feel relieved Brian is gone."  
"_Angel!_" Buffy sunk about a feet as Angel spoke.

"You have tried so hard to convince yourself that we can only be friends, even around those who know us best, that you finally came to believe it! You and I have become _really_ good at hiding how we truly feel. But guess what? I'm tired of hiding!

"I love you, Buffy! And I would go _back_ to that hell hole you sent me to, if it meant I get to spend even one night with you!"

Buffy's breath hung in her throat. She had never heard Angel talk to her the way he just had. Brian loved her, no doubt. But Angel would do everything over again, allow their relationship to be put through the ringer, all for the chance that they could be together. Just once. She was truly speechless. She could see the fire in Angel's eyes. And the worry. He had basically spilled his soul before her. Now, it was up to her to figure out whether or not to pick it up off the floor, or hand it back to Angel and walk off, leaving him heart broke.

Buffy looked back towards Angel's bedroom, then back at the door.

"You have a spare shirt?" She asked.

"Huh?" Angel shook his head.

"Are you deaf? I asked if you had a spare shirt."  
"Uh, yeah," Angel stood straight and walked back to the bedroom. Buffy walked with him, smiling. While Angel walked to the closet to grab a shirt, Buffy walked to the bathroom, and stood before the mirror on the back of the door. She took a long look at the woman before her.

Her stockings were torn, her hair was a mess, and her sweater was slightly ripped. Her eyes were puffy from tears and the reflection in the mirror told Buffy she had aged. And she felt older. But when she was with Angel, it was like he could take years off her. Slowly, Buffy reached up and grabbed one of her hair pins. Carefully, Buffy let her hair down. She sat down and un-strapped her shoes. She rolled the hose down her legs and threw the nylons in the trash. Buffy stood and unbuttoned her cardigan, slipping it from her shoulders. Angel opened the door and stepped in.

"I, uh, I got this shirt," he said, nervously holding out a purple shirt. "I hope this will work."  
"Yeah, that should be fine," Buffy answered, as she reached around to unzip her skirt. She turned to look at Angel.  
"Right, I'll just be outside," Angel said quickly leaving the room. Buffy smirked, as she tried to pull down the zipper.

"Uh, Angel?" Buffy called, hanging her head. Man, this was going to be embarrassing.  
"Yeah," said Angel's voice from the other side of the door.

"Um, I think my zipper's stuck. Can you check for me? I can't see real well."

Angel stepped nervously inside and took a look where Buffy was having trouble.

"See?" Buffy wiggled the zipper. "It won't budge. I think that hit I took at the cemetery, damaged it somehow."  
Angel leaned down at took a look. "Yeah it's stuck," he concluded, "hang on." Angel walked over to the tub and grabbed a bar of soap, rubbing it against the zipper.

"Cross your fingers," he said, pulling on the zipper. Buffy did as she was told, and waited.

Slowly, the zipper slid down. Buffy instantly felt her heart beat faster. Angel wasn't far behind her. Angel swallowed hard as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

"There," he whispered, "that fixed it."  
"Thank you," Buffy whispered in response, taking a small, unnoticed, step back, pressing her back against him. Angel leaned down and nestled against her neck. Minutes passed as Angel stood there, holding her.

"Angel, I'm scared," Buffy said as she felt him wrap his arms around her.

"It's okay," Angel said, his heart besting so fast it made it hard for him to talk. "So am I."  
"What if we wake up and this is was all just another dream?"  
"I won't let that happen," Angel said steadfast as he kissed the mark he had left there so long ago.

Buffy spun around, placed her arms around his neck and, glancing at Angel's dark brown eyes, kissed him as if it were their last. Angel wrapped his hands around her back and slowly picked her up. Carefully, he backed out of the bathroom, and towards his bed. He stood with his legs against the side of his bed, kissing Buffy. When they came up for air, Buffy asked, "Are we sure about this?"  
Angel placed a finger on her lips and said something she had told him on a rainy night, so many years ago.

"Just kiss me," Angel said, his famous smile gleaming across his face. Buffy did as she was asked, feeling her feet going out from under her, as Angel picked her up and placed her on the bed. Buffy felt her head against the soft silk of the pillows. For the rest of the night, Buffy and Angel lay in each other's arms, and finished what they had started so long ago, on her seventeenth birthday.

End Chapter

YAY! Finally! B/A togetherness!!!! LOL Was it worth the wait? Sorry, I don't do graphic bedroom scenes! I like to keep my fics as if it were something they (Joss) would actually air. As always; R&R!!!! Need five or more to continue!


	29. Chapter 29: The Morning After

Chapter Twenty Nine : The Morning After

The afternoon sun softly filtered through the window of the bedroom, bathing the room in a yellow vale. The shaft of light illuminated the walls, and bathed the room in a warm glow. It's light bounced off the glass of a picture, reflecting on to the covers of the bed. Slowly, the light worked it's way across the satin sheets, exposing the two sleeping forms inside, her arm draped across his chest.

Angel opened his eyes, and looked beside him. Softly, Angel reached over, and brushed the golden strands of hair away from his angel's face. He smiled as his mind replayed the images of last night. It was a little unplanned, after all they had just buried Brian, whom Buffy then had to dust. Then Japer showed his face and tested the waters, leaving Angel wounded. Which led to healing, in more ways than one.

Angel stifled a yawn, as he watched Buffy sleep. He saw her face glow and smile as she dreamed. Slowly, Buffy's smile widened, and Angel felt her arm tighten across his chest.

"Mmm, Angel," Buffy smiled as she nestled closer.

"I'm right here," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. Buffy began to stir, finally raising her head, to look Angel in the eye.

"Morning," he said, beaming.

"Morning," Buffy beamed back removing her arm, to Angel's disappointment, and stretching.

"Sleep well?" Angel asked.

"Heavenly," Buffy replied, looking back at Angel.

She hadn't slept so good in days. She sat on Angel's bed, the covers wrapped around her, concealing her body from the outside. She looked at the smile on Angel's face.

"So much better when it's real," she replied, the filtering sun illuminating her hair.

"I would have to agree," Angel said, reaching up and cupping Buffy's cheek. Buffy nestled her head against his hand, reviling in his touch. Opening her eyes, Buffy moved off the bed.

"I need to use your shower," she said, stealing the sheet.  
"Go right ahead," Angel said, motioning towards the shower with his hand, as he leaned across the sheets with the other. Buffy smiled coyly, before closing the bathroom door. After a few minutes, Buffy exited, her wet hair resting on her shoulders, and the shirt Angel had given her last night loosely draped across her body.

"And to think I could wake up to _that_ every morning," Angel smirked, recalling something that was once said to him.

"Easy, Casanova," Buffy replied, grabbing her clothes.

"Hey!" Angel said sitting up. "I am nowhere near, anything like him!"  
"Really?" Buffy raised an eyebrow. "What did you and he have some sort of contest going on?"

Angel said nothing.

"You did!" Buffy said laughing, while Angel blushed. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Angel asked as he grabbed his shirt and slipped it on.

"Just men," Buffy snorted. "They never change."  
"Hey, now," Angel walked up to Buffy placing a hand under her chin. "Some men change."  
"Yes, they do," Buffy answered, standing on tip toe to give Angel a kiss.

"Well, now it's my turn," Angel said scurrying to the bathroom, childishly. Buffy just rolled her eyes, as she laughed at Angel's actions, and continued to get dressed.

Later, Buffy was in the kitchen, when Angel walked in wearing blue jeans and a pastel shirt.

"Angel in blue jeans is a dangerous thing," she remarked as he came into view.

"What?" Angel asked.

"Did I say something out loud?" Buffy said, pretending she didn't just speak her mind.

"I thought you said something about me being dangerous," Angel said, a devilish smile on his face.

"Angel, don't you dare," Buffy warned, aiming her spatula at him. "Angel, I'm warning you!"

But it was too late. Angel already had his hands out and began to tickle Buffy's sides. As she began to giggle uncontrollably, Angel spun her around keeping her from escaping. Buffy's shrill giggles filled Angel's apartment as it joined Angel's own deep laughter.

"Okay, okay," Buffy said as she tried to catch her breath, "That's enough. I gotta finish cooking." Angel nudged his head against Buffy's neck, and quietly slipped the spatula from her hands.

"Why don't you let me finish the cooking?" Buffy smiled at Angel's request, as she slipped away and over to the other side of the island.

"It's kinda hard to get used to a 'true happiness' Angel," Buffy mused crossing her arms on the counter.

"It's kinda hard to _feel_ 'true happiness'," Angel admitted as he flipped the bacon, "I got used to being.."  
"Broody?" Buffy pitched in. Angel turned his neck to give Buffy a narrowing of his eyes.

"_Unhappy_," Angel said, "that I almost feel guilty about it."  
Buffy raised her eyebrows at Angel's remark.

"Okay, so I need a little work on the brooding." Angel noted.

"A _little_?" Buffy replied, "Try a _lot._"

Angel glared at Buffy again, placing the plate of bacon on the counter. The toaster beside the stove popped, and Angel placed the toast on a plate to compliment the bacon.

"Anything else?" he asked.

"No thanks," Buffy said making a sandwich. "Besides, I need to get back. I have to make sure Brian's family makes it to the airport alright."

"Right," Angel said hanging his head. Why he though Buffy would have forgotten about Brian's family he couldn't really tell. Maybe the ecstasy of last night, had blinded him.

Angel walked beside Buffy as they walked up the steps to her front door. Black crepe draped the door, and as Buffy turned the key and walked inside, she could still see the black cloths that Willow had draped over the mirrors and tables. Buffy held her torn clothes over her arm, and Angel walked a step behind.

"Hello," Buffy called, "I'm home." No one answered, as Buffy looked to Angel who shrugged. Buffy motioned with her hand, and Angel gave her one of the stakes he carried in his coat pocket. Holding the stake defensively, Buffy walked into the living room. She walked over to the couch, and saw that someone had spent the night there, a large pillow lay at one end, and a rumpled sheet was spread across the cushions. Buffy turned to look behind her, and jumped out of her skin.

"Sorry, Buffy," Janet's soft voice replied. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's okay, Janet," Buffy said taking a breath. "I just didn't hear you."  
Janet smiled warmly at Buffy and Angel before noticing the wooden object in Buffy's hand.

"What's that in your hand?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, this?" Buffy said as she held the stake out. "It's just a stake."  
"What were you going to do, kill a vampire or something?"  
Buffy and Angel exchanged a nervous glance.

"Um," Buffy said, trying to change the subject. " Janet, this my friend, Angel. Angel, this is Janet, Brian's Aunt."  
"Nice to meet you, Angel," Janet offered her hand to Angel.

"Pleasure," Angel returned to gesture, "I'm sorry for your loss. Brian was a good friend."  
"Thank you," Janet smiled sadly.

At that moment, Willow and Xander walked into the living room.

"Buffy," Willow exclaimed as she walked in and gave her best friend a hug. "I was worried about you!"  
"I'm okay, Will," Buffy assured her friend, returning the hug. Xander tentively held out his hand to Angel.

"Angel."  
"Harris," Angel acknowledged Xander as they shook hands.

"Glad to see Buffy's safe. Will paced half the night worrying about her."

"I did not!" Willow glared at Xander.

"She was perfectly safe with me," Angel commented, "You guys know that."

Janet watched the exchange between the her niece-in-law and her friends. Observing each carefully, she noticed that Xander was a little reserved about Angel, while Willow seemed to look up to him like a brother. And Buffy, well she looked at Angel like she used to look at her nephew. _There's more between Buffy and Angel than what I see_, Janet thought. She locked this moment away in her mind for further study. Clearing her mind, Janet noticed Buffy's shirt.

"What happened to your clothes?"

Buffy looked down at the purple shirt she was wearing.  
"Oh, um, I was mugged while I was visiting Brian's grave," she lied. "My sweater got torn, and Angel let me borrow one of his shirts."  
"_Borrow?_" Xander's raised his eyebrows. "So you were at Angel's apartment? _Again?_"  
"Chill Xander," Buffy said.

"Again?" Questioned Janet. "Buffy, what is he talking about?"  
Buffy leaned her head back and sighed.

"Look, nothing happened alright?" Buffy said as she made her way to the stairs. "I was attacked. Angel saved me, he got hurt. So I took him back to his place and spent the night!" Buffy looked at Xander. "God, Xander! You act like I slept with him or something!"

Xander was shocked into silence at Buffy's words. Buffy tried to not look at Angel, knowing that what she had said hurt. Only Janet, saw the pain flash across Angel's face, confirming her suspicions. Janet looked back at Buffy, who made eye contact with her, a look of pleading and guilt in her eyes.

"Look, I'm feeling a little tired," Buffy told her crowd. "I'm going to go lay down." And with that, she turned on her heel and jogged upstairs. Willow turned Xander towards the living room, and Angel turned to leave. Janet remained where she was, her arms crossed, as she mulled over the last few minutes. She looked up the stairs, then over to Angel as he walked to the door, a large weight seemingly tied to his chest.

"Wait, Angel," Janet called, pausing Angel's exit.

"Yes, Mrs. Kelly?" Angel asked, pleading with his eyes to be left alone.

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Janet told him, as the look in her eyes changed from quizzical, to motherly.

"Shall we," she stepped out on to the porch, and held her hand out inviting Angel to sit down.

Angel looked unsure as he followed her out on to the porch. Janet sat down, and Angel took a seat beside her. Angel felt a little uncomfortable sitting beside Janet. Granted, Janet wasn't Brian's mom, but she was her sister. Which could be just as bad.

Janet studied the look on Angel's face before she spoke. She could see that he appeared to be wounded by the tone Buffy had taken when she had spoke. Wanting to tread carefully, she chose her words with equal care.

"I couldn't help but notice your change in demeanor, when Buffy spoke," She began. "I take it there is _some_ truth, to her statements?"

Angel was resting his arms on his legs leaning forward, towards the street. When Janet spoke, Angel sighed and hung his head. He then leaned back against the back the porch swing.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking at Janet. "There's more than a little truth to it."  
Janet smiled knowingly, and nodded her head.  
"I thought so," she said. "The way you two look at each other…,"  
"Is it _that_ obvious?" Angel looked at Janet, a look that resembled shame, crossing his face.

"Only to me," Janet chuckled.

"Yeah, well, I think Xander does too."  
"I take it you and Xander don't get along?" Janet asked Buffy's friend.

"To put it mildly," Angel answered. "He's never really liked me. I was competition."

"So Xander is jealous of your relationship with Buffy?"  
"He had a crush on her since the first day he saw her," Angel confirmed, "but I was the one she was in love with."  
"Hence, the hostility." Janet deduced.

"And he has a right to be pissed at me," Angel leaned forward again. "I mean I did some pretty mean things to Buffy. And I don't expect all to be forgiven."  
"Nothing abusive, I take it?"  
"God, _no_!" Angel exclaimed. "Buffy is the _last_ person I wanted to hurt, but she managed to be the first."  
"And you feel bad about that," Janet said, as she placed a soft hand on Angel's back. "That's normal. The point is, are you trying to make amends?"

Angel raised his head, and looked up. _Just when I thought I had atoned for everything_, Angel thought. _You would think 250 some years would be enough._ Angel turned his head to look at Janet. He found it almost curious that Janet was acting so nice towards someone who had apparently slept with her grieving niece. Something seemed off.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Angel asked.

Janet smiled. "You're suspicious because I'm Brian's Aunt?"  
Angel remained silent.

"I may be Brain's aunt, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn away from Buffy." Janet told the stoic ex-vampire. "I trust her, implicitly. And although I think she may have rushed, I do believe that she knows what she's doing."

Angel's face softened, just a little, at the kind woman sitting beside him. It had been a long time since a perfect stranger and put any kind of faith in him. If ever. His dad had been borderline abusive, and his mother, passive. Only his sister, Kathy, and shown him unwavering faith. And when Angelus had been born, she was the first to learn how dangerous that could be.

Buffy had shown him that same faith once, and then Angelus got loose, and almost killed her. After his return, he could tell she could never fully trust him again. Which, thinking back on it now, could have been one of the underlying reasons why he had left her in the first place. Now, Angel looked at Janet, her warm smile telling him it safe to trust again.

"It just hurt I guess," Angel confessed, "that Buffy would act so cold about what happened."  
"What did actually happen?" Janet asked.

"Nothing important," Angel said blowing her off.

"Something happened," Janet pressed, " I mean, Buffy said she was attacked. Who would want to attack her?"  
"We have reason to believe, that someone is after Buffy," Angel said after a pause.

"Goodness," Janet said concerned.

"She thinks that someone murdered Brian."  
Janet remained silent as she absorbed Angel's information. Brian had told her some strange things, but he never mentioned someone being after them.

"So that is what the stake is for?" she asked, placing pieces together. Angel nodded.

"It's kinda funny if you think about it. A stake for self-defense?"

"Well, it did look rather ridiculous," Janet smirked. "But then again, so were the stories Brian told me."

Angel curled his brows as Janet began to giggle slightly.

"What stories?"  
"Oh, just wild ideas," Janet replied. "Like how Vampires are real and you used to be one."

Angel looked at Janet wide-eyed. Brian actually told her!? Fortunately, Janet seemed to blow it off. But, as Janet looked at Angel's shocked face, he realized he had just confirmed everything Brian had said.

"It's true!?" Janet questioned. "How can that be?"  
Angel sat up to respond, but Janet held up her hand to stop him.

"No, wait. Don't tell me. I don't want to know."  
"It can be a lot to handle," Angel tried to console Buffy's aunt as she scoffed.

Janet took a deep breath and looked at Angel. She couldn't believe that Brian was telling her the truth. She had thought it was an hallucination from the medication. But the look on Angel's face told her Brian was indeed right. Clasping her mouth with her hand, Janet shook her head and looked to Angel.

"So you're a vampire?"  
"Was," Angel corrected. "It's hard to explain, but I am human now."  
"And Buffy..?"  
"She fights them."

"Okay." Janet said, reserved. "And this is how you two knew one another? Because of the Vampire thing?"

"We helped each other out." Angel told Janet, as she leaned back against the swing.

Angel watched Janet, wondering if he should tell her truth about Brian's death. Janet was a smart woman. She didn't appear frightened about the fact that monsters and Demons were real.

"You sure are taking this well," Angel pointed out. "It's almost scary."  
Janet looked at Angel and smiled. "My husband was a Mythology professor, and he was convinced that creatures of the night truly existed. He even took me to places like Transylvania, trying to convince me Vampires were real."  
Angel chuckled.

"He would have _loved_ to meet you," Janet told Angel as she flashed back. "A real vampire. _And_ one who became human, to boot."

"Why the fascination?" Angel quizzed.

Janet began to chuckle. "Because, my darling Henry swore that, as a child, his father was killed by a vampire."

"Interesting."

"No, interesting is, the way he swore that one saved _him_ from a vampire's death."  
"Really?" Angel said, folding his arms.  
"Yeah, Henry's father had heard noises coming from outside, and went to investigate. When Henry looked out his window, he saw someone standing over his father's body. Then another one came into view, and the two men began to fight. He saw one stab the other, who disappeared right before his eyes. Then the one that was left turned to look at him. You know, you kinda look like the guy Henry described."

Janet turned and looked at Angel who sat stone faced.

"Just a coincidence," Angel tried to dissuade Janet from probing further.

"I guess so," Janet shrugged. "But still, after that night, he was convinced that Vampires were real, and I believed him, because he believed."

Angel smiled, in agreement.

"You know," Janet said leaning her head. "Henry said something to me about the vampire who saved him having soulful eyes."  
Angel said nothing as Janet continued her thought.  
"You have the deepest eyes, I have ever seen. Very soulful. I would not be the least bit surprised if was you." Angel cleared his throat.

"But of course, it's just my imagination running wild," Janet said patting Angel's knee as she stood to go in. "Right, Angel?"  
Angel looked up at Janet as she opened the door, and swore he saw her wink at him.

"Oh, I'm going to have to get on to that girl," Janet suddenly started rubbing her eyes. "Buffy needs to keep a tighter grip on her housecleaning."

Angel shook his head smiling as Janet disappeared inside.

Buffy lay on her bed, sobbing into her silk pillows, when a soft rapping echoed through the door.

"Buffy?" A soft voice called. "Are you okay?"  
The door opened, and Janet walked inside. She sat down beside Buffy on the bed, and rubbed her back.

"You want to talk about it?"  
"I'm sick and tired of trying to please everyone!" Buffy sobbed, her head turned away from Janet.

"Why do you feel that you have to please everyone?"  
"Because, every time I turn around, someone gets pissed off at something I do!"

Janet pulled Buffy up and looked her in the eye.

"Is that truly what you think, or is it something else that has you in tears?"  
Buffy wiped her face, confused. "I don't think I understand."  
"Your friend, Angel?" Janet tried to explain. "There's more too it than that."  
Buffy curled her brows. "Why? You think I did something rash? Immature?"  
Janet smiled warmly at her niece-in-law.

"No, Buffy, I don't you're rash or immature."  
"Then why did you ask about Angel? Xander seems to think I always make the wrong decisions."

"Screw Xander!" Janet said placing a hand on her hip.

Buffy looked up at Janet.  
"What did you just say?" Buffy wasn't sure if she had heard her right.

"Since when have you ever cared about what people think?"

"Never," Buffy said meekly.

"Then why start now?"  
"But I just slept with Angel after burying my husband!" Buffy quickly covered her mouth. "Oh, god. I did not just confess to you."

"Yes you did, dear," Janet confirmed placing a hand on Buffy. "And let me tell you something. I did something very similar myself, once upon a time."  
The slightly relieved look on Buffy's face, signaled Janet to continue.

"It was during Henry's battle with the big "C". He was suffering from a really bad relapse, and was on his death bed. I was thirty, and felt like I was going to die along side Henry. That's when I met Mikal."  
"Who was Mikal?" Buffy asked, suddenly curious about her Aunt's ordeal.

"Mikal was a charming Russian, who Henry was helping with his Thesis. He was there when Henry collapsed. And I began to lean on him for support. Late night phone calls, lunches, and soon one thing led to another."  
"You slept with Mikal?"  
"It wasn't as if I had planned it," Janet defended, "But he actually made me feel like I could still go on living, even if Henry died."  
"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "I know that feeling."

"It's warm and safe, isn't it?" Janet looked at Buffy, as she nodded.

"Angel has always been able to make me feel safe. I don't know what I would have done several times, had it not been for him."  
"Then why feel guilty about what happen?"  
Buffy sighed, and twirled her ring.

"Because, I had just buried Brian."  
Janet looked at Buffy and knew there was still more to come.

"And…?" Janet pressed. "What else?"  
"I –Well, -Angel and I had kinda been building up to this for weeks."  
"So had Mikal and I," Janet said. "The question is though; do you love Angel?"  
"Yes," Buffy said without hesitation.  
"Then why should you let what someone else says stop you? If you love him, then be with him. I won't be upset."

"But what happen between you and Mikal? Didn't it end badly?"  
Janet laughed. "No, on the contrary! Henry's health improved, and we decided that we should stop. So we did. And Henry and I had 15 more wonderful years together."  
"So Mikal just stopped loving you?" Buffy questioned.  
"No, he went back to Russia, and tried to keep in touch, but life got in the way."

"Oh", Buffy said. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." Janet patted Buffy's leg. "He was there when I needed him. And if you feel anything like what I felt, then you should act on it." Janet glanced around as if someone was listening in. "Besides, I like Angel. He has that Tall, dark and broody look, that makes him irresistible. Mind if take him for a turn?"  
"Aunt Janet!" Buffy said exasperated, slapping Janet's arm.

Janet laughed as she kissed Buffy's forehead.  
"I was just kidding. But seriously, follow your heart, and let fate take care of the rest."  
"I will," Buffy nodded, as Janet walked to the door.

"That's my girl," Janet winked as she closed the door and left Buffy to follow her heart.

End Chapter

A/N: I'm baackkk! LOL And I am soo glad to be back! Thank you all for your prayers and support! My sister is doing better, but still sick. There are not many chapters left, but I promise to make them worth the read!! As always, READ & REVIEW!!!! Feedback is a MUST!! Update Soon!


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Willow pushed Xander into the living room as Buffy ran upstairs and Janet followed Angel outside. As soon as Willow heard the front door close, Willow hit Xander's arm.

"What the hell is the matter with you!?" She yelled.

"OW!" Xander grabbed his bruising arm. "What's the matter with me? What's the matter with you? You hit me!"  
"Cause you deserved it you ass!" Willow placed her arms on her hips and scowled at Xander's defensive look.

"I thought you were over your petty feeling towards Angel!"  
"I was," Xander replied, " But that was before he made her sleep with him! I mean come on Will, Brian's not even buried twenty-four hours, and they're jumping each other!"  
"SO?" Willow threw her hands in the air. "If that's what Buffy feels that's what she wants to do, then fine! Who am I to tell her any different?"

"But she was married to Brian for how many years?"  
"Five." Willow answered.  
"Okay, and it wasn't until this year, that she even _started_ having second thoughts about it all! And that was when _he_ showed up!" Xander pointed towards the front porch, where Janet and Angel were now sitting in the porch swing.

"Are you sure it was just this year, Xander?" Willow questioned her best friend. "Or maybe she only started to voice her opinions _recently_?"  
"What are you getting at, Will? Buffy always told me everything was fine between her and Brian."  
" 'Fine", but not 'happy"," Willow pointed out.

"You mean she was thinking about leaving Brian?" This was news to Xander.

He watched Willow's face as he asked his questions. She had on her "resolve face". Which along with meaning she wasn't about give in to any one, also told him when Willow was dead serious about something.

"Buffy _was_ leaving Brian?" Xander asked again.

"Yeah," Willow confirmed. "She had been talking to me about for about two years now."  
Willow hung her head, as Xander wiped his face with hand, the realization sinking in.

"Wow," Xander said, letting the couch catch him. "I had no idea."  
"Yeah, it came as a shock to me too when Buffy came and told me."  
"So, Buff was going to leave Brian?"

"Not exactly," Willow said as she took a seat beside him. "I mean, I know she came to me about her reservations, but she wasn't sure what her plans were."

The two former Sunnydale students sat in Buffy's living room, letting the gravity of Willow's revelation sink in. Xander took a deep breath and leaned back against the couch. A minute later, Willow joined him.

"What was it that was making Buffy consider leaving?" Xander looked to his best friend for a response.

"Well, there were several factors," Willow tried to explain. "I mean, she didn't go into graphic detail, but she did tell me that his constant working and traveling, especially without her, proved most trying."

"I can see that point," Xander understood. "The day Buff and Brian came home from their vacation in Miami, she came into the kitchen, and she told me that Brian and just left to go to the office."  
"I don't remember hearing about that," Willow said, concerned.  
"Things got pretty hectic here for awhile after she got back," Xander pointed out, "She probably just forgot."

Willow leaned back against the couch. Xander sat up, rubbing his face.

"Man," He groaned," I feel like an idiot!"  
"Why?"  
"Because, I've been yelling at Buffy about her decisions, and just making it worse!"  
"Congratulations," Willow said sarcastically, clapping her hands. "You finally figured out you're a jerk!"  
"Yeah, and I probably pissed Buffy off, big time."

Willow sat up next to Xander.

"Maybe not," Willow placed a caring hand on Xander's shoulder. "You could offer an apology, before you go bury your head in the sand."

"Hmm, let's see. Bury my head in the sand for the rest of my life, or go upstairs and get staked by Buffy the You-pissed-me-off-now-let-me-kill-you, Slayer?"

Xander hung his head.  
"It won't be that bad," Willow said. "Just be nice, and sincere."  
"Yeah, I guess you're right."  
"I'm always right," Willow smirked. "I'm a woman."

Xander smiled as he stood from the couch and headed for the stairs. He was stopped short by Janet walking in saying; "Oh, I'm going to have to get on to that girl."

Xander watched as Janet then began to rub her eyes. "Buffy needs to keep a tighter grip on her housecleaning." Then he watched as Janet ascended the stairs and knocked on Buffy's door.

"Okay," Xander said placing his hands in his pockets, and sitting back down. "I guess I'll wait."

Angel walked in from the porch and entered the living room. Seeing Willow and Xander in the Living room, Angel suddenly felt out of place.

"Uh, Willow," Angel said timidly. "When Buffy comes down, could you tell her I went back to my place?"  
"Yeah, sure Angel," Willow nodded.

"Thanks." Angel smiled weakly and turned to go. Willow exchanged a glance with Xander who reluctantly rose from his seat. "Hey, Angel, wait up."

Angel stopped and turned to face Xander.

"Yeah," he answered, "what is it?"  
"I, uh, I just wanted to say that –Well, I'm sorry for the way I acted back there."

Angel shrugged his shoulders as he listened to Xander try and apologize.

"Yeah, okay."  
"Okay?" Xander was a little surprised. "That's it? 'Okay'?"  
"What did you expect me to say?"  
"I don't know, but 'Okay', wasn't it," Xander replied.

"That it?" Angel asked motioning towards the door.

"Yeah, basically," Xander told Angel.

"Then I'm gone." Angel turned towards the front door.

"Hey, wait up a sec!"  
Angel rolled his eyes as he turned back around to face Xander.  
"What?" Angel asked, annoyance beginning to seep in his voice.

"Why don't you go upstairs? You know, comfort Buffy?"  
Angel looked puzzled.

"She loves you. More than she even likes to admit. And I know that you're the only person, living or dead, who can bring Buffy any comfort."

At that moment, Janet was coming downstairs from her conversation with Buffy.

"This looks interesting," she commented, coming down from the final step. "Do I need to play referee?"  
"No we got it," Xander said looking at Angel. "Thanks, though."  
"Alright," Janet said, unsure of Xander. "But you boys play nice."  
"Yes, Ma'am." Xander smiled. Janet returned the gesture and ushered Willow into the Kitchen.

Once the women were out of earshot, Xander looked at Angel.

"Let me go first," he said. Angel looked at him as if he were dinner.

"Just to apologize. I don't think she would believe it from anyone else."  
Angel narrowed his eyes, but did not say a word. Assuming the coast was clear, Xander headed upstairs and knocked on Buffy's door.

"Hey Buff," Xander called through the door. "Is it alright if I come in?"  
"Yeah, sure," Was Buffy's reply. Xander opened the door and walked in to find Buffy going through a box of mementos.

"You okay?" Xander asked as he walked closer.

"Yeah," Buffy said wiping away a tear. "Everything's fine."  
Xander timidly took a seat on the bed, and watched as Buffy continued her trek down memory lane.

"Look," Xander cleared his throat. "I just wanted to apologize to you personally. About what happened downstairs. What you and Angel decide to do is none of my business, and I'm sorry if I was an ass."

Buffy set down the picture of her and Brian on vacation, and looked at Xander.  
"Wow, that actually sounded sincere."  
"It is," Xander told her. "And I wanted to let you know that, I want to you to get out of here."  
Buffy tilted her head at Xander.

"Angel's waiting downstairs. He's waiting to come up and talk to you, but I think it would do you some good to get out. Spend some time away from where you and Brian spent so much time."  
"Who are you, and what have you done with Xander?" Buffy placed a hand on Xander's forehead. "Nope, no fever. You must be possessed then."  
"No, Buffy. It's me. I just –It just took me almost 15 years, to realize that no matter what happens, you _need_ to be with Angel. For however long that is. So, go down and take it."  
"But what about Janet?" Buffy asked. "I still need to get her to the airport tomorrow."  
"Let me do that. You spend your time with Angel. Especially while things are quiet on the supernatural front."

"Jasper," Buffy whispered. "I almost forgot. He just about killed me _and_ Angel."

"Yeah, so before he strikes again," Xander pointed out, "Spend time with Angel."  
Buffy looked down at the mementos that she had kept of her time with Brian. Pictures, ticket stubs, flower pressings. All little things that were supposed to bring back happy memories of her marriage. But somehow they felt empty. Meaningless. Buffy began to chuckle through her tears.

"What's so funny?" Xander asked, his brows curled.

"I have this gigantic shoe box filled with all these sweet reminders of Brian. And you know what?"  
Xander shook his head.

"None of them bring nearly as many memories, happy and sad, as that necklace," Buffy pointed to her dresser, where the Cross Angel had given her so long ago hung over a corner of the mirror.  
"The book he gave me that Brian and Giles replaced, and his ring."  
"That's why you where so upset when you opened it." Xander said understanding.  
"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "I only have these three little things that he gave me, and I treasure them more than anything Brian ever gave me." Xander watched as Buffy's eyes watered up again.

"I thought everything was so perfect when I was with Brian. Even with all his late night hours, spent pouring over sketches. But you know what?"  
"No, Buff," Xander replied, wondering where Buffy was going. "I don't."  
"Right now, in this moment, I feel perfect happiness."  
Buffy burst into tears and leaned against Xander's shoulder. "And I feel guilty about it!"  
Xander held Buffy as she cried and made circular motions across her back, soothing her.

"Shh, it's okay Buffy," he said in an attempt to calm. "I really can't tell you much about the way you feel." Xander pushed Buffy away to look her in the eye. "But Angel does. And right now, you need him."

Xander pulled Buffy from the bed, and coaxed her out the door. He helped her downstairs, and not missing a beat, placed her in Angel's arms.

"Take her," he told Angel, answering the former Vampire's questionings stare. "She needs to talk with someone who's been in your shoes."  
Angel continued to stand there as Buffy wrapped her arms around his waist.  
"Angel, make the pain stop," she cried into his jacket. "Make it stop."

"It has to do with guilt and perfect happiness."  
Angel blinked his eyes as Xander's words rung a bell. Nodding at the former construction foreman, he swooped Buffy into his arms, and left the house. Xander watched from the open doorway, as Angel placed Buffy in his car, walked around and enter his side, before speeding off.

"Make her happy, Angel." Xander whispered as Angel's GTX drove out of sight.

A/N: Well? What did you think? Sorry I am taking so long, but I am having trouble getting the last few chaps inorder! UGH! Anyway, I usually wait till I have 5 reviews before I post again, so keep the reviews coming!! Feedback is a MUST! Update Soon!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty-One

Buffy opened her eyes and looked around Angel's room. The morning sun was filtering through the open window and allowing a warm summer breeze to blow. Buffy looked beside her and noticed the indentation in the bed where Angel's body had been earlier.

Last night had been emotionally exhausting. After her spastic explosion, and then Janet _and_ Xander's acceptance of her renewed relationship with Angel, Buffy was just plum tired. She remembered Angel placing her in his car, but after that things became fuzzy. She was still mostly clothed; her bra and underwear were still on, but the rest lay neatly folded on the lounge chair.

Buffy looked around for any sign of Angel, but found none. She was not sure if he had left for work or not, but Buffy knew that she needed to finish taking care of Brian's affairs. Buffy stood from the bed, and tiptoed towards the bathroom. She showered and dressed quickly. She put on her shoes, and looked for a writing tablet. She walked over the desk that stood beside the window. Searching the drawers for a pen, Buffy found a small box.

She sat down on the chair, and looked around to see if anyone was nearby. Hearing no one, she examined the box. It was small and was covered with a deep blue velvet. She opened it, and found a silver ring that brought tears to the widow's eyes. It was Angel's Claddagh ring. Buffy covered her mouth, stifling sobs, as she looked at the intricate silver hands holding the crowned heart.

A part of her still felt guilty about having moved on from Brian so quickly. She knew that she needed to finish what she had started when she had married Brian five years ago. And if that meant playing a grieving widow for a little bit longer, then that was what she needed to do.

Buffy closed the box, and set it back in the drawer and grabbed the pad that lay beside it. Wiping her eyes, she grabbed a pen, and wrote Angel a quick note:

"_Have gone to Brian's office to finish taking care of Brian's personal effects. Meet me there if you want. All my love, Buffy._"

Buffy placed the pen back in the drawer and placed the torn note on the desk, before leaving Angel's apartment.

Angel walked through the doors of his apartment carrying several paper sacks. He kicked the door closed with his foot as he called out, " Buffy! I'm home!" Angel set the sacks down on the kitchen counter and walked towards the bedroom.

"Hey Buffy! I ran out to grab some food. I thought maybe we could have a breakfast feast."  
When all he received in answer was silence, Angel became concerned. He reached behind his back for a stake, as he quietly pushed the bedroom door back. Seeing the empty bed, he whipped out the stake defensively. He carefully stalked into the bathroom, and found it empty.

He stood in the middle of his room, the summer breeze blowing the curtains he had hanging over the French doors. He knew that Buffy must be dressed, her clothes were missing form the lounge chair. Then the wind blew harder, making the note Buffy had left on his desk whip. Hearing the sound, Angel turned his head, to see a piece of paper lying under a orb shaped glass, he used as a paperweight.

Placing the stake back in the small of his back, and walked over to his desk. He gently removed the glass orb, and read Buffy's writing. He smiled and placed the note in his drawer, and headed out of the bedroom.

Buffy walked through the glass doors of Brian's office for the last time. Strangely, Buffy could remember some of her happiest memories of Brian in this office. Her eyes welled as she entered, and saw Brian's empty leather office chair. The sun reflected off the glass desktop, which still held a few of the projects Brian had been working on, before his death. Death, dead, died. All words that Buffy never actually thought she would hear herself thinking, let out saying out loud.

It was all still just too raw to take in. Buffy thought she had done a really good job of remaining strong while Brian was dying of cancer, but the thought that something as violent as Vampires killing him, just shook her to the core. After all her hard work of trying to keep Brian _away_ from her past life, it instead came back to bite her, literally.

Buffy sat down in the soft, brown leather chair. She sat there for a minute, hands delicately sitting in her lap, as her mind wondered to places in the past when Brian was alive. Smiling sadly, Buffy stood up and grabbed a package of office boxes, and put one together. Then, she grabbed the stack of newspapers she had asked Edith to collect for her to use as packing.

Carefully, she picked up a brass statue, and began to wrap it in newspaper. Softly, she placed the statue in the box, and repeated the process.

Several hours, and a couple dozen boxes later, Buffy had packed the obvious knick knacks from the office. Every now and then, Edith would come in with a refill of coffee, and even helped to pack a few things, before she lost control, and had to leave the room. Buffy felt for poor Edith. She had been a wonderful secretary, and had become almost a member of the family.

Along with Brian's family, several clients, past and present, attended the funeral services, and Edith was among them.

Buffy had opened one of the drawers and pulled out several files, when she heard the door to the office open.

"It's okay Edith," Buffy said as she turned and placed the files in the box . "I don't need a refill yet, but thank you."  
Buffy felt a familiar chill in her spine as she set another stack down on the desk. Slowly, looking up, she saw a familiar face. The afternoon sun behind her, illuminating his smile.

"I see you got my note," Buffy said, a smile forming on her face.

"Yup," Angel replied, his hands inside the pockets of his long black duster.

"Worried I would be a mass of tears?"  
"Nope." Was the reply.

"Good. Cause I have been doing pretty good boxing all this stuff."  
"Yep."  
"Okay," Buffy said as she placed another set of files in the box. "Your one word sentences are a little too cryptic for me."  
"Sorry," answered Angel as he shrugged his shoulders.

Buffy tapped a set of files on the glass, tilting her head, looking at Angel.

Angel only smiled as Buffy placed the files in the box.

"Need any help?" Angel offered as Buffy opened a new drawer.

"Nope," Buffy said as she grabbed a large stack of files, "I got it."

As if on cue, the stack fell, and Angel rushed over to help Buffy.

"You were saying," he smirked as he helped Buffy pick up the pile of spilled papers, and files.

"Yeah, well," Buffy placed the disheveled stack on the desk, "I was a little distracted." Buffy smiled as she looked at Angel. Angel returned the smile as Buffy began to sort the papers back into their respective files.

"Looks like I get to stay here longer," Buffy said as she sifted through papers.

"I can help," Angel offered.

"I would appreciate it."  
"No problem." Angel picked up a file, and Buffy handed him a stack of papers to sort. After a few minutes, Angel handed her the file.  
"There's one."  
"Thanks", Buffy said as Angel grabbed another file.

"Uh, Angel," Buffy said after some time had passed.

"Yeah," Angel said, lifting his head. He saw the color begin to drain from Buffy's face. "What is it?" Angel placed his file down on the table, and walked over to stand beside Buffy.

"Take a look at this." Buffy was holding the finalized plans for the new Sunnydale City Hall. It was a beautiful reconstruction of the original, with some modern detailing. Angel had thought that the drawing had caused Buffy to relapse. But Angel quickly realized that was not the problem.

"Look at who ordered the construction." Buffy pointed to a name under Brian's, that sent chills down both Angel and Buffy's spines. Buffy remembered a conversation she had stepped into the day Brian realized he was sick. Brain was talking to Billy, about possible plans for a school. And now, reading his name, Buffy wished she had known then, that things were about to get a whole lot worse than just Brian's diagnosis.

"I wonder what he's up to," Angel said reading the name.

Under Brian's signature was the name William Jasper Deauxville.

"I don't know," said Buffy, searching the papers for more information. "But we better find out what it is, and fast."

End Chapter.

OK, I'm a little early on my update, But I couldn't sleep, so I thought I would finish this chap before I started my day early. Hope you all have a Happy New Year, and thank you for your prayers about my sis. She is back home now, and doing SOO much better! As always, READ & REVIEW! Your reviews are what keep me going! See ya next year! LOL


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-Two

Buffy and Angel assembled the Scooby Gang around Buffy's dining room table. Giles, Willow and Xander were sitting impatiently in their seats, waiting for Buffy to speak.

"So what's with the emergency Bat signal?" Asked Xander, as Buffy set a stack of files down on the table.  
"Yeah, what gives?" Willow joined in.

"What gives, is this," Buffy spread out the Sunnydale blue prints on the table before her friends.

"These are the plans for the new high school in Sunnydale," Giles said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Yeah, they are," Buffy answered, "But look at who ordered them drawn up." Buffy handed the former Watcher, a file containing the billing receipts from Brian's office with Jasper's name on them.

"Good lord," exclaimed Giles, reading the name. "Is this real?"  
"As real as it can be," Buffy said, her arms folded.  
"Then this means that Jasper has been after you all along," Willow pitched in.

"That's what it looks like."  
"But I don't get it," Xander questioned, as he looked at the receipts, "why rebuild the town?"

"I don't know," Buffy looked down at the table. "All I know, as that if Angel hadn't had found these when I dropped some files, they would have been boxed up, and then we _never_ would have known what he was up to."

All eyes turned to see Angel leaning against the wall behind Buffy, arms folded in the shadows, like always. Only this time, he was wearing blue jeans, instead of a leather jacket.

"So what do you need us to do?" Asked Willow.  
"Check all your contacts," Angel said, finally becoming part of the conversation. "See if they can find out anything about anyone looking into Sunnydale."  
"Giles," Buffy addressed her Watcher, " I need you to send a couple of Slayers down to Sunnydale and keep an eye on the place."  
"Right," Giles nodded.

"See if they can get a read on things." Giles nodded again at Buffy's request.

"I'll get right on it."  
"Will, do as Angel said. Check with _all_ your contacts. Wiccan ones too. See if they have picked up on any dark magiks in the last few weeks."  
"Sure thing Buffy," Willow nodded emphatically.

"Oh! Oh!" Xander raised his hand. "What about me?! What about—"  
"You," Buffy pointed to Xander, " Check out your construction sources again. See if you can find out if any one has been buying any unusual quantities of building supplies."

"Roger Wilko," Xander saluted.  
"What are you thinking, Buffy?" Giles replied.  
"I'm thinking Jasper's about to open a giant can of whoop-ass," was the former Slayer's response. "And I want to find out what it is, _before_ he does."  
All heads nodded in agreement as Buffy sat down in her chair. "I guess, that's it. Meeting's adjourned." With that, the Scooby Gang spread out to begin their research.

"It's a shame Wesley isn't here," Buffy sighed leaning her head back against her chair. "We really could have used him, too."  
"Yeah," Angel exhaled as he took the seat that Xander had once occupied, "His Inter-dimensional book collection would have come in handy."  
"I'm sorry he's gone," Buffy looked at Angel with sad eyes.

Angel's eyes became dark as he remembered Illyria telling him that Wesley had died fighting Vail, and the Circle of the Black Thorn. Of all the people who had come the farthest after leaving Sunnydale, even with all his mistakes, Angel thought that Wesley had come the farthest of the A.I. Team. And Angel's actions had got him killed. Even though Wes knew what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you," Angel said finally, staring at the grain in the table. "I know he wasn't exactly one of your favorite people, but he proved himself in the end."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "And to think of all you've lost," Buffy thought as she reached out to touch Angel's hand. He looked at Buffy, smiling weakly.  
"I didn't lose everything," He said taking Buffy's hand, " I still have you."  
Now it was Buffy's turn to smile weakly.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Buffy?" Angel was confused by Buffy's statement. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean how long am I going to have you? I mean, I have you now, and I love that. But let's be real here, Angel. You and I, every time we have been together for longer than twelve hours, the world begins to collapse!"

Angel shook his head. Was he dreaming? Was Buffy _really _questioning their relationship? It had to be because Brian had died and now Jasper was out to get her.

"Buffy, I know things look grim," Angel tried to reassure, "But things are going to get better. It's just bad timing right now that's all."

Buffy hung her head and took a breath. She placed her other hand on top of Angel's saying, "I wish that I could believe that. But right now, I think there's too much going on for me to start focusing on a new relationship."  
"New?! Buffy you and I are anything but new." Angel told Buffy, holding her hands tighter, as if she were slipping away from him. And to Angel she was.

"True, but there's just so many other things going on right now. I still haven't finished paying for Brian's funeral, and I still need to finish boxing up his stuff. Then there's this Jasper guy running around killing people and possibly trying resurrect a Hellmouth!" Angel watched as tears began to fall from Buffy's eyes.  
"He's already killed one loved one because of me, Angel. And if he killed you because I love you so much, then I--, I just couldn't live with that."

Angel moved from his seat at the table, to his knees before Buffy. He reached up and brushed away her wavy curls, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Buffy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy cried. "It's not like you can live forever anymore."  
"Is that what you want? Me to live forever?" Angel looked Buffy in the eye, searching for an answer.

"No. I just want to not have to worry about a Big Evil that was tracking it's way towards me, destroying everything I cared about."

Angel held Buffy's face in his hands. "Listen to me Buffy," he said, " No one took me away. I left."

"Because what happened with the Mayor." Buffy scoffed.  
"No, and yes. I left because you had always talked of wanting a normal life. Remember?"  
"Yeah, Sunlight. Kids. Picket fence, I remember the sewer talk." Buffy mumbled.  
"Okay. And you know what happened?" Buffy shook her head. "We _both_ realized that was not going to be possible for you. You just got it before I did."

"But I _did_ have normal! I _was_ married! I had the sunlight! I was happy!"  
"Really?" Angel said, releasing Buffy's face. "As I seem to recall, you told me on Christmas last year, that he wasn't making you happy."  
"Yeah, I did say that," Buffy admitted. "But everything before that _was_ normal! I had no Slayer duties, except the occasional Vamp that _I_ would actively seek out. I was free to be my own woman. Free not to worry that some master vampire is going all 'Angelus' on me and my friends!"

"But you stopped Angelus before, right?" Angel said smiling. Buffy nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, by sending you to a hell dimension!"

"Well, if you have to, you can do it again." Angel lifted Buffy's face so he was looking her directly in the eye. "I know you. And I know you won't let anything come between you and those you love, _anything_."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at Angel's statement. Buffy wiped her eyes and stood from the table.

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Angel," She said, cupping Angel's cheek. "But I still need time to think about where I want things to go between us."  
Angel took a deep breath and tried to understand.  
"I understand," Angel said trying to sound hopeful, "Look, why don't you go get some rest? I'll come up and wake you when anything new comes up."

Buffy smiled and nodded. She stood and started to leave the room, but Angel held her arm back. When she turned to look at him, he stepped closer, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Angel could feel Buffy give in to the kiss, and could hear her tears as she returned it. Finally, Buffy pushed away and Angel saw the tear stains that fell down her cheeks.

"Something to help you think about it," Angel said wistfully, as Buffy exited the Dining room, and headed up stairs.

Buffy was awakened from her peaceful dreams by Angel's velvet voice.  
"Buffy, wake up," he said as he rocked Buffy's shoulders.

"Wh—What is it?" Buffy asked dreamily.  
"They're back," Angel answered. "And there's some news."  
"Really?" Buffy said, now completely awake. "How long ago did they get back?"  
"Not long," Angel answered as he stood from the bed, and Buffy threw off the blanket she had draped across her legs.

"Come, on. They're waiting downstairs in the Dining room."

She put her boots back on, and began to follow Angel from the bedroom. When they reached the stairs, Buffy reached for Angel's arm.  
"Angel?"  
"Hmm?" Angel paused in his tracks.  
"I wanted to apologize," she said looking Angel in the eye. "For earlier. I didn't mean a lot of what I said. Well, I did. It's just that, things are really stressful right now, and I need some time to breathe."  
Angel touched Buffy's cheek, smiling almost sadly. "I understand. Really, I do."

"Thank you."Buffy smiled at Angel as he turned from her and continued to descend the stairs.

Buffy entered the dining room behind him, the Scooby Gang occupying the same seats as before, and papers and maps spread across the table. Angel took his usual place among the shadows, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Buffy pulled out her seat and sat down. Looking at her friends, Buffy began to speak.

"So, Angel tells me we have news on what it is Jasper's up to."  
"Yes, I believe so," Giles said clearing his throat.

Giles stood before the group and began to share what he had learned.

"I placed a call to the Council and had two Slayers sent to Sunnydale," he began, adjusting his glasses. "And when they arrived, they were immediately surprised at what they saw."  
"What did they find?" questioned Buffy.

"The crater where the town once was, had somehow been filled in, and there were already several buildings that been erected and occupied. Packs of Vampires were beginning to feast on what little population lived there."  
"Okay," Buffy breathed, "so the Slayers are alright, though?"  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "They are doing hourly sweeps of the surrounding area to prevent anyone else from showing up."  
"Good." Stated Buffy. "Will, what did you find?"  
"A lot actually," the red-headed Wicca replied. "Seems that, to borrow a saying from a former slayer, 'a dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale'".

"Well what does _that_ mean?" Buffy replied, after her smile from Kendra's trademark line played through her head.  
"According to several Priestesses I know," Willow took a breath before she finished. "Someone or some_thing_ is trying re-open the Hellmouth."

"But I thought the Hellmouth was closed?" Xander pitched.

"That's what I thought," Buffy seconded. "Giles, is that possible?"  
Giles cleared his throat and took out a cloth to clean his glasses and placed them back on his face, before he answered.

"To the best of my knowledge," he said, "but that doesn't necessarily mean that it _couldn't_ happen. Stranger things have happened."  
"Like returning from Hell and a vampire giving birth?" Buffy said looking towards Angel, who remained thin lipped.

"Yes, urm, e-exactly."

"Well, my news isn't much better, I'm afraid," Xander spoke up hesitantly.  
"Why? What's your news?" Buffy looked at her best friend.

"Seems our man _has_ been buying a large amount of supplies," Xander told the Slayer, "He's even been putting bids in with several contractors in the surrounding area to help him build."  
"Do we know what he's building?" Angel asked, his brows furled.

"Not really sure," Xander answered, "But what ever it is, it's unusual."

"How unusual?" Asked Giles.  
"Very."  
"Did you get any idea of what the plans looked like?" Willow piped in.

"Not really," Xander dug into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, with something scribbled on it.

"The guy I talked to, knew who _had _the contract," Xander handed the napkin to Buffy, "But he said that they could have changed the plans, so he wasn't sure how reliable the drawing would be."  
"Wouldn't surprise me if he changed plans every month," Angel said shifting his shoulder from it's bed against the wall, and walking towards Buffy. "He likes to keep people guessing. Something he learned form me."

Buffy and Angel stared at the crude drawing of the building that Jasper was trying to build. It looked almost like a temple. But what kind of temple? Buffy passed the napkin to Willow and let her and Giles take a stab at it.

"I just wish I knew what he was up to," Buffy said, resting her head in her hands and leaning over the table.

"Don't worry, Buffy," Angel said rubbing her shoulders, "We'll figure it out."  
"Uh, I think I just did," Giles said as he continued to inspect the napkin schematic.

"Well?" Xander said, leaning across the table towards Giles. "What is it?"  
"I'm not quite sure, but the location of this shrine is located just under where the Hellmouth should be."  
"Okay," Buffy thought aloud. "That's a start."

"Hey Buffy," Angel said pointing at Xander's drawing. "Look at that."  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused as to what Angel was pointing at. Angel grabbed the blueprints for the school and spread it across the table. Then using an old map of Sunnydale, drew a large circle for where the school was to have been built, followed by a smaller one within the bigger one.

"Oh my goddess," exclaimed Willow. "Jasper was building the temple, or whatever, within the high school!"

"But why kill Brian before you can build the school?" said Xander perplexed.

"Of course!" Giles thumped the table. "There must be some sort of window thru which Jasper had to perform his spell!"  
"Okay," Willow mused, "but that still doesn't explain why he killed Brian."

"Because Brian took his time getting it right." All eyes focused on Buffy. She met each of them before she returned her focus to the blueprints.

"Brian was _way _obsessed about the way he designed things," Buffy explained. "He always took his time, getting every detail correct."  
"And if Jasper was in a hurry because he only had a certain amount of time.." Willow thought aloud.

"He would have become pissed and got sloppy." Angel said, a small smirk forming on his face. "He killed Brian because he took too long."  
"That sounds about right," Buffy stated, as the memory of a phone conversation she had overheard with Brian played through her head.

"Once, when I went up to surprise Brian at work, I heard him trying to calm a voice down on the other line. He kept calling him Billy."  
"Billy," Xander repeated, as the information began to sink in. "Short for William."  
"William Jasper Deauxville," Willow said, pointing to the name on the bottom corner of the school schematic, placing all the pieces together.

"We need to get to Sunnydale," Angel said. "And quick."  
"I agree with Angel," Giles said. "We need to head back to Sunnydale and prevent whatever it is that Jasper is trying to do."  
"Like possibly turn the world inside out?" Willow asked tenderly. All eyes shifted from the table to a nervous Willow as she began to play with her fingers.

"And I thought Angelus releasing Acathla was bad," Buffy mused.

"Thanks, Will," said Xander sarcastically, "for that _lovely_ image."  
"She's right." Buffy stood and headed for the hall. "Jasper could very well be trying to end the world. And I'll be damned if _this _Slayer stands back to watch."  
Buffy disappeared around the corner, and her voice could be heard on the other end of the phone. After a few minutes, Buffy reappeared and stood before her friends, a twinkle in her eye, that told Angel Buffy was in "Slayer" mode.

"Pack your things," Buffy commanded, as though she were a Sergeant speaking to her army.

"I'm ready," Willow said, lifting her shoulder bag up for all to see. "And my other bag is by the door."  
"Good. The rest of you follow suit."  
" Where are we going?" Xander asked, stupidly.

Buffy just continued to look at her friends, a defiant look still plastered across her face. "We're going home."

End Chapter

Sorry it's taking me so long! I have been sick for the last week or so, and haven't had the energy to even turn on my computer, let alone write! LOL Just about three chapter's left! As Always, READ & REC

Chapter Thirty-Two

Buffy and Angel assembled the Scooby Gang around Buffy's dining room table. Giles, Willow and Xander were sitting impatiently in their seats, waiting for Buffy to speak.

"So what's with the emergency Bat signal?" Asked Xander, as Buffy set a stack of files down on the table.  
"Yeah, what gives?" Willow joined in.

"What gives, is this," Buffy spread out the Sunnydale blue prints on the table before her friends.

"These are the plans for the new high school in Sunnydale," Giles said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

"Yeah, they are," Buffy answered, "But look at who ordered them drawn up." Buffy handed the former Watcher, a file containing the billing receipts from Brian's office with Jasper's name on them.

"Good lord," exclaimed Giles, reading the name. "Is this real?"  
"As real as it can be," Buffy said, her arms folded.  
"Then this means that Jasper has been after you all along," Willow pitched in.

"That's what it looks like."  
"But I don't get it," Xander questioned, as he looked at the receipts, "why rebuild the town?"

"I don't know," Buffy looked down at the table. "All I know, as that if Angel hadn't had found these when I dropped some files, they would have been boxed up, and then we _never_ would have known what he was up to."

All eyes turned to see Angel leaning against the wall behind Buffy, arms folded in the shadows, like always. Only this time, he was wearing blue jeans, instead of a leather jacket.

"So what do you need us to do?" Asked Willow.  
"Check all your contacts," Angel said, finally becoming part of the conversation. "See if they can find out anything about anyone looking into Sunnydale."  
"Giles," Buffy addressed her Watcher, " I need you to send a couple of Slayers down to Sunnydale and keep an eye on the place."  
"Right," Giles nodded.

"See if they can get a read on things." Giles nodded again at Buffy's request.

"I'll get right on it."  
"Will, do as Angel said. Check with _all_ your contacts. Wiccan ones too. See if they have picked up on any dark magiks in the last few weeks."  
"Sure thing Buffy," Willow nodded emphatically.

"Oh! Oh!" Xander raised his hand. "What about me?! What about—"  
"You," Buffy said to Xander, " Check out your construction sources again. See if you can find out if any one has been buying any unusual quantities of building supplies."

"Roger Wilko," Xander saluted.  
"What are you thinking, Buffy?" Giles replied.  
"I'm thinking Jasper's about to open a giant can of whoop-ass," was the former Slayer's response. "I want to find out what it is, _before_ he does."  
All heads nodded in agreement as Buffy sat down in her chair.

"I guess, that's it. Meeting's adjourned." With that, the Scooby Gang spread out to begin their research.

"It's a shame Wesley isn't here," Buffy sighed leaning her head back against her chair. "We really could have used him, too."  
"Yeah," Angel exhaled as he took the seat that Xander had once occupied, "His Inter-dimensional book collection would have come in handy."  
"I'm sorry he's gone," Buffy looked at Angel with sad eyes.

Angel's eyes became dark as he remembered Illyria telling him that Wesley had died fighting Vail, and the Circle of the Black Thorn. Of all the people who had come the farthest after leaving Sunnydale, even with all his mistakes, Angel thought that Wesley had come the farthest of the A.I. Team. And Angel's actions had got him killed. Even though Wes knew what he was getting himself into.

"Thank you," Angel said finally, staring at the grain in the table. "I know he wasn't exactly one of your favorite people, but he proved himself in the end."

"Yeah," Buffy agreed. "And to think of all you've lost," Buffy thought as she reached out to touch Angel's hand. He looked at Buffy, smiling weakly.  
"I didn't lose everything," He said taking Buffy's hand, " I still have you."  
Now it was Buffy's turn to smile weakly.

"Yeah, but for how long?"

"Buffy?" Angel was confused by Buffy's statement. "What do you mean?"  
"I mean how long am I going to have you? I mean, I have you now, and I love that. But let's be real here, Angel. You and I, every time we have been together for longer than twelve hours, the world begins to collapse!"

Angel shook his head. Was he dreaming? Was Buffy _really _questioning their relationship? It had to be because Brian had died and now Jasper was out to get her.

"Buffy, I know things look grim," Angel tried to reassure, "But things are going to get better. It's just bad timing right now that's all."

Buffy hung her head and took a breath. She placed her other hand on top of Angel's saying, "I wish that I could believe that. But right now, I think there's too much going on for me to start focusing on a new relationship."  
"New?! Buffy you and I are anything but new." Angel told Buffy, holding her hands tighter, as if she were slipping away from him. And to Angel she was.

"True, but there's just so many other things going on right now. I still haven't finished paying for Brian's funeral, and I still need to finish boxing up his stuff. Then there's this Jasper guy running around killing people and possibly trying resurrect a Hellmouth!" Angel watched as tears began to fall from Buffy's eyes.  
"He's already killed one loved one because of me, Angel. And if he killed you because I love you so much, then I--, I just couldn't live with that."

Angel moved from his seat at the table, to his knees before Buffy. He reached up and brushed away her wavy curls, and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Buffy, I'm not going anywhere, I promise you that."

"How can you be so sure?" Buffy cried. "It's not like you can live forever anymore."  
"Is that what you want? Me to live forever?" Angel looked Buffy in the eye, searching for an answer.

"No. I just want to not have to worry about a Big Evil that was tracking it's way towards me, destroying everything I cared about."

Angel held Buffy's face in his hands. "Listen to me Buffy," he said, " No one took me away. I left."

"Because what happened with the Mayor." Buffy scoffed.  
"No, and yes. I left because you had always talked of wanting a normal life. Remember?"  
"Yeah, Sunlight. Kids. Picket fence, I remember the sewer talk." Buffy mumbled.  
"Okay. And you know what happened?" Buffy shook her head. "We _both_ realized that was not going to be possible for you. You just got it before I did."

"But I _did_ have normal! I _was_ married! I had the sunlight! I was happy!"  
"Really?" Angel said, releasing Buffy's face. "As I seem to recall, you told me on Christmas last year, that he wasn't making you happy."  
"Yeah, I did say that," Buffy admitted. "But everything before that _was_ normal! I had no Slayer duties, except the occasional Vamp that _I_ would actively seek out. I was free to be my own woman. Free not to worry that some master vampire is going all 'Angelus' on me and my friends!"

"But you stopped Angelus before, right?" Angel said smiling. Buffy nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah, by sending you to a hell dimension!"

"Well, if you have to, you can do it again." Angel lifted Buffy's face so he was looking her directly in the eye. "I know you. And I know you won't let anything come between you and those you love, _anything_."  
Buffy couldn't help but smile at Angel's statement. Buffy wiped her eyes and stood from the table.

"Thanks for the encouraging words, Angel," She said, cupping Angel's cheek. "But I still need time to think about where I want things to go between us."  
Angel took a deep breath and tried to understand.  
"I understand," Angel said trying to sound hopeful, "Look, why don't you go get some rest? I'll come up and wake you when anything new comes up."

Buffy smiled and nodded. She stood and started to leave the room, but Angel held her arm back. When she turned to look at him, he stepped closer, laying a gentle kiss on her lips. Angel could feel Buffy give in to the kiss, and could hear her tears as she returned it. Finally, Buffy pushed away and Angel saw the tear stains that fell down her cheeks.

"Something to help you think about it," Angel said wistfully, as Buffy exited the Dining room, and headed up stairs.

Buffy was awakened from her peaceful dreams by Angel's velvet voice.  
"Buffy, wake up," he said as he rocked Buffy's shoulders.

"Wh—What is it?" Buffy asked dreamily.  
"They're back," Angel answered. "And there's some news."  
"Really?" Buffy said, now completely awake. "How long ago did they get back?"  
"Not long," Angel answered as he stood from the bed, and Buffy threw off the blanket she had draped across her legs.

"Come, on. They're waiting downstairs in the Dining room."

She put her boots back on, and began to follow Angel from the bedroom. When they reached the stairs, Buffy reached for Angel's arm.  
"Angel?"  
"Hmm?" Angel paused in his tracks.  
"I wanted to apologize," she said looking Angel in the eye. "For earlier. I didn't mean a lot of what I said. Well, I did. It's just that, things are really stressful right now, and I need some time to breathe."  
Angel touched Buffy's cheek, smiling almost sadly. "I understand. Really, I do."

"Thank you."Buffy smiled at Angel as he turned from her and continued to descend the stairs.

Buffy entered the dining room behind him, the Scooby Gang occupying the same seats as before, and papers and maps spread across the table. Angel took his usual place among the shadows, arms crossed and leaning against the wall. Buffy pulled out her seat and sat down. Looking at her friends, Buffy began to speak.

"So, Angel tells me we have news on what it is Jasper's up to."  
"Yes, I believe so," Giles said clearing his throat.

Giles stood before the group and began to share what he had learned.

"I placed a call to the Council and had two Slayers sent to Sunnydale," he began, adjusting his glasses. "And when they arrived, they were immediately surprised at what they saw."  
"What did they find?" questioned Buffy.

"The crater where the town once was, had somehow been filled in, and there were already several buildings that been erected and occupied. Packs of Vampires were beginning to feast on what little population lived there."  
"Okay," Buffy breathed, "so the Slayers are alright, though?"  
"Yes," Giles nodded. "They are doing hourly sweeps of the surrounding area to prevent anyone else from showing up."  
"Good." Stated Buffy. "Will, what did you find?"  
"A lot actually," the red-headed Wicca replied. "Seems that, to borrow a saying from a former slayer, 'a dark power is about to rise in Sunnydale'".

"Well what does _that_ mean?" Buffy replied, after her smile from Kendra's trademark line played through her head.  
"According to several Priestesses I know," Willow took a breath before she finished. "Someone or some_thing_ is trying re-open the Hellmouth."

"But I thought the Hellmouth was closed?" Xander pitched.

"That's what I thought," Buffy seconded. "Giles, is that possible?"  
Giles cleared his throat and took out a cloth to clean his glasses and placed them back on his face, before he answered.

"To the best of my knowledge," he said, "but that doesn't necessarily mean that it _couldn't_ happen. Stranger things have happened."  
"Like returning from Hell and a vampire giving birth?" Buffy said looking towards Angel, who remained thin lipped.

"Yes, urm, e-exactly."

"Well, my news isn't much better, I'm afraid," Xander spoke up hesitantly.  
"Why? What's your news?" Buffy looked at her best friend.

"Seems our man _has_ been buying a large amount of supplies," Xander told the Slayer, "He's even been putting bids in with several contractors in the surrounding area to help him build."  
"Do we know what he's building?" Angel asked, his brows furled.

"Not really sure," Xander answered, "But what ever it is, it's unusual."

"How unusual?" Asked Giles.  
"Very."  
"Did you get any idea of what the plans looked like?" Willow piped in.

"Not really," Xander dug into his pocket and pulled out a napkin, with something scribbled on it.

"The guy I talked to, knew who _had _the contract," Xander handed the napkin to Buffy, "But he said that they could have changed the plans, so he wasn't sure how reliable the drawing would be."  
"Wouldn't surprise me if he changed plans every month," Angel said shifting his shoulder from it's bed against the wall, and walking towards Buffy. "He likes to keep people guessing. Something he learned form me."

Buffy and Angel stared at the crude drawing of the building that Jasper was trying to build. It looked almost like a temple. But what kind of temple? Buffy passed the napkin to Willow and let her and Giles take a stab at it.

"I just wish I knew what he was up to," Buffy said, resting her head in her hands and leaning over the table.

"Don't worry, Buffy," Angel said rubbing her shoulders, "We'll figure it out."  
"Uh, I think I just did," Giles said as he continued to inspect the napkin schematic.

"Well?" Xander said, leaning across the table towards Giles. "What is it?"  
"I'm not quite sure, but the location of this shrine is located just under where the Hellmouth should be."  
"Okay," Buffy thought aloud. "That's a start."

"Hey Buffy," Angel said pointing at Xander's drawing. "Look at that."  
"What?" Buffy asked, confused as to what Angel was pointing at. Angel grabbed the blueprints for the school and spread it across the table. Then using an old map of Sunnydale, drew a large circle for where the school was to have been built, followed by a smaller one within the bigger one.

"Oh my goddess," exclaimed Willow. "Jasper was building the temple, or whatever, within the high school!"

"But why kill Brian before you can build the school?" said Xander perplexed.

"Of course!" Giles thumped the table. "There must be some sort of window thru which Jasper had to perform his spell!"  
"Okay," Willow mused, "but that still doesn't explain why he killed Brian."

"Because Brian took his time getting it right." All eyes focused on Buffy. She met each of them before she returned her focus to the blueprints.

"Brian was _way _obsessed about the way he designed things," Buffy explained. "He always took his time, getting every detail correct."  
"And if Jasper was in a hurry because he only had a certain amount of time.." Willow thought aloud.

"He would have become pissed and got sloppy." Angel said, a small smirk forming on his face. "He killed Brian because he took too long."  
"That sounds about right," Buffy stated, as the memory of a phone conversation she had overheard with Brian played through her head.

"Once, when I went up to surprise Brian at work, I heard him trying to calm a voice down on the other line. He kept calling him Billy."  
"Billy," Xander repeated, as the information began to sink in. "Short for William."  
"William Jasper Deauxville," Willow said, pointing to the name on the bottom corner of the school schematic, placing all the pieces together.

"We need to get to Sunnydale," Angel said. "And quick."  
"I agree with Angel," Giles said. "We need to head back to Sunnydale and prevent whatever it is that Jasper is trying to do."  
"Like possibly turn the world inside out?" Willow asked tenderly. All eyes shifted from the table to a nervous Willow as she began to play with her fingers.

"And I thought Angelus releasing Acathla was bad," Buffy mused.

"Thanks, Will," said Xander sarcastically, "for that _lovely_ image."  
"She's right." Buffy stood and headed for the hall. "Jasper could very well be trying to end the world. And I'll be damned if _this _Slayer stands back to watch."  
Buffy disappeared around the corner, and her voice could be heard on the other end of the phone. After a few minutes, Buffy reappeared and stood before her friends, a twinkle in her eye, that told Angel Buffy was in "Slayer" mode.

"Pack your things," Buffy commanded, as though she were a Sergeant speaking to her army.

"I'm ready," Willow said, lifting her shoulder bag up for all to see. "And my other bag is by the door."  
"Good. The rest of you follow suit."  
" Where are we going?" Xander asked, stupidly.

Buffy just continued to look at her friends, a defiant look still plastered across her face. "We're going home."

End Chapter

Sorry I took so long! I have been sick the last week or so and have not had the energy to turn on my computer let alone write anything! LOL Just about three chapters left! As Always READ & REVIEW!!! I normally post after about 5 reviews, so keep the reviews coming! Due to a ice storm that is coming my way, it might be a bit before I post again! I hope NOT, but just keeping my readers in the know! Enjoy!


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-Three 

The scene that lay before them, was amazing. Lush, green grass, paved roads, and houses streaming with people greeted the Slayer and her team as they walked down the old main street. They had left Angel's GTX outside of town, in case everything collapsed again. Buffy could hardly believe her eyes as she watched people walk in and out of a grocery store.

None of them had a clue what had happened here just a few years ago.

_Funny how time can cloud minds_, thought Buffy as she and the others made their way towards the location of the school. As they walked down a neighborhood street, Buffy paused. Angel stood beside her and watched her as she stared at an empty lot with a 'For Sale' sign out front.

"What is it?" Angel asked, placing a hand on Buffy's shoulder.

"Nothing, exactly," Buffy answered, not moving. "It's just that, this is the same place on this street where my house used to be."

The other Scooby members also took a moment to take in where they were. A smile crept over each of their faces, each remembering the fun and scary times that were had at Buffy's house. Even Angel had his memories of Buffy's house. Among his favorites were the nights he spent in the tree that had grown outside her window, watching his Slayer sleep. And also the talks they had shared in her bedroom. And even though it was Angelus who had been there, Angel fondly remembered the night he drew Buffy's sleeping face.

A sudden boom of thunder shattered the spell over the Scoobies, and Willow noticed a pink flash coming from the direction of the old school.

"Look over there," she pointed, making all five heads turn and face the East.

"Looks like Jasper's up to something," noted Xander.

"Ya think?" Buffy glared at her old friend. Xander shrunk his shoulders and smiled sheepishly.

"Come on," Angel motioned to the rest, "We can walk down memory lane another time. Right now, we need to stop Jasper."

Buffy took in a deep breath.

"Are you going to be alright?" Giles asked his former pupil.

"Yeah," assured Buffy. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Buffy turned and started heading towards the school.

As the gang crested a hill, they saw not a school, but an elaborate wooden temple, made to look Greek. Buffy rushed up the small set of stairs and burst open the doors. Standing in the middle of the room, was a small platform atop which stood an alter. A Greek looking statue with a scepter stood on the alter looking down at the Slayer and her friends ominously.

Giles and Buffy reached the top of the platform and saw several herbs and candles that had been lit to pay homage to the Greek god.

"Hades," Giles told Buffy. "So he is planning to re-open the Hellmouth."

"I hate being right." Buffy muttered as she glanced at the statue's glaring face. "He's looking like he's taunting me."

"Maybe because that's exactly what he's doing," said a voice from behind them.

Angel, Willow and Xander turned to see Jasper and a group of about twenty Vampires standing behind them.

"Jasper," said Buffy through gritted teeth.

"Oh, Jasper," mocked Jasper as he came closer to the Slayer. "Come on, love, say it with more feeling."  
"I'll make you feel alright," Buffy stated as she felt her body tense.

"Please do, I so want to feel what it is about Slayers that makes my Sire so weak-kneed for them." Jasper glanced down at Angel, who was wishing that morphing was still in his repertoire.

Giles then stepped in between Buffy and Jasper.

"Before you touch her," he warned, "you will have to get through me."

Jasper just smiled and said, "okay," before grabbing Giles by the lapels and tossing him into the air as if he were a rag doll. Giles landed with a thud, on top of Willow and the others. Buffy's eyes grew wide as she watched her teacher fly through the air as if he were trash.

"Now then," Jasper said, a smile forming on his face. "Now that we have dispensed with the pleasantries, let's say we get down to business?"

"Fine by me," Buffy grinned, throwing Jasper a right hook. The punch landed, and Jasper shook his head.

"Wow, is that all you got?" He took Buffy by surprise and grabbed her, spinning her around to hold her by the throat. "Let's see what else you got."  
"Buffy!" Angel cried as he pushed Giles' unconscious form away from him and darted for the platform.

"Kill them," Jasper ordered, and Angel stopped in his tracks as the gang of Vampires attacked Willow and Xander.

"Go! Go!" Xander cried as he dusted one vamp and flipped another. "We'll hold them off."

Only after Willow's nod, did Angel heed Xander's advice. Angel darted up the steps and stood at the front of the alter. Jasper held Buffy by the neck on the other side.

"Well, Master," Jasper asked Angel, "What do you think?"  
"Of what? Opening the Hellmouth?" Angel answered back. "I personally think it's a stupid idea, especially since you know I'll stop you."

"Well, this time I won't have a Slayer to stop me."  
"Well, I'm here aren't I?" Buffy choked.

"Yes, but only for a while," was Jasper's response.

"You know it's a real shame, Slayer," Jasper whispered in Buffy's ear, as Angel inched closer. "I thought you would like this little reunion."  
"What do you mean 'reunion'", Buffy gagged as Jasper's arm remained around her throat.

"Why Sunnydale, of course! It's why I chose here to open the gates of hell. I could have chosen any hellmouth on Earth, but I chose Sunnydale especially for you. Then again, if you hadn't been so busy screwing your old flame here, you might have been able to stop me sooner. And save your weakling husband too."  
"You son of a-"  
"Ah, ah, ah," Jasper increased his grip, "That's no language for a young lady."  
"Just ignore him, Buffy," Angel told her rounding the alter. "He's just trying to bait you. He wants you to be blinded by hate."  
"Shh!" Jasper tilted his head at Angel. "Don't go telling her our secrets, Angelus. It's not fair."  
"That's not my name anymore," Angel said, trying to hold back his own anger.

"Oh, but of course it is," said Jasper, as he edged away from Angel's range. "You will always be Angelus; you just refused your true nature and got a soul."

Angel was about to respond, when he heard sounds coming from behind him. Willow and Xander had finished dusting their company and were now running to join Angel. Xander paused when he saw Jasper's hands around Buffy's neck.

"Let her go!" Xander yelled.  
"Now, why would I do that?" teased Jasper. "I have so many nasty things I want to do to her."

Angel reached out to stop Xander from advancing.

"Don't," he warned. "This is between Jasper and me."  
"The hell it is!" Xander exclaimed. "He's got Buffy!"  
"Xander, Angel is right," Willow said grabbing Xander's shoulders. "He knows what he's doing."  
Xander pulled away from Willow but did not move towards Buffy.

"Good boy," Jasper said. "Now sit."  
Xander glared at Jasper as he began laughing at his own joke. Buffy saw her chance, and finally jabbed Jasper in the side. He released his grip, and Buffy sprinted towards Angel.

Angel grabbed her as she held on to his powerful arms.

"Took you long enough," Angel whispered.

"Yeah, well, I had to wait for an opening." Buffy looked up into Angel's eyes. He smiled and returned the gaze.

"Aw, how sweet," Jasper gagged. "I just love Hallmark moments, don't you?"  
"That's about enough out of you!" spat Willow.

"Oh! The red witch speaks!" Jasper brought his hands up to his face in mock amazement. "That's not all I can do," Willow said as her eyes became pitch black, and a blue light began to swirl around her. Willow extended her arms forward, and the blue light shot from her hands. The light streamed directly for Jasper, but he put his hands out, and the light bounced off him and returned to Willow. A crack sounded through the air, and Willow flew across the room, and landed a few feet from Giles.

"Willow!" Screamed Buffy, watching her friend fly.

"You bastard!" Xander lunged for Jasper before anyone could stop him. Xander was able to get in a few punches before Jasper began to block them and throw some of his own. Xander's head flew back and side to side as Jasper used Xander's face for practice.

"Okay, now I'm bored," Jasper said before bringing back his arm and landing one good punch to Xander's stomach. Xander flew and landed against one of the wooden Greek pillars, shattering it. Xander fell to the floor unconscious. Buffy rushed to his side, and checked for a pulse.

"He's still alive," Buffy looked to Angel.

"Darn," Jasper stomped like a spoiled child. "That one was supposed to hurt."

Angel's eyes lowered and glared at his foe.

"Okay," he said stepping closer to Jasper. "Time to teach you a lesson."  
"Uh oh, Daddy's pissed," Jasper mock shivered as Angel inched closer.

"Well, you know, you kinda have been a disappointment."

Jasper smiled at Angel slyly. "And what have I done wrong this time?"  
"Well, for one," Angel landed a punch to Jasper sending him flying across the room. Angel jumped and landed a few inches from where Jasper was trying to pick him self up.

"You talk too much," Angel told Jasper, as he delivered a left hook. Jasper countered, and Angel's head swung to the side, but he stayed put.

"Sorry to disappoint," Jasper said as he swung around and kicked Angel's side. Angel fell to his knees, but swung out and kicked Jasper's legs out from under him.

"That's alright," Angel said, landing a punch to the face. "Some kids just disappoint."

Jasper stood and swung at Angel. Angel caught Jasper's fist in his hand and landed one of his own. Jasper swung around and kicked, but Angel jumped up, avoiding contact.

When Angel landed, Jasper suddenly lunged forward as if thrown off balance, Angel just tossed him aside, and saw Buffy in fighting stance in his former place.

"Got bored," she said, shaking a stray hair away from her face.

"I can tell," Angel said, admiring the way Buffy looked when she was mad.

"Look out!" Buffy called out, and Angel turned and kicked, landing his foot into Jasper's chest.

"That's it!" Jasper cried as he stood up from where he fell. "Enough with this!"

Jasper then began to mutter some type of incantation, and electricity seemed to engulf his fingers. His eyes opened to reveal a blood red pupil. Jasper clasped his hands into fists, and as Buffy and Angel watched, Jasper shot his hands forward, lightning striking Angel and throwing him up into the air. Angel clutched his chest, as Jasper moved his hands up over his head, and then motioned them away from him. Angel went flying through the side of the temple, and made contact with a tree trunk outside. Buffy darted down the steps of the platform, and past the unconscious forms of her friends, to the doors that led outside.

The sky outside, was a pale pink, and a small rumbling could be heard coming from all around. Angel's body was lying on the ground, cuts bleeding and a large purple bruise appearing on his stomach. Buffy kneeled before Angel, his head in her lap.

"Angel," she cried as she stroked his face.

"I'm fine," he coughed making him groan in pain. "Just a little bruising that's all."  
"Oh, God, Angel," Buffy said, as tears came to her eyes.

Angel coughed and lightening engulfed the sky.  
"Buffy," he said weakly and pointed above her. Buffy looked up to see Jasper floating through the sky. He landed softly on the ground at Angel's feet. Jasper wore a smile as he saw Angel on the ground in Buffy's lap.

"Poor Slayer," he said, shaking his head. "You've managed to lose everything you love. Your friends, your husband." He looked at Angel. "Your lover."

Carefully, Buffy placed Angel's head down on the ground and stood to face Jasper.

"Well, come on, tough guy." Lightning flashed in Buffy's eyes. "Let's go."

Buffy then spun around and kicked Jasper. He landed against a tree but stood up as if he felt no pain.

"Is that all you got?" Jasper laughed dusting his sleeves. "I thought you were a Slayer."  
"I am a Slayer," Buffy exclaimed punching and jabbing at Jasper. Fists and feet went flying as Jasper and Buffy fought. Overhead, the sky was turning from pink to red, and the lightening flashed with greater intensity. Below the two fighters, the ground rumbled and cracks began to form in the earth.

Jasper smiled and looked at Buffy. "You can't win. I have unimaginable power. One of the perks serving the God of the dead, you know."

Swinging his arm across, he flung Buffy through the air. She landed on top of a trash can, crushing it as she rolled. Buffy strained to pull herself up. Jasper caught up to her and, as she tried to get up, he kicked her in the stomach, rolling her. Buffy rolled over onto her back, coughing and gasping for air.

"Now that's everything, huh?" Jasper smiled as Buffy used her elbows to scoot away. "No weapons... No friends... No hope."

Buffy's eyes narrowed as images from her fight with Angelus years ago began to replay in her mind. As Buffy continued to try and inch away from Jasper, her hand landed on the trash can lid. A bolt of lightening flashed across the sky, hitting a tree branch and severing it from the tree. Buffy then had an idea. She closed her eyes took a deep breath.

Jasper smiled as he now stood above her, hands clenched, ready to destroy her with a bolt of electric charge.

"Take all that away... and what's left?"  
"ME." Buffy said, grabbing the lid and using it like a shield, blocked Jasper's shot of electric energy.

The bolt bounced off, striking Jasper. Jasper cried out in pain and agony as he began to glow a bright white. Lightening intensified, continuously striking Jasper as he cried out. The light grew whiter, and soon the sky itself seemed white. Buffy shielded her eyes, as the light exploded, sending white rays of light through everything. When Buffy finally looked back, the light was gone. The cracks in the earth were gone, and the sky had returned to a peaceful blue. Buffy looked in front of her, and saw a small, smoldering, pile of brown ash.

_Jasper's gone_, Buffy thought, smiling. Buffy got up and dusted her clothes, before heading to look for Angel. As she crested the hill, she saw Willow, Xander and Giles, approaching from the other side. Buffy rushed towards her friends, engulfing them in a group hug.

"You're okay!" Willow exclaimed as she hugged her best friend.

"Of course I'm okay," exclaimed Buffy. "I'm a Slayer; I always come out on top!"

"Man, we were so worried." Xander cried.

"Yeah, we all woke up in the temple and everything started rumbling and getting darker!" Willow told Buffy.

Buffy explained to her friends what had happened.

"What about Angel?" Giles finally spoke up. "I don't see him here."

Buffy's eyes grew wide.  
"Oh, my god! Angel!" Buffy darted down the hill, towards where she had last seen Angel. When she reached his body, Buffy checked his wrist for a pulse.

"He's got a pulse but it's faint." Buffy said, as tears formed. Willow knelt beside her.

"Let me see." Willow placed both hands over Angel's chest, and closed her eyes. Beginning to chant, a orange glow came from Willow's hands. After a few minutes, the glow dimmed, and Willow fell back.

"Sorry," Willow said after catching her breath. "There's nothing I can do."  
"We need to get him to a hospital," Giles suggested.  
"He's right, Buff," Xander agreed. "We need to get him out of here at least."

Buffy sighed nodding her head. "Right, come on guys," Buffy stood and began to lift Angel up. "Help me get him to the car."  
Willow, Xander, and Giles each grabbed a limb and helped Buffy lead Angel out of Sunnydale. When they reached Angel's car, the four friends carefully placed him the in the backseat. Buffy opened the driver's door, and got in. Willow and Giles took the back, and Xander rode shotgun. Buffy started the engine and turned the car around.

As Buffy glanced back at Sunnydale through the rearview mirror, she spun the car around suddenly, squealing the tires.

"What's the matter Buffy?" Willow exclaimed.  
"Yeah, did you forget something?" Xander asked as Buffy continued to stare at the road to Sunnydale. Buffy didn't answer, but then, she didn't have to. A rumble below them led under their feet and shot through to Sunnydale. Suddenly everything vanished. The trees, the buildings, the people. Sunnydale just disappeared.

"It was all an illusion," gasped Willow.  
"It was some kind of glamour," Giles stated, "A spell to make us all believe that Sunnydale was real."

"A sick joke, if you ask me," Xander said.

Buffy remained silent, as she turned the car around and drove away.

"Sunnydale's gone," she said finally connecting to the main highway. "What's important now is getting Angel to a hospital where they can get him proper medical attention."  
Everyone silently nodded, as Buffy took one last glance at Angel's sleeping form in the rear view, before merging with highway traffic and speeding for L.A.

The hospital room was quiet, except for the beeping from the monitors attached to Angel's body. A tube in his nose provided him with oxygen, while other electrodes told the machine behind him that his heart still beat. The rhythmic beeping acted like a lullaby for the person who slept at his side. Her arms were folded, becoming a pillow on which she rested her head. Her blond curls fell around her like a canopy, blocking out the light from above Angel's bed.

Her head snapped up when she heard the rhythm on the monitor jump, and Buffy looked at her sleeping angel. His eyes remained closed, arms lying stoically on either side. Buffy looked up at the monitor and saw that the rhythm was still normal. Breathing a sigh of relief, Buffy brushed her hands against face, pushing back her canopy of hair.

"Don't scare me like that," she said to Angel as she combed his brow.

Outside, Xander, Willow, and Giles sat or stood in the waiting room, hoping for any word from Buffy. Xander had walked over to the door to Angel's room, and peeked through the tall, narrow, window.

"Anything?" asked Willow.

"Nothing," replied Xander. "She's been in there for three days now. She hasn't left to eat or anything."  
"Maybe one of us could take over?"  
"I'm afraid that would be impossible," Giles answered Willow, cleaning his glasses. "I offered to watch him myself and let Buffy go home and rest, but she would have none of it."  
"But what about Dawn? I know she's in school and all, but Dawn needs her sister."  
"The only thing Buffy is concerned about is Angel," Giles explained. Willow hung her head before turning to look at Xander.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "She can't just stay there forever! I mean yeah, the doctors said that he might wake up any day, but what if he doesn't? Is she going to stay in there forever?"  
Willow exchanged nervous glances with Giles and Xander. Giles looked down, and Xander looked at Buffy beside Angel. _And I thought Angel was broody_, thought Xander as he looked at the somber scene inside.

Back inside, Buffy held Angel's hand and watched him sleep. With her free hand, Buffy placed it on Angel's chest, and felt it rise and fall rhythmically. Yes, the doctor's had said that he didn't need a respirator, and Buffy thanked God for that. The _last_ thing she needed was an instant replay of Brian's hospital stay. But, the doctors were all cautiously optimistic that Angel would awaken any day now. And Buffy wanted to be here when that happened.

But Buffy had heard the conversation outside, and knew that Willow was right. What _if_ Angel never wakes up? Tears formed in her eyes, as she rolled over the possibility that Angel would, or could, never recover.

_Everyone I have ever loved has died_, she thought. _Well, Riley's still out there somewhere, but he's married now, or is he divorced? Anyway, he doesn't count. They all died._

Buffy brushed back Angel's hair and looked at his closed eyes. _To never see his chocolate eyes again, I would rather die._ Then Buffy had an idea. She knew that the odds were stacked against Angel ever getting out of that bed. So, she would wait until her friends went home before she would put her plan into action.

But that didn't happen until way after midnight. The graveyard shift nurse had already come in and performed the usual vitals check, asked Buffy if she needed anything, and after being turned away, left to finish her rounds. Buffy knew it would be a while longer before the nurse returned, so Buffy grabbed a note pad from the table behind her, and wrote out her plan into existence. As she scribbled, Buffy would glance up every now and then, to see if Angel would wake up.

Buffy sighed as she finished, and saw that Angel still slept. Next, Buffy tore the page from the pad and, taking the pen, stood over Angel's body. She watched for a minute, as his chest continued it's rhythmic rising and falling. Buffy leaned over and gave Angel a kiss, once on the forehead, and again on the lips, before placing the note on his chest under his oxygen tube.

Buffy then gathered her coat and purse, before heading for the door. Turning the knob opening the door, Buffy turned and looked back at Angel. He continued to rest, arms at his sides, as the light above him illuminated him with its off white curtain. Buffy smiled, before turning away from Angel and closing the door behind her.

Willow, Xander and Giles arrived and dawn the next morning and found Angel's room empty. All signs of Buffy had disappeared. The three friends stared at each other in bewilderment. The doctor came in and told them that Angel's prognosis was good, before handing Willow the note that Buffy had left on Angel. The doctor then left, and Willow unfolded the note.

It was addressed to Willow, but what it said blew all of them away.

_Dear Willow,_

_I wanted to let you know that I can no longer wait for the inevitable. Angel will never wake up, and so I am going to do what I had told Angel I wanted to do after Brian's death. I am going to travel the world. It's not fair to me, or Angel, to sit around and wait on someone to die. Plus, this is what Angel would have wanted. Who knows, I might even go to Ireland, and see where he came from. _

_Please don't look for me, I will send you postcards, showing you where I have been. Tell Dawnie to be good in school, and that I hope she does well for herself. Tell the gang that I will miss them terribly. _

_To Xander, in my desk at home is Brian's will. Inside are instructions to turn over everyday operations to you. This was Brian's wish. Good luck, you deserve it! _

_To Giles, you are the best father anyone could have, and the best Watcher a Slayer could ask for! And I am proud and thankful to have known you. _

_Well, I guess that does it! I love you all very much, and always will. And perhaps someday, when my traveling has worn me out, we will meet again. _

_My love always,_

_Buffy_

Willow looked at Giles and Xander who both had tears in their eyes. After wiping their faces, Xander was the first to speak.

"So what prompted this?"  
"She must have overheard what we said last night," Giles deduced.

"But it was only hypothetical!" protested Willow. "It's just not right!"

"I agree," said Giles, "but Buffy has made her decision and we have to respect it."

Suddenly, a rustling came from behind them. The three friends turned around to see Angel moving in the bed. He was shuffling his legs, and turning his head. Slowly, Angel's eye lids fluttered open. Opening his eyes, he saw Willow, Xander and Giles, standing at the foot of his bed. They had the most peculiar looks on their faces. Lifting his head just slightly, he addressed the group.

"What happened? Where's Buffy?"

End Chapter.

Sorry it took sooo Long! Computer not liking me lately! Soory to leave you hanging, but it's what the characters wanted! Plus Willow has a BIG surprise in store for her friends! Also, good/bad news; just two chapters left! Waah! As Always Read &Review! THat's what keeps me typinggg people! LOL Update soon!


	34. Chapter 34: Surprises

Chapter Thirty-Four

Xander pulled in after a long day at work. Xander had taken control of Brian's firm, changed the name to Kelly Enterprises, and turned it into one of the largest firms in the country. Xander took a cleansing breath as he removed the mail from the mailbox, and unlocked the door.

Hanging up his coat, Xander walked into the living room. Dropping the mail on the table, Xander headed to the kitchen for a drink. Returning to the living room, Xander heard a knock at the door.

"Will?" Xander called upstairs, "someone's at the door."  
"I'm on long distance," Willow called back. Xander groaned and mumbled as he went to open the door.

"Hey Angel," Xander said as he invited Angel inside.

"Hey, Xander," Angel stepped in and followed Xander to the living room. "Is Willow home?"  
"Yeah, she's upstairs on the phone."  
"Still trying to plan that big party?" Angel smiled as he stared at the stack of mail behind the couch.

"Yeah," giggled Xander, "You'd think she'd have it all planned by now."  
"You know, Will, everything has to be perfect. So how are Giles and Dawn?" Angel furled his brow at the corner of a postcard, peeking from beneath the stack. Sliding it out, Angel's breath caught in his throat.

The postcard showed the temple of Aphrodite, and on the back were scribbled the words;_ Hope all is well, B_. Xander looked at Angel who was rubbing his thumb over Buffy's writing.

"Have you heard a word I said?" Xander said walking over to Angel.

"About what?"  
"Giles and Dawn? He's got a girlfriend and Dawn graduates in a few weeks."  
Angel did not reply, but handed Xander the card.

"Oh, man, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let you see that."  
"No, it's fine," Angel said, shaking off the hurt. "Buffy thinks I died, so I understand that she's 'grieving', so to speak. I just thought you didn't know where she was."

"We don't," Answered Xander. "When she first started sending these, we would send people after her, but she was always several days ahead of us."  
"So, she's sending these before she leaves the country."  
"Yeah, that's what we think."

"So did she say when she was coming back?" Angel said taking the card back from Xander.

"Nope, just that she would when she was ready."  
"But that was almost six months ago!" Angel exclaimed. "How long is she going to keep this up?"  
"Willow and I have warned everyone that she may never come back."  
"It's not fair," Angel told Xander as he placed Buffy's postcard under the stack of mail. "To her, or to me, dead or alive."

"I agree," said Xander, "But you know Buffy; she tends to take things to the extreme."

"Yeah," Angel smiled with Xander. "Well, I'm going to go harass Willow. That's why I came in the first place."  
"Ok, man," chuckled Xander, "don't forget I got those tickets to the Eagles for next Friday!"  
"I'll be there!" Angel said before climbing the stairs to Willow's room.

Willow had laid claim to Buffy's room in her absence. Everything remained the same, only Willow's computer on Buffy's desk was new. And that is where she sat, typing a menu for the Halloween party she was trying to plan, and talking and on the phone.

"Come on," Willow pleaded into the receiver. "Please come! I know you would enjoy it!"  
"Thanks, Will," said a familiar blond, "But I just don't feel right coming back yet."  
"Buffy, you're never going to be truly ready," scolded Willow. "You just need to take a breath and get on a plane."  
"Sorry Will, Hell could be getting loose, and I wouldn't come." Silence hung on the line. "Okay, so maybe on that one I _would_ come, but anything else is out of the question."  
"Why not? It's not like you have someone special."  
"Gee, feeling the love on this line." Buffy told Willow.

"Sorry," Willow apologized with a giggle. "But you know what I meant."  
"Yeah, I do." Willow could hear Buffy's smile on the other end of the phone.

"So, how's Dawn?" Buffy asked changing topics. "She should be about ready to graduate."  
"In a few weeks," Willow confirmed.  
"I bet Giles is proud."  
"Yeah, He's thinking of taking his new girlfriend with him to the ceremony."  
"Giles? Girlfriend? We are talking about the same guy, right?"  
"Yeah, he's been seeing her now for about two months."  
"Wow," sighed Buffy, "You leave the country for a few months and the world flips."  
"You sure you won't come to the party?" Willow tried again to get Buffy to come back.

"Willow?" Angel's voice called from down the hall.

"Oh! I got to go!" Willow said nervously.

"Ok, Will, talk later?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, talk later. Bye." Willow put down the receiver just as Angel walked through the door.

"Hey, Angel," Willow said turning to greet Angel.

"Who was on the phone?" Angel probed.

"No one, just the decorator," Willow tried to cover. "What brings you here?"  
Angel walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Well, I need your help, kinda. You know me and Rosalyn?"  
"Yeah, You guys seemed real close."  
"Yeah, well, I caught her with her ex-husband the day before yesterday."  
"Oh, no! Angel, I am so sorry!" Willow placed a concerned hand on her friend's knee.

"It's ok," Angel brushed off. "I wasn't really thinking we were a forever kinda deal." He looked at Willow. "There's only been one of those."  
Willow nodded in understanding.

"So what can I do to help?" Willow sat up straight in her seat.

"Do you know anyone who might need a date?"  
"Are you asking me to set you up on a blind date?" Willow was surprised by Angel's actions. Usually he broods for a week or more after a breakup. Angel nodded.

"Uh, yeah," Willow agreed. "It might take a while, since I'm still trying to get this Halloween party taken care of."  
"How's that going?" Angel asked, wanting to take his mind off things. Willow turned back to her computer, the screen filled with open programs organizing everything from silverware, to curtains.

"As you can see, it's a total mess," Willow said gesturing at the screen.

"Yeah, I can see that," Angel joked. "Who's that?"  
Angel pointed to a screen name Willow still had popped up on the screen.

"_Brokenwingsgirl_?" Willow closed the window before Angel could see anymore.

"Just a friend," she said, turning back to Angel. "Well, If that's all you needed then I really have to get back to this party."  
"Yeah, ok, Will," Angel said standing. "See ya."  
"Yeah," Willow said as Angel headed for the door. "Oh, hey!"  
Angel stopped at the door.

"If I find someone, would you mind if it was at the party?"  
"The Halloween costume party?" Willow nodded.

"Yeah, okay, I can do that." Angel pointed at Willow. "But absolutely _no_ breeches!"  
"Aw, come on!" Willow whined.

"_No_! Absolutely not!" Angel warned. "I've already worn them once, I would rather not relive the experience!" Willow snapped her fingers, giving Angel a pouty face as he broke into his famous smile and left the room.

Later that night, Willow was still on the computer working on the last few details before her party, when a familiar screen name popped up.

_Brokenwingsgirl: Hiya, Will!_

_SunnydaleWicca: hey_

_Brokenwingsgirl: still up?  
SunnydaleWicca: Yeah_

_Brokenwingsgirl: Hey I was going to ask, was that Angel's voice I heard in the background before you hung up?_

_SunnydaleWicca: N_

_Brokenwingsgirl: Come on Will, it's me. _

_SunnydaleWicca: Yeah, it was Angel._

_Brokenwingsgirl: I thought so. It's hard to forget that voice, LOL._

_SunnydaleWicca: LOL yeah, you're right. I hate not telling him I know kinda where you are._

_Brokenwingsgirl: I know Will, but the less he knows, the better. I don't need him chasing after me. Besides, I'm sure he's still pissed about my leaving._

_SunnydaleWicca: Any hurt he felt at you leaving is gone by now._

_Brokenwingsgirl: So how is Angel?  
SunnydaleWicca: He's fine. Still going out with Rosalyn._

_Brokenwingsgirl: That's good. Hey, speaking of which, would you do me a favor?  
SunnydaleWicca: Sure. What is it?  
Brokenwingsgirl: Keep you eyes open to any available men? I think I am about ready to settle down._

Willow leaned back in her chair and took a breath. What are chances that both of them would be ready to find someone at the same time? Then Willow got a wicked smile on her face.

_SunnydaleWicca: As a matter of fact, a friend of a friend just told me that their buddy is looking for a blind date._

_Brokenwingsgirl: A blind date? I don't know Will._

_SunnydaleWicca: Come on. He's going to be at the Halloween party and would really like to meet someone. You can even wear a mask._

_Brokenwingsgirl: (Sighs) Ok Will. You win. I'll come to your silly party. But no mask._

_SunnydaleWicca: Great :D _

_SunnydaleWicca: I promise Buffy you won't regret this!_

_Brokenwingsgirl: I hope so._

_SunnydaleWicca: I'll give him a call, and let him know to expect a date!_

_Brokenwingsgirl: Ok, but how will he know it's me?  
SunnydaleWicca: I'll tell you what he's wearing, and vice versa._

_Brokenwingsgirl: Ok, Will. I'll see you in two weeks.  
SunnydaleWicca: See ya! ((HUGS))_

_Brokenwingsgirl: Bye ((HUGS))  
SunnydaleWicca: Bye_

_Brokenwingsgirl as signed out._

Willow signed out and stood up from her chair and began to dance circles around the bedroom.

_Finally_, Willow thought. _The heavens are going to set things right!_

Two Weeks Later:

Angel walked through the doors of the old factory Willow was using for her Halloween party and was taken back to the days when Angelus, Drusilla, and Spike had spent in the old factory in Sunnydale. Weeding his way through he guests, he spotted Willow by the refreshments.

"Angel, hi!" Willow said, the ribbons in her hair flying. She was dressed like a traveling Gypsy; complete with white peasant blouse, corset, brown gauze-like skirt, and sandals. Angel took Willow by the arm and, when they were out of hear shot, Angel told her, "I thought I specifically told you NO breeches!"

Willow took a good look at Angel's costume. He was wearing a white, lace trimmed shirt, a blue, gold trimmed waistcoat with a darker blue jacket, black breeches and shoes.

"Well, there were no other options left," Willow tried to explain.

"You couldn't have found some riding boots or something, so I wouldn't feel so ridiculous?"  
Willow shrugged her shoulders. "Look, don't worry too much about it. Your date won't hold it against you."  
"I hope so." Angel said, straightening the waistcoat. "Where did you say this friend was from again?"  
"Norway," Willow said, pulling a name from her hat. "Believe me when I tell you, that after you meet her, your whole life will change."  
Angel rolled his eyes at Willow and left to mingle with the crowd.

A few hours later, Buffy arrived at the party. There were so many people, it was a wonder she would be able to find her date. Willow had told her that she had dressed her and her date alike. In other words, they were matched to a particular time frame. 1700's if she had heard Willow right. Buffy looked down at her pale green dress. It had several layers and was a pain to put on. It's a wonder the noblewomen of the time didn't run around naked.

Though the thought of being in an 18th Century dress scared her just a bit. The last time she had worn one, she ended up meek and defenseless, which was a place Buffy was determined never to be again. Scanning the crowd, she saw a familiar face and walked towards it.

"Xander!" Buffy said tapping a pirate's shoulder.

"Buffy?" replied Xander. "Oh my God! Buffy, you're back!"  
"Yeah, Willow talked me into it."  
"I'm glad she did. And _whoa_! Check out the Duchess of Buffonia! You look better than you did last time!"  
"Thanks," Buffy said curtsying. "Let's just hope we don't have a repeat of last time!"  
"Yeah, no kidding! The last thing I need is to be a pirate the rest of my life!"  
"But I would have thought you would want to say 'Argh' all the time?"  
"Ha ha, no thank you. I only chose this costume because it goes with the eye patch, Argh!"  
Buffy laughed and headed through the crowd to the beverage table.

There she met up with Willow.

"He here yet?" she asked her gypsy friend.

"Yeah, but I don't want to introduce you yet."  
"Why not?"  
"Because, the time's not right." Willow said, handing Buffy her drink.

"Ok," Buffy sighed. "In that case, I'm going to find someone to dance with."  
Willow nodded and Buffy walked away.

Careful of her dress, Buffy worked her way through the crowd over to where the dance floor was. Standing on the sidelines, Buffy watched as the other guests bumped and jived along to the music. Buffy bounced in place, the fabric of her dress whooshing, and making her soft curls bounce. As she bounced, a familiar tingle hit her spine. _Oh, God, no!_ Buffy thought as she tried to find where he was. _I can't meet Angel. Not now! Not after all I did!_ Buffy quickly turned and tried to walk away from the tingle that kept growing with intensity.

"Buffy?" Suddenly, Buffy stopped, frozen in her tracks. Carefully, Buffy turned around and faced the voice. Just a few feet away, Angel stood in all his beautiful glory. Even in her dreams, Angel had never looked as regal, or handsome as he did now. The clothes, reminded Buffy of the dreams she had had as a girl, imagining what Angel looked like when he was human. Then the dream spoke again.

"Buffy? Is that you?" Asked Angel's stunned voice.

Instantly, Buffy's drink fell from her hand.

"I can't do this," she said before turning to run.

"No, wait!" Angel cried, running after her. From across the room, Willow and Xander had seen everything.

"Nice work," Xander chided.

"Shut up," Willow tossed at Xander. "It's not over yet, just wait."

Buffy burst through the doors of the factory, her hand holding back the tears that were threatening to fall. She found comfort on the side of a stack of wooden crates. She leaned against them, and tried to stifle her sobs. Angel burst through the doors after her, and looked to either side. Seeing Buffy, he rushed towards her.

"Buffy," Angel said softly as he approached the love of his life. Buffy took a deep breath but did not turn around.

"Go away," she said through tears.

"Why?" Angel asked, taking careful steps as to not startle the deer before him.

"Because, you're not here."  
"Why am I not here?"  
"Because you hate me."

"Buffy, I could never hate you. I love you."  
At that, Buffy spun around. "Don't say that! It's not true!"

Angel stopped just a couple of feet from Buffy. _She obviously thinks I hate her because of the hospital._ Angel put out his hands, trying to calm Buffy.

"Why do you doubt what I said to you?"  
"Because," Buffy cried, wishing Angel wasn't there. "I abandoned you while you where in a coma!"  
"You were scared," Angel tried to reason. "You thought I was going to be there forever. It's only natural."  
"It's still no excuse," Buffy explained. "I leave you to an unknown fate in a hospital bed, and go off trekking the globe! What kind of lover, better yet, friend, does something like that?"  
"I did," Angel said solemnly.

"You did?" Buffy wiped a tear from her face.

"Right before I came to Sunnydale, I had taken control of Wolfram & Hart, and they had put Cordy in the hospital, because she was in a permanent coma."  
"She didn't wake up?"  
"No," Angel said looking down at his patent shoes. "And a part of me felt bad because I wasn't by her side. But I knew I had to keep living, keep _fighting_, for me as well as for her."  
"But that's not why I left," Buffy confessed, taking a step closer to Angel. "I left because I couldn't live with you in a coma. I – I ran away."

Angel took a step closer and realizing how close he truly was, reached out and softly touched Buffy's arm. The chill that went down both their backs probably had enough charge in it to light a light bulb. Buffy looked where Angel's hand rested, then up towards his face. It had been too long since she had seen into his chocolate eyes. Angel looked down at Buffy. She looked absolutely radiant in her dress. The green set of the emerald of her eyes. Her blond curls framed her face with a warm glow.

If Buffy had looked like this back when he was human, he would have remained Liam forever. That sleepy little town of Galway, would have been Paris, Rome and Madrid, all as long as he had had someone like Buffy to come home to. Angel leaned down to whisper in Buffy's ear.

"I forgive you." he whispered. Buffy closed her eyes and held back the flood of tears that threatened to fall. Buffy wrapped her arms around Angel's neck, surprising Angel.

"I love you," she whispered back. Angel set Buffy on the ground and tilted her head back so he could see her emerald eyes. Staring deep into her soul, Angel leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment Buffy didn't know what was happening. Then, the butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach since seeing Angel's face again, flew away as she wrapped one hand around Angel's waist, the other, around his neck. The kiss grew more passionate as each second passed. Buffy felt the weight of the last few months dissolve, leave her lighter and free. Angel on the other hand was the one who felt like they were going to cry.

The emptiness he had felt since Buffy's departure was slowly being filled. The loneliness he had carried was gone, being replaced by a feeling he thought he would never feel again. Happy. As in "True Happiness" kind of happy. Angel felt complete. Carefully, Angel set Buffy back down. He broke the kiss and looked Buffy in the eye.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you, Angel," Buffy said smiling through her tears. Angel cupped Buffy's face.

"Buffy, marry me?"  
End Chapter.

How's THAT? LOL Sorry for the delay. One more to go! I'm so excited, and sad at the same time! sniff sniff PLEASE REVIEW! The more I get the harder I try to post! See ya for the last post!


	35. Chapter 35: Another Auld Lang Syne

Chapter Thirty-Five

A Christmas snow had begun to fall around the Summer's household. The Christmas tree in Buffy's front window shimmered like a jewel, as the lights and bobbles glowed warmly. Six stockings hung above the roaring fire, each bearing the name of a loved one.

Willow, Xander, Dawn, Buffy, Giles and Giles' girlfriend Amanda were all gathering at Buffy's house to celebrate Christmas. This year was truly a year to be grateful for friends and family.

As everyone chattered and enjoyed the carefree atmosphere, one person was still not cheerful. Buffy was upstairs in her bedroom, staring out her window, as the snow fell. Willow had slipped away from the chorus of voices downstairs, and had gone in search of Buffy. When she found her, she quietly sat down beside her.

"Care to share why you're acting Grinchy?" Willow asked, mirroring Buffy as she leaned against the window.

"Nothing really," Buffy sighed as a lone snowflake touched the glass. "Just that this house feels so empty this year."

"You mean because of what happened with Angel?" Buffy nodded.

"I never should have told him no," Buffy told her best friend before leaning against the glass.

"You were just doing what you thought was best," Willow told Buffy, gently rubbing her arms.  
"Yeah, but still Will, if I told him yes, he would be here now."  
"Well," sighed Willow. "I guess the best thing you can do is soldier on like you always do. Angel knows that, he would have wanted that."

Buffy lifted her head from the glass and smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she replied. "Let's go head downstairs, and see if I can make the best of it."

"That's my Buffy," Willow patted Buffy's legs, before helping her up. Together, the two best friends walked into the living room, joining the Christmas activities.

Later after everyone had gone to bed, Buffy walked through the house, making sure all the lights were turned out. Pulling her salmon colored robe around her, Buffy began to climb the stairs. Just as she reached the door to her room, she heard the sounds of the front door being unlocked.

_No one's supposed to be here_, Buffy thought as she went on the defensive. Carefully, she opened the drawer of the hall table, sliding out her trusty stake. Holding it in a position to strike, Buffy quietly crept back downstairs. Reaching the foyer, Buffy saw a large, black duffle sitting by the coat rack.

Narrowing her eyes, Buffy tiptoed into the living room. Standing at the fireplace, was a large shape, dressed in a creamy yellow shirt, brown jacket, and blue jeans. And they looked like they were hanging something on the mantle. Buffy gathered her strength and spoke to the figure.

"Who are you?" She called out. The figure paused, before turning around to face Buffy.

"It's just me," said a familiar voice. Buffy instantly dropped the stake in her hand and rushed to the figure.

"Angel!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe you're here!"  
"I left Chicago earlier than they would have liked," Angel explained as he held Buffy tight.

"But what did they say?" Buffy asked, raising her head.  
"Who?" replied Angel.

"That law firm that you went to talk to. They must not have liked that you left early."

Angel pulled away from Buffy, leading her to the sofa. After they were both sitting, Angel continued.

"First, I know how you hated the fact that I had to go."  
"Well, you did ask me if I wanted you to stay."  
"Yeah, and you told me no. But the point is, I refuse to miss a Christmas, and our first real one, because I have to fly out of town." Buffy smiled at Angel as he spoke. Then, she realized he was hiding something in his eyes.

"There's a 'but', isn't there?" Angel smiled his famous smile.

"Yeah," Angel's face became serious. "But, I don't know how you're going to feel about it."  
"What is it?" asked Buffy.

"I didn't take it." He told her. "I didn't take the job."  
"But, why?" Buffy was confused. Angel was so excited that he could start doing real PI work, the fact that he had said no, baffled Buffy.

"Because, it would take me away from you," Angel cupped Buffy's cheek.

"I love you," Buffy said leaning against Angel's chest.

"I love you, too," Angel replied, stroking Buffy's back.

"How about I make us some hot chocolate, and you and I go sit on the porch for awhile?"  
Angel looked down at his earthly angel, smiling. "Sounds perfect."

"Great," Buffy said, standing. "I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."  
"Wouldn't think of it," Angel called back.

Buffy and Angel sat on the front porch, swinging back and forth on the Porch bench, a large blanket draped around them to keep warm. Buffy had her head laying across Angel's chest, one hand on his heart, the other holding her steaming mug. Angel had placed his head over Buffy's, an arm draped over her, the other holding his mug. Music softly filtered outside, from the radio inside.

"Now this is the way to spend Christmas," Buffy stated, feeling completely at peace, as the morning sun began to rise.

"Definitely," Angel kissed the top of Buffy's head.

"I still can't get over it," Buffy held out her left hand. On the ring finger, sat a sterling silver ring that resembled a Claddaugh; with two hands holding a crowned heart.

The heart shaped jewel was a Garnet, representing Buffy's birthday. The Crown also carried a jewel. This one was a diamond, representing Angel's birthday.

They also carried a deeper meaning. The Garnet declared how Buffy felt for Angel; Friendship, trust, and eternal devotion. Angel's diamond, told of the eternal love, faith, and purity that existed between them.

Angel looked over at his own ring before answering Buffy.  
"Yeah, married. Finally."

Buffy looked up and Angel, sharing a passionate kiss. The sounds of excited voices in the living room, broke the spell.

"Merry Christmas, Buffy," Angel said.

"Merry Christmas, Angel."  
"Don't you think we ought to tell everyone that I'm here?"  
"Yeah, we should," said Buffy stretching. "Come on, let's go give them a Christmas surprise."  
"I like the sound of that," Angel wrapped his arm around Buffy's waist as they walked inside.

The voices in the living room became louder, as they each realized Angel had come home. And on the radio in the corner, an old familiar song rang out:  
_We drank a toast to innocence,_

_We drank a toast to now._

_And tried to reach beyond the emptiness,_

_But neither one knew how._

_We drank a toast to innocence,_

_We drank a toast to time._

_Reliving in our eloquence,_

_Another 'auld lang syne'..._

Well, folks, that's it! The end! What did you think? Did I succeed in making you think that B/A DIDN"T get married? If so YES! if not, darn! lol But oh well! This past year has been amazing! You guys have been so wonderful with the reviews and comments! It's almost hard to believe that this story is finished! LOL I want to send BIG thanks to my BETA MacKenzie Creations for her help in getting this story to you guys! Girl, you rock! Also THANK YOU to ALL my reviews, good and bad! They truly were the inspiration for keeping this story going! Now, I turn my attentions to my other works : Beauty and the Beast, and my Shanshu Series. Look for them! I look forward to seeing you guys there! CIAO!


End file.
